La guerre, et après?
by Selann Yui
Summary: Suite à 'Un bébé parmi les Serpentards'. Comment Harry et Drago gèrentils la guerre contre Voldemort et leur vie de famille? HPDM TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Coucou !**

**Comme promis, la suite à _'Un bébé parmi les Serpentards'_… Qui arrive avec beaucoup de retard mais bon… c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous ! Ouais, on va dire cela…**

**Bref, comme pour toutes mes fics, les persos ne sont qu'empruntés à J.K.Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire… Sauf peut être celui de recevoir des reviews qui me font toujours plaisir… (Alors n'hésitez pas ;-) ! )**

**Donc nous y voila enfin… Cela fait quelques mois que j'y travaille et j'ai décidé de ne posté qu'un chapitre par mois… Nous allons dire aux alentours du 25 de chaque mois…**

**Vilou, je suis désolée de ce délai mais pour moi c'est vital car avec le boulot pour la fac, je ne pourrais pas suivre donc voila…**

**De gros bisous tout de même et…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**La guerre, et après ?**

_(Selann Yui)_

**Prologue**

Cela faisait près de 8 mois que nos amis étaient sortis de Poudlard. Après avoir réussi, brillamment pour certains, leurs ASPIC, chacun avait commencé une nouvelle vie.

Malgré tout, les études supérieures qu'ils auraient voulu entreprendre se voyaient compromises. En effet, pour Harry, Draco et tous ceux de leur promotion, la guerre et leur implication au sein de l'un ou l'autre des 'côtés' prenaient la majeure partie de leur temps.

Les actions mangemortes étaient de plus en plus meurtrières et le ministère avait bien du mal à ce que les moldus ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Aucun jour ne passait sans que les aurors n'aient à intervenir et que les membres de l'Ordre n'aient à se déplacer. La force de Voldemort était à son apogée et la guerre se trouvait ainsi au moment critique où, après avoir été à peu près équilibrée, elle risquait de tourner en faveur de l'un ou l'autre des côtés. C'est ainsi que, plus maintenant encore, la guerre paralysait le monde sorcier.

Drago qui, par mesure de prudence, assurait le lien entre le ministère et l'Ordre, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa famille. Malgré tout, avec Harry, il faisait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que leur petite famille se ménage quelques moments d'intimité. Et même, quelques mois à peine après leur sortie de Poudlard, Harry avait-il mis les choses au clair devant les médias. Pour la 3ème fois de la journée, il venait d'être sollicité pour donner une interview rassurante afin de rassurer la population et il s'était (légèrement) énervé. Il avait clairement déclaré qu'il était un jeune homme NORMAL, qu'il avait une vie privée et qu'il souhaitait préserver celle-ci et, entre autre, profiter de son petit ami et de sa fille quand il pouvait. Après cette guelante mémorable et empreinte de magie, tous avaient compris qu'ils avaient exagérés. Ginny s'était alors instaurée secrétaire et elle tenait pour le Survivant une sorte de carnet de RDV qui lui permettait de s'occuper de Kasuza et de passer quelques moments seul avec Drago tout en jouant le rôle d'idole qui lui était destiné. Pourtant, Harry en avait marre de jouer les représentants de la paix et de l'espoir. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa célébrité et, pas plus qu'avant, il ne réussissait à l'accepter. Malgré tout, il le faisait. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore en décembre dernier, le 'bon' côté avait pris un sacré coup au moral et, outre se battre, Harry ne pouvait pas faire moins. Remonter le moral des troupes en était même devenu sa principale activité.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le Survivant ?

L'espoir ?

Celui qui devait vaincre ou mourir ?

Bien que la dernière partie de la prophétie ne soit souvent qu'à demi connu, personne ne doutait que Harry finirait par tuer Voldemort. Chacun avait confiance en lui et heureusement qu'il avait Kasuza et Drago, lesquels l'aidant à oublier toute cette pression sur ses épaules.

Mais cette soirée là était différente. La bonne humeur régnait ce soir-là à Square Grimault… En effet, en ce 3 mars, Harry et Drago avaient réunis leurs amis autour d'eux et ils fêtaient dignement les 2 ans de leur petit bout de chou. Cette fête d'anniversaire avait été repoussée afin que ceux de Poudlard soient en vacances et qu'ils ainsi puissent venir. C'est que, après avoir fêter son anniversaire avec ses parents et ceux qui se trouvaient là, Kasuza se voyait de nouveau l'objet de toutes les attentions, deux semaines après.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tous étaient réunis au Manoir des Black pour autre chose que la guerre. Pour une soirée, le rez-de-chaussée de la maison, qui servait toujours de QG à l'Ordre, était désert au profit des étages. Etages qui, par Harry, avaient été aménagé en appartement pour lui, Drago et Kasuza.

Ce soir là, les mots en rapport avec les combats et les attaques étaient proscrits.

Ce soir, ces gens, oppressés par cette guerre sanguinaire, oubliaient leur noir présent l'espace d'un instant.

« - Déjà 8 mois que nous avons quitté Poudlard et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier… murmurait Blaise, affalé dans un sofa.

« - Il s'est pourtant passé de nombreuses choses pendant ces huit mois… répliqua Hermione, lovée contre lui.

« - Entre autre que vous n'avez pas chaumé tous les deux ! Lança gaiement Harry en regardant joyeusement le ventre plus que rebondi de son amie.

Hermione rougit à la remarque de son ami, alors que Blaise éclatait de rire. L'ex-Griffondor était effectivement enceinte de 7 mois et, avec Blaise, ils s'étaient installés dans un quartier de Londres non loin de Square Grimault. Tous les deux, ils vivaient dans un petit appartement. Blaise, ayant été régné par ses parents lorsqu'il s'était 'retiré' des mangemorts, avait vu son budget fortement réduit. Mais malgré cette vie modeste, ils étaient heureux : heureux d'être ensemble et heureux pour cet enfant à venir.

« - Ben quoi ! Fallait bien qu'on s'occupe dans notre petit appartement, non ? Répliquait justement le futur papa.

« - Tu sais très bien que vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Déclara alors Drago qui faisait sauter Kasuza sur ses genoux.

« - On ne voudrait pas vous déranger ! répliqua Blaise, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

« - Et puis même si notre appartement est petit, c'est chez nous… avoua Hermione. Hein, Blaise ?

« - C'est vrai ! Et puis, on a la paix !

« - Dis Tosa… Interrompit Kasuza en descendant des genoux de Drago.

« - Haï Tenshi ?

« - Quand qu'il va êt' là le bébé ? Baragouina Kasuza en se dirigeant vers Harry.

« - Dans deux mois normalement, ma chérie… répondit Harry, en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

« - Ca fait long deux mois, Tosa ?

« - Et bien…

« - Long co' ça ?

La petite fille écartait ses petits bras d'un geste significatif.

« - Peut-être…

« - Mais, Tosa ! Gronda Kasuza. Dis moi ! Long co' ça ?

De nouveau, la fillette écartait les bras, laissant un espace encore plus grand entre eux.

« - Tu verras, Kasu… C'est une surprise…Déclara alors Blaise dans l'espoir d'aider Harry.

La petite fille se mit alors à bouder… Souriant tendrement, Harry se pencha vers elle et lui fit un _bisou d'esquimau._

« - Kasu… Je peux pas te dire… Deux mois ça peut être long mais ça peut paraître court aussi… Mais, souvent, quand on attend impatiemment quelque chose, ça nous parait long… Tu comprends ?

La petite fille planta un moment ses grands yeux bleu-gris dans ceux de Harry et finit par hocher la tête.

« - Et bien maintenant, sur ces explications ô combien claires, se moqua Severus, nous allons vous laisser… Il nous faut aller coucher Alys et Fahad…

Alys et Fahad Snape étaient de beaux bébés qui avaient pointés le bout de leurs nez le jour de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard. Curieusement, et à la surprise de tous, Severus n'avait pas tant changé que cela après sa paternité. En classe, il était toujours aussi 'détestable' et en dehors, il gardait toujours au maximum son masque froid. Malgré tout, il parlait plus, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin : Narya parlant pour eux deux. Les deux professeurs s'étaient mariés près de deux mois après la naissance des jumeaux.

« - Voyons Sev', vous pouvez rester ici… Quelques jours de vacances vous ferait du bien… et les jumeaux n'auraient pas à être réveillé par un transport quelconque… argumenta Drago, en maître de maison parfait.

« - Nous ne voudrions pas déranger. Déclara Narya qui arrivait un adorable poupon dans les bras.

« - Vous ne dérangez jamais voyons ! Sourit Harry. Et puis, 'Mus, Blaise et 'Mione reste eux aussi !

« - Alors c'est d'accord ! s'exclama Narya. Mais voudrais-tu me montrer notre chambre que je couche les petits monstres ?

« - Bien entendu… Viens…

« - Sev', tu montes Fahad, s'il te plait ?

« - J'arrive.

Le professeur alla chercher son fils qui somnolait dans son landau avant de rejoindre sa femme et Harry.

« - 'Ry ?

« - Oui, Dray ?

« - Il faudrait coucher Kasu aussi…

« - C'est vrai je l'emmène !

« - Oh non ! Tosa, onegai ! Papa !

« - Inutile, jeune fille, au lit ! répliqua Drago implacable.

« - Papa…

« - Oui ?

« - Tu sais je t'aime ?

« - Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis… Au lit !

Kasuza le regarda d'un air grognon et Harry dut venir la chercher pour qu'elle vienne.

« - Allez Tenshi… On y va… Dis au revoir à tout le monde…

« - Au 'Voir Tout Monde… marmotta la petite fille.

« - Salut, Kasu, à demain !

Le Survivant monta à l'étage suivi de Narya et Severus.

« - Voila votre chambre… Elle fonctionne comme la salle sur demande où à peu près donc il vous suffira de penser à ce qu'il vous manque pour l'avoir.

« - Ok.

Severus rentra dans la chambre, après un court instant de réflexion.

« - Merci Harry… murmura Narya avant de suivre son mari.

« - Et maintenant grande fille, à nous deux…

Au bout de quelques chatouilles et jeux, Harry réussit à effacer la mine boudeuse de sa fille. Il la coucha et l'embrassa.

« - Dors vite Tenshi…

« - Tosa…

« - Hum… ?

« - Fais bien dodo toi aussi…

« - Arigato, Tenshi…

Harry embrassa de nouveau la fillette et se leva.

« - Tosa ?

« - Oui ?

« - Papa, il…

« -… Va venir te dire bonne nuit, oui… Je vais lui dire… Oyasumi, Kasu.

« - 'Yasumi, Tosa.

Harry sortit de la chambre en mettant en route le machin-chose (objet moldu qui chante des berceuses cf. _'Un bébé parmi les Serpentards'_ Chap.6 : Une petite touche féminine)

Alors qu'il redescendait, Harry rencontra Narya et Severus qui sortait eux aussi de la chambre qui leur avait assigné.

"- Ils étaient vraiment crevé! Ils se sont endormis tout de suite! s'exclama Narya, joyeuse.

"- Je crains que Kasu n'ait plus de mal pour trouver le sommeil sachant que nous sommes encore tous en bas... rigola Harry.

"- Je suis sur que non, cette journée a du l'épuiser et même si elle ne le veut pas, le sommeil aura raison de sa volonté. Avoua Severus.

"- Espérons mais j'en doute... L'autre jour, elle nous a fait un caprice parce qu'on lui avait mis des petits pois dans son assiette alors qu'elle aime ça... Du moins, elle aimait ça...

"- Qu'a-t-elle fait? demanda Narya intéressée.

"- Elle a jeté son assiette par terre. Grâce à nos réflexes, on a pu éviter qu'elle ne soit cassée mais les petits pois ont tout de même atterri sur le sol...

"- Et je parie que, comme d'habitude, vous avez laissé passé, cette gamine est trop gâtée! Déclara Severus, cynique.

"- Non, nous lui avons fait ramassé un à un les petits pois et nous lui en avons resservi une assiette. Répliqua Harry.

"- C'est vrai?

"- Oui, et elle en a mangé après...

"- Vous êtes trop dur avec elle! S'indigna Narya.

"- Je ne trouve pas. La coupa Severus. Moi, à leur place, je lui aurais fait manger les petits pois qu'elle venait de ramasser...

"- Ooh, Severus!

"- Je plains Alys et Fahad! Déclara Harry joyeusement; Surtout s'ils n'aiment pas les petits pois... Comme leur papounet !

Narya et Harry éclatèrent de rire. L'image mentale de Severus en train d'ordonner à ses enfants de manger leurs petits pois sachant que lui n'aimait pas ça et qu'il en avalerait pour rien au monde était vraiment très drôle. Quand à Severus, il grommelait un vague 'foutu Potter'… Mais quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon, rire et air ronchon stoppèrent net. Aux personnes qui étaient déjà là quand ils avaient quitté la pièce, s'ajoutait Tonks et vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle ne venait pas pour l'anniversaire de Kasuza.

"- Le chemin de traverse. Dit-elle répondant à la question muette de Harry.

"- On y va! Décida le brun tout de suite. Blaise, Remus par le chaudron baveur, Drago avec moi par chez Ollivander, Ron, Severus, Narya par chez les jumeaux... Tout le monde est prévenu?

"- Ca devrait être fait, Maugrey s'est occupé des Aurors et Mac Gonagall des autres...

"- Ok, c'est parti... 'Mione, je te confie la maison et les enfants...

Tout le monde hocha la tête et appliqua les ordres de Harry avec précision et rapidité. Il ne resta bientôt plus dans le salon qu'Hermione.

"- Bonne chance et revenez moi entier... murmura-t-elle en fixant la cheminée.

**A Suivre...**

**Une chtite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ? Si vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Si vous avez pas aimé du tout ? Si je dois arrêter ? Pour m'encourager ?**

**Bref, pour me donner votre avis ;-) **

**Selann.**

5


	2. Tout gérer, c'est pas toujours facile!

**Coucou ! **

**Comme promis, un chapitre par mois ! Et comme je ne serais pas là pour le poster le 25 comme je l'avais dit et bien je vous le met avant…**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

_22.01.2006_

**Chapitre 1**

_« Bonne chance et revenez-moi entier… »_

Quand Harry et Drago débarquèrent chez Ollivander, la boutique du vieil homme s'illuminait de lueurs macabres et rougeâtres. Par les fenêtres, on entendait le sourd grondement des combats. Parfois une explosion plus puissante que les autres brisait ce brouhaha indistinct.

Harry jeta un regard angoissé sur Drago et se concentra sur le combat qui faisait rage dehors et dans lequel ils allaient se jeter. Il devait faire confiance à Drago, le blond était capable de se défendre. Il ne le perdrait pas comme il avait perdu Sirius. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

« - On y va… Prêt Drago ?

« - Ok.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent après un regard. Dès lors, le combat les prit.

_Indepedimenta… _

_Expelliarmus…_

_Avada kedavra…_

_Crucio…_

_Doloris…_

Les sorts fusaient autour de la tête du brun mais un puissant '_protego_' l'entourait. Se battant autant avec son sabre qu'avec sa magie, Harry avait littéralement changé. Dans son regard déterminé, on ne décelait plus aucune trace d'angoisse. Croisant Blaise, il ne lui dit que quelques mots. L'ancien Serpentard était toujours surpris de voir les différentes facettes de la personnalité de son ancien ennemi. Autant Harry pouvait être enjoué et affable chez lui, autant, lors d'un combat, il changeait. Il devenait un adversaire redoutable, déterminé… impitoyable.

Le plus étonnant était sans doute ce masque d'impassibilité qui recouvrait son visage… Il était tellement concentré !

Pourtant, derrière cette apparence forte et inébranlable, Harry était mort de peur. Pas de peur pour lui, non… Il avait peur pour ses amis et plus que tout, il avait peur de perdre Drago.

Plusieurs maisons brûlaient. Les flammes crépitantes… Les poutres, cédant sous la chaleur, s'effondraient dans un fracas assourdissant. Tout cela envahissait les oreilles des combattants… Sans parler des cris d'agonie des blessés ou des civils pris au piège dans les fours qu'étaient devenus leurs maisons. L'atmosphère lugubre était surchargée d'une odeur de mort, de chairs brûlées et de sang. Une fournaise étouffante asséchait les gorges, soulevait les cœurs.

« - Ils battent en retraite ! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

« - Les mangemorts s'en vont ! Confirma un auror.

« - Hourra ! Fut le cri unanime qui s'éleva de la masse des combattants.

« - Silence ! Hurla alors Harry. Silence !

« - Mais nous avons gagné, Harry ! Répliqua Seamus qui faisait partie de l'Ordre.

« - Respectons nos morts ! Ces maisons brûlent ! Les rues sont jonchées de cadavres et vous, vous criez victoire ! Un peu de tenue tout de même !

Le brun s'éloigna, furieux.

« - Harry ! Appela Ron.

« - Laisse moi Ron ! Répondit durement le survivant.

« - Drago est blessé Harry, répliqua le roux du tac au tac.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami. Dans les bras du roux, Drago, exsangsu, était inconscient. Sur son beau visage finement aristocratique, du sang coagulait doucement.

« - Dray ! Paniqua Harry en se précipitant à son ami. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

« - Il a voulu sauver la mère d'une fillette coincée sous les décombres et une poutre s'est décrochée et l'a heurtée à la tête, expliqua rapidement Ron, connaissant parfaitement son ami et le genre de film qu'il devait déjà se faire.

« - C'est grave à ton avis ? Oh Merlin, Dray! Gémit Harry.

"- Ca va aller Harry, déclara Severus. L'est juste sonné, rien de grave.

Harry se tourna vers son ancien prof avec une telle lueur de reconnaissance au fond des yeux que Severus vacilla sous ce regard.

« - Severus, occupez-vous du reste. Je rentre, je vais… soigner Drago.

« - Ne t'inquiètes de rien, Harry.

Harry prit délicatement Drago des bras de Ron et, jetant un dernier regard douloureux au chemin de Traverse dévasté, il transplana.

**.oOo.**

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Hermione se dirigea le plus vite possible en bas. Voyant Drago inconscient dans les bras de Harry, elle poussa un cri angoissé.

« - Harry ! Il… Comment ?

« - Ca va, il est juste sonné d'après Sev'… Je m'en occupe.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le regard fixe.

« - Blaise va bien… Ainsi que tous nos amis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Murmura-t-il en passant près d'elle.

Drago se réveilla vers le milieu de l'escalier.

« - Hum…Ough…

« - Bouge pas, je vais te porter dans la chambre.

« - Ca va aller, je peux marcher.

« - Tu es blessé Drago alors je vais te porter jusqu'à notre lit et tu vas te reposer.

« - Mais je vais bien…

« - Alors qu'il n'y a pas une minute tu étais inconscient !

« - Je te jure que ça va !

« - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

« - Harry, lâche-moi maintenant, je peux marcher.

« - Oh et puis comme tu veux !

Harry déposa Drago à terre en lui lançant un regard inquiet que le blond ne surprit pas. L'ancien Serpentard alla dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa blessure sans un mot de plus. Se contractant afin de se retenir de suivre son petit ami, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« - Ca pourrait être grave… chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ca pourrait être grave…

« - To…Sa ? Murmura une petite voix endormie près de lui.

« - Kasu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - Bobo, Tosa ? demanda la fillette en entourant le cou de son père de ses petits bras.

« - Non…ça va…

Dans la petite bouille endormie, Harry voyait les yeux de sa fille luirent d'inquiétude.

« - Ca va, Tenshi…

« - Promis ?

« - Promis.

Harry serra sa petite fille contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et ne demande :

« - Papa pas venu…

« - Papa et Tosa ont du partir, ma puce… Je vais dire à Papa d'aller te voir… Allez va au dodo maintenant.

Le petit corps se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et, se frottant les yeux, elle lui baragouina en baillant :

« - 'Yasumi, Tosa…

« - Toi aussi Tenshi…

L'enfant retourna vers sa chambre et Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il frappa, un peu gêné vu la réaction exagérée qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

« - Dra… Dray ?

« - Tu peux entrer, avoua Drago, un peu froidement.

« - Dray, je suis désolé.

« - Désolé ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? demanda le blond sarcastiquement.

« - Je…

« - Tu es désolé peut-être de t'inquiéter comme un malade à chaque fois que je fais un pas ?

« - Désolé. Déclara Harry, penaud.

Pourtant, il ne baissa pas la tête, au contraire, il planta ses prunelles d'émeraude dans celle de son petit ami.

« - Ce n'est qu'une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière et une bosse, Harry, pas de quoi paniqué, ok ? S'expliqua Drago devant le regard bouleversé qui lui faisait face.

Il n'aimait pas quand Harry faisait ça car sa colère ou sa contrariété retombait immédiatement.

« - Je sais, soupira Harry en prenant la compresse que Drago pressait contre sa tempe.

Il commença alors à éponger le sang et à appliquer le baume cicatrisant. Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la fit glisser sur sa joue.

« - Je t'aime Harry.

« - Moi aussi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« - Harry, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi tu… Essaya alors d'interroger Drago.

« - Kasu, t'attends pour avoir son bisou du soir… dit alors précipitamment Harry, dégageant sa main et détournant les yeux. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne dormira pas sans t'avoir vu ! Ajouta-t-il un peu trop vite.

Drago essaya de capter le regard du brun mais celui-ci évitait méthodiquement de regarder dans les yeux de son petit ami.

« - J'y vais, céda le blond en lançant un regard triste à Harry.

Le brun, une fois Drago partit, resta planté dans la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire à Drago pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Il aurait du mais il ne pouvait pas… Pas encore.

**.oOo.**

« - Dors mon ange… C'est l'heure de la sieste…

« - A tout à l'heure, Papa…

« - Tosa est venu ? demanda Drago.

« - Voui.

« - Alors dors maintenant.

Drago éteignit la lumière et alluma le machin-chose mais, alors qu'il fermait la porte, une petite voix l'interrompit.

« - Dis Papa…

« - Hum ?

« - Tata 'Mione… l'a son bébé ?

« - Non mais bientôt mon ange, bientôt.

Drago fit un dernier bisou à sa fille et ferma la porte.

Un brouhaha, bien connu maintenant, se fit entendre en bas. Le blond vit alors Harry passé comme une fusée devant lui.

« - Harry ! Une attaque ? Où ?

« - Chemin de Traverse … Encore !

Drago emboîta le même chemin que Harry mais arrivé en haut des escaliers, il se trouva bloqué. C'était comme si une barrière invisible s'élevait devant lui et l'empêchait de passer. Dans l'escalier, Harry avait ralenti et jetait un regard désolé derrière lui.

« - C'est toi ? Éclata Drago. C'est toi qui as élevé cette barrière magique ?

Harry baissa la tête quelques instants et plongea ces yeux dans ceux de son petit ami. La fureur illuminait les orbes d'argent.

« - Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Gronda Drago, furieux.

« - Pardonne-moi, je t'aime…

« - Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu me séquestres !

« - Je te protège ! Protesta Harry, les yeux brillants.

« - En m'enfermant !

« - Désolé… C'est le seul moyen… Pas comme Sirius… Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner et de rejoindre les autres.

Distinctement, Drago entendit tous les membres de l'Ordre présents partir par cheminette.

Evidement, la seule cheminée qui était reliée au réseau de cheminette était celle du rez-de-chaussée et, sans Harry, pour ôter le sort de protection des transplanages, Drago était bel et bien coincé ici.

D'un coup de pied rageur, il cassa la petite table où se trouvait un superbe vase qui explosa par terre.

« - Popa ?

« - Viens mon ange… Fais attention aux bouts de verre.

Drago prit sa fille, l'emmena dans sa chambre et la recoucha.

« - Tosa ? demanda la petite.

« - Non… souffla Drago en se tournant. Tosa est parti…

A ce moment, un rictus ourlait ses lèvres et un silence s'installa. Drago ruminait sa fureur tandis que Kasuza réfléchissait, son petit front plissé.

« - Se bat ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

« - Hein ? s'exclama Drago en se tournant vivement.

D'un commun accord, Harry et lui avaient décidé de mentir à Kasuza. La guerre n'était pas de son age et même s'ils lui avaient expliqué que Voldemort était très méchant, ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils risquaient souvent leurs vies en combattant ses sbires. C'est pour ça que Drago était un peu étonné de voir que Kasuza semblait en savoir plus qu'ils ne lui en avaient dit.

« - Tosa se bat ? Répéta la fillette en sanglotant.

« - Mais non, mon chou ! Nia Drago trop rapidement. Mais non…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« - Tosa est parti… faire des courses ! Mentit-il pour la rassurer.

« - Vrai ?

« - Oui.

La petite, comme son père un instant avant dans l'escalier, plantait son regard dans celui de son papa. Drago détestait quand elle faisait ça : il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait la vérité qu'il lui cachait au fond de lui. Brisant le lien visuel, Kasuza hoqueta, vestiges des ses sanglots et se serra plus fort contre Drago. Là, bien protégée par les bras rassurants de son père, elle s'endormit, les joues maculées de larmes séchées. La déposant doucement au creux de son lit, Drago lui jeta un dernier regard attendri avant de sortir en murmurant :

« - Ce qu'elle peut ressembler à Harry parfois… grogna-t-il, sa colère revenant avec la pensée de celui qui en était la cause.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le salon et attendit, rageur. Son pied, démontrant son état d'esprit, tapotait méticuleusement le sol à intervalles réguliers. Avant que Harry ne revienne, Drago eut le temps de faire manger la petite fille, de lui faire prendre son bain et de la recoucher pour la nuit. Après lui avoir dit que son _tosa_ avait rencontré un ancien ami et qu'il dînait avec cet ami, il réussit à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Les heures ajoutant l'anxiété, le pauvre tapis du salon était tout aplati à force du passage de Drago. Ce dernier alla alors attendre en haut de l'escalier, assis sur la plus haute marche. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il se trouvait là quand il entendit les autres rentrer. Un autre moment passa encore avant qu'il ne voie Harry apparaître au bas des escaliers.

« - Ne refais JAMAIS ça ! Gronda-t-il, à peine le brun eut-il posé le pied sur l'escalier.

« - Refaire quoi ?

« - Tu le sais très bien.

« - Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis crevé et que je n'ai qu'une envie, embrasser ma fille et me coucher !

« - Nous devons parler.

« - Je dois dormir.

Harry passa devant Drago sans le regarder et alla embrasser Kasuza. Celle-ci, sans même se réveiller chuchota un faible « 'Sumi Tosa ».

« - Oyasumi Tenshi, murmura Harry en caressant la joue rose de la petite fille. Oyasumi…

Il se releva tout doucement et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il passa devant Drago qui lui lançait toujours des regards furibonds et alla s'écrouler sur le lit où il s'endormit comme une masse.

**.oOo.**

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Harry avait 'coincé' Drago dans la maison. Depuis, il n'y avait pas eu de grosses attaques nécessitant sa présence. Pourtant, par mesure de prudence, Hermione et Blaise avaient emménagé à Square Grimault. La jeune femme, sur le point d'accoucher, était plus en sécurité et plus entourée au manoir que seule dans son appartement.

Cette après midi là, après avoir fait une petite sieste, elle rejoignit Harry au salon.

« - Harry ?

Le jeune homme avait le regard fixe. Il rappela alors à Hermione celui qu'il était lorsque Sirius était mort.

« - Harry, écoute-moi, c'est important.

« - Hum ?

Il leva un regard morne vers elle.

« - Tu dois faire quelque chose… La situation ne peut plus durer… Tu en souffres, Drago aussi et Kasu n'est pas bête, elle a bien remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux !

« - Je sais.

« - Et bien, fais quelque chose !

« - Je ne peux rien, 'Mione… Rien !

« - Si tu peux ! Il suffit que tu arrêtes de le surprotéger !

« - Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas…

« - Harry…

« - Je n'y arrives pas, 'Mione ! J'essaye, tu sais ? Mais c'est plus fort que moi…

« - Harry… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius ne va pas se reproduire… Assura-t-elle.

« - Qui te le dit ? S'exclama-t-il froidement.

« - Harry.

« - J'vais faire une sieste, ça me fera le plus grand bien… A tout' 'Mione.

Il partit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« - Tu n'as pas changé Harry, tu es toujours le même, tu es toujours aussi renfermé… Et pourtant, tu devrais partager tes peurs avec Drago… Il pourrait comprendre et ça t'aiderait, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa, lasse. Mais, au moment où elle allait s'endormir, elle se leva d'un coup.

« - Par Merlin… Harryyyyyyyyy !

Comme elle put, elle alla frapper à la porte du brun.

« - Harryyy ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

« - Laisse-moi 'Mione… Je ne veux pas en parler. Répliqua-t-il, agacé.

« - C'est pas ça, 'Ry ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait ! Haleta-t-elle.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin !

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec mais stoppa net, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« - … T'inquiètes 'Mione… Ca va aller ! Je vais chercher Kasuza et prévenir en bas et je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste… Respire, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer…

Le calme dont Harry faisait preuve rassura la jeune femme. Le jeune homme souffla un instant avec elle avant de partir en courant. Il atterrit plus qu'il n'arriva dans la salle du bas, l'ancienne cuisine et n'y trouva que Ron.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda le roux, alerté.

« - Le bébé arrive !

« - Hein ?

« - Hermione va accoucher ! Va prévenir Blaise, j'emmène 'Mione à Ste Mangouste… Et je prends Kasu avec moi !

« - Ok, j'y vais.

Le roux sauta littéralement dans la cheminée alors que Harry se retrouvait dans la chambre de Kasuza en moins de 30 secondes.

« - Kasu, tenshi, réveille-toi vite, on part !

Le brun enfila ses vêtements à la fillette à demi réveillée.

« -'Y a ? Tosa ?

« - Le bébé, tenshi… Viens.

Il enleva la fillette entre ses bras et retrouva Hermione, haletante, assise contre le mur du couloir.

« - Ikutse !

Rapidement, il déverrouilla les protections pour 5 minutes et transplana, tenant fermement Hermione et Kasuza.

Arrivés à Ste Mangouste, il trouva rapidement des médicomages pour l'aider… Seul petit problème c'est qu'ils le prirent pour le père.

« - Mais je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé, je vous dis !

« - Voyons Monsieur, veuillez soutenir votre femme au lieu de nier ! Nous comprenons que vous ayez peur mais tout de même, pensez à elle ! Le gronda une infirmière.

« - Hermione ! Hurla Blaise en déboulant dans le couloir.

« - Ne criez pas Monsieur, nous sommes dans une maternité !

« - Mais, je suis le futur papa ! Haleta Blaise, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

« - Mais… Lui ?

« - C'est… Mon meilleur… Ami ! Et…

Hermione prit le col du médicomage et termina, lui hurlant au visage :

« - J'aimerais accoucher donc… Ough… Vous allez me sortir ce bébé… Ough… De là et tout de suite où je… Ough… Vous lance un sort dont vous ne préférez même pas… Ough… Savoir l'effet !

Elle relâcha le pauvre médecin et se concentra de nouveau sur son souffle et ses contractions.

Le médicomage, reprenant son professionnalisme, donna ses ordres et ils disparurent dans une salle laissant Harry et Kasuza seuls dans le couloir.

« - Tosa … Tata a bobo ?

« - Haï.

« - Bébé fait bobo Tata ?

« - Euh… Haï.

« - Pou'quoi ?

« - Parce que ça fait toujours mal quand un bébé naît…

« - T'as eu bobo quand moi suis née ?

« - Haï.

« - Beaucoup ?

« - Haï.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir… Ce qu'il avait pu maudire Drago ce jour là.

« - Pauv' Tosa.

La petite fille entoura de ses petits bras le cou de son père.

« - Pa'don. Murmura-t-elle en collant un bisou sur sa joue.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange… Ca m'a fait très mal mais j'étais très heureux parce que je t'avais, toi…

« - Bobo, mais content ?

La petite ne comprenait pas. Sa petite tête penchée sur le côté, ses petites couettes et ses grands yeux pensifs, elle était trop mignonne. Harry allait essayer de lui expliquer quand une voix retentit dans le couloir.

« - Potter. Rugit Drago en arrivant près d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Papa ! Tata va avoir le bébé ! Et puis ça fait bobo et pi l'est content quand…

« - Va avec Parrain, Kasu, Tosa et moi on a à parler, la coupa Drago durement.

La petite s'exécuta, au bord des larmes. Une fois, Ron et l'enfant partit, Harry lui dit :

« - Tu aurais pu lui dire plus gentiment !

« - Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit !

« - Et c'est moi peut-être qui vient de parler à ma fille de 2 ans comme à un chien ! S'énerva Harry.

« - Imagines-tu le sang d'encre que je me suis fait en rentrant à la maison et en la trouvant vide ! Surtout que les sorts de protection avaient été coupés !

« - D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'inquiète trop… Constata Harry, sarcastique.

« - Oh arrête hein !

« - Non, c'est toi qui va arrêter… Hermione était en train d'accoucher, j'ai donc prévenu Ron pour qu'il aille chercher Blaise. Puis j'ai conduit 'Mione ici et j'ai emmené Kasuza pour ne pas la laisser seule… Où est le mal ?

« - Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

« - Je me doutais que Ron allait le faire mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais rentré entre temps…

« - Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

« - Il l'a fait, non ?

« - Oui mais j'ai eu le temps de mourir d'angoisse moi dans ma maison vide !

« - Le plus important, c'était Blaise. Affirma Harry, buté.

« - C'est vrai mais…

« - La discussion est clause… Voila Kasu.

« - Tosa ! 'Egarde ! 'Arrain m'a 'seté ça !

« - Une barre chocolatée… Ron ! Gronda Harry.

« - Mais quoi ? Elle en avait envie… Avoua Ron, un air innocent sur le visage.

« - Tu la gâtes trop, Weasley. Trancha Drago, grognon.

« - Oh… Si peu ! Je suis son parrain après tout !

« - C'est vrai mais bon…

« - Messieurs veuillez vous taire ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé ici ! Les disputa une infirmière.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'assirent pour attendre, s'amusant avec Kasuza. Enfin, Ron s'amusait avec Kasuza tandis que, de part et d'autre de lui, Drago et Harry ruminait leur fraîche dispute qui n'était que la 3ème aujourd'hui. C'est avec tristesse que Ron remarquait les regards inquiets et tristes de Kasuza à ses parents.

« - Je vais aller prévenir les autres… Au QG, informa le roux en se levant. A bientôt Kasu !

« - Au'voir 'Arrain !

Ron s'éloigna laissant les deux hommes seuls avec leur fille.

La petite, lasse d'attendre, finit par s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de Harry. Drago le remarquant dégrafa sa cape et la lui déposa dessus avec un regard tendre. Harry le regarda faire avec un sourire.

Plus tard, alors que le brun commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Les médicomages sortirent suivi par un Blaise totalement béat.

« - Alors vieux ? Demanda Drago impatient.

« - Un garçon… J'ai un p'tit gars… Lui répondit le châtain avec un sourire idiot.

« - Kasu, tenshi, réveille-toi… murmurait doucement Harry à sa fille.

« - Bébé là ? demanda la fillette à peine réveillée.

« - Oui.

« - Où ?

« - Tu vas le voir bientôt, Tenshi… Assura Harry. Hermione va bien ?

Kasuza dans les bras, le brun regardait Blaise.

« - Parfaitement… Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout…

« - Félicitation vieux ! Lança joyeusement Drago en donnant une grande claque amicale dans le dos de son ami.

« - Merci.

« - Tonton ?

« - Oui, ma puce ?

« - L'est où Bébé ?

« - Faut être patiente, 'tit puce… Tu pourras le voir bientôt… Les docteurs mettent Tata dans une chambre et puis on va tous les voir, ok ? Expliqua le châtain. Pfff… J'ai besoin d'un café, je crois ! Lança-t-il à l'intention des deux adultes.

« - J'ai mieux !

Drago conjura 3 verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

« - Au nouveau membre de la famille ! Lança gaiement le blond avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

« - A mon fils ! Ajouta Blaise rêveusement.

Harry sourit et but lui aussi son verre. Passant devant le trio, infirmières et médecins avaient du mal à retenir des sourires à la fois réprobateurs et heureux.

« - Mr Zanbini ? Les interrompit une grosse infirmière à l'air sympathique.

« - Hum ?

« - Melle Granger est arrivée dans sa chambre… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à elle… Et à votre fils.

« - Mais allons-y ! J'ai là une grande cousine qui brûle d'impatience de voir ce beau poupon ! s'exclama Harry.

L'infirmière sourit et se tourna.

« - Allez viens, Kasu, on va voir ton petit cousin ! Lança Blaise en enlevant la fillette des bras de Harry.

« - Il fait plaisir à voir ! Remarqua Drago en regardant Blaise s'éloigner avec Kasu, hilare, dans les bras.

« - S'il pouvait éviter de me casser ma fille ! Rigola Harry.

« - Ouais, prions Merlin…

Souriant, les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur ami qui disparaissait déjà au coin du couloir.

Après avoir arpenté une bonne partie de l'hôpital pour sorcier, le trio arriva enfin devant une chambre. Ils entrèrent.

« - Melle Granger, je vous amène vos amis, introduisit l'infirmière.

« - Mon amour !

Blaise se jeta sur les lèvres de sa petite amie tout en posant Kasu près de la jeune femme.

« - Tatie ? L'est où bébé ?

« - Euh…

« - Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

« - …Là.

La grosse infirmière entra poussant un berceau devant elle. Elle prit le nourrisson qui y reposait, exerçant déjà ses cordes vocales.

« - Voila, souffla-t-elle en le déposant dans les bras de sa mère. Si vous avez un quelconque problème, appelez-moi.

« - Merci.

L'infirmière sortit en souriant. Blaise, une fois qu'il eut fini d'admirer son fils, déclara :

« - Harry… Drago… Kasuza… Je vous présent Parsam Harry Zanbini.

« - Harry ? S'étonna Harry.

« - C'est Hermione qui le voulait, indiqua le châtain.

« - Ca te dérange 'Ry ? demanda la jeune femme.

« - Non… Non, ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

« - De rien. Répondit Harry, ému.

Rouge comme une tomate, il prit sa fille qui s'intéressait à Parsam d'un peu trop près et s'assit.

« - Et comme il a ton nom, mon cher Harry, nous avions pensé que Drago ferait un parrain parfait !

« - Tout ce que je fais est parfait, voyons ! Se vanta Drago. HEIN ? T'as dit QUOI !

« - Nous aimerions que tu acceptes d'être son parrain, Drago, répéta Hermione.

« - Merlin, j'avais bien compris !

« - Tu ne veux pas Drake ? On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre évidemment mais bon…

« - Pas question ! Enfin je veux dire… Evidemment que je veux être son parrain ! N'écoute pas ton père Parsam… JE suis ton SEUL et UNIQUE parrain ! Confia Drago en se penchant sur le nourrisson.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il s'en suivit une succession de visite. Harry et Drago tirèrent rapidement leur révérence. De plus, Kasuza devait manger même si elle protestait vivement. D'après elle et de ce que ses pères avaient compris, elle se devait de rester pour expliquer à Parsam tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir…

1- La cachette personnelle à bonbon de Tonton Blaise…

2- Les jeux avec Alys et Fahad…

3- Faire attention à Tonton Sev'…

…

Et autres choses EXISTENTIELLES !

**.oOo.**

_UNE ATTAQUE ! RASSEMBLEMENT !_

La voix amplifiée de Severus emplissait la maison. Attrapant rapidement sa baguette et son sabre, Harry sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il dépassa de justesse Drago qui se précipitait lui aussi vers les escaliers. Malheureusement pour le blond, Harry réussit à verrouiller l'étage avant qu'il n'ait pu descendre. De nouveau, Drago se retrouvait bloquer chez lui par la magie de son petit ami. Au bas de l'escalier, Harry contrait le regard de reproche de son petit ami par un regard déterminé mais empli de tristesse.

« - Essaye de… Me pardonner et protège notre fille… Murmura-t-il.

« - Que je… S'étrangla Drago, sous le coup de la colère. Mais elle a DEUX pères ! Et elle a besoin de ses DEUX pères !

« - Je fais ce que je peux… Désolé.

Harry partit sous les insultes de Drago.

« - Drake ? Demanda Blaise qui arrivait derrière lui.

« - Une attaque et Harry m'a ENCORE laissé là ! Raah, je le hais ce Potter !

« - Mais oui, bien sur… Je te crois va ! Je vais faire en sorte de te le ramener entier ton cher et tendre Survivant…

Blaise évita de justesse le poing de Drago mais quand il voulut s'enfuir dans les escaliers, il se retrouva coincé lui aussi.

« - Maudit Griffondor aux instincts protecteurs hyper développés ! Jura-t-il.

« - Je crois que tu vas goûter à mon sort cette fois ! Ricana Drago.

« - Ouais.

Les deux anciens Serpentards allèrent attendre 'patiemment' dans le salon, en silence. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait sur le champ de bataille.

« - Heureusement que 'Mione est encore à la maternité… C'est un supplice d'attendre comme ça… Constata Blaise au bout d'un instant.

« - Hn.

« - J'imagine même pas quelle inquiétude ça a été pour elle toutes ses attaques pour lesquelles elle nous a vu partir ces derniers mois sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre…

« - …

« - Tu dois être mort d'inquiétude pour Harry… Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles de t'infliger ça…

« - Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas ! Il peut se défendre et se battre ! Tout comme moi ! Il n'a pas à me protéger !

« - Mais bien sur… Murmura Blaise, pas dupe pour 2 mornilles.

« - Tu disais ?

« - Rien.

Les deux jeunes hommes retombèrent dans le silence, attentifs au moindre bruit.

« - Heureusement que Kasuza est déjà couché.

« - Hm.

Vers les 1 heure du matin, des bruits se firent entendre en bas. Blaise se précipita à la porte pour voir. Drago, lui, se leva juste, un masque de froideur sur le visage.

« - V'là Harry ! Lui précisa Blaise avant que le brun ne s'arrête devant la porte.

« - 'Lut Blaise… Désolé de t'avoir bloqué ici… Avoua Harry, l'air las.

« - Pas de problème autre que le fait que j'aurais pu vous être utile !

Le brun jeta un regard fatigué à Drago et se détourna pour aller se coucher. Une fois qu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir, Blaise se retourna vers Drago.

« - L'est épuisé, constata le châtain.

« - Ouais, souffla Drago en se rasseyant, visiblement soulagé.

« - Occupe-toi de notre héros national, au lieu de te morfondre loin de lui ! Conseilla Blaise.

« - Comment ça ? Mais il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul non ? Je ne suis pas sa mère !

« - Drago… Raisonna Blaise. Il s'occupe de cette 'tain de guerre presque 24 heures sur 24 alors soutiens-le quand il rentre chez lui… Chez vous… Il fait peut être une erreur en t'obligeant à rester ici mais… Evite-lui de nouveaux soucis en te montant contre lui, il en a déjà suffisamment…

« - Et moi ! Et moi hein ! J'en ai pas, moi, des soucis ? Tu crois peut être que de le savoir continuellement sur le champ de bataille ne m'inquiète pas !

« - Je n'ai pas dit ça mais… Drago, parle-lui… Parlez-vous… Si ce n'est pas pour vous, fais-le pour Kasuza… La pauvre puce n'y est pour rien…

Drago sortit de la pièce, l'air furieux, révolté à l'idée que son ami lui face la morale. Il rentra dans sa chambre. Sur leur grand lit, Harry était déjà couché, tout habillé, et endormi. Le blond se changea pour la nuit et, au moment de rentrer dans le lit, il observa Harry un instant. Repensant aux paroles de Blaise, il secoua la tête.

« - 'Scuse-moi 'Ry…

Câlinement, il alla se lover contre le dos de son amant. Mais une sensation d'humidité chaude et poisseuse le dérangea. A la lumière de la cheminée qui brûlait doucement, son bras luisait.

« - Merlin, souffla-t-il.

Attrapant rapidement sa baguette, il prononça un puissant _lumos_.

« - Du sang !

**A suivre………………………**

**Reviews ? Or not reviews ?**

**Bon d'accord là, je suis très méchante et j'en mérite peut être pas mais bon… Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement, non ? Sinon le chapitre était vraiment trop long le 2 trop court donc… Ok Ok, j'ai aucune autre excuse que mon sadisme naturel !**

**Gros bisous quand même…**

**Selann. **

13


	3. Inquiétudes

**Coucou !**

**25 du mois bonjour ! Voila le chapitre suivant que vous attendiez tous je crois… Bon je l'avoue je suis sadique et je n'arrive pas à m'en empécher donc… ben voila ce que ça donne… Pardonnez-moi mais lisez quand même ! Et envoyez moi des reviews ! J'adore lire vos petits commentaires…**

**A prpos des reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes celles que vous m'avez envoyé… Si je ne l'ai pas fait ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté je vous jure…**

**A part ça, pour les reviews anonyme, merci beaucoup, si vous vous une réponse personnelle, laissez moi votre adresse mail que je puisse vous répondre…**

**Vilou ! Je crois que j'ai fini de baratiner donc…**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_25.02.2006_

**Chapitre 2. **_Inquiétudes_

« - Blaise! Hurla Drago.

« - Gneuh?

« - Réveille-toi, je t'en prie!

« - Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Le châtain venait de remarquer le brun, inconscient et fiévreux dans les bras de Drago.

« - Il est blessé, aide-moi, il faut qu'on l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste!

« - Ok.

Blaise se leva et enfila rapidement pantalon et chemise. Il suivit ensuite Drago en bas afin de prendre le réseau de cheminette.

Ils déboulèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier couvert de suie, le corps contracté par la douleur de Harry entre eux. Ce dernier grogna à l'atterrissage mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Aux appels impérieux de Drago, une équipe de médicomages s'activa bientôt autour du blessé.

Et l'attente commença.

Assis dans le couloir, Drago piétinait d'inquiétude tandis que Blaise faisait tout pour le rassurer.

Près d'une heure plus tard, un médicomage sortit, suivi d'un lit où reposait Harry. Le brun était si pâle que Drago n'arrivait pas à en décrocher les yeux. Il leva à peine son regard vers le médecin qui lui parlait.

« - La blessure n'est pas grave… L'évanouissement est du à la perte de sang assez conséquente… Il est stable à présent.

« - Où l'emmenez-vous? Demanda Drago voyant une infirmière s'éloigner avec le lit.

« - Dans une chambre…

« - J'y vais.

« - Attendez ! Qui …

Mais Drago avait déjà disparu.

« - C'est son petit ami. Répondit Blaise à la place de son ami.

« - Ooh, et vous ?

« - Blaise Zanbini. Son ami. Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

« - Demain matin je pense… il est épuisé. Outre la perte de sang, il y a une fatigue générale… il lui faudra probablement un certain temps pour récupérer…

« - Je comprends. Merci, au revoir docteur…

« - Au revoir Mr Zanbini.

Blaise partit rejoindre Drago.

De son côté, Drago avait installé Harry du mieux possible. Le blond était mort de peur, malgré les annonces plus que rassurantes du médicomage, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des trois mois de coma étrange.

Quand Blaise arriva dans la chambre, Drago était déjà au chevet de Harry qui dormait maintenant paisiblement grâce à la potion calmante que le médicomage lui avait administré. D'après ce dernier, il lui fallait beaucoup de repos et Drago était bel et bien décidé à ce que Harry se réveille rapidement et en pleine forme.

Il resterait auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se réveille sans jamais le quitter des yeux une seule fois. Il l'aimait trop pour le voir de nouveau risquer sa vie loin de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Si Harry voulait se lever pour se battre contre l'autre psychopathe, régler un nième problème du monde sorcier ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Drago ne resterait pas en haut des escaliers cette fois. Alors le blond attendait patiemment que Harry se réveille, ne bougeant pas de sa chaise. Les minutes défilaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. L'hôpital était calme, si on pouvait le dire comme ça.

C'était plus un répit qu'autre chose.

Il y avait dans la pièce à côté, deux personnes au seuil de la mort.

Blessées de guerre…

Tous l'étaient mais ceux qui étaient là, derrière ce mur, étaient les plus gravement atteints. Plongés dans un coma des plus profonds, ils avaient peu de chance d'en sortir… Et quand bien même se réveilleraient-ils, les séquelles affligées à leurs cerveaux seraient trop graves et irrémédiables. Dans cette chambre, ils semblaient dormir…

Comme Harry.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, une ombre voilait son visage. Et si Harry retombait dans le coma comme en 7ème année ?

Blaise, fidèle, restait à ses côtés, adossé au mur. Malgré les protestations de Drago, il avait refusé de partir. Et puis, finalement, il repartit, comme il était venu, sans faire de bruit.

Drago s'était retrouvé seul face à Harry. On lui avait certifié qu'il était hors de danger. Mais le teint pâle du brun, son visage inexpressif faisait peur au jeune homme. Le blond prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

A cet instant, Drago était prêt à pardonner toutes les erreurs du garçon endormi. Il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur ses initiatives surprotectrices, sur son manque de confiance en lui, son petit ami.

A sa détestable manie d'agir seul, pour sauver les autres au détriment de lui.

A son obstination.

Il était tellement… Griffondor !

_Bien que parfois, on pouvait réellement en douter_… sourit le blond.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers le brun et murmura :

« - Harry ? 'Ry ? Tu m'entends n'est ce pas? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre… Tu sais mon ange, ce serait bien que tu te réveilles parce que c'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais un petit peu quand même… Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de te voir dans un lit d'hôpital mais je crois que je t'y ai vu suffisamment déjà. J'aimerais tellement te voir comme avant, en train de jouer avec Kasu, au lieu de te voir là, comme ça…

Drago reprit sa respiration et recommença son monologue.

« - Je sais que c'est stupide de parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre… Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour ne pas être impressionné par ton regard, pour ne pas être coupé par ce qu'il exprime de tes pensées quand je te dis quelque chose…

Drago prit une des longues mèches d'ébènes entre ses doigts et se mit à jouer avec.

« - Je devrais t'en vouloir, hein ? Je devrais t'en vouloir à mort de me laisser toujours comme ça. De m'abandonner à chaque fois pour risquer ta vie, à chaque fois que je voudrais rester près de toi et te protéger. Quand tu disparais en t'excusant seulement, je devrais t'en vouloir. Mais je ne fais que m'inquiéter comme une femme dont le mari part au front. Je reste sur le pas de la porte… Enfin, en haut des escaliers puisque c'est là que tu le veux… Les yeux dans le vague et je prie pour que tu me reviennes sain et sauf, cachant mon angoisse derrière ce masque de colère que tu me vois en rentrant…

Drago eut un sourire désabusé.

« - Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir vraiment. Parce que tu es toi, parce que… Je ne sais pas. Cela doit être dur de voir les personnes que tu aimes mourir pour toi… Dur de devoir faire ce qu'on te dit parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi… Harry… Je peux comprendre sur ce point, je peux essayer au moins ! Je t'ai vu quand tu te battais contre Voldemort, j'ai vu ta haine et ta rage. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal car je me suis dit que rien ne pourrait te retenir sur cette terre si cela permettait de le tuer… Pas même moi… Pas même Kasu… Je me sentais tellement impuissant… Tu semblais tellement prêt à tout pour venger tes parents, tellement prt à tout pour nous protéger tous… Juste la vengeance et la protection des autres et tant pis pour le reste … C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois ta vie ?

La voix du blond s'affirma tandis qu'il continuait :

« - …S'il te plait, regarde autour de toi ! Ne te préoccupes plus autant de ceux qui t'entourent car si tu restes toujours aveuglé par la peur de les perdre, tu vas mourir… S'il te plait, pense à moi. Parce que tu es en train de me faire exactement la même chose que tu as vécue avec Diggory ! Plus vieux, il a voulu te protéger et tu t'en veux car c'est toi que l'on voulait ! Alors ne fais pas ça avec moi seulement car je suis moins puissant que toi ! Sinon, je serais comme toi, en 4ème année, impuissant et plein de larmes contenues… Tu seras mort pour nous protéger et je n'aurais rien pu faire !

Drago secoua la tête.

« - Je ne veux pas être triste à cause de toi, et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ! Il faudrait que tu acceptes la mort de Diggory ainsi que celle de ton parrain, que tu acceptes, c'est tout… Je ne te le demande pas juste pour moi, je ne suis pas si égoïste, je le fais pour ceux qui ont appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier. Je le fais surtout pour Kasu… Pour notre fille. Je le fais pour toi aussi, parce que je voudrais que tu sois heureux, qu'aucune ombre ne ternisse ta vie, compléta Drago dans un souffle.

Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre d'une voix tendre et déterminée :

« - …Harry, ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner… S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux, je t'aime Harry, je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot en te faisant des reproches à tout bout de champs. Toi, tu vois ta destinée te rattraper et je te reproche de ne pas me faire confiance… Si j'ai été un imbécile, excuse-moi mais je t'en prie Harry, réveille-toi ! Je t'aime… Tu disais toujours que j'étais qu'un connard de Serpentard égocentrique, ben t'avais raison alors réveille-toi, reste avec moi ! Je t'ai dit des choses qui t'ont fait du mal, je le sais mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai toujours été ! Je veux pouvoir t'aimer toute ma vie comme tu le mérites mais il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… Si tu acceptais seulement de me parler un peu de toi, je pourrais partager ta peine ! Au moins la comprendre ! Te comprendre…

Drago sentit soudain un léger mouvement contre sa main. Une légère pression s'y effectuait. Comme si Harry cherchait à se raccrocher à la main, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de la paume. Drago le regarda se réveiller, les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun, un sourire de soulagement fleurit sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur les lèvres pleines du brun. Sentant la pression sur sa bouche s'atténuer, Harry essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour faire le point. Drago le contempla un moment avant de réagir.

« - Je suis sûr que tu as tout entendu et que tu attendais que j'ai fini de m'humilier pour ouvrir les yeux !

Un sourire fatigué mais narquois étira les lèvres de Harry qui repartit rapidement au pays des songes couvé par le regard attentif de son petit ami.

**oOo**

Blaise, dans le souci de laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami, s'était éclipsé de la chambre du Survivant. De plus, il venait de se rappeler que, dans leur hâte de conduire Harry à l'hôpital, Drago et lui avait laissé Kasuza seule à la maison. Elle devait dormir mais si jamais, elle se réveillait et ne trouvait personne dans la maison, elle serait terrorisée. C'est donc dans l'optique de veiller sur la petite fille qu'il déboula dans le salon du manoir des Black.

Un silence étrangement pesant régnait. Pris d'une peur subite, Blaise monta les escaliers 4 à 4 et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Les draps défaits étaient froids et dans la chambre, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa 'nièce'.

_« Merlin, où t'es Kasu? »_

Repartant à la recherche de l'enfant, une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête: Kasuza devait être morte de peur, toute seule dans ce grand manoir.

Méthodiquement, il chercha dans toutes les pièces, tous les recoins jusqu'à arriver au grenier où, pas plus qu'ailleurs, il ne trouva de trace de l'enfant. Son inquiétude, au fur et à mesure de ses vaines recherches, s'était muée en une véritable angoisse.

Redescendant au salon, il réfléchit. Ses sorts de localisation ne marchaient pas, pas plus que les recherches qu'il avait fait…

_« Par Salazar, je suis mort… Drago va me tuer quand je vais lui dire que Kasu n'est plus là… Si Harry ne l'a pas fait avant évidemment… »_

« - Ne paniquons pas… Reprends-toi Blaise… Kasu ne peut pas être loin…

S'asseyant et replaçant sa baguette sur sa main, il réessaya le sort de localisation. La baguette tourna mais, sans indiquer de direction, elle retomba.

Blaise se leva, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Prenant une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, il murmura une dernière fois:

« - J'suis mort… _SAINTE MANGOUSTE_ Hurla-t-il après avoir jeté la poudre.

**oOo**

Devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, c'est un Blaise pas du tout rassuré quand à ce qui allait lui arriver qui hésitait à frapper. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra après avoir légèrement toqué à la porte.

« - Blaise ! S'étonna Drago.

« - Kasuza a disparu. Lâcha le châtain immédiatement.

« - Quoi !

« - Elle a disparu ! Quand je suis rentrée pour la surveiller, la maison était vide, expliqua Blaise rassuré d'être encore en vie.

_Schluch…_

Une couverture glissa sur le sol et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le lit.

« - Harry !

Drago se précipita à son petit ami.

« - Grumph, fut la seule réponse du Survivant.

Douloureusement, il se tenait le flanc et son regard était fixe. Face à ce regard les deux anciens Serpentards frémirent.

« - Harry, recouche-toi, t'es blessé…

« - Ough… Viens…

Harry prit la main de Drago et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« - Mais!

Harry se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Les émeraudes recelaient tellement d'inquiétude que Drago céda. Passant le bras de Harry par dessus ses épaules, il permettait ainsi à Harry de se reposer sur lui. Après avoir grimacé quand son bras passa par dessus la tête de Drago, il picora la joue de ce dernier d'un bisou…

« - Je t'aime… souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda son petit ami.

« - Je…

« - Gomen… murmura encore Harry.

Drago sourit et ils reprirent leur marche. De l'atrium, ils transplantèrent directement chez eux, Harry déconnectant et reconnectant les sorts de protection pour eux.

Une fois au manoir, ils allèrent constater d'eux même la disparition de leur fille.

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils découvraient avec horreur le lit vide de la petite.

« - Pas d'empreinte magique… Mais… _quelque chose_ à désactiver le sort de protection… identifia Harry.

Drago le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Reis. Conclut donc le brun pour l'éclairer.

« - Galahan ? Interrogea Drago.

« - Sûrement, protéger quelqu'un par la magie des celtes n'est pas une chose que l'on fait tous les jours et je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait eu le temps et l'énergie d'arracher de nouveau cette magie protectrice pour un autre de ses fidèles…

Le silence les reprit.

« - K'so… jura Harry.

« - Calme-toi, Harry…

« - C'est le deuxième fois, Dray ! La deuxième fois!

« - Je sais…

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Blaise.

« - Les membres de l'Ordre sont partis aux nouvelles, du moins ceux qui étaient disponibles et non blessés…

« - Kasuza est chez Voldemort. Lâcha Harry avec rage.

« - QUOI !

« - Des reis, il s'est servi des reis… expliqua Drago.

« - … Et nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Rien !

En effet, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, Harry était blessé et se mouvait avec peine et, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient attaquer le QG mangemort comme ça…

Ils ne pouvaient qu'une chose, attendre… Attendre de savoir ce que Voldemort exigerait en échange de la vie de la petite fille…

**A suivre…………………**

**Euh… J'exagère c'est ça ?**

**Promis le chapitre 3 ne finira pas comme ça !**

**Vous l'aurez le 24.03, le jour de mon anniversaire !**

**Voila, gros bisous en attendant vos reviews ;)**

**Selann.**

6


	4. Retrouvailles

**Alors voila le nouveau chapitre, comme promis, le jour de mon anniversaire !**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Selann.**

**Chapitre 3 : **_Retrouvailles. _

Dans un des lugubres cachots de la demeure des Jedusor, une toute petite fille était prostrée dans un coin. Petite forme frigorifiée, elle restait recroquevillée sur le matelas pourri et à demi éventré qui compose le mobilier de la pièce sombre et sale. Les bruits des petites bêtes partageant sa cellule la terrorise, elle tremble comme une feuille. Soudain, elle entend des pas inégaux dans le couloir ; une clé tourne dans la serrure.

_Les méchants messieurs qui l'ont emmenés loin de ses papas reviennent…_

La petite fille se recroqueville sur elle-même…

_Les méchants messieurs lui ont fait mal tout à l'heure et puis ils ont dit que ses papas allaient mourir ! _

Elle a peur.

Tournant sur ses gonds rouillés, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un homme entra, tout encapuchonné de noir, ses yeux froids scrutent les ténèbres de la cellule. Voyant l'enfant, il s'approche d'elle. Apeurée, la petite a un mouvement de recul. A cette vue, l'homme stoppe son avancée claudicante. Il s'agenouille alors et enlève son capuchon, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage pâle. La fillette se jette alors dans les bras de l'homme. Une fois lovée contre la poitrine rassurante de Lucius, la petite fille laisse échapper un murmure soulagé.

« - 'Rand-père…

Le blond l'enveloppa alors contre lui, à l'abri sous la cape.

« - Pas un bruit, fillette.

C'est un ordre durement donné pour une petite fille mais de toute façon, jamais Lucius ne lui avait parlé autrement.

L'homme sort du cachot silencieusement, serrant son petit fardeau contre lui. La fillette tremble toujours mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Afin que la disparition de la prisonnière ne soit découverte que bien plus tard, Lucius referma soigneusement la porte de la cellule.

Ainsi enveloppés dans la cape noire, grand-père et petite fille ressemblaient à un mangemort boiteux, voûté et ventru. D'ailleurs, ce déguisement sans aucune magie bluffa à la perfection les hommes de Voldemort qu'ils croisèrent… Qui pourrait imaginer le digne et aristocratique Lucius Malfoy dans ce petit bonhomme ?

A chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un, Lucius sentait Kasuza se crisper et trembler plus fort. Lui-même, n'étant pas revenu dans cette demeure maudite depuis la mort de Narcissa, sentait son cœur battre la chamade à chaque 'rencontre'.

Ce n'est qu'arriver aux limites du domaine de Voldemort, là où les sorts de protection et de détection perdaient leurs effets, que le blond se rendit compte à quel point il était tendu. Arrivé là, à couvert dans un petit bois, il écarta les pans de sa cape et déposa Kasuza sur une souche recouverte de mousse. Se tournant, il sentit ses muscles se détendre et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, s'étonnant du silence de la fillette, il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas fait un bruit, pourtant, ses yeux hagards et terrorisés, les grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues rebondies, sa petite figure pâle, elle était terrifiée. Voyant le courage dont faisait preuve SA petite fille, Lucius se sentit immensément fier d'elle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle pour être à sa hauteur. Doucement, les yeux gris si semblables se rencontrèrent. De ses pouces, Lucius essuya les larmes.

« - Calme, Kasuza… C'est fini…

La petite s'autorisa un hoquet et, après une grande inspiration, elle releva une petite figure déterminée vers son grand-père.

Celui-ci se releva, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Il lui caressa un instant la tête… La fillette releva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Regard qu'il préféra éviter, gêné, en transplanant. Il était plus que temps qu'il ramène la petite à ses parents…

**.oOo.**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans le salon où ils ruminaient leur angoisse. Il avait la migraine, Voldemort était fou de rage, allez savoir pourquoi ? Mais tout ce qui importait au Survivant à cet instant, c'était son enfant. Les yeux brillants de fièvre, les joues rouges, le front moite, il rageait de ne pouvoir rien tenté pour sauver sa fille. Sa toute petite fille…

De son côté, assis dans le canapé, Drago regardait son petit ami tourner en rond. Inquiet quand à sa blessure, il observait chacun de ses mouvements pour prévenir un instant de faiblesse. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir de l'hôpital, surtout pour venir se morfondre ici. Mais Severus, appelé en urgence leur avaient bien dit de rester ici et d'attendre des nouvelles, il ne fallait pas, d'après lui, foncé tête baissée car c'était ce que Voldemort voulait. Surtout que Harry était blessé. Alors, seuls tous les deux, Blaise étant parti aider aux recherches, ils attendaient. Soudain, un jeune homme apparu dans le salon. Sa peau dorée et ses yeux noirs tranchaient avec le blond doré de la chevelure qui lui tombait gracieusement sur les épaules. Les longues jambes musculeuses étaient mises en valeur par un jean noir et moulant et la chemise également noire qu'il portait était tendue par les muscles aux épaules. La première surprise passée, les deux jeunes hommes dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

« - Hola ! Zen, les gars ! Se récria l'inconnu, sa voix nettement teinté d'un accent allemand. Je viens faire mon rapport… à Snape, à propos d'une gosse !

« - Baissez vos baguettes. Intervint Severus en entrant dans le salon. Cet homme est des nôtres…

« - Je ne le connais pas, répliqua Harry.

« - Pour sa propre sécurité… expliqua Snape. Rothenburg a repris mon rôle.

« - Oh ok…

Harry baissa sa baguette mais ne la rangea pas, toujours sur ses gardes. Severus secoua la tête d'un air las, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu ce gamin !

« - Il a dit avoir des nouvelles de Kasuza ! Rappela Drago, espérant calmer son petit ami.

« - Bien peu malheureusement… répondit le dit 'Rothenburg'. Je sais que le Lord voulait se servir d'elle pour faire pression sur Harry et l'obliger à sortir… Il est au courant pour la blessure et il espérait ainsi pouvoir vous tuer sans trop de difficultés…

Harry émit un petit rire qui se transforma bientôt en gémissement de douleur. Drago fut tout de suite près de lui.

« - Ta blessure ?

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ça, la colère de Voldemort empirait.

« - Ci… Cicatrice, réussit-il à marmonner, tenant les yeux fermés en espérant se soulager. L'est… vert de… rage…

« - M'étonne pas, lâcha Rothenburg.

« - Expliquez-vous à la fin ! Gronda Drago inquiet pour Harry et pour Kasu.

« - La gosse…

« - Kasuza, rectifia Drago, ce gars ne lui plaisait pas… Mais alors pas du tout, était-il vraiment obligé de regarder Harry comme l'ivrogne qui lorgne sur son litron ?

« - …Ouais, donc Kasuza a disparu… Quand je suis parti du manoir pour venir directement ici, le Lord était en train de se venger sur les gardes… Ils ont d'ailleurs du passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure…

Les lèvres pourpres de l'allemand (avec un accent pareil il ne pouvait être qu'allemand, se dit Drago) s'étirèrent d'un sourire sadique… Comme s'il était satisfait de ce que ces hommes allaient endurer.

« - Et ensuite ? demanda Harry. Où est Kasu ?

« - Je ne sais pas… il n'y a aucune empreinte magique dans la cellule, et personne n'a rien vu d'inhabituel…

« - Pas d'empreinte magiques… Les reis ? demanda Drago.

« - Impossible, Galahan est tout dévoué à Voldemort…

Au nom du Lord Noir, les trois autres tressaillirent malgré eux. Harry eut un petit sourire _'Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même'_ avait dit Hermione un jour. Elle avait bien raison.

« - …Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est Galahan qui a enlever Kasu d'ici, il est illogique qu'il l'enlève à son maître juste après lui avoir remis… expliqua Harry, les lèvres crispées, la douleur de sa cicatrice devenant insoutenable.

« - Mais alors qui ? demanda Severus.

Drago secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« - J'aimerais bien savoir comment un sorcier a pu rentrer dans cette demeure, aller jusqu'aux cachots…

« - Les cachots… répéta douloureusement Harry.

Rien que d'imaginer sa fille, seule, dans les sombres cachots, il avait envie de faire un massacre. D'ailleurs sa magie commençait à s'échapper.

« - Tenez votre magie, Potter ! Grogna Snape.

« - Désolé…

Harry tenta de se calmer… Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Entre l'inquiétude de savoir Kasuza on ne sait où, la douleur de sa blessure et l'autre vermine qui tambourinait dans sa tête, il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa magie.

Il se sentit lové contre un torse accueillant, une main fraîche caressant ses cheveux.

« - Ca va aller, chuchota Drago, contre son oreille.

« - Mais où peut bien être cette gamine ! S'exclama Severus, un peu gêné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« - Ici.

Les quatre hommes levèrent les yeux vers la porte du salon, sur leurs gardes.

« - Kasuza, mon amour !

« - Tosa ! Papa !

La petite trottina le plus vite qu'elle put vers ses pères qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de Harry qui tomba à genoux au sol tout en serrant sa petite puce contre lui. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Drago les entourait tous les deux de ses bras et murmurant des 'mon ange' sans fin.

« - Tosa… Papa… Sanglotait la petite en frottant sa frimousse à la chemise de son père.

« - Ca va aller mon ange, on est là… rassurait Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - On te laissera plus Tenshi, jamais ! Promit Harry.

« - Ne faites donc pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez tenir, Potter ! Ironisa Lucius. Bonjour Rothenburg.

Il salua l'allemand en passant devant lui et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu. Massant sa jambe raide d'un air douloureux.

Harry grogna mais ne répondit rien, après tout, l'homme lui avait ramené son bébé.

« - Regarde Harry, elle s'est endormie… murmura Drago, les autres baissant immédiatement le son de leurs voix.

« - Je vais la coucher…

Le brun partit, suivi de Drago… Tous deux couvaient la petite fille comme s'ils avaient là, la 8ème merveille du monde.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Drago rejoignit les trois hommes qui attendaient patiemment près du feu. Lucius avait expliqué brièvement comment il avait tiré la fillette de là.

« - Merci, Père. Dit-il à son père dès qu'il fut rentré dans le salon.

« - Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, s'exclama Severus en se levant et en s'étirant.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait manquer le coucher des petits… s'excusa Drago.

Il savait que Severus de part son travail et son implication dans l'Ordre voyait peu ses enfants mais qu'il aimait à être là pour leur coucher.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je les embrasserais en arrivant…

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage pale.

« - Embrassez-les pour nous aussi, et passez le bonsoir à Narya !

« - Pas de problème, bonne nuit !

Le professeur s'en alla.

« - Je dormirais volontiers ici, fils. Dit Lucius.

« - Bien sur, Père, la chambre est prête vous pouvez vous y installer…

« - Merci… Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, ma jambe me fait souffrir après cette longue marche !

L'homme donc lui aussi en boitant plus que de coutume. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent donc seuls.

« - Depuis quand votre père boite-t-il ainsi ? demanda alors l'allemand.

« - Depuis la mort de Mère, il a été blessé par Voldemort et Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire.

« - Oh… On m'aurait dit un jour que les Malfoy renieraient le Lord par amour filial, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Ca m'a fait un choc tu sais quand j'ai su que…

« - D'où te viens cet accent ? Le coupa Drago peu désireux de s'étendre sur cette partie de sa vie.

« - Je suis allemand à la base… Mon père a épousé une anglaise, j'ai grandi en Allemagne mais quand Père est mort, Mère est revenu ici.

« - Ton nom ?

« - Rothenburg. Angel Rothenburg. J'ai 25 ans…

L'interrogatoire continua ainsi tard dans la nuit, Angel se laissant complaisamment questionner.

**.oOo.**

Une semaine était passée depuis cet incident. Harry se remettait parfaitement de sa blessure. Kasuza allait bien et puis le retour d'Hermione à la maison lui avait changé les idées. L'éducation du petit Parsam l'occupait grandement !

Au premier étage, au même instant, Drago et Hermione refermaient tout doucement la porte de la chambre d'où ils sortaient. A pas de loup, ils s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers. En bas de ceci, Harry et Blaise les attendaient. Voyant les regards interrogateurs de leurs moitiés, les deux qui descendaient se sourirent et se tournant vers le bas, ils firent un énorme V de la victoire avec leurs doigts.

« - Enfin endormis ? demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent en bas.

« - Oui.

« - Et si jamais votre fille me le réveille de nouveau, je vous jure que…

Hermione avait l'air menaçante comme ça mais bon… Qu'y pouvaient-ils, eux, si Kasuza n'avait pas envie de faire la sieste et allait embêter son cousin ?

« -Et, on vous attend ! Grogna Ron en sortant la tête de la pièce du bas.

« - On arrive !

Le quatuor se dirigea vers la pièce et ils s'assirent à leur place, attendant que Mac Gonagall ne parle. Dans la salle, étaient réunis que le noyau de l'Ordre, les plus importants des ses membres.

« - La réunion d'aujourd'hui a pour but de vous présenter nos espions… En effet, depuis que Severus a été découvert, nous ne sommes pas resté sans rien faire… Avancez, je vous prie…

Les deux silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre se dévoilèrent. La peau mate et les cheveux blonds d'Angel étaient déjà connus de Harry et Drago.

« - Tout d'abord, Angel Rothenburg… Sa famille est allemande mais sa mère anglaise… Il a pris la place de Severus.

Mais les yeux d'émeraude se détachèrent bien vite du regard entendu de l'allemand pour se poser sur la fine silhouette qui se trouvait à ses côtés. C'était une femme, sans aucun doute. Elle avait à peu près l'age de Narya, peut être un peu plus âgée. Elle avait un maintien des plus aristocratique et son énigmatique regard noir hypnotisait. De lourds cheveux noirs encadraient un beau visage ovale à la peau mate. Une aura de mystère et de sensualité l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau.

« - Et voici, Azalaïs Montsalvy… Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre lors de la première guerre… Elle était l'amie de ta mère, Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Survivant, guettant sa réaction mais il se contentait de fixer la jeune femme, ses yeux verts insondables. Azalaïs lui offrit un sourire discret mais sublime. A côté de Harry, Ron bavait littéralement et, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, Blaise n'était pas mieux mais un rude coup de coude dans les cotes les rappela à l'ordre, tous les deux.

La réunion continua sur d'autres sujets. Harry fixait toujours Azalaïs essayant de la juger du regard. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Angel était un peu trop proche de lui et que la main de l'allemand n'aurait pas du se trouver sur sa cuisse.

Enfin, la réunion prit fin. Les professeurs de Poudlard devant retourner à leurs cours, les autres à leurs emplois. Drago devait aller au ministère mais il ne voulait pas laisser l'allemand seul avec Harry.

Le brun quand à lui s'approcha d'Azalaïs.

« - Pourrais-je vous parler ? demanda-t-il poliment.

« - Bien sur.

La jeune femme le suivit dans le bureau de la maison.

« - Vous avez connu ma mère… Vous étiez même amie avec elle d'après ce que MacGo en a dit… Commença-t-il.

« - Oui, nous nous sommes connues à Poudlard.

« - Alors pourquoi êtes-vous devenu mangemort ? demanda Harry.

« - Ma mère m'y a obligé… Et j'ai vu que je pouvais être utile à R… l'Ordre même en étant mangemort.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur les photos de l'Ordre. S'exclama Harry, soupçonneux.

« - Parce que je ne voulais pas y figurer, Lily me disait toujours que c'était dommage mais je n'aime pas les photos…

« - On ne m'a jamais parlé de vous… pourquoi ? Si vous étiez si proche de ma mère…

« - Peu de personne t'ont parlé de tes parents, Harry.

« - C'est vrai… concéda le brun.

« - Harry, je sais qu'il est difficile de me croire… De me faire confiance mais je… Je ne voulais pas que l'on te parle de moi… Je connais tout de toi, ton enfance chez les Dursley, ces sales moldus à l'esprit obtus ! Poudlard, tes rencontres avec le Lord Noir, Sirius… Tout. Je ne voulais pas intervenir dans ta vie mais je voulais tout de même savoir ce que tu devenais, quel genre d'homme tu serais… Et je ne suis pas déçue !

« - Mais pourquoi ? Par amitié pour ma mère ?

« - Harry… Je suis ta marraine, Harry… C'est pour ça que…

« - Vous êtes ma… marraine ?

« - Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais pris avec moi quand tes parents ont été tués mais je ne le pouvais pas ! Alors je n'ai pas voulu te dire qui j'étais car tu m'en aurais voulu de t'avoir laisser avec eux, et ça je ne le voulais pas !

« - Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensez-vous cela !

« - Harry, je suis une mangemort ! Je voulais que tu…

« - Peu importe, vous êtes ma marraine ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le cacher ! Je…

Harry regarda la jeune femme. Son regard semblait vraiment perdu, comme un petit garçon. Alors Azalaïs s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Tout doucement, elle berça, comme un tout petit enfant.

« - Marraine… murmura Harry en se serrant contre elle. Marraine…

**.oOo.**

« - Harry ! A te voila !

« - Drago… Approche que je te présente !

« - Mais enfin Harry, je… MacGo l'a déjà…

« - Mais non, tu ne sais pas ! C'est ma marraine ! Ma marraine !

« - Alors bienvenue dans la famille. Salua Drago en s'inclinant devant la jeune femme souriante.

« - Merci.

« - Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? demanda Harry.

« - J'ai puni Kasuza alors si tu veux aller l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher, tu y vas maintenant.

« - Punie ?

« - Hum hum, il faut qu'elle comprenne que Parsam n'est pas un jouet !

« - Ok, j'y vais. A plus, Aza ! Quand Kasu ne sera pas punie, je te la présenterais !

« - Bien sur.

Harry s'en alla, vite suivi de Drago qui devait terminer la punition dignement.

La jeune femme resta seule, songeuse. _Aza._ Harry l'avait appelé comme Lily le faisait.

« - Aza ?

« - Oui…

La jeune femme se tourna vers la porte. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de cette voix ?

« - …Rem's !

Elle se jeta dans les bras du loup-garou qui la serra contre lui.

« - Te voila enfin de retour, Aza…

« - Hum hum… Mère est morte cet été, je suis libre maintenant…

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse accueillant.

« - tu m'as manqué, souffla Remus en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« - Toi aussi.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Azalaïs embrassa son petit ami enfin retrouvé.

« - Je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais en France près de ma mère !

« - Aucun problème mais je propose un autre lieu !

« - Ta chambre ?

« - Ma chambre.

Le couple se dirigea vers la chambre du loup garou mais, les murs témoigneront, la nuit ne fut pas témoin de leurs récits mais de bien autre chose !

**.oOo.**

« - Harry !

« - Angel ?

Le blond le rattrapa.

« - Un truc à me demander ?

« - Non… Enfin en quelque sorte…

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Je pars en mission. Lâcha Angel.

« - Je sais…

Angel le regarda, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Harry, surpris de cette réaction ajouta :

« - …On vient de mettre les détails au point pendant la réunion.

« - Oui mais…

« - Un problème avec le plan prévu ?

« - Non.

« - Harry ! Appela Drago du premier étage.

« - J'arrive ! Hurla-t-il en réponse au blond. Bonne chance alors !

Mais, alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner, il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le corps du blond. L'allemand faisait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui et Harry ne pouvait esquiver accoler au mur comme il l'était.

« - J'ai besoin de chance, Harry… Souffla Angel.

« - Tout le monde en a besoin, moi encore plus si Dray nous voit comme ça, lâche-moi !

En parlant du loup, Drago apparaissait en haut des escaliers, surplombant la scène. Voyant son amant ainsi 'collé' au _bellâtre_ (dixit Drago), il pressa le pas. L'ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil, Angel eut un sourire narquois. Se penchant rapidement vers son 'prisonnier', il l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner vite fait bien fait en faisant de grands au revoirs de la main. Harry n'avait pas vu le geste venir et de toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir… Il restait simplement là, pétrifié, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Alors que l'allemand disparaissait derrière la porte d'entrée du manoir, Drago arrivait en bas, les yeux rétrécis par la colère.

« - C'était tellement intense que tu en restes béat d'admiration ? Lui demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

A ce ton plus que froid, Harry se réveilla de sa surprise.

« - Gnhein ? Fut sa réponse hautement intelligente.

« - Tu as aimé j'espère ?

« - Mais… Mais… Non ! Bégaya Harry un peu désorienté.

Merlin, il savait pourtant que Drago était jaloux… Il avait vu c… _CA !_

« - Voila t'y pas que tu nous le joues petite vierge effarouchée !

« - Mais enfin… Dray !

« - Oh suffit hein avec tes 'mais enfin Dray' ! Tu viens d'embrasser un autre homme que moi !

« - Mais non… Enfin si mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas…

« - Oh oh ! Quelle différence ! Tu t'es laissé faire !

« - Mais non, je… Si…Enfin…

« - Un problème les garçons ? demanda Molly, alertée par les cris.

« - Pas le moins du monde Mrs Weasley. Nous montons et nous ne voulons pas être dérangés… _Sous aucun prétexte ! _Prit soin d'ajouter Drago.

Le blond prit rudement le brun par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

« - Mais tu me fais mal ! Gémit Harry, peu sur de ce qui se passait.

« - Tant mieux ! Nous sommes ex aequo comme ça, tu m'as fait mal aussi à embrasser ce type.

Sur ces mots durs, il jeta littéralement le jeune homme dans la chambre. Entrant à sa suite, il verrouilla la porte d'un sort et se retourna vers son petit ami qui se massait douloureusement le bras.

« - Tu ne me croiras pas si je te répète que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et que je ne voulais…

« - Et tu n'aurais pas pu le repousser ! Tu es un putain de sorcier ultra puissant et tu n'as rien fait ! Ni magiquement, ni physiquement d'ailleurs ! Laisse moi au moins le droit de ne pas te croire !

« - Crois ce que tu veux… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir… Et même en aurais-je eu le temps que je n'en ai pas eu l'envie, j'étais bien trop surpris !

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Il était conscient que Drago avait de quoi être en colère mais il aurait tout de même pu écouter ces explications.

« - Surpris ? SURPRIS ?

« - Oui, surpris… Comme je suis surpris de ta réaction… exagérée !

« - Exagérée ?

« - Oui, exagérée… Maintenant, la discussion est clause.

« - Oh que non ! Je te trouve bien enclin à éviter le sujet… Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Un baiser plus intense à m'avouer ? Où plus peut être ?

« - Ne dis donc pas de bêtises…

« - Alors n'en fait pas !

« - Mais où vas-tu donc chercher tout cela ? S'indigna Harry.

« - Je ne cherche pas, je constate.

« - Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Gronda Harry.

La fureur commençait à monter. Comme mu d'une volonté propre ses cheveux, libres, se soulevaient, défiant la gravité.

« - Ca j'ai vu ! Tu t'es laissé dragué sans réagir !

« - Draguer ?

La colère baissa un peu chez Harry, faisant place à la surprise.

« - Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as pas remarquer que cet allemand de merde te déshabille du regard à chaque fois qu'il te voit !

« - Mais c'est… c'est faux ! Protesta Harry bien que sa voix tremble sous l'effet du doute.

« - Non, c'est vrai. Il te désire à mort et tu ne le repousses pas ! On peut même dire que tu l'encourages !

« - Désire ? Il me… désire ?

Ne faisant pas attention à la surprise de Harry face à ses révélations, Drago continuait, coincé dans sa colère jalouse :

« - Je le hais, je croyais que, au moins pour notre fille, tu essaierais de préserver notre couple mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu t'en fiche de nous ! Tu…

« - Chut !

« - Hein ?

Drago n'en revenait pas… Harry osait l'interrompre ainsi, comme un élève bavard qui gênait la classe.

« - Ecoute.

_Sniff… Sniff…_

« - On dirait… chuchota Drago.

« - … Kasu ! Termina Harry en s'élançant vers la source des sanglots, à savoir la porte de leur chambre.

L'ouvrant, il se retrouva face à sa fille, en larmes.

« - Merlin, watashi no tenshi!

Harry la prit contre lui alors que Drago les rejoignait.

« - 'Papa… Sniff…Pas…Pa'tir !... Tosa… pas laisser… Sniff… Tout… seul !...Sniff… Veux po ! Snurf snurf…

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, étonnés, attristés.

« - Mon ange, Tosa et moi, on va pas se séparer… T'inquiètes pas…

« - Papa a raison, Tenshi… On t'aime…

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux.

« - …On s'aime… On est bien ensemble, on restera tous les trois…

La petite releva son petit visage tout mouillé du cou du brun. Hoquetant, elle les regarda tour à tour.

« - …Snurf, vrai ?

« - Mais oui, ma puce… Assura Drago.

« - Mais… Mais 'as dit… Tu hais… Tosa… Sniff. Couina la petite.

« - Mais non, j'étais en colère, ma chérie… Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

La petite fille se serra contre Harry, un doigt de Drago coincé entre ses petits doigts. Drago leva les yeux vers Harry. Dans les émeraudes, il put lire ce qu'Harry devait lire dans ses yeux à lui :

De la **culpabilité**.

Voyant les lèvres de son petit ami bouger, le blond se focalisa sur elle.

_« Gomen »_

Relevant la tête, il offrit son plus beau sourire à son amant. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer tous les trois sur le lit, Kasuza entre ses deux pères. Entourée de l'amour de ses parents, la petite fille ne tarda pas à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

« - Je vais la coucher… chuchota Harry en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

« - Hum hum.

Il sortit quelques instants, laissant Drago seul et songeur. Quand le brun revint, il trouva le blond dans la même position. En silence, il alla s'allonger près de lui, sur le lit. Un long moment de silence passa avant que le brun ne se décide à parler.

« - Je ne veux plus **jamais** la voir comme ça !

« - Moi non plus.

« - Nous ne devons plus nous disputer devant elle.

« - Je sais.

Un long silence s'installa. Une fois encore, ce fut Harry qui le brisa. Soulevant son buste, il regarda Drago dans les yeux.

« - Tu mentais, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as dit que je me fichais de notre couple… De notre fille…

La voix du brun avait perdu toute confiance.

« - Evidemment…

Drago attira Harry à lui et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

« - … J'étais en colère.

Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« - Gomen… Gomen pour Angel, je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il… J'ai été trop surpris quand il m'a… Je suis resté pétrifié, je… Gomen.

Drago releva le visage de son petit ami et lui embrassa le bout du nez avec tendresse.

« - Pas grave… Et puis, je sais que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu, tu es trop naïf… Parfois ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment au regard noir de Harry. Et c'est ce qui me plait tant chez toi !

Cette fois, le Survivant rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre parler Drago de… Ca. En fait, il n'en avait jamais réellement parlé. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et bien sur, ils s'étaient avoué (et montré) leur amour de nombreuses fois mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'eux même, de leurs vies avant, de ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux… Harry s'apercevait avec tristesse qu'il ne savait de Drago que le strict nécessaire pour leur vie commune…

Voyant son amant se battre contre de sombres pensées, Drago le fit réagir. Le plaquant contre le matelas, il l'embrassa avec passion. Le baiser les laissa haletant, tous les deux. Drago se recoucha alors sur le lit, ne touchant pas Harry.

« - Tu sais, Harry, j'ai vraiment confiance en toi mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas de contrôle…

« - Ta jalousie ?

« - Entre autre… mais je… Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas de toi… Des moments de ta vie que j'ignore, des blessures peut-être et… Et je suis convaincu que si nous en parlions, je pourrais mieux te comprendre et ainsi nous nous disputerions moins souvent… J'arrêterais de te blesser sans le savoir… On ne doit rien se cacher. Conclut-il, fixant le plafond.

Harry hocha la tête pourtant son regard était troublé.

« - Même si c'est dur, ajouta Drago.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. La vérité… La vérité sur ses rêves… Drago savait bien qu'il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y voyait. La mort qui rodait autour de lui, lui enlevant ses proches… lentement… Inexorablement. Sirius… Cédric aussi… La trahison de Queudver… La prophétie… Sa vie avant Poudlard… Bref, ses peurs, ses haines, ses douleurs… tout.

Comment résumer une vie en quelques mots.

Pendant que Harry était perdu dans ses réflexions, Drago l'avait attiré contre lui.

« - J'ai grandi seul. Commença le blond. Bien sur j'avais mes parents mais les bonnes manières étaient trop fortes chez nous et jamais je n'ai joué avec Père comme je le fais avec Kasuza. A part cette distance sentimentale qui convient à tous Malfoy d'avoir, j'ai été assez heureux. Tout le monde flattait mon égo et je suis devenu ce que je devais être… La parfait héritier Malfoy… J'ai fait comme tous les Malfoy avant moi : j'ai suivi la trace de mes ancêtres.

Harry hocha la tête contre le torse du blond.

« - On peut dire que j'avais une vie bien. J'avais tout ce que je désirais ou presque. Et puis j'ai découvert la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de mon père. J'étais tellement… Comment dire, je l'admirais tant que j'ai voulu lui ressembler… J'ai donc recherché tout ce qui concernait Voldemort et j'ai essayé d'être ce que Voldemort voulait pour serviteur… Pour suivre les traces de mon père…

Un long silence s'installa. Drago attendait que Harry se confie comme lui venait de le faire. Mais quand Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce n'est pas des confidences qui en sortirent.

« - Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il.

« - Je… Et bien… Kasu. Oui, je crois qu'elle a été l'élément déclencheur. Avec Blaise, nous nous posions souvent des questions depuis un moment déjà… Etait-ce vraiment bien ? Et puis Kasu est arrivée dans nos vies, pour éviter la mort nous avons du embrasser la tenue des mangemorts en décembre mais notre cœur n'y était pas… Kasu était là et puis… Toi, tu étais revenu…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Cette fois, Drago était bien décidé à attendre que Harry ne parle, il ne pourrait pas éviter les confidences bien longtemps.

« - Je… Sirius est mort… A la fin de la cinquième année. Lâcha Harry, difficilement.

« - Tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, sa main se crispant sur la chemise de son petit ami.

« - Il était mon parrain. Celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Il était la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Harry s'arrêta un instant conscient que ces paroles pourraient blesser Drago. Pourtant le blond ne broncha pas, il posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui martyrisait la pauvre chemise. D'une douce caresse il l'encouragea à continuer.

« - Il a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir voulu venger mes parents… C'est Queudver qui les a trahi… Queudver c'est…

« - Je sais qui c'est. Coupa le blond alors que la voix de Harry se voilait.

Il avait déjà rencontré Queudver, le rat était là lors de son intronisation.

« - …Sirius est… Mort par ma faute. Avoua alors Harry.

« - Je suis sur que non.

« - Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'on m'avait dit ! Snape m'avait prévenu et je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et Sirius a du venir me sauver et… Et Bellatrix… Lestrange l'a tué ! Elle me l'a enlevé ! Je la tuerais, je vengerais Sirius !

Harry était furieux. La boule qui lui serrait la gorge quand il parlait de Sirius avait laissé place à une haine profonde qui fit frémir Drago.

« - Ne dis pas ça.

« - Je la hais de toutes mes forces, Dray ! Contra Harry, froidement. Elle a tué mon parrain, l'être qui était ma famille à lui seul ! Voldemort a tué mes parents, je le tuerais, elle a tué mon parrain, je la tuerais… Comme Pettigrow ne m'échappera pas non plus, lui qui a trahi mes parents.

Drago tressaillit, jamais il n'avait entendu Harry parler ainsi. Sa voix était tellement froide. Ses mains qui caressaient doucement le dos du brun cessèrent tout mouvement.

Harry se tourna vers lui, tendu soudain.

« - Cela te choque ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Drago.

« -… Hum, un peu.

Harry baissa les yeux.

« - …Mais je te comprends. C'est seulement le fait de voir que tu penses à tuer qui m'est… Ca fait bizarre.

« - Hn. Je tue à chaque nouvelle attaque.

« - Je sais mais… Ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne tue pas pour te venger là, tu… Tu protèges des gens !

« - Peut être mais voila au moins une fois ou je vais prendre plaisir à tuer.

« - Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie !

« - Pourquoi ? Je veux lui faire payer la mort de mon parrain ! C'est une pourriture ! Elle ne mérité pas de vivre !

« - Elle est ma marraine.

L'entrain d'Harry s'abattit d'un seul coup.

« - Co… Comment ?

« - Bella est ma marraine, la sœur de ma mère…

« - Je ne pourrais… Je ne pourrais pas me retenir si je la vois, Dray…

« - Je sais… Et je ne t'en blâme pas, c'est juste que… Elle n'a pas été une si mauvaise marraine que ça… Je comprends ce que tu ressens tu sais ?

Harry hocha la tête, ses bras enroulés autour de Drago.

« - Je suis désolé, Drago, lâcha-t-il. Ma vie n'a vraiment commencé qu'avec l'arrivée de Kasuza… Depuis cette nuit-là où nous… Je veux vivre parce que j'ai quelque chose à aimer…

« - Mais…

« - Shhh, je sais ce que tu vas m'opposer, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, etc… Oui, je me suis battu pour eux, mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Je n'ai pas réussi, Dray ! Sirius est mort !

« - Tu as tort, Harry. Répliqua calmement Drago.

« - Comment le sais-tu ?

La voix du brun était réduite à un souffle.

« - Je le sais, c'est tout.

« - Et sais-tuce que c'est de perdre les gens que tu aimes les uns après les autres ? De se sentir seul même quand tu es entouré ? D'avoir toujours peur mais jamais pour toi-même ? De te sentir étouffer et protéger alors que tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, qu'on te laisse tranquille ?

Drago lâcha Harry et se redressa, fixant le feu.

« - Est-ce vraiment ce qu tu ressens ? Ce que tu penses de ta vie ?

« - Oui.

Drago tressaillit. Les mots faisaient parfois bien plus mal qu'un coup de poignard.

« - Avant, c'est ce que je ressentais, ajouta Harry en callant son torse contre le dos raidi de son amant.

« - A…Avant ? Bégaya Drago, peu sur de lui.

« - Oui, avant… Avant Toi… Avant _Nous_…

Drago se retourna vivement et entraîna Harry dans un baiser passionné. Quand il relâcha les lèvres du brun, il resta installé sur celui-ci.

« - Je suis désolé de mon comportement mais je… Il y a des choses que je ne peux réprimer, même si elles sont exagérées…

Drago ne dit rien, profitant de la présence de Harry sous lui.

« - Je n'ai rien à te pardonner… Et puis… Tu es ce que tu es et je ne peux rien y changer… Si par le plus grand des hasards je voulais changer quelque chose bien sur !

Harry lui attrapa le menton et obligea l'ex-Serpentard à lui faire face.

« - Arigato… chuchota-t-il avant de presser les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent longuement mais Drago les interrompit… en se mettant à sourire !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - C'est sexy quand tu parles japonais !

Ses mains se faisant baladeuses, Harry ne répliqua pas. Malheureusement pour eux, on frappa à la porte… et on entra !

« - Finalement, Maman n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre…

« - J'ai même dans l'idée qu'ils sont pas très content qu'on les ai dérangé…

« - Voulez-vous bien sortir d'ici ! Lâcha Drago, frustré.

« - Oh, Petit Dragon a vraiment pas l'air content de l'interruption !

« - WEASLEY !

« - Vrai Ron, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est un peu à… l'étroit !

« - ZANBINIII !

« - Calme-toi, Dray ! Tempéra Harry, rouge pivoine.

« - Ecoute ton cher et tendre, Malfoy ! Conseilla Ron, ne voyant pas le sourire un peu… Serpentard ! qui étirait la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Drago sourit de manière identique à son petit ami qui murmurait déjà quelque chose.

« - A bientôt les amis ! Lança joyeusement Harry.

Le châtain et le roux se regardèrent, étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, un vague de magie les envoya valser dans le couloir, la porte se referma sur eux et fut verrouillée.

Sur leur lit, les deux anciens ennemis riaient comme des bossus. Drago cessa et prit un air sérieux. Harry voyant ça, le questionna.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drago tourna un regard grave vers le brun.

« - Ils sont partis.

« - Hum… oui.

« - La chambre est verrouillée.

« - Oui. Drago je ne co…

« - Je t'aime.

« - Euh… J'espère !

« - Alors je peux te faire l'amour maintenant ! s'exclama Drago en sautant littéralement sur le brun, mort de rire.

**A suivre…………………………………**

**Alors ? Verdict ? Reviews ?**

**Gros bisous et merci de lire,**

**Selann.**

14


	5. Le dernier des maraudeurs

_25.04.2006_

**Chapitre 4 : **_Le dernier des maraudeurs._

Les membres de l'Ordre venaient de se réunir dans la salle de réunion pour le rassemblement hebdomadaire. Ils avaient commencé par le récapitulatif des dernières attaques et autres escarmouches causées par les mangemorts. La dernière datait de la veille et les loups garous y avaient joués un rôle prédominant. Et c'était cette attaque qui avait alimenté la conversation jusqu'à la fin. Cette attaque avait été étrange, loin des carnages habituels et appréciés par les lycanthropes qui devenaient malheureusement familiers, cette attaque-ci avait l'air plus sélective comme si une personne en particulier était visée. C'est d'ailleurs la conclusion qui résultait de la réunion, le Lord avait une cible précise. Croyant, comme l'évidence et la logique le criaient, que la cible était Harry, celui-ci n'avait plus le droit de sortir. Il avait reçu l'ordre de rester chez lui, faisant le moins de magie possible pour ne pas être repéré.

Il avait enragé quand on lui avait dit cela et si Aza n'était pas intervenu à temps, il aurait transplané on ne sait où, juste pour leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient le retenir.

Chacun avait été surpris de l'autorité de l'espionne sur le Survivant. En effet, depuis 2 mois que la française était apparue parmi eux, Harry s'était vraiment raccrocher à elle. Elle était la seule à qui il confiait ses peurs et ses doutes sans honte. Elle savait mieux que quiconque pourquoi il était aussi surprotecteur avec Drago et Kasuza.

Lui était au courant de la relation entre sa marraine et celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle… et il s'en réjouissait ! Avec eux deux au manoir, Harry réussit à se persuader que rester cloîtré dans sa maison ne serait pas si horrible que ça…

Car il ne se leurrait pas, Drago avait pu lui promettre qu'il ferait tout pour rester près de lui, Harry savait bien qu'il avait beaucoup de travail pour découvrir les plans de Voldemort et mettre en place une quelconque riposte de l'Ordre.

Bref, c'est d'une humeur plus que massacrante que Harry avait écouté les différents membres dirent de manières plus ou moins claires qu'ils n'avaient rien appris de plus. Même Aza qui avait pourtant assisté à l'une de l'assemblée de mangemort après l'attaque ne savait rien…

Ensuite, alors que l'Ordre allait se dissoudre faute de matière à tergiverser, Angel avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

**.oO Flash Back Oo.**

_Un éclair d'intérêt s'était allumé dans les prunelles d'Harry. Un espoir de sortie arrivait peut-être avec l'allemand !_

_« - Du nouveau ?s'enquit-il immédiatement._

_« - Pas vraiment… Répondit l'allemand en reprenant son souffle. _

_S'asseyant à sa place habituelle, il ajouta :_

_« - …Désolé du retard…_

_Après un moment de silence, Harry n'y tint plus._

_« - Pas plus de détails que ce 'Pas vraiment' ?_

_« - Ben, le Lord a bien une cible précise mais ça tout le monde le sait… donc aucune importance sinon que…_

_Un brouhaha mécontent salua cette espèce de rapport que l'on pouvait résumer par un 'RIEN D' INTERESSANT'._

_« - …sinon que, reprit Angel sans être impressionner par le bruit. La cible n'est pas Harry._

_Là, un silence de mort répondit à l'annonce._

_« - Mais qui alors ? demanda quand même Arthur Weasley._

_« - Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est l'un des proches du Survivant._

_« - L'un de… Mes proches ? Déglutit Harry._

_L'allemand hocha la tête. Le brun semblait perdu tout à coup et terrifié. Dray, le voyant dans cet état, lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Angel quand à lui, s'approcha de Harry et lui mit les mains aux épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder, lui._

_« - T'inquiète, 'Ry, je vais y retourner de suite et découvrir l'identité de la cible afin de la protéger…Tu Sais Qui ne t'enlèvera pas cette personne._

_Le brun hocha la tête, rassuré de ces paroles pleines d'assurance._

_« - Je vais aller… voir Kasu… Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de… Gomen._

_Le brun s'enfuit de la pièce plus qu'il n'en sortit, suivi par les regards compréhensifs de ses amis._

**.oO Fin du Flash Back Oo.**

La réunion s'était terminée là dessus, chacun pensant à sa propre sécurité car, après tout, ils étaient tous plus ou moins proches de Harry.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Angel dans la pièce, Drago l'interpella d'un air badin :

« - Tu n'auras pas Harry comme ça, tu le sais ?

« - Bien sur… Comme je sais qu'il est à toi.

« - Quoi ? Puisque tu le sais alors pourquoi ?

« - Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il est beau comme un dieu !

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa de jalousie.

« - Et aussi parce que t'es vraiment trop marrant quand t'es jaloux ! Lâcha l'allemand narquois.

Là, Drago resta suffoqué… Cette espèce de… de… d'allemand osait se moquer de lui !

Un bras autour de ses épaules lui ramena les idées au clair.

« - Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'y toucherais plus à ton petit Griffy… Même s'il me plait, il ne voit que toi de toute façon… Il est la propriété du Prince des Serpentards de Poudlard, hein ?

Un clin d'œil termina la phrase et, relâchant Drago, Angel s'en alla. Après tout, il avait promis à Harry d'espionner le Lord pour le tranquilliser, non ?

**.oOo.**

« - Papa ! Papa ! Vite !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kasu ?

« - Vin vite !

Drago se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre sa fille tout en oubliant que l'allemand s'était clairement moquer de lui.

La petite fille le conduisit au salon où se trouvait réunis, Harry, Blaise, Mione et Parsam qui gazouillait tranquillement dans les bras du brun.

« - Oh mais regardez qui voila…

« - Salut Drake, moi aussi j'suis cont… commença Blaise en s'avançant vers le blond… qui lui passa sur les pieds sans plus de cérémonie !

« - … Mon petit filleul adoré ! Viens voir Parrain 'Sam.

Le blond prit le petit que lui tendait son petit ami sous les rires des Griffondor et les grognements de Blaise.

« - Dray… Il me semble que ton filleul n'est pas venu tout seul ! Rappela Harry, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Drago pensa un instant qu'au moins cela avait rendu le sourire au brun et il salua leurs invités. Mais bien vite, c'est-à-dire juste après les 'bonjour Mione' et 'salut Blaise' qu'il lança, il se mit à jouer avec Parsam. Harry gloussa et se leva. Il prit le bébé des bras de son Serpentard.

« - Hé ! Rends le moi ! Grogna le blond.

« - Humhum.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« - Blaise et Mione ne sont pas là pour se prendre un vent monumental de ta part alors écoute-les… Tiens Blaise, ton fils…

Le brun posa l'enfant dans les bras de son père et se lova contre Drago qui cessa immédiatement de bouder.

« - Tata ! Quoi dire ? Bafouilla Kasu impatiente.

« - Eh bien… commença Hermione, les joues roses.

« - …J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains… Brrr, typiquement griffondor tout ça… Drake, mon vieux, je crois que je suis perdu…

Blaise avait l'air scandalisé en disant cela mais il continua malgré les rires des autres :

« - …Et je me suis lancé… Et…

« - Tadam !

Hermione exhibait la jolie bague toute simple qu'elle portait au doigt.

« - Super ! S'exclama Harry. Félicitations !

Et dans une attitude purement griffondor, il attrapa Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. De leur côté, les deux ex-serpentard faisait dans le genre moins… expansif.

« - Content pour toi, mon vieux… sourit Drago.

« - Merci.

« - …Mais…

« - Quoi ?

« - …Tu es définitivement perdu ! Paix à ton âme…

« - Paix à la tienne aussi parce que t'es pas mieux !

« - Ouais.

Les serpentard sourirent de concert et, ayant tout entendu, les deux griffondors décidèrent de leur montrer combien ils pouvaient être serpentard parfois.

« - J'espère pour vous que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites… 'Gronda' Hermione.

« - Laisse tomber, Mione… Ces deux zouaves ne méritent pas notre compagnie… D'ailleurs, en parlant de compagnie, je me demande ou est Angel ?

« - Ah non, pas lui alors ! Grogna Drago en faisant tomber Harry sur lui pour le garder possessivement contre lui.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant cette possessivité. La fin de la soirée fut rythmée par les projets pour le mariage.

**.oOo.**

« - La prochaine cible sera le loup garou…

'_Ben voila ! Fallait l'dire tout de suite !'_

« - …Il est proche de ce cher Harry, le pauvre petit ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive quand le dernier lien avec ses parents qu'il a va disparaître… et surtout s'attaquer à lui !

'_Ordure !'_

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres sifflait désagréablement aux oreilles de ses fidèles qui se trouvaient là. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux d'ailleurs, les participants à cette mission.

'_Greyback au grognement de satisfaction et… Pettigrew à la main d'argent…Pas les plus futés.'_

« - …Pettigrow, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai préparé ce dont tu as besoin… Prends-la et fais-y attention !

« - Bi…Bien Mon Maître. Bégaya le rat.

« - Greyback.

« - Oui, Milord.

« - Vous viendrez vérifier si ce cher Remus a bien fait son travail… Et aux besoins, terminez-le pour lui !

'_Bon, j'ai ce que j'étais venu chercher, maintenant … On se casse !'_

« - Bien.

Le loup garou se retourna soudain.

« - Un intrus ! Grogna-t-il.

« - Parfait, ce cher Potter devrait être bientôt au courant de notre petit entrevue !

« - Comment ?

« - Vous verrez le moment venu voyons, petits impatients que vous êtes !

**.oOo.**

« - Harry ! Harry !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angel ! Pourquoi crie-tu ainsi ? demanda Harry, sortant de la douche.

« - Le Lord ! Le Lord veut…

« - Ecoute reprends ton souffle le temps que j'enfile quelque chose… On verra après.

Le brun se hâta vers sa chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard. L'allemand prêt à tout lui dire.

« - C'est Remus. Lâcha-t-il.

« - QUOI !

« - La cible du Lord, celle que nous arrivions pas à découvrir, c'est Remus… et c'est pour ce soir !

« - Mais c'est la pleine lune ce soir !

« - Greyback et Pettigrow sont les seuls dans la confidence.

« - On y va.

« - Quoi ? s'exclama à son tour l'allemand.

« - On y va, les soirs de pleine lune, Remus se rend à la cabane hurlante même quand il a pris sa potion. De plus, Kasu est chez Hermione et Drago ne devrait pas rentrer avant un bon moment, on a donc le temps d'aller là-bas et de revenir avec Remus avant que Greyback ne l'ait mis en pièce.

« - Mais tu es fou !

« - Moi ?... Qui sait ? s'exclama Harry avec un demi sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent rapidement de la maison et transplanèrent pour la cabane hurlante.

Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les pétrifièrent. Trop tard, ils arrivaient trop tard ! Remus était allongé sur le sol devant la cabane la fiole qui contenait sa potion tue-loup près de lui, à demi renversé sur le sol.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita à son ami.

« - Va chercher de l'aide ! Je t'en prie ! Il n'est pas mort !

« - Non, Harry, tu viens avec moi, le Lord a dit que Remus devait te tuer et… Tu viens avec moi !

« - Je ne le laisserais pas !

Le loup se crispa de douleur entre les bras de Harry.

« - Il a mal ! Dépêche-toi, va chercher Snape lui pourra faire quelque chose !

« - Tu n'as pas compris Harry ! Le Lord veut faire en sorte que Remus te tue et nous sommes un soir de pleine lune !

« - J'ai très bien compris mais je ne peux pas le laisser !

« - Ecoute… ton ami…'Ry. Souffla difficilement Remus.

« - Mus ! Mus, tu ne peux pas dire ça, je ne te laisserais pas ! Pas comme Sirius !

« - Ry… Vais me… Transformer et… Tu vas… Je vais te…

« - Tu ne me feras rien, je le sais !

Remus eut un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire.

« - Têtu… Comme Corne…drue… Murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna difficilement vers Angel qui assistait impuissant.

« - Angel… Emmène-le… Loin.

« - Je veux bien moi mais, il a érigé une barrière entre vous et moi !

Remus regarda Harry avec réprobation.

« - Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, répéta le jeune homme, buté.

« - Comme c'est beau l'amitié ! Siffla une voix bien connue.

Harry releva la tête d'un coup, son regard dardant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« - Que fais-tu ici, Tom ?

« - Je viens assister au début de ta déchéance, voyons !

« - Jamais tu n'assisteras à pareil spectacle !

« - Oh que si ! C'est un spectacle unique que de voir le héros du monde sorcier tombé sous les coups d'un homme qu'il considère comme un oncle tout cela car il ne peut répliquer de peur de lui faire du mal ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

« - Pas vraiment non… Grogna Harry.

« - Dommage… Moi j'adore… J'en jubile à l'avance… N'est-ce pas ma Laïs que c'est jouissif comme vue ?

Possessivement, il logea le corps souple de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait contre lui. Un éclair de rage traversa les prunelles dorées de Remus. Comment cet homme osait-il toucher à SA petite amie !

Harry sentit la rage montée en Remus en même temps que le corps du loup garou devenait plus musculeux et poilus.

« - Non, Remus calme-toi ! Tu vas te transformer ! Remus !

Mais ses appels furent vains, il s'éloigna pour éviter le coup de griffe du loup.

« - Remus !

Le loup garou lui fit face, menaçant. Or, bien que ce soit la rage de voir Voldemort avec Azalaïs qui l'avait fait se transformer, c'est contre Harry qu'il se retourna. Et ce fut le jeune homme qu'il attaqua.

« - Mais… Mais que fais-tu !

« - Il fait ce que je voulais qu'il fasse ! Il t'attaque, toi. Expliqua Voldemort, magnanime.

« - Qu… Quoi ?

« - La potion tue-loup était un peu spécial ce soir pour ce cher Remus…

« - Que… Va-t-il faire ? S'étrangla à demi Aza.

« - Tuer le cher enfant de son meilleur ami voyons ! Et même s'il n'y arrive pas, lui mourra car la potion lui ronge les entrailles à l'heure qu'il est, augmentant encore sa rage !

Le Lord gloussa à cette explication alors que Azalaïs frissonnait.

« - Tu frissonne, ma douce ? Lui demanda le Seigneur noir.

« - De… D'impatience de cet instant, mon seigneur ! Susurra Aza, pour donner le change.

Pendant cet échange, Harry esquivait comme il pouvait les coups de griffe de Remus. Il ne voulait pas le contrer de peur de lui faire du mal alors il encaissait les coups comme il pouvait.

« - Il y a un moyen pour que ton cher Remus ne souffre plus, tu sais Harry !

« - Je sais mais je ne le ferais pas !

« - Mais voyons, si tu le tues, il ne souffriras plus et il mourra par celui qu'il aime le plus en ce monde !

« - Je ne suis pas la personne à laquelle il tient le plus ! Contra Harry.

« - Ah bon ? Tant pis… Lui, du moins, est-il une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi ! Le seul véritable lien qu'il te reste avec tes parents et ton parrain si je ne me trompe pas…

« - Je te hais ! Tu paieras pour tout ça !

« - Voyons, mon cher Potter… réprimanda doucement Voldemort.

Harry tomba à ce moment, la griffe du loup entaillant son torse. Aza se tendait pour ne pas aller vers son filleul et son amant. Le bras de Voldemort passé autour de sa taille la révulsait. Bien sur, elle savait que Voldemort la désirait mais jamais elle ne lui avait cédé… Même pour lui soutirer des informations elle n'avait jamais joué de ce pouvoir de séduction sur lui, ce qui attirait deux fois plus le Lord apparemment. Elle releva un instant la tête, le Lord jubilait de voir son ennemi resté inactif face aux attaques du loup garou. Soudain, elle prit sa décision, elle devait le faire ! Dégageant sa main tenant sa baguette, elle lança un sort à Remus qui tomba raide.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Gronda Voldemort furieux.

« - Cela m'ennuyait, mon seigneur… avoua-t-elle la mine boudeuse. Et je n'aime pas m'ennuyer !

« - Et que pourrais-je bien faire pour pallier à cet ennui, délicieuse enchanteresse ?

La colère du Lord était bien vite descendue et elle avait fait place au désir. Il avait soufflé ces mots tout près de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui frissonna, frisson non de plaisir comme le pensa le Lord mais de dégoût. Pourtant, allant jusqu'au bout de son petit manège, elle posa ses petites mains sur le torse de l'homme et se mit à triturer le bouton de la robe de sorcier. Voldemort déglutit en imaginant les doigts fins faire de même sur une autre partie de son corps. Enfin la jeune femme daigna répondre :

« - Vous avez sûrement la même idée que moi, mon cher seigneur… répondit-elle sensuellement, un sourire entendu et factice plaqué sur le visage.

Les lèvres fines du Lord s'étirèrent alors et sans dire un mot de plus, il transplana emmenant sa 'proie' avec lui.

Dés qu'il fut sûr que le Lord était parti, Angel retira la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il se trouvait et se précipita à Harry qui se trouvait agenouillé près de Remus.

« - Harry ? Ca va ?

« - Mus.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit difficilement les yeux à ce murmure.

« - Ry… Tiens... Bon…

Sa vie lui échappait, il allait mourir et ils le savaient tous les deux même si Harry ne voulait pas y croire.

« - Harry ! Il faut partir, Greyback devait finir le travail ! Et comme Remus ne t'a pas… Enfin, euh, faut partir et tout de suite !

Harry se tourna vers le blond qui s'agitait. Son regard contenait tant de souffrance et de tristesse que l'allemand tressaillit et se figea. Sans un mot, Harry se retourna vers son ami agonisant. Il le regarda un instant avant de prendre son corps déjà refroidi dans ses bras et il transplana, rapidement suivi par Angel.

Les deux jeunes hommes apparurent en plein milieu de Square Grimault… Tant pis si les moldus pouvaient les voir, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Angel partit devant pour trouver de l'aide alors que Harry portait Remus.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, Drago lui tomba dessus. Les cris de colère restèrent coincés dans la gorge du blond quand il vit son amant, plein de sang, le sien apparemment, portant un Remus pâle comme la mort.

« - Ry… murmura Remus dans un souffle.

« - Ne parles pas, tu te fatigues pour rien… Dray, préviens Mione de garder Kasu pour ce soir.

Le blond hocha la tête et partit sans rien dire de plus.

« - …Ry… répéta le loup garou.

« - Rem', tu ne…

Difficilement, la main du loup vint s'appliquer à garder les lèvres du brun closes.

« - Ry… 'Coute-moi…Ne lui… Veut p…

« - Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je…

Une nouvelle pression sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

« -…Ry, tu… Tu es l… le dernier… des maraudeurs… maintenant…

Le corps de Remus se contracta et, alors que sa main quittait les lèvres du jeune homme, il répéta de son dernier souffle :

« - … Le dernier m…

La fin fut emportée par la mort mais Harry avait compris. Son ami se fit plus lourd entre ses bras. Reprenant sa route, il se dirigea vers le salon. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il déposa le corps froid de son ami sur le sofa et tomba à genoux près de lui, le regard vide.

Il resta là, immobile, silencieux, les yeux secs.

Quand Drago revint, il comprit immédiatement la situation. Tombant à genoux près de son amant, il l'entoura de ses bras et le calla contre lui.

**.oOo.**

Loin de cette scène de douleur muette, dans une chambre lugubre, une jeune femme s'extirpait des bras de son amant d'une nuit et quitta cette couche honnie. Sans un bruit, elle récupéra et enfila ses vêtements. A pas de loup, elle quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin que le Lord ne se réveille pas. Ce qu'elle venait de faire la répugnait mais c'était la seule solution… La seule solution.

La pensée de son amour s'imposa à son esprit et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle avait tué son unique amour…

Se dépêchant, elle s'enfuit de la demeure du Lord noir. Il lui fallait fuir, le plus loin possible… Il le fallait pour protéger le dernier cadeau de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**A suivre…………**

**Alors z'aimez ou pas ?**

**Désolée pour les fans de Remus……………….. Franchement désolée ! Dire que c'est un de mes persos préférés ! Désolée !**

**Une tite review ou pas ?**

1


	6. Quatre mariages et un enterrement

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_25.05.2006_

**Chapitre 5 : **_Quatre mariages et un enterrement._

« - Tosa ? Tosa…

Kasuza tira un peu plus fort sur la manche de son père, espérant le faire sortir de sa rêverie douloureuse.

« - Tosa !

« - Hum ? Haï, Tenshi… Gomen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - L'est où, Papa ?

« - Au travail, Tenshi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. La petite s'était installée sur le tapis, au pied de son père et jouait. Puis, les petites poupées ne l'intéressant visiblement pas, elle se retourna vers son père.

« - Dis, Tosa… Pourquoi t'es tout triste ?

« - Quoi ? Je ne suis pas triste !

« - Eh ben si d'abord… Tout le monde, il est triste !

« - Mais… Je…

« - Et il est où Tonton Mus ?

« - Tonton Mus ? S'étrangla Harry, ses yeux se troublant.

« - Vi… Il m'avait promis m'emmener chercher des f'eurs !

« - Viens là, tenshi.

Harry attrapa sa fille et l'assit sur ses genoux.

« - Ecoute mon ange, tonton Mus ne pourra pas t'emmener chercher les fleurs…

« - Ben pourquoi ? interrompit la fillette.

« - Eh bien… Il est parti, Tenshi.

« - Parti ? Il fait un voyage ? Avec tante Za ?

« - Avec Tante Za ! Non, sans elle… Il est parti seul, personne ne pouvait l'accompagner là où il est allé.

« - Mais l'est tout seul alors ! s'exclama Kasuza les larmes aux yeux. Faut aller le voir ! Il va être triste tout seul !

« - On ne peut pas, ma puce… Intervint Drago qui venait d'entrer.

Harry leva un regard douloureux vers son amant.

« - Je veux pas qu'il soit tout seul ! Je veux pas qu'il soit pa'ti ! Sanglota Kasuza.

« - Calme-toi, tenshi ! Souffla Harry, d'une voix étranglée.

« - Demo, Tosa !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant.

« - Ecoute chérie, Tonton n'est pas tout seul, il y a beaucoup d'anges avec lui…

« - Des anges comme avec Grand-mère Cissa, Grand-mère Lily, Grand Père James et Oncle Sirius ?

« - Oui, ma puce… Tonton Mus il est parti voir ses amis avec les anges… Il n'est pas tout seul.

Drago parlait et la petite fille se calmait peu à peu. Harry, lui, tremblait de tous ces membres.

« - et qu'il viendra ? demanda encore la petite.

« - Il ne… Viendra pas… Il ne viendra plus… Souffla Harry.

« - Mais moi, veux le voir !

« - Je sais, moi aussi…

Drago, assis sur l'accoudoir, attira Harry contre lui, leur fille entre eux deux.

« - Oncle Mus ne peut pas revenir… Il est coincé là-bas mais nous, un jour, on ira le voir…

« - Promis ?

« - Euh…

« - Promis. Murmura Harry en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Dans longtemps, on ira…

**.oOo.**

Un long cortège noir serpentait entre les tombes. Au premier rang, Narya se serrait le plus qu'elle pouvait contre son époux qui l'épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Juste derrière, Harry marchait, raide comme un piquet, Drago près de lui. Malgré la présence des aurors, la cérémonie s'était bien déroulée et Remus allait enfin reposer en paix auprès de ses meilleurs amis.

Un fois le cercueil mis en terre, le cortège se dispersa doucement. Drago et Severus se virent obliger d'arracher leurs moitiés à leur contemplation, figés qu'ils étaient devant la tombe blanche qui avait engloutit leur frère ou ami pour toujours. Comme un petit enfant, Harry se laissa emmener par le blond. Pourtant, il stoppa devant le caveau où reposaient ses parents. Juste à côté se trouvait la tombe, vide, de Sirius.

« - Tu te fais du mal… Chuchota Drago, sans que Harry ne l'entende.

Les yeux verts passaient de la tombe fraîche et non encore refermée de Remus, à celle décorée de lierre de ses parents et enfin à celle de Sirius. Soudain, il murmura, si bas que Drago eut cru rêver :

« - Emmène-moi.

Ce que fit le blond sans attendre ! Il savait que Harry était tombé dans la dépression à la mort de son parrain. Bien qu'affligé lui-même par la mort de Remus, Drago était bien décidé à soutenir Harry autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

Malgré quelques attaques prévues du côté mangemort, le blond avait clairement dit que Harry et lui prenaient des vacances. De toute façon, les aurors avaient à faire à quelques mangemorts dispersés et non à toute l'armée de Voldemort. Les troupes 'noires' elle aussi subissaient des pertes et le Lord Noir devait lui aussi économisés et renouvelés ses forces.

Mars arriva enfin et avec lui, le printemps. Kasuza voyait avec enchantement le jardin du manoir se couvrir de fleurs.

« - Courrier ! Hurla Angel, en entrant dans le salon.

Au plus grand damne de Drago, l'allemand avait emménagé au manoir pour un temps. Il donna le paquet de lettres qu'il venait de récupérer à la patte des multiples chouettes qui venaient à la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée.

« - Tiens, une lettre de Seam' ! S'étonna Harry.

« - L'irlandais ? demanda Angel qui ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde.

« - Oui.

« - De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Drago en entrant à son tour.

« - J'ai reçu une lettre de Seam'.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Harry décacheta la lettre et lut.

« - Il se marie ! Avec Dean… J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux !

Harry jubilait. C'était la première fois que les deux blonds le voyaient aussi joyeux depuis le mort du loup garou.

« - Je suis heureux pour eux… Et surtout pour le merveilleux sourire que cela amène sur ton visage ! s'exclama Angel, s'attirant un regard noir de Drago.

« - Rooh, Dray… Attends de savoir que nous sommes invités pour faire cette tête là !

« - Quoi ? S'étrangla le blond.

« - Bah, tu croyais quoi ? Que mes amis n'allaient pas m'inviter ? Et que ma fille et son père ne seraient pas de la fête eux aussi ?

« - Mais…

« - Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, petit dragon ? demanda Angel ne comprenant pas pourquoi Drago rechignait.

« - Mais… Il va y avoir pleins de griffondors ! Couina le blond.

« - Tu te trompes, mon chéri ! Susurra Harry en souriant.

Drago le regarda, interrogatif.

« - Mère, j'ai peur… Marmonna-t-il.

« - Il n'y aura QUE des griffondors ! s'exclama Harry mort de rire.

Drago, lui était complètement désespéré car il ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit de Harry de ne pas y aller donc il ne pourrait pas éviter… CA !

Angel riait comme un bossu avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

« - Hé !

S'en suivit une superbe (et très mature !) bataille de coussin entre les trois jeunes hommes.

Le jour J, la torture de Drago commença dés le matin quand Harry lui sortit fièrement une chemise rouge. Bon le rouge sang, c'est classe mais c'est rouge quand même ! Après près d'une heure de discussion, Drago réussit à remplacer le rouge par une chemise blanche, élégante et surtout… NEUTRE ! Mais, alors qu'il croyait avoir gagné la partie, il vit débouler Kasuza dans une robe… Rouge cerise !

La petite avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il ne dit rien mais une grimace craquela son masque pendant un instant.

« - Grouille Dray, on est à la bourre ! Mione et Blaise vont nous attendre !

« - Blaise !

« - L'a pas eu le choix non plus ! Expliqua Harry partant déjà.

Malgré quelques grognements moqueurs de la part des deux (seuls) serpentards de l'assemblée, la cérémonie fut simple et joyeuse… A l'image des Griffondors quoi !

Rapidement abandonnés par leurs moitiés, Drago et Blaise se retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs enfants. Surveillant d'un œil Kasuza qui jouait avec les enfants de l'assistance, Drago ne s'éloignait pas de Blaise. Il y avait tellement de griffondors ! Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ca existe l'allergie au trop plein de griffys ?

Blaise avait de la chance que Parsam soit encore trop petit pour jouer avec les autres. Il avait une raison, lui au moins, de rester éloigné de tous ces… ces trucs rouges !

« - Pansy s'est mariée elle aussi, lâcha subitement Blaise.

« - Mariage de convenance, je suppose.

« - Huhum… Non, ne mange pas ça, 'Sam… Un français à ce que m'a dit mon frère.

« - Ton frère ! Tu le vois !

« - Jamais… Sauf hier, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de Traverse.

« - C'est dangereux, Blaise… prévint Drago.

« - Je sais… Mais il est mon frère et il ne m'a rien fait ! Il avait même l'air heureux d'apprendre mon mariage et l'existence de Parsam !

« - Fais attention quand même !

« - Bien sur ! Tu me connais !

« - Justement. Contra Drago avec sarcasme.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Se défendit Blaise. Je sais à qui je peux faire un minimum confiance dans ma famille.

« - Si tu es sûr de toi alors je te fais confiance moi aussi.

« - Pouah ! Ce que ça fait griffy comme discours !

« - Beuh… C'qu'on a changé !

« - C'est horrible !

« - Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

« - 'Ry !

« - Viens danser Blaise !

« - Mais… Parsam !

« - Lavande est enceinte, elle va s'en occuper !

« - Mais je…

« - Tatata ! Une danse pour vous faire pardonner de ces insinuations sur les griffondors !

« - Mais !

« - Je vais garder 'Sam ! Lança Harry.

« - Non, tu viens danser avec moi toi !

« - Noooooonnn ! Veux pas !

**.oOo.**

« - C'est quoi ce boucan ? Une attaque ? S'inquiéta Harry.

« - 'Tain, ils vont nous réveiller Kasu ! Jura Drago.

« - Hermione a rassemblé tout le monde dans la salle en bas. Expliqua Ron qui passait par là.

« - Quoi ?

« - Vous devriez venir aussi… Peut-être a-t-elle des infos importantes à communiquer, reprit Ron.

Tous trois descendirent après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence sur la chambre de Kasuza. La petite avait décidé depuis peu que la sieste n'était plus de son âge (elle avait atteint la barrière des 3 ans deux mois auparavant), elle y rechignait toujours. Alors pour une fois qu'elle s'était endormie, ses parents auraient aimé en profiter !

Dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, Hermione se trouvait debout, à la place de Mac Gonagall. A ses côtés, il y avait Blaise. Mais ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui se trouvait là. Il y avait Arthur et Molly Weasley, Ginny, Severus et Narya.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ?

« - Hermione veut…

« - Il faut que je vous parle du mariage.

« - Hein ?

« - La cérémonie se fera chez les moldus car ma famille, celle qui ne sait rien de ma condition de sorcière, sera là… Donc, il faut que vous soyez crédible !

« - Mais…

« - Taratata… Je veux que tout soit parfait !

« - M'étonne même pas ! Grommela Severus. Aïe euh !

« - Arrête de dire des âneries et écoute ! Le gronda Narya.

« - Bien sur.

Le sombre professeur, qui se faisait littéralement mené par le bout du nez par sa tendre épouse, grommela encore un instant mais un regard noir le fit arrêter.

« - Alors, reprit Hermione, vous êtes d'accord pour venir au mariage dans ces conditions ?

« - Nous irons, assura Molly, approuvée par son époux.

« - Nous aussi évidement ! Lança Harry.

« - On a survécu à un mariage plein de griffys… Les moldus, ça peut pas être pire ! Plaisanta Drago.

« - Je…

« - Pas de problème pour moi ! Je reste ta demoiselle d'honneur ! Promit Ginny.

« - Merci Gin' !

« - Je viendrais aussi… Mione. Murmura Ron, un air étrange sur le visage.

« - Nous aussi, on sera de la fête ! s'exclama Narya.

« - T'es pas folle ! S'écria Severus.

« - Nous irons. Répéta Narya.

« - Mais… Je ne veux pas ! En plus, il y aura une fête chez les sorciers, nous irons à celle-là !

« - Professeur. Intervint Blaise qui n'avait presque rien dit.

Les deux époux se turent.

« - Que voulez-vous Zanbini ? demanda durement Severus.

« - Eh bien… Professeur… Je… Ma famille ne sera pas là… Et pour cause ! Vous… Vous et Drake êtes les seuls Serpentards qui puissiez venir… Vous êtes les seuls que je connais depuis l'enfance… Je… Ca me ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez de venir à mon mariage.

Le châtain se retourna vers Drago et eut un pauvre sourire.

« - Plus griffys qu'ça, tu meurs, pas vrai ?

« - Pathétique. Se moqua Drago, rentrant dans le jeu.

Pourtant, chacun savait que Blaise avait été sincère.

« - Nous viendrons. Lâcha Severus. Maintenant expliquez-nous comment on fait pour ne pas être repéré.

« - Merci Professeur. Murmura Blaise avec émotion.

Snape toussota, gêné. Pour leur éviter cette gêne, Hermione exposa son 'plan'.

« - Gin' aura une robe de demoiselle d'honneur…. Ma mère et moi, on les a choisies, je pense qu'elle te plaira… Je te montrerais ça.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête.

« - Pour ce qui est des tenues moldus, j'ai repéré un magasin à Londres qui fait les deux… Vous pourriez y aller.

« - Je m'en occuperais. Lâcha Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« - Je connais le monde moldu et puis Drago m'aidera… Il a un goût étonnant pour ces choses là.

« - Molly, vous viendrez avec moi quand j'irais pour les retouches de ma robe.

« - C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

« - Evidemment… Et puis nous vous trouverons une belle tenue avec Maman. Pareil pour toi Narya… Gin', j'en parle même pas, elle devra essayer sa robe !

« - Ok !

« - C'est parfait… Donc Harry tu t'occupes de ses Messieurs et moi des dames ! Résuma Hermione.

« - Pas de problème.

**.oOo.**

Harry avait traîné toute l'après midi dans les magasins pour habiller tout le monde et il était exténué. Alors qu'il se reposait, un bon livre entre les mains, Blaise entra à pas de loup dans le salon. Il vérifia soigneusement qu'ils étaient bien seuls, sous l'œil étonné du Survivant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu…

Blaise insonorisa la pièce et la verrouilla.

« - J'aurais besoin de toi… Enfin de ta cape d'invisibilité plutôt.

« - Pardon !

« - J'en ai vraiment besoin, c'est important !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je…

« - Ok. Pourquoi Mione ne doit-elle pas le savoir ?

« - Eh bien… Jure moi de ne pas lui dire !

« - Je ne lui dirais pas.

« - A Drake non plus ?

« - A Drake no… Pourquoi à lui non plus ? Il ne te laisserait pas faire ?

« - Je… S'il te plait, prête la moi !

« - Dis-moi pourquoi faire.

« - Mo…Ma cousine se marie ce week end, et j'aimerais y assister.

« - Et alors ?

Harry ne comprenait pas l'utilité de la cape.

« - Elle épouse Théodore Nott.

« - Le Serpentard de notre promo ?

« - Oui.

« - Le mangemort ?

« - Oui.

« - T'es malade !

« - Euh… Non.

« - Il va y avoir des mangemorts ! Que dis-je ! Il ne va y avoir QUE des mangemorts !

« - Je sais mais… Elle est comme ma sœur !

« - Tu iras même si je ne t'aides pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« - …

« - Ok…Ok… Si Dray l'apprend, je suis mort… ON est mort !

« - Je sais… Et Mione c'est pareil.

« - Evidemment ! Mais il y a un problème, la cape ne suffira pas.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Elle ne cachera pas ta magie.

« - Alors apprends-moi à la cacher !

« - Impossible, nous avons trop peu de temps.

« - Harry ! Blaise ! Où êtes-vous ?

« - Défais les sorts et ne t'inquiète pas. Rejoins-moi, demain, 10h à Ste Mangouste.

Blaise hocha la tête alors qu'Hermione entrait en trombe dans la pièce.

**.oOo.**

« - Dépêche ! Le mariage est à 10h30 ! S'énerva Blaise.

« - Désolé mais Dray voulait m'accompagner, tu sais comme il est têtu !

« - Ouais.

Ils se sourirent.

« - Alors comment je fais ?

« - Je viens avec toi.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou. Se vexa Blaise.

« - Je sais bien ! Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens….

« - Alors pourquoi ?

« - Pour voir la mariée, tiens !

« - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'vais être en retard.

« - Qui le saura ?

« - Bref… Pourquoi ?

« - Je devrais arriver à camoufler nos magies… Du moins pour les invités et LE marié… Ta cousine, par contre, ce sera plus difficile.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Merci. Murmura Blaise, ému.

« - Pas de quoi… Allez, on y va.

Ils transplanèrent de concert, se tenant par la main pour plus de sûreté.

Quand les invités invisibles arrivèrent, la mariée apparaissait au bout de l'allée. Les invités la regardaient avec curiosité. Parmi eux, Blaise reconnut ses parents et surtout son frère. Ne s'attardant pas sur sa famille, il reporta son regard sur le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Morgane commença alors à remonter l'allée, avec douceur et élégance. Toute entourée de mousseline et de dentelle, elle avait cet aspect de fragilité qu'ont toutes les jeunes filles sous les tulles du mariage.

« - Tu es prêt à dévoiler ta présence ? Chuchota Harry.

Blaise hocha la tête tout en fixant sa cousine.

« - J'espère pour nous que super canon est digne de confiance sinon on est morts.

Blaise le regarda avec surprise mais toute son attention retourna invariablement à la mariée.

Un chuchotement de surprise s'éleva du banc des invités quand la mariée s'arrêta au milieu de son avancée. Son souffle était rapide, son visage reflétait une surprise heureuse et une émotion sincère.

« - Prends ma main et prépare un message pour ta jolie cousine.

« - Hein ?

« - Obéis, les questions après.

Blaise obéit donc et 'parla' à sa cousine.

_« Fais ce que tu peux pour être heureuse, ma Momo… Courage, je suis là ! Avance maintenant… Je t'aime, Bisous. »_

Harry lâcha la main de son ami. La mariée avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle obéit et reprit sa marche vers l'autel, vers son destin.

Mariée par sa famille à Nott pour donner une nouvelle génération de sang pur à Voldemort, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir. D'ailleurs, Harry ne voyait pas un seul invité qui ne fut pas mangemort. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le brun, ce fut l'atmosphère tellement impersonnelle qui régnait. Il tressaillit tellement ce mariage était lugubre.

« - On y va. Marmonna Blaise.

« - Hein ? Euh… Ouais.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent en silence et, une fois suffisamment loin, ils transplanèrent dans le parc de Square Grimault. Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir en silence.

« - Super canon, hein ? Se moqua finalement Blaise.

« - Je suis peut-être gay mais je sais reconnaître une belle femme quand j'en vois une !

« - Drake va t'étriper quand il va savoir ça !

« - Tu ne lui diras pas.

Harry était sûr de lui.

« - Je vais me gêner peut être !

« - Alors tu vas lui dire OU, et QUAND je l'ai vu ?

Blaise grogna en voyant que c'était impossible. Ils rentrèrent au manoir plus complice que jamais. Un seul problème à leur horizon : le comité d'accueil qui les attendait était nettement moins souriant qu'eux !

« - Alors tu y as été quand même ! S'exclama Drago, visiblement furieux.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu comprendre, tu sais ! Explosa Hermione.

« - Euh…

« - Et t'as embarqué MON petit ami au milieu de tous ses mangemorts ! Exposa 'calmement' Drago.

« - Hé… Il nous est rien arrivé ! Tenta Harry.

« - Toi, pas un mot. Stoppa Hermione.

Harry se tut. Lui et Blaise se ratatinèrent sous les cris de colère d'Hermione. Drago, lui, se contentait de leur adresser son plus sombre regard.

« - …Quelque chose pour ta défense, Zanbini ? demanda finalement Hermione.

« - Euh… Je voulais pas t'inquiéter… Futur Mrs Zanbini…

« - Eh bien, c'est loupé ! Maintenant tu viens et tu te fais pardonner pour les cheveux blancs que j'ai pris depuis que t'es parti !

« - Tout de suite, mon sucre d'orge !

« - Idiot.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se lova contre con fiancé qui l'emmena vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux.

« - J'ai pensé que l'accompagner valait mieux que s'il y était allé seul. Se défendit Harry avec calme.

Drago soupira.

« - T'as bien fait. Lâcha le blond. Mais ne refait jamais ça !

« - Promis.

Il entoura le cou de Drago de ses bras et rapprocha leurs visages.

« - Yo Drake ! Harry a trouvé Momo super canon ! Hurla Blaise de la cheminée.

Drago stoppa net.

« - Ben, elle est belle, c'est vrai… Si j'étais hétéro, c'est sûr que… Mais bon… Je le suis pas !

« - Y a plutôt intérêt, ouais ! Si quelqu'un t'approche ou te regarde de trop près, je le castre… Si TU regardes quelqu'un de trop près, je TE castre… Compris !

« - Oui, couina Harry.

Ils montèrent et Harry trouva le moment idéal pour parler à nouveau. Après tout, Kasuza était chez son grand père !

« - Ca ne te manquerait pas… Si tu me castrais ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

« - Même pas ! J'en profite parce que c'est là mais bon… Ce n'est pas essentiel !

Drago jouait l'indifférence et Harry l'innocence… Mais un petit bout de son coté serpentard ressortit alors.

« - Alors si c'est tellement inutile… Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'avais prévu initialement pour aujourd'hui vu que Kasuza est chez ton père ?

Drago se retourna alors vivement, Harry avait vraiment un sourire TROP innocent. Il lui attrapa la main et le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre.

**.oOo.**

Le jour aussi attendu que redouté arriva enfin. Le décor était idyllique. Le village avec ses maisons blanches qui s'étalaient sur les bords de la seule rue de la commune. Du haut de son parpin rocheux, la petite église se dressait, éclatante, dans le soleil du matin. Les voitures décorées serpentaient au son des cloches pour atteindre le lieu de culte.

Dans la sacristie, Blaise stressait. Drago, essayant de retenir un sourire moqueur, tentait vainement de le rassurer.

« - Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi ! Gémit le châtain, en remarquant le sourire de son témoin.

« - Hé, qui sait ! Peut être un jour !

« - Ahahah ! Quand est-ce que tu vas faire ta demande à notre cher Survivant ?

« - Parce que ça e regarde ! Regarde plutôt l'heure…

« - L'heure ? Pourquoi ? Par Salazar !

Blaise regarda la pendule, les traits figés.

10h57 !

Dans 3 minutes, il devrait aller à l'autel.

Dans 3 minutes, il devrait se montrer à tous ces moldus !

D'ailleurs, le prêtre arrivait. C'était un moldu, le mariage serait moldu et valable uniquement dans leur monde. Mais Blaise et Hermione devaient passer devant un représentant du Ministère le lendemain.

« - Mr Zanbini... Pas trop tendu ?

« - Comme un arc ! Répondit Drago pour lui en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

Le prêtre rit et les invita à aller devant l'autel attendre la mariée.

Celle-ci faisait les cents pas dans le salon de ses parents. Comme à son habitude, elle était prête bien avant l'heure mas les autres traînaient. Harry, finissant de nettoyer d'un sort le chocolat que Kasuza avait eu le bon goût de renverser sur sa robe, la stoppa finalement dans sa course.

« - Zen, Mione ! Ca va aller… Regarde voila ton père, Gin' et ta cousine Maria… Et Kasu est de nouveau propre comme un sous neuf !

« - Nous pouvons y aller, dit (enfin) Mr Granger.

Sa vieille voiture décapotable fut bientôt remplie de mousseline et de tulle. Mr Granger au volant, Maria à ses côtés, Ginny, Hermione et Kasu à l'arrière, la voiture s'en alla. Harry, lui, transplana.

Faisant irruption dans l'église, il se dirigea à sa place, derrière Drago.

« - Ils arrivent, murmura-t-il au blond.

« - Ils arrivent, murmura Drago au marié qui se raidit comme un piquet.

A ce moment, les portes de l'église, restées ouvertes, se trouvèrent obstruées. Mr Granger, fier, remontait la nef, Hermione à son bras.

Kasuza, un petit panier au bras, les devançait en jetant les pétales qu'il contenait. (Pétales qui se multipliaient étrangement.) Maria et Ginny la suivaient, l'air très jeunes dans leurs robes vertes d'eau. Derrière, Hermione était très jolie. Sa robe immaculée s'évasait à la taille après le bustier brodé. Sur la jupe, un drapé de tulle soulignait ses hanches et retombait derrière elle. Sur les épaules nues, le voile, court, retombait en douceur, piqué sur le chignon qui disciplinait les cheveux d'Hermione. Blaise bavait littéralement, les yeux rivés sur sa fiancée. Sous le voile fin qui lui couvrait le visage, Hermione était rose de plaisir. Enfin, elle se plaça en face de son fiancé.

Un sourire bienveillant installé sur les lèvres, le prêtre commença son sermon d'une voix grave.

« - Nous voici réuni aujourd'hui afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage…

La voix du prêtre avait ramené le silence dans la petite église. La même petite église où, quelques années plus tôt, Mr et Mme Granger échangeait leurs vœux.

« - …Le mariage impose aux conjoints l'obligation réciproque d'habiter ensemble, d'être fidèle l'un à l'autre et de se prêter mutuelle assistance. La femme doit porter le nom de son mari et le suivre partout où il croit bon devoir fixer sa résidence…

Les mariés hochèrent la tête.

« - Je trouve cette phrase vraiment dégradante pour la femme ! Murmura Maria, la cousine de Hermione.

« - Ouais mais bon, on sait tous que la majeure partie des hommes se font marcher sur les pieds par leurs tendres épouses de nos jours ! Riposta Ron, en pensant à sa mère.

« - … Les alliances, s'il vous plait.

Toute mignonne dans sa petite robe blanche, Kasuza s'approcha avec un petit panier d'osier qui contenait les anneaux. Une fois que le prêtre eut pris les bagues, la petite courut se réfugier derrière Harry, timide.

« - Sur ces anneaux qui seront le symbole de votre union et en connaissance des conditions énoncées, acceptez-vous Melle Granger, Mr Zanbini pour époux légitime ?

« - Oui, je l'accepte.

La voix tremblait un peu sous l'émotion mais elle était sûre.

« - Et vous, Mr Zanbini, acceptez-vous Melle Granger pour épouse légitime ?

« - Oui.

« - Enoncez maintenant les vœux sacrés, tout en vous passant ces alliances, signe de votre amour…

Hermione prit l'anneau d'or blanc que lui tendait le prêtre et, d'une main tremblante, elle le passa au doigt de Blaise en disant :

« - Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,

Dans la richesse ou la pauvreté,

Dans la maladie et la santé,

Je lie mon destin au tien

Et t'acceptes pour époux.

De manière similaire, Blaise passa la bague au doigt de sa jeune épouse.

« - Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été accordés par le Seigneur, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, puissiez-vous toujours avancé unis dans la peine comme dans la joie… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

D'un geste timide, Blaise releva le voile de tulle qui recouvrait le visage d'Hermione. Leurs regards rayonnants de bonheur s'accrochèrent et le jeune marié se pencha sur sa femme pour un baiser chaste et tendre.

Un formidable 'hourrah !' salua les jeunes mariés qui se séparèrent les joues roses de plaisir.

« - Je t'aime… Chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de sa jeune épouse alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée, suivis par les regards heureux de leurs proches.

« - Je t'aime aussi… cher mari !

**A suivre…………………………….**

**La poisse, j'ai eu un problème avec ma connexion Internet ! Franchement c'est pas juste de me lâcher juste au début des vacances ! Ouiiinnn !**

**Bref, maintenant c'est rétabli donc c'est parfait ! Juste à temps ! J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur quand même…**

**Sinon, j'ai un petit truc à vous dire… Comme je suis en vacances, je pense que je vais arrêter de poster un chapitre par mois et plutôt revenir à mon ancien système, c'est-à-dire que je posterais les chapitres quand ils seront prêts…**

**Voila, je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire… **

**J'attends vos petits commentaires avec impatience !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

11


	7. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**J'ai eu un petit problème avec je ne pouvais plus mettre de chapitre… Donc désolée du délai… Moi qui vous avais dit que je publierais ce chapitre avant !**

**En tout cas, BONNE LECTURE !**

_24.06.2006_

**Chapitre 6 : **_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_

Voila qui était fait, Hermione et Blaise étaient mariés, aussi bien dans leur monde que dans le monde sorcier. Pour la réception chez les sorciers, Lucius Malfoy avait accepté qu'ils utilisent la grande salle de l'hôtel londonien des Malfoy.

C'est ainsi que les invités se mélangeaient dans la somptueuse salle. Malfoy senior avait fait une brève apparition mais il s'était bien vite retiré dans son manoir. La vue de sa maison pleine de miséreux et de moldus le rendait malade !

Il y avait beaucoup de griffondor. Neville et Ginny qui avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles, Seamus et Dean, à peine revenus de leur voyage de noce… Lavande aussi était là. Elle avait depuis peu accouchée d'une magnifique petite fille qui faisait la joie de ses parents. Son père, bien que Poufsouffle avait réussi à se faire une place dans le groupe soudé des 7ème année de Griffondor.

A ce moment, Padma Patil entra. Ses traits étaient creusés et elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle avait malheureusement perdue sa sœur jumelle dans une des attaques du Chemin de Traverse et depuis que Parvati n'était plus là, elle n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente. Elle avait visiblement fait de gros efforts pour paraître au mariage et elle ne resta pas longtemps. Le temps de féliciter les mariés, de saluer ses amis et elle disparut.

Comme la tradition le voulait dans le monde sorcier, les mariés se préparaient à boire dans le même hanap. (Hanap qui amenait sur le couple la grâce de Merlin, soit disant !). Mais, alors que Blaise passait l'antique coupe à sa jeune épouse, quelqu'un cria.

« - Ne fais pas ça, Hermione ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Un lourd silence surpris envahit la salle.

« - Galahan !

« - Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es à MOI… Continuait le mangemort, faisant fi de l'interruption. Rien qu'à MOI !

« - C'est faux ! répliqua Hermione.

« - Lui n'est rien ! Gronda-t-il en désignant Blaise du doigt.

Puis, d'un geste rageur, Hugh envoya Blaise 'valser' dans la pièce montée. De son côté, Harry avait rassemblé sa fille et les parents d'Hermione.

« - Kasu, tu restes avec Mr et Mrs Granger…

Mais la petite fille, apeurée, se cramponnait à son père.

« - Non ! Veux pas ! Tosa, veux rester avec toi ! Va encore m'emmener !

Harry se pétrifia et prit sa fille.

« - Restez ici, ordonna-t-il aux parents de son amie. Vous serez en sécurité.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Kasuza callée contre son torse, Harry évalua la situation. Plusieurs invités étaient inconscients, soufflés par l'onde magique provoquer par Hugh à son entrée. Parmi eux, il découvrit avec horreur une tête blonde. Se précipitant à son amant, il constata qu'il s'était seulement cogné la tête. Se détournant du blond un peu rassuré, son regard s'accrocha à une petite forme brune. Il capta le regard de Blaise qui se relevait du gâteau. Le châtain suivit le regard vert et ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur.

« - 'Saaaam ! Arrête ! Hurla-t-il.

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers l'enfant. Près du bébé, Ron était inconscient. Profitant de la surprise générale, Hermione se précipita à son fils qui avançait à quatre pattes vers le mangemort.

« - Reste là, mon chéri ! dit-elle en le prenant contre elle.

De son coté, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Avec Kasuza contre lui comme ça, il ne pouvait rien sans la mettre en danger.

« - Tu me nargues avec ce gosse, hein ? demanda Hugh, le regard haineux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce… Cette abomination ne gênera pas longtemps notre bonheur !

« - Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Répliqua Hermione.

« - Mais voyons, je ne veux que toi, moi… Je le laisserais volontiers à son traître de père !

« - Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais ma femme ! Grogna Blaise en s'approchant, baguette en main.

« - Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Se gargarisa Hugh. _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette sauta des mains de l'ex Serpentard.

« - Tu vois, je suis trop puissant pour toi ! reprit Hugh.

« - Ta puissance n'est pour rien ici ! Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur… Ce pouvoir n'est pas le tien !

« - Peut être mais il m'appartient ! Et je le contrôle !

« - Pour combien de temps ! Voldemort l'a détourné pour toi, intervint Harry. Mais les conséquences de ces sacrilèges, c'est toi qui les subiras !

« - Tiens… Potter ! Toi non plus tu ne peux rien faire, hein ? Avec ta gamine comme ça du moins.

Hugh se retourna vers Hermione et, d'un geste, il l'attira contre lui.

« - Lâche-moi !

Dans les bras de sa mère, Parsam hurlait.

« - Fais donc taire ce bâtard ! Hurla Hugh, excédé par les cris.

Mais Hermione, coincée comme elle l'était dans les bras du mangemort, ne pouvait rien faire : Parsam était terrorisé.

« - Puisque tu ne te décides pas, je vais m'en occuper !

A ce moment, les spectateurs impuissants retinrent leur souffle de surprise. Parsam avait matérialisé un fin bouclier lumineux autour de lui.

« - Tiens tiens… Toi aussi tu as ça ? s'exclama Hugh sans surprise. C'est tellement… Pathétique ! Si peu de magie… Si peu.

La main ornée de l'anneau de reis perça le bouclier et attrapa le bébé par le col sans que Hermione n'ait rien pu faire. Son corps était secoué de sanglots alors que son bébé était arraché à elle.

« - Vois-tu Potter, ta gamine aussi elle a un truc comme ça… Mais c'est tellement faible ! Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? Ta fille est peut être cracmol !

La magie de Harry commençait à s'échapper à mesure que sa colère montait. Mais, alors que Hugh riait comme un dément de son avantage, Blaise passa à l'action. D'un geste précis et sûr, il se plaça derrière la menace et lui planta le long couteau destiné à la pièce montée dans le flanc. Fou de douleur, Galahan lâcha ses otages. Hermione attrapa son enfant et Blaise les plaça tous les deux derrière lui.

« - Reste derrière moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le châtain dégageait une aura étrange… Effrayante ! Les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui gémissait à ses pieds, le couteau plein de sang entre les doigts, il faisait peur.

« - Grâce ! C'est le Lord qui m'a obligé ! Couina Hugh.

« - Je ne te crois pas.

La voix de Blaise était calme et effrayante. Il posa le pied sur le poignet tendu en signe de supplication. Au majeur de cette main brillait l'anneau de reis. Mais, d'un soubresaut de magie, Hugh réussit à se dégager. Maintenant, mains à plat par terre, il tenait de se relever. Son sang, gouttant de sa blessure, souillait le sol. S'entourant d'un cercle de feu, il gagna le mur où il s'appuya un instant.

« - Je reviendrais ! Je viendrais te chercher Mione et je t'aurais !

« - Tu peux toujours rêver ! Cracha-t-elle.

La jeune femme serrait Parsam contre elle mais son visage était relevé en signe de défi. Soudain, Hugh hurla. Un court bruit sourd. Du sang tombe par terre.

Le mangemort regardait avec horreur sa main d'où coulait le sang. Trois doigts y manquaient. Dans le mur, le couteau de cuisine était planté. Au sol, l'anneau gravé reposait au milieu d'une flaque de sang, entouré par les trois doigts manquants. Horrifié et sans même récupérer ses doigts, Hugh transplana.

Un lourd silence suivit la 'disparition' de la menace. Les yeux rivés soient sur le sang, soient sur le couteau, soient sur Blaise qui l'avait lancé, les invités étaient figés.

« - Harry, occupe-toi de cet anneau maudit. Ordonna le châtain avant de se diriger vers sa femme et son fils.

S'agenouillant près d'elle, il ne la toucha pas.

« - Tu vas bien, Mione ?

« - Ou… Oui… Et toi ? Tu es blessé ? Tu saignes !

« - Des égratignures ! Le reste… Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son mari, leur fils entre eux.

« - Je t'aime.

« - Moi aussi…

Il referma ses bras autour d'eux.

« - … Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand il vous tenait ! Ajouta-t-il. Mais il paiera pour ça !

La voix dure et implacable de Blaise fit relever la tête brune de surprise.

« - Ne dis pas ça ! Pas comme ça !

Blaise détacha la jeune femme de lui et se releva. Sans la regarder, il avoua, afin qu'elle seule n'entende :

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai été élevé pour être mangemort.

Hermione digéra ça. Confiant Parsam à Ron réveillé, elle s'approcha de son époux. Se callant contre son dos, elle murmura :

« - Cette éducation que tu as reçu, ce n'est pas toi.

« - Et qui suis-je alors ? demanda-t-il en se retournant violement.

« - Tu es mon époux, tu es le père d'un adorable petit garçon, tu es quelqu'un qui a su choisir la bonne voix en l'ayant toujours méconnue… Tu es l'homme que j'aime…

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Tu es le seul que je veuilles près de moi. Termina-t-elle d'un souffle.

L'emprisonnant entre ses bras, il la serra contre lui, ému.

Depuis l'ordre de Blaise, Harry réfléchissait. L'anneau était toujours puissant, il pouvait ressentir une magie furieuse mais surtout chamboulée émanée de lui. Il allait falloir être prudent.

« - 'Ry !

« - Dray !

Il se précipita au blond qui émergeait doucement, une belle bosse sur la tête.

« - S'est passé quoi ? Baragouina-t-il.

« - Hugh était là… Blaise lui a ôté la protection des Reis. Résuma Harry.

« - Tout le monde va bien ?

Drago était encore à moitié dans les vaps.

« - Oui, je crois… Tu peux t'occuper de Kasu ? J'ai… quelque chose à faire.

« - Pas de problème.

Harry installa Drago un peu mieux et posa Kasuza près de lui.

« - Tenshi… Tu es bien sage et tu prends soin de Papa, ok ?

La fillette hocha la tête.

« - S'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles…

Il les embrassa tous deux et retourna vers l'endroit où était tombé l'anneau. Il s'approcha prudemment mais il fut bientôt repoussé par une puissante onde magique. Glissant jusqu'aux pieds de Narya, il resta un moment immobile à réfléchir.

« - Ca va ? S'inquiéta Narya.

« - Huhum… T'inquiètes.

Se disant, il se releva et retourna vers l'anneau.

« - Surtout que personne n'approche ! Quoiqu'il arrive !

« - Laisse-le… il sait ce qu'il fait… la retint Severus. Potter !

« - Je sais, professeur… Je dois le laisser voir en moi.

Severus hocha la tête alors qu'Harry s'approchait de l'anneau. En douceur, il posa sa baguette au sol. Ensuite, il avança encore un peu, juste à la limite du champ de protection de l'anneau. Là, fermant les yeux, il laissa sa magie s'échapper doucement de lui. Les personnes présentes qui s'activaient autour des blessés levèrent les yeux, émerveillés. Une magie douce et puissante les entourait. Si tangible qu'une fine poudre dorée recouvrait le Survivant. En un appel muet, la magie dorée s'approcha avec prudence de l'anneau. Harry était concentré, de grosses perles de sueur mouillaient ses tempes.

Il avait mal.

Sa magie à nu se voyait piétinée par les invités sans qu'ils en aient conscience. Sur les lèvres du brun s'enchaînaient des prières sans fin.

« - Je t'en prie, aie confiance en moi… Je veux juste te ramener chez toi… Je t'en prie, écoute-moi…

Harry tomba à genoux, sa magie vacilla, la migraine lui martelait les tempes.

C'est alors qu'une douce fumée blanche s'éleva de l'anneau, matérialisant un semblant de corps. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors pour Harry.

_« Tu es bien courageux de t'exposer ainsi… Ou bien es-tu fou ? Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer ? J'ai déjà senti ta magie me menacer ! »_

« - Je ne te menaçais pas toi mais ton porteur… Se défendit Harry.

_« Et maintenant ? Qui te dit que je ne vais pas venger mon porteur ? »_

« - Je ne sais pas… Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions.

Les invités le regardaient avec curiosité, le héros national parlait avec de la fumée !

_« Réaction stupide ! De toute façon, tu veux mes pouvoirs autant te tuer tout de suite ! »_

La voix était doucement furieuse et Harry s'empressa de nier.

« - Ton pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas ! J'en ai déjà bien trop…

Un brouhaha étonné s'éleva, la fumée vacilla.

« - Pas un mot et ne bougez pas, par Salazar ! Aboya Snape si durement qu'il fut obéi de tous instantanément.

Le silence revenu, la fumée, méfiante, entoura Harry pour le tester. Elle fouilla son esprit et son cœur sans ménagement. Le visage du brun se crispait de douleur sous l'examen.

_« Tu as l'air sincère… Si tu veux vraiment me ramener chez moi alors fais-le… Sinon je te tue. »_

Harry hocha la tête.

_« Et sache que si l'un de tes amis tente de m'attraper, tu mouras ! »_

Harry déglutit et se leva, vacillant. Attrapant l'anneau, il le glissa à son doigt. L'effet d'étau qu'il ressentit immédiatement le suffoqua, il avait l'impression que son doigt allait aller rejoindre ceux de Hugh. Le brun alla s'asseoir près de Drago et Kasuza, fatigué. Mais, soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde, les portes s'ouvrirent à toutes volées.

« - Que s'est-il passé ici ? Gronda Lucius.

Un gémissement douloureux lui répondit. Harry s'effondra sur le flanc, se tenant la poitrine.

« - Ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Pas un ennemi !

_« Il était là ! Il a aidé l'Autre à m'arracher ! »_

Lui répondit une voix furibonde.

« - Non… Gémit faiblement Harry.

« - Drago, emmène Harry en haut. Ordonna Severus devant un Lucius qui n'y comprenait rien.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et entreprit d'aider son petit ami à se relever. Mais à peine avait-il posé un doigt sur son bras, il fut repoussé par le brun qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

« - Tosa, sanglotait Kasuza.

S'approchant, la fillette prit la main de son père et la callant contre sa joue, elle se mit à parler aux Reis qui s'y trouvaient.

« - Pas bobo… Tosa… Te p'ait…

Avec force de caresses enfantines, les Reis s'apaisèrent et desserrèrent leur prise sur le brun. Bien que vacillant, il se releva et s'appuya lourdement sur son petit ami. La petite fille avait réussi à calmer l'antique magie, tous en étaient ébahis.

« - Je le monte… murmura Drago en sentant Harry pesé de plus en plus sur son épaule.

Une fois le couple disparu, Snape daigna expliquer la situation à Lucius. D'un coup de baguette élégant, le blond répara la majeure partie des dégâts… Du moins ce qui était réparable. Ses traits étaient figés.

C'était Hugh le responsable de la mort de Narcissa. C'était sa faute à lui !

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aimé sa femme mais malgré le mariage arrangé, une forte affection les liait. On ne vivait pas 20 ans avec quelqu'un sans y rester totalement indifférent !

Alors qu'il regardait les plats renversés d'un air triste, une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il se noya dans ceux de sa petite fille. La petite avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient.

« - Va bien ? Comprit-il.

« - Ton père va bien, Kasuza. Assura-t-il se méprenant sur l'objet de la question.

« - Tosa ? Ze sais ! Zentille dame a p'omis !... Toi ? Va bien toi ?

Lucius la regarda avec surprise. Puis, sous l'œil abasourdi des gens présents, le visage de marbre de l'homme s'adoucit. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, les rassurant, elle et lui, par des mots sans queue ni tête.

En fin d'après midi, à peu près rétabli mais ne supportant plus la pression sur son doigt, Harry se décida à tenir sa promesse. Il se leva et alla dans le salon où se trouvaient ses proches.

« - Je vais _les_ ramener. Dit-il, les faisant tous sursauter.

« - Je viens avec toi. Assura tout de suite Drago.

« - Non. Répliqua fermement Harry.

« - Pardon ? Gronda Drago.

« - Tu reste là et tu réponds aux questions des Aurors qui ne vont pas manquer d'arriver… Je ne pense pas que ton père puisse se permettre de jouer les maîtres de maison avec les employés du Ministère !

Drago grommela mais acquiesça.

« - T'inquiètes Drake, Mione et moi, on va y aller. Déclara Blaise.

« - Bien sur et on te le ramèneras entier ! Assura Hermione.

« - Non, les coupa Harry de nouveau. Vous deux, vous déposez 'Sam chez Molly comme prévu et vous profitez de votre nuit de noce… Drago va faire ce que je lui ai dit...

Harry pivota et regarda Ron qui hocha la tête.

« - …Ron va venir avec moi.

« - Moi aussi, je vous accompagne. Intervint Lucius.

« - Sauf votre respect Monsieur, je… répliqua Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

« - Je sais où le Lord les a pris… Je vais vous y conduire, je repartirais juste après…

Le brun réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

« - Ikutse !

Il sortit, suivi de Ron et de Lucius. Dans le hall, ils enfilèrent des imperméables et Harry attacha ses cheveux en couette haute.

« - Tenez-vous à ma cape. Ordonna Lucius.

Comme des enfants ne voulant pas se perdre, Harry et Ron s'accrochèrent chacun à un bout de la cape du blond. Une porte qui s'ouvrait attira leur attention. Snape qui sortait de la grande salle avait visiblement l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Mais les trois regards noirs qui le fixaient firent bâillon.

« - Concentrez-vous sur ma personne. Grogna Lucius.

Ils transplanèrent de concert et un grand éclat de rire retentit dans l'hôtel particulier.

**.oOo.**

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent sur une falaise battue par le vent. A leurs pieds, la houle en colère se brisait sur les écueils de granit. Le visage fouetté par les embruns portés par le vent furieux, ils avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, brûlés par le sel. (NdA : Ca fait trop mal ! J'ai déjà expérimenté !)

« - Nous sommes sur une petite île au large de la Bretagne… Sizun doit être par là ! Indiqua Lucius, obligé de crier pour se faire entendre.

Harry hocha la tête.

« - Il faut _les_ ramener au centre du cairn, là-bas !

Le blond, les cheveux dans la figure, indiquait une masse sombre au milieu des fougères. Ils se mirent en route mais un mauvais pressentiment les étreignait.

« - Repartez ! Conseilla Harry, inquiet.

« - Pas question… Chuchota Ron en se rapprochant du brun. Il y a des mangemorts partout.

« - On va vous couvrir, Potter. Assura Lucius avec sang froid. Mais dépêchez-vous !

Harry se détacha de leur petit groupe ce qui déclencha l'attaque mangemorte. En trois bonds, le brun se retrouva au centre du cercle de pierre. Les Reis gravés sur l'anneau semblaient rayonner.

« - Vous voila chez vous ! Déclara-t-il.

_**« Sous le dolmen central »**_

Lui ordonna une voix douce.

Le brun obéit, un peu perdu. Examinant le dessous de la grosse pierre, il découvrit comme un petit creux.

_**« Oui là… »**_

Encouragea la voix.

Ca n'était pas la même voix que dans la grande salle de l'hôtel Malfoy. Celle-ci était douce mais elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu bien des choses. On avait envie de lui obéir sans même discuter. Harry plaça l'anneau dans la petite excavation.

_**« Maintenant, monte sur le dolmen… »**_

Comme une marionnette, le brun fit ce que l'on voulait de lui. Debout sur le mégalithe, au centre du cercle de Menhir, il semblait en communion avec les éléments qui grondaient autour d'eux. Ses cheveux, lourds de pluie, lui battaient le dos. Son imperméable, ouvert, fouettait ses jambes mais il s'en fichait. Conjurant une dague, il s'en saisit et, sous les yeux soient horrifiés de Ron soient abasourdi de Lucius, il se trancha net les veines du poignet.

« - MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Hurla Ron.

Mais Harry ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

_« Calmez-vous… Tout ira bien. »_

Lui chuchota une voix calme et victorieuse.

« - Par ce sang, je vous restitue votre servante… déclara le brun d'une voix grave et sincère. Oh grande Korrighwen, puisse votre colère s'apaiser et votre pouvoir protéger à nouveau ce pourquoi il a été invoqué.

De son poignet entaillé, le sang coulait à grosses gouttes. En un fin filet écarlate, le sang coula jusqu'à l'excavation où Harry avait placé l'anneau un peu plus tôt. La 'fumée' blanche ressurgit et entoura Harry. Figés, Lucius et Ron ne pouvaient plus détourner les yeux du dolmen. Les mangemorts, eux, s'étaient enfuis de peur, laissant là leurs blessés.

Sans faire un geste, les deux hommes restants regardèrent Harry s'écroulé au bas de la table de granit, laissant sa place à une vague silhouette vaporeuse. La puissance qui se dégageait d'elle était exceptionnelle. La magie blanche s'étendit jusqu'à envelopper les menhirs d'une brume douce. Un à un, elle leur restitua leur reis respectifs. Revenant vers la silhouette et la rendant plus tangible, celle-ci se penchant sur Harry. La profonde blessure au poignet disparue sans laisser de traces et le visage, un instant exsangue, retrouva ses couleurs. La silhouette matérialisée sur le haut du dolmen fit léviter le corps inconscient du brun vers les deux autres.

_« Emmenez-le… »_

Les deux hommes empoignèrent Harry et se préparèrent à transplaner, la voix ne leur laissait pas d'autres choix. Pourtant, Ron se détacha un peu.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il.

_« Je vais sceller notre pouvoir… Je vais offrir la protection de l'Océan à la Resplendissante, ma déesse… Plus jamais on ne déviera le pouvoir qu'elle m'a octroyé. »_

« - Votre nom ! Quel est votre nom ? demanda Ron, l'air triste.

_« A-hès… Je suis Da-hut A-hès, fille du roi Gralon. Tierne Sène de Korrighwen la Lumineuse, j'ai failli et ma ville d'Ys a péri par les eaux. Pleine de remords, je me dois en tant qu'esprit de protéger ce mégalithe où repose mon bien-aimé Huvreal que j'ai entraîné dans la mort… »_

La voix était infiniment triste et sans qu'il en ait même conscience, Ron pleurait.

_« Partez maintenant… La folie des eaux engloutira bientôt tout cela… »_

Lucius raffermit sa prise sur les deux jeunes hommes et obligea le roux à transplaner avec lui.

**.oOo.**

Quelque part entre ciel et terre, Harry se sentait enveloppé dans de doux bras. Papillonnant des yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une superbe femme. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos affadissant l'éclat des somptueux bijoux par d'éblouissants reflets roux. Enveloppée dans une fine étoffe immaculée à peine retenue à l'épaule et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, elle semblait irréelle. Seuls ses immenses yeux bleus restaient trop sérieux pour être un rêve.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia le brun.

_**« Je suis Korrighwen la Lumineuse… »**_

Répondit la jeune femme.

C'était la même voix que celle qui l'avait guidé au cairn.

**_« Il fut un temps où je régnais sur ces terres et où les hommes croyaient en moi. »_**

« - Vous êtes vraiment… La déesse Korrighwen ! S'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

**_« Oui mais je ne suis plus à présent qu'un mythe, qu'une pâle figure de légende… Pourtant mon pouvoir est toujours là… En sécurité maintenant et ce, grâce à toi… »_**

« - Mais je…

**_« Je ne suis pas ingrate et je sais que ceux qui ont commis le sacrilège de détourner les Reis t'ont fait du mal… J'ai une dette envers toi… Si un jour, tu en vois l'utilité, fais appel à moi et je viendrais. »_**

Harry hocha la tête. Une alliée pareille ne se refusait pas !

**_« Mais sache que je ne peux rien contre les prophéties de votre temps…Je ne suis plus toute puissante en cette époque qui n'est plus la mienne. »_**

« - Je… je comprends.

**_« Une fois la requête formulée et accomplie, je retomberais dans l'oubli. »_**

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air grave. Il était triste pour cette déesse oubliée… Quel horrible sentiment se devait être de se sentir oublier alors que vous êtes toujours là.

**_« Réveille-toi maintenant, jeune homme… Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi. »_**

Se réveillant doucement, Harry découvrit le décor familier de sa chambre et, sur le fauteuil près du lit, Drago endormi.

« - Dray… Draay… Appela-t-il doucement.

« - Hum ?

« - Viens te coucher.

« - Réveillé ?

« - Moi oui… Toi par contre… Se moqua Harry.

« - Ca fait trois jours que tu dors. Grogna Drago en se glissant sous les draps.

« - Trois jours ! Et toi, t'as pas dormi, je présume !

« - J'étais inquiet. Avoua Drago en se lovant contre son brun.

« - Scuse-moi… Dors maintenant.

« - Huhum.

Drago se calla un peu plus contre Harry et se rendormit vite, attirant un sourire attendri sur les traits de son petit ami.

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

Nous étions déjà fin juin. Narya avait réuni tout le monde dans la demeure familiale des Snape à la campagne. Severus était positivement _ravi. _ Sa tendre épouse avait décidé de fêter dignement la fin de l'année scolaire et donc le début de leurs vacances à eux, les professeurs.

Le soir de l'arrivée, alors que les elfes faisaient apparaître le dessert, Hermione se leva.

« - Excusez-moi… Dit-elle, calmement.

Mais le brouhaha ne s'amenuisa pas pour autant. Près d'elle, Blaise gloussa… Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes !

« - Mais aïeuh ! Gémit-il, attirant par la même l'attention de tout le monde ou presque.

« - Une dispute, les jeunes mariés ? Se moqua Drago.

« - Pas le moins du monde ! Rayonna Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ses joues avaient une jolie couleur rosée.

« - Allez, nous fait pas languir ! Mione euh! Couina Harry, plaisantant.

« - Elle faisait toujours ça à Poudlard! Assura Ron.

« - C'est vrai ! Et puis après, elle nous accusait de ne pas l'écouter !

« - Si vous voulez savoir, vous n'avez qu'à vous taire ! Les moucha la brunette.

« - Nous t'écoutons, vénérable demoi… dame ! Se corrigea Harry.

« - Et bien… En fait… Euh… Bafouilla Hermione.

Maintenant qu'elle avait l'attention de tous, elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Blaise se leva alors lui aussi et passant derrière elle, il l'entoura de ses bras, plaçant ses mains à plat sur le ventre de sa femme.

« - Tu es enceinte ! S'écria Narya, perspicace.

« - Voui…De deux mois environ.

« - Deux mois… Mais alors… réfléchit Drago.

« - … ?

« - …La nuit de noce a été productive ! s'exclama le blond, narquois.

« - J'ai bien fait de ne pas vouloir que vous m'accompagnez alors ! Vous aviez mieux à faire et… Vous en avez profité ! Renchérit Harry alors que le couple rivalisait avec les pivoines.

« - Tu es allée voir quelqu'un pour la date exact ? demanda Narya.

« - Non pas encore… Mais Parsam a rendez-vous chez le pédiatre le mois prochain, j'en profiterais pour aller voir mon gynécomage.

« - N'attends pas plus. Conseilla la professeur.

« - Pas d'inquiétude ! J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous… Le 11 août à 15h !

« - Tiens-nous au courant !

« - Evidement !

« - Je propose un toast ! Lança Ron.

« - Oui, bonne idée ! Ajouta Harry. A cette future génération de Griffondor !

« - A ces futurs griff… QUOI ! S'étrangla Blaise.

« - Je rigole ! Au bébé !

Les autres reprirent les ovations alors que Blaise boudait dans son coin. Ses enfants ne seraient pas des Griffys !

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

« - Je suis heureuse que le bébé aille bien… Souffla Hermione, un sourire épanoui sur le visage. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son époux mais son sourire rayonnant se figea. Blaise avait cet air concentré qu'il avait lors des batailles. Se rapprochant de lui, inquiète, elle demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Je ne sais pas… Rentre au manoir.

« - Je reste avec toi.

Blaise lui fourra Parsam dans les bras et la prit par les épaules pour ancrer leurs regards l'un à l'autre.

« - Rentre et donne l'alerte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Je peux t'aider ! Répliqua Hermione.

« - Tu dois avant tout, protéger nos enfants alors tu donnes l'alerte et tu restes sagement là-bas.

« - Je…

Elle voulut protester mais les lèvres de Blaise la stoppèrent. La baiser la laissa pantelante, il ressemblait trop à un baiser d'adieu !

« - Tu dois y aller maintenant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'air de transplanage. Blaise regarda un court instant l'endroit où avait disparu sa femme et son fils puis il s'activa. Sans en avoir l'air, il fit évacuer l'hôpital.

« - Zanbini ! Zanbini !

« - Blaise…

« - Londubat, Ginny ! Je suis bien heureux de vous voir !

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la rousse.

« - Une attaque imminente… J'essaye de faire partir le plus de personne possible mais c'est difficile pour certains patients…

« - Je comprends, on va t'aider. N'est-ce pas Nev' ?

Le brun hocha la tête, l'air déterminé. A ce moment, une explosion fit trembler le bâtiment.

« - Les mangemorts ! Hurlait-on. Au secours, fuyez ! »

Blaise se dirigea vers le centre de l'attaque. Alors qu'il se battait, couvert par un coin de mur, il perdit Neville et Ginny de vue. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien faire, juste tenir le temps que les renforts arrivent.

« - Fais vite, Mione… Je t'en prie, fais vite… Je veux pouvoir revenir près de toi ! Murmura-t-il alors que le coin du mur où il s'abritait explosa.

Partout l'on se battait, les médecins et les infirmières tentaient vainement de transférer leurs malades mais beaucoup étaient tombés déjà. Les malades hurlaient, se traînaient comme ils pouvaient avant d'être abattus sans remords dans leur fuite vaine. Dans un coin, un petit groupe résistait plutôt bien. Forts des restes de l'AD et des rares cours de formation d'Auror qu'ils avaient pu prendre, Neville et Ginny avaient forgé un puissant bouclier autour d'eux. Derrière le couple, les parents de Neville restaient interdits. Par contre, Lockart ne tenait pas tranquille. Il fut le premier à tomber. A le forcer pour sortir, il avait réussi à désactiver le bouclier… Et ce, juste pour donner un autographe à un mangemort qui le remercia à coup d'avada kedavra.

« - Quel imbécile, celui-là ! S'énerva Ginny. Nev' ?

Le jeune homme était tendu comme un arc et derrière lui, ses parents tremblaient d'effroi. La rousse ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui se cachait derrière le masque blanc du mangemort… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rejetant son masque et son capuchon, la femme révéla son visage tendu par le plaisir de la tuerie et par la folie. La petite rousse se sentit soulevée du sol par une force invisible qui la scotcha au mur. La mère de Neville hurlait en se débattant alors que son époux restait indifférent.

« - Je me régale de tes cris, ma chère ! Susurra Bella en s'approchant de la femme terrifiée.

« - Eloignez-vous de ma mère ! Gronda Neville, entravé lui aussi.

« - Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être ?

Neville essaya de se libérer, en vain. Les liens invisibles le retenaient à la gorge et aux poignets. De ses essais de libération, il avait les poignets en sang, à ces pieds gisait sa baguette. Bella se dirigea alors vers Mr Londubat. Prenant son menton entre ses mains, elle le fit la regarder.

« - Tu ne crie pas toi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air déçu. _Sectumsempra !_

L'homme gémit de douleur, son sang s'écoulant de ses blessures gouttait au sol. Neville hurla. Bella se retourna vers lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« - Je crois que j'ai touché la carotide ! C'est bête… Il ne va pas m'amuser longtemps !

Neville grogna d'impuissance. Ginny avait détourné les yeux et Mme Londubat sanglotait convulsivement.

« - Tu ne crie plus, très chère ? s'exclama la mangemorte. C'est dommage, les tiens me plaisent vraiment… Nous allons remédier à cet accès de silence. _Doloris !_

La pauvre femme se tortilla sous la douleur, les muscles crispés, la gorge déchirée par les cris.

« - c'est vraiment plaisant, crucifiée ainsi, je peux voir toute ta douleur sur ton visage. Regarde… Ton fils pleure pour toi… Ce fils pour lequel tu as donné ta raison…Un cracmol !

« - Neville n'est pas un cracmol ! Cria alors Ginny, ulcérée.

« - Tais-toi, petite miséreuse ! _Aqua sufocios !_

Ginny commença à chercher de l'air, ses joues et son visage se colorèrent. Elle semblait se noyer dans des eaux trop profondes.

**.oOo.**

« - Il faut aller chercher Blaise ! Paniquait Hermione, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

« - Calme-toi, Mione… Ca va aller pour lui, nous allons aller le chercher ton homme.

« - Mais… Mais Seamus a dit que l'hôpital avait été totalement investi ! Gémit-elle.

« - Tel que je connais Blaise, il se sera mis à l'abri alors ne t'inquiète pas autant ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, elle faisait les cents pas, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Ron se plaça alors devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, furieuse de sa course interrompue. Sans dire un mot, il l'endormit d'un sort. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, endormie mais sereine.

« - C'était le mieux pour elle. S'expliqua-t-il aux autres.

Un silence s'installa seulement entrecoupé par le bruit que faisait Ron en installant la jeune femme sur le canapé. Il la contempla un instant puis se releva.

« - On va aller le lui chercher son mari. Décida-t-il, déterminé. Maman, tu restes ici et tu gardes les enfants. Harry, Tu viens avec moi ?

« - Evidement !

« - Moi aussi, je vous accompagne. Assura Drago.

Le roux hocha la tête.

« - Alors allons-y. Zanbini est là-bas depuis hier, il ne faut plus tarder.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent.

**.oOo.**

« - Les aurors tentent la récupération depuis l'aube mais je pense que c'est déjà trop tard… cela fera une bonne diversion, vous pourrez passer avec moins de difficulté. Expliquait Maugrey Fol'Œil.

« - Harry ? Ron ? Prêts ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Ils revêtirent les grandes capes noires de mangemort et, profitant de l'agitation de la bataille, ils se faufilèrent dans l'hôpital. Une fois rentrés, ils trouvèrent un coin où ôter leur capuchon.

« - 'Tain, fait chaud là-dessous ! Râla Ron.

« - C'est clair ! Soutint Harry, soulevant sa capuche. Dray ?

Le blond avait les yeux fixés sur le carnage qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux. Des cadavres jonchaient le couloir de l'hôpital. Certains se trouvaient dans la même position que lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés la mort. Personne n'avait pris le temps de les pousser du passage car on ne pouvait espérer des mangemorts qu'ils traitent les morts avec respect. Une personne à genoux attira leurs yeux.

« - Ne… Neville ? Bégaya Harry.

Leurs yeux horrifiés passèrent de l'ancien griffondor à la chevelure flamboyante de la personne qu'il avait dans les bras et aux corps ensanglanté de ses parents.

« - Gin' ? S'étrangla Ron.

Harry posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Puis, il lui tendit une vieille chaussette rapiécée.

« - Prends le portoloin et ramène-les. Chuchota Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Le roux, tout en faisant attention, rejoignit Neville. Voyant le regard perdu de son meilleur ami, Harry se détourna et serra les poings. Une main douce se posa sur la main crispée. Harry, rouvrant les yeux, plongea dans les yeux gris et mouillé de son amant.

« - Ca va aller, allons chercher Blaise, je ne veux pas le retrouver comme ça ! dit le brun, déterminé.

Un gémissement les coupa dans leur recherche. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, baguette au poing. Ils fermèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les murs blancs avaient été repeints du sang des victimes. Celles-ci gisant, ça et là, leurs corps horriblement mutilés.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? Hasarda Drago.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre.

« - Là !

Le blond se précipita au médicomage qui semblait encore en vie.

« - Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?

« - Enfin quelqu'un… souffla l'homme soulagé.

« - Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Harry.

« - Je pense…

Harry et Drago aidèrent l'homme à se lever et, le soutenant, ils voulurent sortir de la pièce. Mais la porte fut obstruée par une grande silhouette noire. Les trois hommes tressaillirent. Harry allait lancer un maléfice quand le mangemort souffla :

« - Drake ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond redressa la tête.

« - Zanbini !

« - Restez là et attendez que je revienne, leur dit le mangemort juste avant de partir en courant.

Les trois autres étaient stupéfaits.

« - On peut lui faire confiance ? demanda finalement Harry.

« - Aucune idée, avoua Drago. Mais Blaise lui fait confiance.

« - Alors attendons mais soyez sur vos gardes quand il reviendra.

Leur attente commença. Le médicomage l'employa à soigner de son mieux ses blessures somme toutes assez peu graves alors que Harry et Drago fixaient la porte, anxieux.

**.oOo.**

Courant à travers les couloirs, Matthias Zanbini se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Rodolphus Lestrange le questionnant sur sa course, le jeune homme hésita à dénoncer les membres de l'Ordre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Discrètement et prétextant vouloir faire payer lui-même sa trahison à son frère, il réussit à sortir Blaise de sa cellule. Le jeune Zanbini était à demi conscient. Son visage était sale et couvert de contusions et de sang. Quand son frère l'empoigna pour le lever, il gémit de souffrance. Outre la cheville qui devait être fracturée, l'épaule était déboîtée et les cotes douloureuses.

« - Courage petit frère ! Souffla-t-il avant de ressortir de la pièce où Blaise avait été enfermé.

Faisant chemin inverse, il eut du mal à se débarrasser de Nott qui voulait absolument l'aider à 'corriger le traître'. Enfin, le cœur battant, la sueur perlant à ses tempes, il referma la porte sur lui… Pour se trouver nez à nez avec la baguette du Survivant.

« - On a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut s'occuper de lui !

« - Faites voir.

Le médicomage s'approcha et examina Blaise.

« - Cheville fracturée, multiples contusions et ecchymoses… et l'épaule droite est déboîtée. Déclara-t-il rapidement.

« - Etes-vous en état de transplaner ? demanda Harry sans en attendre plus.

« - Je… Oui.

« - Dray, tu y vas avec le docteur, je te suis avec Blaise.

Le blond hocha la tête et attrapa la main du médecin rescapé. Ils transplanèrent. Alors que Harry installait Blaise dans ses bras, le blessé murmura dans les méandres de son inconscience :

« - Mat…thias…

Le brun releva les yeux vers le frère de son ami.

« - Vous allez mourir pour nous avoir laissé partir, déclara-t-il.

« - Frappez-moi.

« - Pardon ?

« - Frappez-moi et laissez votre empreinte magique ici !

« - Mais…

« - Dépêchez-vous, ils ont du remarquer le transplanage de Drago.

Fermant les yeux, Harry provoqua une déflagration qui envoya Matthias valser contre le mur. Zanbini tomba inconscient. Vérifiant tout de même son état de santé, Harry transplana avec son ami blessé.

**.oOo.**

Loin des bruits terrifiants de la guerre, dans une petite maisonnette sur une falaise du nord du pays, un bébé voyait le jour.

**A suivre…………………………………**

**Vilou, un autre chapitre de fini ! Le chapitre 7 est prêt, à vous de le mériter en m'envoyant pleins de petits mots !**

**A bientôt, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ! Non parce que j'ai de moins en moins de petits commentaires alors je me pose des questions ! Si cette fic ne vous plait plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à la poster………**

**Bisous à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews… et aux autres aussi ! Je suis pas rancunière (enfin, ça dépend des fois, lol !),**

**Selann.**

15


	8. Surprise, surprise!

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! En particulier, ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site car s'ils ne me laissent pas leur adresse, je ne peux leur répondre…**

**Je vais donc le faire ici…**

**Ouky : **Merci pour ta review… Elle m'a fait plaisir… surtout le _« Vraiment extra comme d'habitude »_ Pour ce qui est du « encore plus mieux » je ne sais pas si ça existe mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ! lol. Et puis, tu as raison, on s'en fout !

Bisous, Selann.

**En attendant de nouveaux petits commentaires (J'accepte aussi les gros ! XD), **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_01.07.2006_

**Chapitre 7 : **_Surprise, surprise !_

La créature entra en trombe dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon.

« - Vite Madame ! Il faut que vous partiez ! Il vous faut fuir, vous cacher avec Monsieur le jeune maître ! Vite, ils arrivent ! Ils vous cherchent !

La femme qui se trouvait là avait écouté attentivement l'elfe.

« - Prépare nos affaires et part avec maître Léo à Magnolia Creek. Je vous rejoins dés que je peux.

« - Bien maîtresse !

**.oOo.**

Loin de là, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, le moral était au plus bas. Ginny Weasley était morte dans la matinée des suites des blessures que lui avait infligés Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville dominait comme il le pouvait sa peine mais son regard autrefois si innocent ne recelait plus que la flamme de la vengeance qui le commandait.

Le désespoir minait d'autant plus leurs cœurs que depuis quelques temps, les détraqueurs à la solde de Voldemort, attaquait sans raison plusieurs villages moldus ou sorciers qui n'avaient vraiment rien en commun.

Ces attaques inexpliquées et incohérentes, la défaite à Ste Mangouste, les pertes qu'il avait subi… Le côté de la lumière était dans une mauvaise passe alors que Voldemort semblait plus fort que jamais.

**.oOo.**

« - Magnolia Creek est attaqué par les détraqueurs ! Cria Angel de retour de mission.

« - C'est où ça ? demanda Ron.

« - Sur la côte, dans le Nord. Indiqua Drago.

Angel prit une carte et posa son doigt à l'emplacement du village. Récitant une formule complexe, des images du village apparurent. Une fois l'image bien ancrée dans les mémoires, les combattants transplanèrent. Il faisait encore nuit mais le soleil arrivait, se découpant sur les collines. La brume matinale s'accrochait aux toits en ardoise des maisons. L'herbe était mouillé, les pavés de la rue piétonne où ils se trouvaient, étaient glissants. L'Ordre avançait doucement, avec prudence. Un vent étrange soufflait sur ce petit village côtier. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, vue l'heure… Pas même cette bonne odeur de pain chaud ne s'élevait de chez le boulanger. Village endormi et pourtant menacé. Parfois, au détour d'une rue, une silhouette sombre et menaçante flottait et disparaissait.

« - Les détraqueurs, souffla Seamus. Ils cherchent quelque chose…

« - Restons groupé, ordonna Harry.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes dans le dédale de ruelles avec l'épais brouillard, leur petit groupe finit par se disperser. Ayant agrippé la main de Drago, Harry avançait à tâtons. La proximité des détraqueurs faisait résonner dans se tête les cris de sa mère. Sa vue se brouillait, il dut s'appuyer au mur.

« - Va ?

« - Grmph.

Grognement indistinct, autant dire que Drago n'était pas rassuré. Coupant court à leur court 'dialogue', un cri de supplication résonna. La voix leur était étrangement familière mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom dessus. Courant, ils découvrirent une femme portant un bébé, acculée par un des anciens gardien d'Azkaban. Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry pointa sa baguette dans leur direction.

« - _Spero patronum !_

Le cerf d'argent galopa vers la sombre créature. Celle-ci, malgré son insistance, finit par s'éloigner. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent à la jeune mère.

« - Ca va, madame ?

De sublimes yeux noirs se levèrent vers eux.

« - Aza !

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent mais les retrouvailles furent assombries par les détraqueurs qui revenaient en force.

« - C'est moi qu'il cherche ! Avoua Aza. Cela fait une semaine qu'il me traque !

Le bébé qu'elle tenait se mit à pleurer.

« - Madame doit fuir, Madame ! Couina Coli apparaissant près d'eux.

« - Transplane au Square avec elle Harry, je m'occupe de rapatrier les autres.

Harry voulut refuser mais surmontant son inquiétude, il accepta. Une fois, les autres disparut, Drago s'enfuit. Se lançant un _sonorus_ puissant, il hurla l'ordre de départ en espérant que les autres aient reconnu sa voix. Défaisant le sort, il transplana avant que les habitants n'osent sortir de chez eux, la peur vaincue par la curiosité.

**.oOo.**

Le bébé dormait, callé entre deux coussins du canapé. Harry avait sorti la trousse de premier secours et il soignait l'épaule de sa marraine. Les gestes précis se faisaient en silence. La femme avait les yeux fermés, son beau visage se crispait des fois sous la douleur. Harry, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur la blessure, concentré sur sa tache. L'elfe de maison se tenait près du nourrisson pour le surveiller.

« - Voila, chuchota le brun une fois qu'il eut déposé et fixé la compresse.

« - Merci, souffla Azalaïs.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les deux adultes regardaient le bébé. Drago brisa le charme en entrant.

« - Molly est venu chercher Kasu, nous serons tranquille.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

« - Et si on allait manger ? Proposa-t-il.

Harry, sortant de sa torpeur, se leva.

« - C'est vrai, allons-y… Tu dois avoir faim, Aza.

« - Oui.

Ils souriaient.

« - Maîtresse ? Que dois faire Coli maîtresse ? Couina l'elfe.

« - Il me faudrait le landau, Coli.

« - Bien maîtresse.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et l'objet demandé apparu.

« - Merci.

La femme prit avec précaution le bébé et le mit dans la nacelle. Elle caressa la joue rose de son enfant avec tendresse.

« - Coli, intervint Drago.

« - Oui Monsieur ?

« - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider Dobby et Winky à la cuisine ?

« - Je…

« - Vas-y Coli. Encouragea sa maîtresse.

L'elfe disparut. Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Le bébé endormi, sous sort d'alerte, resta dans le salon. Ils étaient juste assis que des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'étage du dessous.

« - Je crois que le devoir nous appelle ! Railla Drago.

« - Tu viens avec nous.

Harry se leva et sa marraine le suivit. Ils descendirent.

« - Ca m'aurait presque manqué. Sourit Aza.

Quand elle entra dans la salle ou plusieurs membres de l'ordre étaient réunis, un silence se fit.

« - C'est Azalaïs que les détraqueurs cherchaient. Expliqua Harry.

« - C'est peut-être un piège, répliqua quelqu'un.

« - J'ai confiance en elle. Assura Harry.

« - Qu'elle nous explique pourquoi elle est partie !

Harry allait répliquer quand une main sur son bras le retint.

« - Laisse, lui chuchota Aza.

La jeune femme se leva dignement et alla se placer devant tous.

« - Coli !

L'elfe apparut.

« - Va chercher le jeune maître, s'il te plait.

La petite créature s'inclina et obéit. Il reparut bientôt avec le bébé dans les bras. La jeune mère le prit et le montra à tous.

« - Je vous présente Léo Lupin, mon fils.

Un brouhaha s'éleva à l'entente du nom de l'enfant. Peu de personne était au courant de la relation entre la mangemorte et l'ancien maraudeur.

« - Je suis partie pour le protéger. Continua Azalaïs sans se troubler. Avec mon rôle d'espionne et la mort de son père, sa vie aurait été menacée… J'ai préféré fuir…

Snape se leva alors, faisant taire les derniers contestataires.

« - Si l'objet de la traque des détraqueurs, c'est toi, cette réunion n'est plus tuile.

« - Nous…

« - Suffit ! Coupa sèchement Snape. Il n'y a rien à ajouter Skabolt. Azalaïs a du fuir pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait, point. La réunion est clause, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Snape se leva, la réunion était finie. Entraînant Azalaïs avec lui, ils sortirent de la pièce. Drago et Harry les suivirent, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Rattrapant leurs aînés, ils les invitèrent dans leur salon.

« - Dobby !

L'elfe arriva immédiatement à l'appel du brun.

« - Que veux Harry Potter, monsieur ? Que peux faire Dobby pour Harry Potter ?

« - Apporte le petit déjeuner ici, s'il te plait.

« - Bien, Monsieur Harry Potter.

L'elfe repartit, Snape fit un pas vers la cheminée.

« - Attends Severus !

« - Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, Alys est malade, je dois rentrer.

« - Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? S'inquiéta Harry.

« - Une simple otite moldue mais bon…

« - Vas-y, je peux attendre.

Pourtant la jeune femme semblait vouloir demander quelque chose.

« - Que veux-tu ?

Snape pouvait être très perspicace quand il le voulait !

« - Eh bien… Il me semble que… Si tu voulais réfléchir à…

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Remus aurait aimer que tu sois le parrain de son fils alors si tu voulais bien y réfléchir, je…

« - J'accepte avec plaisir.

Aza le regarda, rayonnante.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit (Harry en fut d'ailleurs étourdi ! Les seuls sourires que l'on pouvait tirer de Severus Snape étaient pour sa femme ou ses enfants !). L'homme partit par cheminette.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait. Murmura Aza.

« - Il aimait beaucoup Remus, quoiqu'il en dise. Assura Drago.

Ils sourirent.

« - Tu as pensé à quelqu'un pour la marraine ?

« - Oui. Molly Weasley.

« - Bon choix.

Les deux jeunes hommes approuvaient.

« - Elle sera enchantée !

« - Vous êtes sûrs ?

« - Evidement !

« - Heureusement, Léo sera bien avec elle s'il m'arrive quelque…

« - Ne dis pas ça !

Le regard de Harry était si douloureux qu'Aza regretta ses paroles. Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil et attira Harry sur lui.

« - Si tu nous éclairais un peu… proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« - J'ai…J'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte depuis le matin quand le maître me convoqua. Il me promit un spectacle superbe et nous transplanâmes. Ce jour restera gravé à jamais en moi. Je voulais t'aider Harry mais je ne pouvais rien ! Et Remus qui te blessait. Je prie alors la résolution de vous sauver tous deux. J'ai… Tuer Remus pour qu'il ne souffre plus et pour qu'il arrête de te blesser… Je savais que le maître avait… du désir pour moi et pour la première fois, j'utilisais ce pouvoir sur lui. Cela me dégoûtait mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, je devais l'éloigner de vous deux…

La femme se tut un instant. La douleur et le dégoût crispaient son beau visage.

« - Le lendemain matin, je suis partie. J'avais trop honte pour reparaître devant toi et je devais protéger la petite vie qui grandissait en moi. J'ai fui. J'ai été tranquille pendant quelques mois… Je pensais souvent à toi, Harry et aussi à… Remus. Quand Léo est né, cela m'a mis du baume au cœur… J'ai vécu simplement pendant un moi et puis, il y environ une semaine, les détraqueurs ont débarqués à Liverpool où je m'étais réfugiée. Je suis partie mais ils me retrouvaient toujours… Et puis hier, vous m'avez retrouvé… Sauvé.

La femme se tut. Son récit terminé, elle ne savait que dire.

« - Il est né quand ? demanda Drago pour combler le silence.

« - Le 12 août. Répondit la jeune mère.

« - Le 12 ? Il ne se passa pas que des malheurs ce jour-là alors ! fit remarquer Drago.

« - Des… malheurs !

« - Ste Mangouste a été attaqué par les mangemorts le 11. Expliqua Harry. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes…

« - Il n'y a aucun espoir pour Ste Mangouste ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête.

« - L'hôpital est investi. Les médicomages encore en vie sont forcés de soigner les mangemorts. Les patients qui ont été sauvés ont été envoyés dans d'autres centres mais beaucoup ont été tués.

Les trois adultes avaient la mine grave.

« - Maugrey est mort le 12, les aurors tentaient de reprendre l'hôpital sorcier à ses assaillants.

« - Et Blaise a été blessé.

Ce dernier se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures grâce aux soins du Dr Elsaid, le jeune médicomage que Drago et Harry avait sauvé. Elsaid était d'ailleurs le médecin attitré de l'Ordre depuis ce jour et il avait installé dans les caves de son immeuble londonien, une infirmerie de fortune.

Drago et Harry résumèrent la situation à la 'revenante' qui fut frappé par tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son absence. Les mariages, les reis, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, la mort de Ginny…

Quand ils eurent finis de tout raconter, il était presque 11h. Aza leva la tête vers eux.

« - Je voudrais… aller _le_ voir. Dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Ils avaient compris.

« - Je vais aller avec toi. Murmura Harry. Dray, va chercher Kasu et explique-lui.

Le blond hocha la tête et, après avoir embrassé son brun tendrement, il sortit de la pièce. Aza prit son fils dans ses bras et suivit Harry. Ils transplanèrent juste devant la tombe de Remus.

Harry ôta les fleurs fanées qui s'y trouvait et en fit apparaître d'autres.

« - Bonjour mon vieux… Aujourd'hui, je t'amène une surprise.

Sa voix était basse, elle avait peine à sortir de sa gorge nouée. Il se retourna, regarda un instant Aza et se dirigea vers la tombe de ses parents la laissant seule. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, comme lui avait besoin, des fois de se réfugier ici pour réfléchir.

« - Remus… Je sais que tu m'as pardonné mais… Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait alors que moi, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner !

Elle fixait la tombe de granit, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Entre ses bras, le bébé gigota. Elle le regarda d'un air tendre.

« - On dirait que ton fils a envie de faire voir qu'il est là… Oui, ton fils mon amour… Ton dernier cadeau… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te l'apprendre. Il s'appelle Léo, j'espère que cela te plait… Il est si beau ! Il te ressemble, je trouve… Mais c'est peut-être parce que je te cherche en lui, qui sait ? En tout cas, il a tes yeux… Tes jolis yeux bruns dorés… Tes yeux de loup… Je t'aime tant, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te tue ?

Ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Harry, tout près, la prit par la taille.

« - Rentrons. Il va être l'heure de manger… murmura-t-il.

Au Square, une ambiance joyeuse régnait. Kasu, enchantée de revoir sa tante Aza qui lui revenait avec un nouveau petit cousin, était rayonnante et sa joie était communicative. Molly avait accepté avec un sourire d'être la marraine du 'petit ange' comme était déjà surnommer Léo. La perte de sa fille avait laissé des traces sur le visage rond de la rousse. Bien qu'elle essaye d'être toujours aussi joyeuse, sa peine se voyait et elle semblait vieillie tout à coup. Mais l'ambiance conviviale du manoir et la discrète sollicitude de chacun aidait la pauvre femme à accepter sa souffrance.

**A Suivre……………………………………………**

**Voila le chapitre 7, il était fini depuis un bon moment déjà mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai oublié de le mettre en ligne ! lol**

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre 8, il n'est pas terminé et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire jusqu'au 20 juillet à peu prés mais bon, je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous le terminer avant cette date…**

**Voila, en attendant, j'attends vos petits commentaires avec impatience,**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

7


	9. Alliances?

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! En particulier, ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site car s'ils ne me laissent pas leur adresse, je ne peux leur répondre…**

**En attendant de nouveaux petits commentaires (J'accepte aussi les gros ! XD), **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 8 : **_Alliances ?_

Harry remontait l'allée qui le séparait encore du château. Dressé sur le bord de la falaise, masse sombre et effrayante. Les tours effilées pointaient vers le ciel, flèches sombre et menaçante. Il était parti du village, à pied, en début de soirée. Le soleil, qui commençait à décliner à son départ était maintenant couché. Avançant dans une forêt toujours plus sombre, le brun se surprit à la trouver semblable à la Forêt interdite de Poudlard. Il y avait ici la même atmosphère étouffante. Cette forêt là, comme l'autre devait grouiller de créatures toutes plus bizarres ou maléfiques les unes que les autres.

Des créatures…

A cette pensée, Harry se remémora sa dernière incursion dans la Forêt interdite.

**.oO Flash Back Oo.**

_Sa mission l'envoyait là. Il avait deux visites à faire… Deux visites indispensables et dangereuses… Bien qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, il devait essayer._

_Après avoir dépassé sans dommage le premier niveau de la Forêt, il avança encore… Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il allait entrer sur leur territoire._

_« - Ca y est, les voila… Souffla Harry, en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade._

_Les bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent de lui. A sa grande surprise, Harry vit Firenze émergé d'un fourré._

_« - Firenze !_

_« - Bonjour Mr Potter._

_« - Euh… Euh, salut…_

_« - J'ai réussi me justifier… Magorian m'a pardonné… Enfin…_

_Le centaure fit une grimace éloquente._

_« - Je suis là pour te conduire à lui, nous avions prévu ton arrivée._

_« - Je, euh…_

_Harry s'approcha de son ami mais au moment où il voulut monter sur son dos, Firenze fit un écart._

_« - Désolé… Je n'ai pas le droit de… Voila quoi…_

_« - Je comprends. Désolé, c'est moi qui…_

_Firenze siffla et un superbe cheval noir émergea du couvert des arbres._

_« - Je ne sais pas monter…_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas… Approche Yami._

_Harry sourit au nom du cheval._

_Ténèbres… _

_Espérons qu'il tienne son nom de la couleur de sa robe et non, de son caractère…_

_Il enfourcha l'animal sans mal. Après quelques explications de Firenze (il n'y avait évidement ni selle, ni rênes !), ils partirent. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite…_

**.oO Fin du Flash Back Oo.**

Enfin, il sortait de cette forêt réellement oppressante. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'observait tout le long du chemin. La nuit était noire, la lune cachée derrière d'épais nuages avait du mal à éclairer la mer agitée que Harry découvrait devant lui. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la bâtisse où il se rendait. Toujours aussi sombre mais deux fois plus imposante que quand il la regardait du village.

La demeure moyenâgeuse était posée sur un bloc de granit indépendant de la côte. Le seul lien avec la terre était un vieux pont étroit qui reliait les deux falaises et qui semblait près à précipiter dans le vide, les impudents qui oseraient s'y aventurer.

« - Harry Potter.

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Une jeune femme superbe s'avançait vers lui. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui… Enfin, d'apparence du moins.

Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de velours noir qui lui découvrait les épaules et dont les manches, mi longues, laissaient la place à de larges manches violettes. Faites de soie brillante, ces manches recouvraient ses mains et flottaient en plis harmonieux jusqu'au sol.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient tirés en arrière, dégageant ainsi le front mat de la jeune fille. De petites mèches folles se rebellaient contre cette coiffure sévère et bouclaient sur son front et ses joues ; la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure retombant sur les épaules nues.

D'un mouvement élégant, la jeune fille l'invita à la rejoindre. Harry découvrit alors, sur sa poitrine, un treskell brodé de fils d'or. A chacun de ses mouvements, il s'épanouissait dans un joyeux scintillement.

« - Je me nomme Lydia et je serais, avec mon frère, votre guide…

Un jeune homme se détacha de l'ombre de la forêt, derrière Harry. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna d'un bond prêt à se défendre.

« - Pas d'inquiétude… Je suis là pour votre sécurité.

La voix de l'homme était grave et suave. Il rejoignit sa sœur et leur invité en deux enjambées. Ses pieds et ses mollets musculeux enchâssés de bottes de cuir brun. Sous les chausses claires, Harry pouvait voir les muscles de ses cuisses rouler. Détaillant l'arrivant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il remonta pour voir un torse puissant recouvert d'une tunique de cuir sombre à lacet d'où ressortaient les manches amples d'une chemise blanche.

Le visage enfin, viril indéniablement, la mâchoire carrée, le nez droit, le front volontaire sur celui-ci, comme pour sa sœur, bouclait les cheveux qu'ils portaient retenus par un lien de cuir sur la nuque.

« - Allons-y.

La jeune fille, sans les attendre, s'engagea sur le pont. Harry la suivit, passant devant le jeune homme qui arborait maintenant un sourire goguenard. Ce sourire moqueur (sûrement amené par le regard que Harry avait fixé sur lui pendant un long moment) découvrait ses dents blanches et ses canines légèrement trop longues pour être normales.

Harry vida son esprit de tous signes de peur, et traversa avec sang froid le pont croulant. En dessous d'eux les vagues se brisaient furieusement contre les écueils acérés.

Un seul mot venait à l'esprit de Harry… _Charmant !_

Ils traversèrent tous trois sans que le pont ne cède, Harry s'attendait presque à rejoindre les vagues sur les écueils…

D'un grincement sinistre, la lourde porte de bois tourna sur ses gonds révélant un hall poussiéreux faiblement éclairé.

Lydia, la jeune femme, prit une bougie sur un meuble en coin et continua sa route. Elle le fit passer dans de nombreuses pièces et ils grimpèrent des escaliers escarpés et usés.

Enfin, elle ouvrit une porte et s'effaça sur le côté pour permettre à Harry d'entrer.

« - Harry Potter, Père.

« - Merci, Lydia.

La voix froide s'était élevée d'un fauteuil de velours rouge sang. L'homme se leva, dévoilant sa taille svelte et imposante. Grand, musculeux, les cheveux courts mais bouclés, noirs, le visage dur mais loyal, il inspira une confiance sans bornes à Harry bien que ce dernier soit un peu effrayé par sa prestance et son charisme.

« - Tout s'est bien passé, Renaud ?

« - A merveille. Cyril et Ronan se sont agités mais je les ai promptement remis en place.

« - Parfait.

L'homme se retourna vers Harry qui tressaillit sous le regard bleu clair glacial qui le fixa.

« - Voyons, Max ! Tu lui fais peur !

Un autre homme surgit. Il portait un plateau supportant deux bouteilles et des verres. Il avait des cheveux châtains noués en catogan et des yeux bruns, brillants et chaleureux. Harry sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge, cet homme ressemblait à Remus.

« - Désolé. Asseyez-vous, jeune homme.

Harry obéit et l'homme au plateau lui tendit un verre.

« - Je… Enfin, euh, merci.

« - De rien. Répliqua l'homme châtain. Je suis Astellus… Le grand méchant là, c'est mon mari, Maximus Dahan Grey…

« - Enchanté.

« - Astellus.

« - Tatata ! Tu manques du plus strict sens de l'hospitalité ! Tu aurais pu envoyer une calèche chercher Mr Potter au village !

Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Il était ici en mission spéciale. Il devait voir si une alliance était possible avec les vampires pour faire face à Voldemort. Suite à une enquête poussée, il s'était décidé à s'adresser à Maximus que l'on disait avoir de l'ascendance sur ses semblables et il le trouvait, non sans mal… soumis à son mari !

« - Cela vous choque n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué Renaud qui s'était assis près de lui.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Que le grand Maximus Dahan Grey, chef incontesté des vampires du Nord, se ratatine devant les exigences de son compagnon ?

« - Euh… C'est vrai… Mais je suis habitué… Mon petit ami et moi, c'est un peu pareil…

« - Ah, je comprends ! Mes parents se connaissent depuis l'antiquité. Maximus était un grand général de Rome… Avant de devenir un être de la nuit, tout au moins. Il a fait Astellus qui était son compagnon quand ils étaient mortels.

Harry soupira. Ils avaient de la chance de n'avoir pas été séparés par la mort.

« - Et vous ? Moyen Age, non ? Questionna le brun voyant que les deux plus vieux se chamaillaient.

« - Exact ! Ma sœur, Lydia, et moi. Nous sommes jumeaux, elle allait mourir, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle vive… Et je l'ai suivi !

Harry jeta un œil à la jeune fille avant de revenir à celui qui lui parlait. Il était indéniable qu'ils se ressemblaient ! Même cheveux, même teint, même yeux verts enchanteurs…

« - Ils nous ont fait ensemble, nous sommes leurs enfants… Et enfants chéris du chef des vampires de la région, c'est une position plus affriolante que chevalier méconnu combattant pour un roi faible et grossier.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, Maximus, libéré de son mari partit cherché il ne savait quoi, l'interpellait.

« - Je suis désolé Mr Potter… Mais il me semble que vous ayez fait le voyage pour rien…

« - Je m'en doutais. Si le ministre ne me l'avait pas ordonné, je ne serais pas venu.

« - Cet imbécile est vraiment le pire idiot que la terre est portée ! Comment pouvait-il croire que j'accepterais de l'aider alors que le Ministère poursuit les miens !

« - Je vous comprends… Ce n'est pas grave ! Comme je vous le disais, je m'en doutais donc… Mais je suis tout de même très heureux de vous connaître ! C'est un honneur pour moi !

« - Vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi après le sermon que je viens de recevoir !

« - Au contraire ! Cela vous grandit encore à mes yeux… En venant ici, en voyant votre forteresse si peu avenante surtout, je m'attendais à trouver un chef tyrannique et, disons le franchement, cruel mais il n'en est rien ! Votre maison est… Oui, je crois que je peux dire chaleureuse… A sa manière mais elle l'est tout de même !

Harry était sincère, le vampire le vit bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire l'esprit du jeune homme pour vérifier ces dires. Et ces mots le touchèrent. Harry, en effet, au début oppressé par la présence de Maximus, commençait à s'y habituer et ne la trouvait pas effrayante, juste imposante… Voila qui le changeait de ce qu'il avait trouvé chez les centaures !

Là-bas, il avait été reçu par Magorian devant un bon nombre de guerriers… Le silence qui l'avait accueilli avait été glacial et la réponse catégorique et indifférente.

Dans cette demeure de vampires (pourtant poursuivis par une réputation pas toujours infondée), Harry se retrouvait au milieu d'une famille unie et chaleureuse. Les parents se taquinant sans cesse, les enfants se moquant doucement de leurs aînés…

« - Si ce n'était que pour vous, je viendrais vous aider. Intervint soudainement Maximus, faisant sursauter Harry. Mais je ne peux pardonner au Ministère et même si j'aimerais vous aider mon peuple ne comprendrait pas.

« - Je vous comprends et je ne vous en veux pas… J'arriverais bien à me débrouiller… Merci quand même !

Harry se leva.

« - Je vais vous raccompagner ! Déclara Renaud d'une voix forte.

D'un coup d'œil à son père, il reçut la permission et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent après avoir salué Lydia et Maximus. Dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Astellus.

« - Je raccompagne Harry, Papa.

« - Vous partez déjà ?

« - Oui, je suis parti depuis une semaine, ma famille me manque…

« - Evidement ! Revenez quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous !

« - Merci…

Harry se demandait s'il aurait le courage de revenir ici… Pas que la famille 'souveraine' soit effrayante mais qui sait ce que ceux de leur peuple diraient… Ou feraient !

Au bout du pont, deux chevaux attendaient en piaffant d'impatience. Harry secoua la tête, d'un air résigné. Pff, deux fois en moins d'une semaine !

Renaud enfourcha d'un bond l'étalon noir qui attendait tendit que Harry, moins vite, se hissait sur le cheval baie qui restait.

« - Je ne sais pas trop bien monté… Prévint-il.

« - Je crois que j'avais remarqué…

Ils se mirent en route. Harry ne sentait plus la présence qui l'avait observée à l'allée.

« - C'était toi qui m'observait, tout à l'heure !

« - Oui, je surveillais que personne ne te saute dessus et ne te vide de ton sang avant que tu ne vois Père !

« - Charmant ! Mais tu aurais pu te montrer !

« - Oh non ! C'était bien plus marrant d'essayer de te faire peur ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi…

« - Je n'étais pas très rassuré, tu peux me croire !

« - Ca ne s'est pas vu une seconde ! Bien que ton cœur battait la chamade !

« - C'est que je me contrôle assez bien ! Il vaut mieux sinon ce qui m'entoure en fait les frais… Je perds le contrôle de ma magie. Ajouta le brun pour s'expliquer clairement.

« - Evidement, vu comme ça ! Ca y est on arrive !

« - Déjà !

« - Eh oui…

Ils étaient devant l'auberge où Harry avait déposé son bagage.

« - il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit…

Le brun serra la main du vampire et commença à s'éloigner mais Renaud le retint.

« - Attends !

Il siffla.

« - Pour ton problème… Moi, je viendrais. J'en ai marre de l'inactivité… J'essaierais de convaincre certains de mes amis…

« - Mais… Ton père !

« - Mon père n'a rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux ! Alors je viendrais… A le voila !

Renaud tendit le poing, un superbe faucon se posa sur celui-ci.

« - Je te présente Kassam.

« - Euh… Enchanté ! Euh…

Harry se demandait bien ou il voulait en venir avec l'oiseau.

« - Prends-le… Laisse-le sortir la journée… Il chassera seul tu n'auras pas besoin de le nourrir… Quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire de me rejoindre…

« - Euh… Merci.

Renaud prit un épais gant de cuir à sa taille et le tendit à Harry qui l'enfila. Puis d'un petit geste le vampire dérangea le faucon qui alla se poser sur le bras de Harry.

Le vampire resauta ensuite en selle.

« - le jour arrive ! Cria-t-il pour seul au revoir.

Harry resta un moment sur le seuil puis il se décida à entrer, Kassam au poing.

Dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, il se décida à ranger quelques affaires pour partir… mais avec un oiseau au bras c'était chose difficile. Il s'assit sur le lit et leva le bras pour avoir l'oiseau au niveau des yeux.

« - Bon, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais enfin, ça ne doit pas être si difficile…

Il ferma les yeux d'un air désabusé, il parlait à un oiseau !

« - Ecoute Kassam, je dois faire ma valise et je…

L'oiseau, sans que Harry n'ait rien à faire, décolla lestement et se posa sur le bois du lit.

« - Excellent !

En hâte, le brun termina ses maigres bagages. Ensuite, épuisé, il s'autorisa un somme. Il ne se réveilla qu'à 14 heures. Là, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il se leva et enfila son manteau. Sa valise rétrécie dans la poche, Kassam au poing, il transplana en laissant l'argent pour l'aubergiste.

Il alla au ministère. Reçu immédiatement par le ministre, il lui fit part du résultat de sa mission.

« - Les centaures, tout comme les vampires refusent l'alliance Mr le Ministre.

« - Comment ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vociféra Fudge, enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

« - C'était prévisible au contraire, Monsieur. Ils ne sont pas prêts à traiter avec quelqu'un qui met leur tête à prix !

« - Mais enfin ! En temps de guerre !

« - Ce n'est pas en temps de guerre qu'il faut renforcer les alliances entre les peuples ! Vous auriez du y penser avant, Fudge… Il ne suffit pas d'être gentils avec les gens quand vous avez besoin d'eux !

« - Il fallait insister !

« - A quoi bon ? Vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous… Il vous écouterait sûrement. Railla Harry.

Le gros bonhomme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« - Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi… J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille et ma maison.

Harry sortit, laissant le ministre rouge de colère impuissante.

En sortant de chez Fudge, Harry laissa un sourire heureux flotter sur ses lèvres. Fudge n'avait que ce qu'il méritait… Il pouvait toujours courir pour que Harry lui dise que Renaud viendrait ainsi que Firenze… Car le Survivant avait bien vu dans les yeux de son ami qu'il serrait à ses cotés le jour du grand combat.

L'esprit libre, Harry transplana chez lui. Sur le seuil, il laissa Kassam s'envoler ou bon lui semblait et il entra.

« - Je suis rentré !

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry était heureux d'être là. Chez lui. Une mini tornade brune arriva des escaliers. Posant sa valise qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale, Harry s'agenouilla et réceptionna Kasuza dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour Tenshi… chuchota-t-il en se relevant, la fillette dans les bras.

« - Tosa ! T'es revenu !

« - Et oui…

« - Harry…

« - Salut Ron… Un problème ?

« - Non, je suis là pour garder Kasu.

« - Ah…

Harry était soulagé, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron et à chaque fois c'était pour l'Ordre.

« -… Où est Drago ? Questionna-t-il, tout de même surpris que son amant ne soit pas avec leur fille comme il lui avait promis.

« - Une urgence au ministère… Il rentrera tard.

« - Ok.

« - T'as besoin de rien ? J'ai une visite à faire alors…

« - Vas-y, je vais m'occuper de Kasu.

« - Merci… A plus, 'Ry.

« - Merci, Ron.

Le roux s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée mais le brun l'interrompit alors qu'il mettait son manteau.

« - Hé Ron !

« - Hum ?

« - Faudra qu'on se fasse une virée tous les deux… Ca fait un bail qu'on a pas parlé !

Le roux sourit.

« - Pas de problème !

Harry regarda son meilleur ami sortir et puis, il se retourna vers sa fille qui quémandait son attention.

« - Dis Tosa, Papa, il va rentrer tard encore ce soir ?

« - Oui, Tenshi, pourquoi ?

« - Ben hier, ze dormais dézà quand il est rentré … Alors ben… va ête fatigué mon papa…

« - Oui, Tenshi… Il va être fatigué…

Harry monta les escaliers mais au lieu d'aller dans le salon, il fit une pause devant la cuisine.

« - Tenshi…

La petite fille releva les yeux vers lui.

« -… Ca te dirait de faire des cookies ? Papa adore ça, il sera content quand il rentrera…

« - Tous les deux ? Tout seuls ?

Harry hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Youpi !

La petite fille sauta des bras de son père et s'élança vers la cuisine. Décrochant le petit tablier rouge qui se trouvait là, elle le mit. Puis, elle s'approcha de Harry pour qu'il le noue dans son dos.

Harry sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme et revêtit lui aussi un tablier. Ramenant ses cheveux en couette haute, il s'avança vers les placards pour en sortir les ingrédients. A ce moment, Dobby apparut dans la cuisine.

« - Harry Potter Monsieur ?

« - Ah, Dobby… Avons-nous de quoi faire des cookies ?

« - Bien sur, Monsieur.

« - Parfait. Alors je vais en faire !

« - Vous n'y pensez pas Monsieur ! Harry Potter ne peut pas faire la cuisine Monsieur ! C'est le travail de Dobby de faire le goûter Monsieur !

« - Dobby, j'ai envie de faire des cookies pour Drago alors va donc… Je ne sais pas moi… Va continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire…

« - Dobby faisait la lessive, Monsieur ! dit fièrement Dobby.

« - Alors retournes-y. d'ailleurs prends ma valise, elle regorge de travail pour toi !

« - Mais Harry Potter Monsieur ne peut pas…

« - Dobby ! Gronda gentiment Harry.

L'elfe releva son gros nez et, devant la détermination de Harry, il ne put que s'incliner.

« - Comme Monsieur voudra, Monsieur.

La petite créature partit en maugréant. Harry sourit et se retourna vers sa fille et la recette.

Le père et la fille s'amusèrent beaucoup à faire les gâteaux. Bien que Kasuza ne fasse pas grand-chose, elle avait toujours le nez plus près que Harry. Conclusion, elle avait de la farine un peu partout.

Une fois la pâte prête, Harry se décida à investir sa fille d'une mission de la plus haute importance !

« - Kasu… peux-tu aller me chercher les pépites de chocolat dans le placard… ?

La petite fille, toute heureuse de pouvoir aider son père, sauta de la chaise où elle était perchée et revint bientôt avec les sachets demandés.

« - C'est bien…

Harry, les mains dans la pâte, les ouvrit d'un sort.

« - Maintenant, verse les dans le saladier…

« - Haï Tosa !

La petite se mit debout sur sa chaise et versa consciencieusement le sachet dans le plat que lui tendait Harry.

« - Et maintenant, les noix…

La petite attrapa l'assiette de noix toutes prêtes. Harry avait jeté un sort pour qu'elles se décortiquent seules pendant qu'il faisait la pâte. Comme pour le chocolat, Kasu les mit dans le saladier. Harry mélangea le tout.

« - Et voila, c'est parfait ! Maintenant, la plaque du four…

Il sortit la plaque à pâtisserie et mit de la farine dessus. Alors qu'il l'étendait, il vit deux petites mains l'aider. Kasu mit de la farine partout mais Harry était trop attendri pour lui dire de faire attention.

La mettant debout sur une chaise devant le plan de travail, il lui expliqua comment faire les petites boules de pâte. Puis, il la regarda un long moment s'escrimer à faire une jolie petite boule comme il lui avait montré… A chaque fois qu'elle avait fini, elle lui montrait son travail, fière d'elle.

C'est sur un de ses charmants tableaux que Drago tomba en rentrant. Il resta scotché sur le seuil. Il se recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas troubler le moment de complicité qui unissait son petit ami et leur fille.

« - Regarde Tosa ! Un 'ros ! Sera pour Papa et comme ça, sera plus fatigué !

« - Oui Tenshi…

Drago se recula encore et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Une larme s'échappa et courut sur sa joue. Harry était de retour et il allait bien, le blond s'était tellement inquiété.

Il ne réagit que quand il entendit la porte du four se refermer. Se relevant, il ressortit de la maison à pas de loup. Puis, il se retourna et rentra de nouveau.

« - Je suis de retour ! Hum ! Serait-ce la bonne odeur de cookies bien chauds que je sens là ?

« - Papa ! s'écria Kasu. Tosa est rentré Papa et on a fait des cookies !

Drago réceptionna une petite fille pleine de farine dans ses bras. Il rentra dans la cuisine où Harry venait de retourner la plaque dans le four pour que les cookies du fond ne soient pas grillés.

Le blond posa Kasu sur le rebord du plan de travail et commença à ôter la farine qui maculait les petites joues roses. Le gris de ses yeux étincelait.

« - Ils sont bientôt prêts, intervint Harry qui surveillait la cuisson.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Oui, Kasu…

« - Veux voir !

« - Attends que je termine d'ôter la farine de cette petite frimousse ! Rie Drago en la maintenant assise devant lui.

Le temps qu'il termine, Harry dit :

« - Ils sont cuits !

Il se pencha vers le four. Kasuza échappa à Drago et s'approcha vite pour voir le fruit de leur travail.

« - Fait attention, mon ange, c'est chaud… prévint Drago.

Elle regardait les cookies, fière d'avoir aidé à les faire. Harry releva la tête vers son amant.

« - Tu es revenu, chuchota ce dernier.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis, attrapant la plaque dans le four, il la posa sur la table. A l'aide d'une spatule et sous l'œil gourmand de Drago et Kasuza, il décolla les gâteaux de la plaque. Il vit alors une main pale s'approcher de l'assiette. D'un coup sec avec la spatule, il dissuada la gourmande.

« - Ils sont encore trop chaud ! Gronda-t-il devant un Drago penaud qui se frottait la main.

Mais le temps qu'il range les ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisé et qu'il mette la vaisselle à laver, Drago attrapa un cookie.

Quand Harry se retourna vers lui, le blond était en train de croquer dedans à pleines dents sous le regard avide de sa fille.

« - Ouailleuhhh ! Gémit le blond. 'Est 'aud !

Faisant une drôle de tête, les larmes aux yeux, il ne réussit pas à attendrir son amant qui le consola d'un sourire moqueur.

« - Je t'avais prévenu… Bon, maintenant que vous avez bien saliver devant…

Il murmura un truc incompréhensible en agitant sa baguette par-dessus le plat de cookies. Puis en attrapant un, il le tendit à sa fille.

« - Tiens Kasu.

« - Il est plus s'aud ?

« - Non.

« - T'aurais pu faire ça avant non ? Grogna le blond en mordant avec rage dans un gâteau.

« - Oh non, c'était trop drôle de vous voir tous les deux devant le plat… La même expression sur le visage !

Le brun rie doucement avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête.

« - On ne se moque pas ! Et c'est quoi ce sort ?

« - Molly… Fred et Georges donnaient toujours des gâteaux trop chauds à Ron quand ils étaient petits… Alors elle avait pris l'habitude de lancer ce sort dés qu'elle sortait ses pâtisseries du four…

« - Hum, je vois… Tu me l'apprendras ?

Drago le regardait, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Trop innocent pour être serpentard ! pensa immédiatement Harry.

« - Oh non, sinon, tu vas encore te goinfrer !

« - Je ne me goinfre jamais !

« - Mais bien sur ! Tu vas te goinfrer et tu te plaindras que tu grossis !

« - Harry, tu vas mour…mmmhumm !

Comment parler avec des lèvres sur les siennes ? On a pas encore trouvé la solution… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir briser un bâillon pareil ? C'est donc avec joie et oubliant totalement «_ l'affront_ » que Drago se laissa embrasser.

Après avoir en partie vider l'assiette de cookie, la petite famille se dirigea vers le salon. Harry avait promis à Kasu de lui raconter son voyage même s'il inventa la plus grosse partie de l'histoire qu'il lui avoua.

Assise entre ses parents, écoutant avec ravissement l'histoire peuplée de créatures fantastiques, la petite fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir… Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas fait la sieste.

Harry et Drago allèrent la coucher dans son lit. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de batailler pour qu'elle dorme.

Une fois dans le couloir, sorts d'alerte et de silence lancés, ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

« - Hum… On va se coucher. Proposa Drago.

« - Déjà ? J'ai pas sommeil… s'exclama Harry.

« - Moi non plus mais… Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Harry se retourna vers son petit ami qui souriait. Il sourit aussi et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

« - Finalement, si on allait se coucher… Même si j'ai pas sommeil, je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire… non ?

Drago sourit de plus belle.

« - Je vais t'aider !

Cette nuit-là, les deux amants oublièrent cette semaine où ils avaient été séparés… Après tout, le meilleur dans une séparation forcée, ce sont les retrouvailles, non ?

**A suivre……………………………**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais, j'ai été longue à mettre la suite mais bon… Y avait mon cousin chez moi et comme il ne sait pas s'occuper tout seul, il me suivait partout ! Ouin, c'était pas drôle !**

**Une tite review ou pas ?**

**Bisous quand même,**

**Selann.**

9


	10. Accalmie? Pas pour longtemps

**En ce vendredi 13 (j'espère qu'il vous a porté chance… Moi, j'ai un cours vraiment chiant qui a été annulé !!!! lol)… Voila la suite !!! **

**Comment ça enfin ?! Bon d'accord, j'ai mis longtemps à vous le poster ! Désolée !**

**Mais bon le voila, c'est ce qui compte non ???**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_13.10.2006_

**Chapitre 9 : **_Accalmie ? Pas pour longtemps…_

Décembre avait commencé avec une attaque, cela devenait une habitude… La mort, le chagrin, la souffrance, les blessures qui ne se refermeraient jamais complètement… Le monde de la Magie se zébrait de cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais…

Les premières neiges n'avaient pas réussi à effacer les traces de sang du sol, ni les maisons carbonisées qui jonchaient les villes sorcières…

Pourtant le courage de l'Ordre ne faiblissait pas ! Bien que subissant des pertes, il réussissait à peu près à contenir les attaques mangemortes.

Ce dimanche là, les habitants de Square Grimault avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite au Terrier. Depuis la mort de Ginny, les Weasley s'investissaient beaucoup trop dans la guerre et cela inquiétait Harry. Et Drago n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de suivre son petit ami dans ce repaire de Griffondor !

C'est donc emmitouflé dans leurs épaisses capes d'hiver, écharpes et gants enfilés, qu'ils passèrent le seuil du Terrier.

Mme Weasley les étouffa presque en les serrant contre elle. Depuis la disparition de sa fille, la pauvre femme faisait preuve d'une énergie peu commune et surtout d'un entrain exacerbé et feint.

« - Mon mari n'est pas là, il est au Ministère… un problème de portemanteau étrangleur, je crois…

« - Arthur travaille beaucoup en ce moment… avança Harry, l'air inquiet.

« - Oh, pas plus que d'habitude…

Le ton de Mme Weasley ne semblait pas concerné. Harry fronça les sourcils. Voyant cela, Drago, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, occupé à ôter le blouson de Kasuza, se releva et prit la main de son petit ami.

« - Laisse-leur un peu de temps… chuchota-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un sourire mais le pli de son front ne disparut pas pour autant.

Tous les enfants Weasley étaient présents. Bill et Fleur, leurs fils de 4 ans Dorian, Charlie, Fred et sa petite amie Adeline, Georges et son copain Akim, et enfin Ron…

Avec Harry, Drago, Kasuza et Angel qui habitait à Square Grimault quand il n'avait pas de missions, ils étaient 15.

« - Vous resterez bien dîner avec nous… Proposa Molly.

« - Mais enfin, Maman, il est même pas 4 heures de l'aprèm' !

« - Peut importe, ils mangent tous les quatre ici ce soir !

« - Molly, nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer !

« - Voyons Harry, tu es comme mon fils et tous mes fils sont réunis ici aujourd'hui donc tu restes !

« - Euh, bon d'accord. Céda Harry.

« - Vous arrivez pile pour le goûter des enfants ! Dorian, Kasu vous venez avec moi ? Il y a de délicieux muffins maison qui attendent là bas !

« - Ouais !!!

Les deux enfants sautèrent des bras de leurs parents pour suivre Molly.

« - Ne mange pas trop, Dorian !

« - N'exagère pas non plus, Kasu !

Harry et Fleur se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« - Maman poule !

Les moqueries fusèrent et le rire fut communicatif. Mais Ron regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

« - Tu va bien, vieux ? Finit-il par demander à son meilleur ami brun.

« - Mais oui !

Harry avait l'air agacé… Il se détourna rapidement du roux.

« - Il fait beau aujourd'hui… Il ne neige plus, c'est l'idéal pour…

« - …Une partie de Quidditch ! Finit Fred en riant.

« - Sortons.

Tous sortirent mais Drago retint Harry, un instant.

« - Tu es sûr ?

« - De quoi ? De vouloir jouer ? Bien sur, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu voler !

« - Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Tu as encore été réveillé tôt, ce matin !

« - Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai avalé un truc qu'est pas passé, c'est tout…

« - Mais bien sur… Et ça va faire une semaine que ce que tu manges ne passe pas !

« - Oh arrête hein !

Harry sortit un air furieux sur le visage. Pourtant, quand il arriva devant ces amis, il avait retrouvé un visage serein et heureux.

La partie faisait rage, sous les yeux moqueurs des femmes et des enfants. Adeline, enceinte de 7 mois, était assise dans un rocking-chair derrière la fenêtre du salon. Elle suivait le match en souriant doucement. Les hommes étaient vraiment des gamins !

Derrière elle, Molly s'activait dans la cuisine. Kasu et Dorian, leur goûter terminé, jouaient dans la neige dans le jardin. Quand à Fleur, elle jouait simultanément les rôles d'arbitre et de baby-sitter.

Les 'hommes' se déchaînaient sur les vieilles balles ensorcelées que Molly avait ressorties des caisses de jouets de ses fils. Drago et Angel s'étaient retenus de faire les remarques moqueuses qui leur étaient venus aux lèvres sous le regard noir de Harry.

Maintenant, sur les vieux Brossdur et autres balais d'occasion, ils se démenaient pour gagner. Drago ne cessait de pester contre les balais bas de gamme et Angel souriait de le voir ronchonner sans cesse. Pourtant l'Allemand dissimulait derrière ses remarques moqueuses murmurées à l'oreille du blond, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et le fait qu'il détachait rarement son regard de Harry. Avec la guerre, les missions, etc.… Angel n'avait jamais vu le brun sur un balai. Harry qui n'avait pas volé depuis une éternité, prenait un plaisir évident à se retrouver dans les airs même s'il n'avait pas son éclair de feu. Il avait ri quand, la 2ème fois où il avait repéré le vif, il ne l'avait pas eu à cause de la faible puissance de son balai. Rien que le vent dans ses cheveux et l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles suffisait à le couper du monde sombre dans lequel il évoluait. Il évita le seul cognard qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher avec un looping et repartit aussi vite qu'il put.

Le vif d'or était là, voletant frénétiquement près des branches enneigées de l'énorme marronnier du jardin des Weasley.

Drago, l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe, l'avait vu aussi. Tous deux s'étaient élancés vers la petite boule dorée, fonçant vers l'arbre. Au dernier moment, Drago releva le manche de son balai mais il se prit la branche d'au-dessus. Empêtré dans la branche, il tomba de son balai… Directement dans l'épaisse couche de neige d'en dessous !

Harry, lui, avait récupéré le vif et freiné juste à temps. Juché sur une branche où il s'était assis, il avait avec appréhension Drago tombé. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter à son amant pour voir s'il allait bien, il l'entendit jurer. La tête blonde émergea du tas de neige. Grognant, pestant, Drago se dégagea avec des gestes coléreux sous les rires de tout le monde… Ce qui l'énerva encore plus !

Harry, riant aussi, réenfourcha son balai et descendit vers son petit ami. Il attrapa la main gantée de Drago et hissa son Malfoy vexé devant lui sur le balai.

« - Angel, je te confie Kasu ! Lança-t-il avant de partir du coté opposé à la maison.

Ils volèrent un petit moment, pas très haut, pas très vite mais tous les deux dans un autre monde. Drago s'était détendu contre Harry.

« - On rentre ? Proposa le brun, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie.

« - Huhum.

Ils firent demi tour. Se posant doucement dans le jardin vide, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, le froid pénétrant les épaisses capes qu'ils portaient.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta. Il était très pâle et sa vue se brouillait. Tout tournait autour de lui. Agrippant la main de Drago, il espérait reprendre pied.

« - Dray… Gémit-il douloureusement.

Il avait les yeux fermés et il tangua légèrement. Drago s'était retourné, inquiet rien qu'au son de la voix de son petit ami.

« - Ca va pas ?! Harry !

« - Ca va, ça va… j'ai faim, c'est tout… j'ai pas trop mangé depuis ce matin… J'avais pas trop envie… Alors maintenant, ça… Tourne. C'est tout !

Le malaise passait, Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter Drago. Il voulait effacer cette lueur d'angoisse qu'il voyait dans son regard d'acier.

« - Rentrons… Il doit rester un muffin dans la cuisine.

Drago entraîna Harry dans la maison, serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il lui mit un gâteau entre les mains et le fixa, attendant qu'il mange. Harry lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer, et il se mit à manger… Bien qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre envie !

Drago le regardait suspicieusement. Le brun se leva et, d'un pas qu'il espérait assurer, passa dans le salon. La maison était étrangement calme. Trop calme.

Dans la salle de séjour, ils ne trouvèrent que les deux enfants jouant calmement, Charlie, Angel et Ron.

« - Ah vous voila de retour ! s'exclama Angel.

« - Oui… Mais…. Où sont les autres ?

« - Adé a eu des contractions alors Fred l'a conduite à Elsaïd… expliqua Charlie.

« - …Maman a suivi, évidement… poursuivit Ron.

« - … Et Fleur aussi…

« - Ah, les femmes et les accouchements !! Intervint Angel.

« - …Bill a suivi sa femme… reprit Ron.

« - …Georges, son jumeau…

« - …Et Akim sont petit ami !

L'explication avait été donnée en alternance par Ron et Charlie, aussi bien que quand Fred et Georges le faisaient.

« - …Ils ont envahi les urgences, en gros !

« - Fred ! S'exclamèrent en cœur ceux qui occupaient le salon.

« - Ca va ? demanda Charlie.

« - Oui, c'était une fausse alerte… Contraction de fin de grossesse… J'ai pas saisi le nom barbare mais bon… Adé va bien. Elle va arriver avec Maman et Fleur… Et les autres !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant la scène : les Weasley presque au complet débarquant chez Elsaïd paniqués… pour une fausse alerte !

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous parlaient du bébé… Enfin, tous voulaient savoir si le prénom était choisi alors ils questionnaient les parents qui restaient muets…

Harry n'avait pas mangé beaucoup… Il s'était forcé pourtant sinon son excuse serait tombée à l'eau mais il n'avait pas envie de manger… Drago, quand à lui, observait sans cesse son amant sans en avoir l'air.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, en silence. Kasu s'était endormie dans les bras de son père blond. Ses parents la couchèrent sans qu'elle se réveille. Les adultes ne firent pas de vieux os non plus. Angel s'était éloigné dés que Harry et Drago étaient rentrés dans la chambre de leur fille. Quand à Harry, il n'eut pas le choix. Drago l'envoya immédiatement se coucher après qu'il eut embrassé sa fille. Le regard déterminé du blond fit obéir Harry qui n'avait pas envie de batailler contre son petit ami.

« - Tu ne te couches pas, toi ?

« - Je vais envoyer un mot à Elsaïd pour qu'il te case entre deux consultations demain…

« - Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! J'étais juste un peu fatigué… Et j'avais faim ! Se défendit Harry.

« - Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'as presque pas mangé ! Tu ne me feras pas croire ça !

« - Drago… Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plait… Si jamais ça me reprend, je te promets d'aller voir Elsaïd !

« - Promis ?

« - Oui, promis…

« - Alors je te fais confiance… mais à la première alerte, tu y vas !

« - Mais oui ! Allez viens te coucher, j'ai besoin d'une bouillotte, il fait froid tout seul dans ce grand lit !

Drago ne se fit pas prier plus pour se coucher et il rejoignit son amant sous la couette.

De nouvelles chutes de neige avaient blanchi Londres et ses environs pour la veille de Noël. En ce 24 décembre, Harry s'était levé avec l'estomac encore plus noué que d'habitude. En effet, il avait invité tous ses amis pour le réveillon de Noël. Il voulait fêter Noël en famille et il avait obtenu de Molly de déplacer le repas du 24 du Terrier au Manoir Black.

Il avait donc invité tous ses amis proches, commandé un repas parfait à Dobby et avait même réussi à obtenir de l'elfe de faire la bûche glacée. Il voulait que tout soit parfait !

Donc, passant outre le malaise qu'il ressentait le matin, il s'attela au gâteau après le déjeuner, Kasu faisant la sieste. Drago le regardait faire. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide… La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé l'aide du blond pour faire la cuisine, Drago ayant failli s'ébouillanter avec l'eau des pâtes…

« - Voila ! Passe-moi les sujets pour décorer…

Le blond s'exécuta.

« - Tiens… J'ai sorti ce qu'il faut pour mettre la table…

« - Ok.

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant.

« - J'vais répondre.

Il fit venir le téléphone sans fil du sort et répondit.

« - Allô ? Oui… Dommage ! Harry est justement en train de faire la bûche… C'est vrai ? Félicitations ! Je vais lui dire immédiatement !... Ok ! Bye ! On viendra demain.

Drago raccrocha, il souriait. Ce qu'il avait dit avait piqué la curiosité de Harry.

« - Qui s'était ? Qu'est-ce qui faut que tu me dises ?

« - Hé, mais attends que je te le dise !

« - Ok ok, mais dépêche-toi !

« - C'était Fred, ils ne viendront pas ce soir…

« - Oh non ! fit Harry déçu. Pourquoi?

« - Adeline a accouché.

« - C'est vrai ?! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

« - Euh… Non ! Aïe euh !

« - Ne te mets pas à bouder… Dis-moi tout !

« - Tout s'est bien passé… C'est une fille, Savannah Virginie Weasley…

« - Virginie… Ginny aurait été fière…

« - Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, repensant à la jeune femme rousse.

« - Elle est née à 23h25 hier et pèse 2kg950 pour 48 cm…

« - Un petite crevette ! S'exclama Harry, déjà gaga. Kasu faisait 3kg160 pour 49cm, c'était un vrai poupon !

« - Oui… A propos, on a juste le temps de mettre la table avant de la réveiller, la puce !

« - Oui.

Les deux jeunes hommes, parlant du nouveau-né, s'activèrent autour de la table. Puis, ayant fini, ils allèrent chercher Kasu.

« - T'as vu Tosa ! Neige plus !

« - C'est le temps idéal pour un bonhomme de neige non ?

Harry fit un clin d'œil à sa fille et ils se précipitèrent dehors pour jouer dans la neige toute fraîche. Mais, alors qu'emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, ils allaient sortir, ils furent retenus par un Drago furibond.

« - Je peux savoir où vous comptiez aller ?

Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son pied tapait frénétiquement contre le sol.

« - Bah, dehors…

« - … On va faire un bonhomme de neige ! S'exclama Kasu.

« - Non, mais vous rêvez ! Nous avons des invités ce soir, il faut que l'on soit présentable !

« - Mais il n'est que 4 heures et demi, Dray ! On a bien le temps de jouer dans la neige ! Je leur ai dit de ne venir que vers 19h !

« - Bon, d'accord mais pas longtemps ! Tu as été malade ce matin encore ! Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit grave, ce soir j'en parle à Elsaïd !

« - Je le ferais… Plus tard, ce soir c'est Noël, on ne s'occupe pas de ça !

« - Mais…

« - Viens Kasu, on va faire un super bonhomme de neige !

« - Ouais !!!! Youpi !

Ils sortirent tous les trois.

**.oO Flash Back Oo.**

_Harry sortit des toilettes où il venait de passer une heure, la tête dans la cuvette. Ses yeux brillaient et ses cheveux collaient à son front. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago l'attendait, le regard soucieux mais le visage fermé._

_« - Cette fois, c'est trop ! On va chez Elsaïd ! Immédiatement !_

_« - Ce n'est rien de grave, ça va passer !_

_« - Je ne te crois pas… Ca va faire un mois que je ne dis rien mais s'en est trop !_

_« - Tu ne feras rien…_

_« - Tu es malade Harry ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ca va faire un mois que tu passes une heure tous les matins à vomir ! Ce n'est pas normal !_

_« - Si._

_« - Mais bien sur ! Allez viens, Angel va garder Kasu, on va chez Elsaïd._

_« - Non._

_Harry passa près de Drago espérant se soustraire à cette discussion mais le blond le rattrapa par le bras._

_« - Pas si vite… Ne crois pas m'échapper ! Cette fois, tu ne peux pas te défiler, tu viens avec moi on va chez le médecin…_

_« - Non, laisse-moi !_

_Accompagnant sa réplique d'une faible décharge magique, Drago le lâcha. Attrapant son manteau en sortant, Harry partit de chez lui. _

_Une fois dehors, il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de transplaner… Il avait besoin de les voir, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé…_

_Il poussa la petite grille du cimetière. Il neigeait. La poudre blanche adoucissait les pierres sombres des tombes alignées. Le brun alla directement sur la tombe de ses parents. Il conjura un bouquet de lys blanc, il le déposa dessus._

_« - Maman, j'ai besoin de toi…Maman… Je t'aime tant, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là… Aide-moi… Comment je vais faire ? Comment as-tu fait toi ? C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment ! Maman ! Maman…_

_Le brun tomba à genoux devant la tombe de ses parents… Ses yeux le piquaient mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa._

_Il resta un long moment devant la tombe de ses parents. Il venait là à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal et il retrouvait ici un peu de sérénité d'esprit._

_Il conjura des fleurs pour Sirius et Remus et se releva après avoir prié un instant pour eux. Il s'éloigna un peu mais se retourna._

_« - Joyeux Noël…J'espère que vous allez le passer tous les quatre… Ce soir, ils viennent tous manger à la maison… Faut que je rentre, j'ai promis de faire la bûche…J'aimerais que vous soyez là…Si vous saviez comme je le veux !_

_Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Bien que gris et bas, il était lumineux, Harry savait que ses parents, son parrain et Remus l'avaient entendu._

**.oO Fin du Flash Back Oo.**

Quelques sorts de protection plus tard, ils avaient bien entamé le bonhomme. C'est alors que les familles Snape et Zanbini firent leur apparition. Les adultes laissèrent les enfants terminés le bonhomme et commencèrent à papoter.

« - Vous savez la nouvelle pour Adeline et Fred ? demanda Harry.

« - Oui, Molly nous a appelé… Répondit Hermione.

« - Georges doit ronger son frein tout seul en Chine ! Se moqua Severus.

« - C'est clair ! Je sais bien qu'il voulait s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, comprenons d'Akim, pour les fêtes mais là… Il est coincé à l'autre bout du monde alors que son frère jumeau vient d'être papa ! Détailla Narya.

En effet, Georges avait rompu d'avec Akim deux semaines auparavant mais Akim se faisait collant, donc Georges avait fui…

« - A propos de Weasley, Percy m'a envoyé une carte cette année ! s'exclama Harry en parlant à hermione.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui, il doit se dire que la guerre terminée, j'aurais plus de pouvoir que son cher ministre…

Le Survivant éclata de rire.

« - Angel n'est pas là ? demanda Severus. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser.

« - Ne parlez pas mission ce soir, professeur ! Gronda Harry.

« - Juste un peu, c'est nécessaire…

« - Il doit être dans sa chambre, il est encore pire que Drago quand il est question de se préparer !

« - Hé !

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri !

Harry embrassa Drago sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit taire les répliques du blond et rirent les autres.

« - Eh bien, on s'amuse bien ici ! J'étais surprise de ne trouver personne à l'intérieur !

« - Aza ! Léo n'est pas avec toi ?

« - Molly, Arthur, Ron et Charlie sont à l'intérieur… Ils me l'ont enlevé des bras !

L'espionne fit une tête vraiment comique.

« - Ne mens donc pas, Aza ! Nous ne gagatisons pas !

« - Mais bien sur !

Tout le monde rit.

« - C'est dommage que Bill ne soit pas là… murmura Molly.

« - Ils étaient là l'année dernière, ma chérie…

« - Je sais. Mais cette année, j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là… Encore plus que les autres années…

« - Je sais, je sais…

Bill et Fleur alternaient. Un Noël dans la famille Weasley, le Noël d'après dans la famille Delacour… C'était une règle qu'ils avaient instaurée à la naissance de Dorian… et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, ceux qui ne les avaient pas eu pour Noël, les avaient pour le 1er de l'An… Equitable.

« - Nous allons rentrer… Proposa Drago. Nous serons mieux au chaud…Harry ?

« - Oui, allons-y !

Le brun se tourna vers les enfants mais il tangua. Sa vue se brouillait et il tomba bientôt sous les regards ahuris de ses amis.

Harry était couché dans la neige, inconscient. Tout le monde le regardait, ne comprenant pas. Drago se précipita à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre et Elsaïd qui venait d'arriver avec Lucius lui emboîta le pas.

Kasu courut vers son grand-père en sanglotant.

« - T'inquiète pas Kasuza, ton père va bien…

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et rentra, invitant les autres à faire de même. Autant attendre au chaud !

Dans la chambre, Elsaïd examinait Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla vite et sans aide médicale. Il se redressa et repoussa le médecin.

« - Pas la peine, je sais ce que j'ai.

« - Vous le saviez ?

« - Oui, je m'en doutais… Ca m'est déjà arrivé une fois ! J'ai appliqué LE sort.

« - …

« - J'avais prévu de venir vous voir en début d'année mais… Il n'a pas attendu, jusque là !

Harry grimaça un sourire auquel répondit Elsaïd. A ce moment, Drago rentra avec une couverture qu'il lâcha en voyant que Harry était réveillé.

« - Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas ! Mais cette fois, pas pu te défiler !

Le blond sourit d'un air sadique. Mais ce sourire se fana quand Harry détourna le regard et avoua froidement :

« - Je n'avais pas besoin d'Elsaïd. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Ce n'est pas une maladie ! Objecta le médecin.

« - Peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

Drago fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

« - Ma grand-mère disait : _'un bébé arrive toujours au moment où il le doit'_…

« - Un bébé ?!

« - Oui, un bébé. Souffla Harry, froid.

Elsaïd tressaillit, le brun avait l'air presque furieux. Ni le médecin, ni le blond ne réagirent quand Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit au salon où tout le monde était réuni. Lucius avait envoyé les enfants joués dans la chambre de Kasuza.

« - Harry !!! Ca va ? s'écria Aza, inquiète.

Le brun tourna un visage impassible vers elle.

« - Oui.

« - Mais ce malaise s'était quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Elle était vraiment très inquiète. Pourtant Harry passa devant elle sans répondre. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et au moment de passer le seuil, il se raidit.

« - Kasuza va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir pour se détendre et ruminer sa colère.

Dans le salon, tout le monde était surpris… Autant par la nouvelle que par l'attitude du brun.

Sur le seuil du salon, Drago restait figé.

A suivre………………………

**Voila, qu'en pensez-vous ????**

**Une tite review serait pas de refus ! lol**

**Bisous et à la prochaine,**

**Selann.**

8


	11. C'est pas le moment!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_20.12.2006_

**Chapitre 10 : **_C'est pas le moment !_

_« Kasuza va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »_

A la suite du départ de Harry, le silence surpris se fortifia. Drago, figé sur le seuil de la porte du salon, fixait la porte fenêtre par où avait disparu son petit ami.

« - Je vois qu'il vous a appris l'heureuse nouvelle… s'exclama Elsaïd en arrivant derrière Drago.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le médecin.

« - … Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse pour tout le monde. Railla Lucius, déplaçant un regard lourd de sens vers la porte.

« - Il est heureux ! Défendit Drago, froid.

« - C'est vrai, il a un grand sourire de future maman épanouie !

Chacun regardait Lucius avec colère. Il allait trop loin, Drago n'avait pas besoin de ces railleries à cet instant.

« - Passons à table.

Drago avait déjà tourné les talons et les invités l'entendirent appeler les enfants.

« - Je vais parler à Harry, proposa Elsaïd.

« - Non, c'est moi qui vais y aller… coupa Narya. Docteur, ne vous dérangez pas.

« - Je viens avec toi, déclara Aza. Ca aura plus de force !

Alors que les deux femmes allaient sortir, des pleurs se firent entendre.

« - Léo n'a pas l'air de cet avis… sourit Narya. Va t'en occuper, je m'occupe de notre tête de mule…

Narya sourit à sa belle-sœur et sortit affronter le froid et le Survivant.

Elle le trouva assis près du bonhomme de neige qu'il avait construit avec sa fille. L'air était lourd de sa magie, Narya sentait son cœur se serrer, son estomac se contracter devant tant d'émotions mélangées dans cette aura.

« - Tu peux rentrer, tu vas prendre froid. Déclara Harry, sans même la regarder.

Sa voix était nette, froide mais Narya ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Si Harry croyait qu'elle lui obéirait, il ne la connaissait pas.

« - Je ne rentrerais pas sans toi, les autres sont à table, ils nous attendent.

« - Je n'ai pas faim. Se borna Harry.

« - Ca m'est égal ! C'est Noël, Voldemort nous laisse le fêter alors tu vas venir en profiter avec nous !

« - Drago m'en veut. Lâcha Harry, triste.

« - Il ne t'en veut pas… Il ne comprend pas, c'est tout.

Harry baissa la tête et s'activa à tasser la neige sur le ventre du bonhomme de neige.

« - Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants maintenant ! C'est impossible ! Grogna-t-il en frappant le sol de son poing.

Narya s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - Pourtant…

« - Tu ne comprends pas !

Le jeune homme avait pris brutalement Narya par les épaules, plantant son regard bouleversé dans ses yeux à elle.

« - Ce n'est pas que je n'en VEUX pas ! Mais pas maintenant ! Kasu ne doit pas rester fille unique mais pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être affaibli et fragile maintenant !

« - Harry, je sais tout ça mais ce bébé est là…

« - Je sais et de toute façon même si je pouvais, je n'avorterais pas !

« - Mais dis-le à Drago ! Il se cache derrière son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité mais il est blessé ! Terriblement!

« - Je sais mais pour l'instant, je dois déjà me faire à cette idée !

Un silence s'installa.

« - Je voudrais un garçon, tu sais… lâcha Harry. Un garçon pour transmettre nos noms…

« - Nous verrons bien, allez rentrons…

Narya avait un sourire soulagé en rentrant… Ca irait bien, une fois que Drago et Harry se seraient expliqués (hurlés dessus ???), tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

**.oOo.**

Bon, il lui fallut attendre un bon petit moment pour voir apparaître une atmosphère calme entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se disputaient sans cesse, se battait froid quand Kasuza était avec eux, quoique la fillette ne fût pas souvent chez elle… A cette époque là, elle était plutôt chez Lucius, chez Aza ou encore chez les Weasley avec Molly ou Ron, ses parents devant répondre à d'autres obligations…

Harry, exténué, devait mener de front sa grossesse débutante (nausées, vertige, etc), la vague d'attaque que Voldemort avait débuté le jour de l'An, et son devoir, lourd, d'Elu, de Sauveur… Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer avec Drago et le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce bébé était malvenu… Il prenait l'angoisse de Harry pour du rejet… Drago prenait le refus d'Harry d'avoir cet enfant contre lui.

Et la situation dégénérait…

Un soir comme tant d'autre, la dispute éclata…

« - Je sais bien que tu n'en veux pas mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire la gueule ! Putain, on y peut rien !

« - Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas ! Contra Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le moment !

« - Avec toi, ce ne sera jamais le moment !

« - Tu crois vraiment ça ?! Tu te fiches de moi là ? Je serais très heureux de l'arrivée de cet enfant si nous n'étions pas en guerre !

« - Hermione est enceinte et elle n'en fait pas tout un fromage !

« - Hermione n'est pas le centre de cette fichue prophétie ! Je vais devoir me battre contre le psychopathe, je vais devoir le tuer ! Tu te rends compte des risques qu'il y a pour ce bébé ?! Je n'ai pas d'avenir, Dray !

« - Tu penses vraiment que tu n'as pas d'avenir ?

La voix du blond était terriblement blessée. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout aussi blessé d'avoir à dire ça.

« - Tuer ou être tuer, tu crois que c'est un environnement idéal pour préparer l'arrivée d'un enfant, toi ?...

Drago allait répondre mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Je n'ai jamais espéré avoir une espérance de vie très longue et je suis heureux de ce que j'ai mais… Je ne peux pas plus ! Un enfant maintenant, ça va m'affaiblir, je vais être fragile !

« - Et bien tu t'arrêteras ! Ils comprendront bien !

« - Tu crois ça ? Tu es bien naïf ! Sais-tu que rien que depuis le début de cette semaine et nous ne sommes que mercredi, j'ai enchaîné 3 attaques, 2 meurtres et 5 interviews ? Que j'ai été voir la population pour qu'elle ne perde pas espoir ? A cela j'ajoute les nausées, les vertiges et autres symptômes qu'en d'autres temps je me serais réjoui de ressentir ! Si tu ne comprends pas ça, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te le faire comprendre… Alors désolé mais je vais me coucher, je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Harry sortit du salon et alla dans la chambre où il se coucha immédiatement. Drago s'enferma dans son bureau et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il fixa son regard sur un point imaginaire, l'air rigide.

En bas, dans l'ancienne cuisine, Ron qui ramenait Kasu s'était figé. Ils avaient entendu les éclats de voix dés leur arrivée et le jeune homme roux n'avait pas pu retenir l'enfant. Kasu s'était élancée vers le salon. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas vu. Ron qui l'avait suivi la trouva assise par terre en pleurs. La prenant dans ses bras, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« - S'aiment plus mes papas ? C'est le bébé de Tosa qui fait ça ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« - Mais non, Kasu… Tes papas s'aiment mais là, ils ne se comprennent pas… Ca va aller, ils vont se réconcilier…

« - A cause bébé ?

« - Mais non… Ils ont des problèmes, c'est tout… Ca va aller bientôt.

« - Promis ?

« - Promis.

La fillette essuya ses yeux et son nez.

« - Ca va mieux ? demanda gentiment Ron.

« - Voui.

« - Alors je te couche et je m'en vais… Ma mère va s'inquiéter.

Dans la nuit, une petite ombre se glissa vers le salon. Sur le sol, il y avait les restes du verre qui avait du rencontrer le mur d'un peu trop près. Se roulant en boule sur le canapé, elle commença à pleurer. Sur la petite table devant elle, elle vit les baguettes de ses parents, côté à côte. Lâchant Didi, elle attrapa les deux baguettes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher mais elles étaient imprégnées de la magie de ses parents… Les 'sentir' près d'elle fit redoubler ses larmes.

_« Ils ne se comprennent pas. »_ Parrain avait dit ça et apparemment, c'était là le problème…

« - Je veux Tosa et Papa se comprennent ! Veux plus se disputent !

Elle murmurait des prières en serrant les baguettes contre elle. Soudain, les baguettes se mirent à vibrer. Apeurée, elle les remit précipitamment sur la table basse. Les baguettes vibrèrent plus, des étincelles se mirent à sortir de leurs extrémités. La petite fille terrifiée s'enfuit avec Didi dans les bras. Après son départ, une gerbe de lumière illumina la pièce puis tout retomba dans le silence et les ténèbres.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, quand il commença à bouger, il ne sentit pas Harry se lever précipitamment victime des nausées. Mais, lui, il fut obliger de se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant la veille.

Bizarrement, quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement bien. Quand il entendit Drago vomir dans la salle de bain, il s'inquiéta aussitôt. Sautant du lit, il enfila un T-shirt vite fait et alla aux nouvelles. Quand il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir, il se figea.

« - Euh… Dray… Je crois qu'on a un problème.

« - Pire que ça ?! Croassa Drago en relevant les yeux vers son petit ami.

Devant ses yeux hagards, Harry gigotait… Enfin, lui gigotait, paniqué… Une nouvelle vague de nausée le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il sentit une main douce dans son dos et un linge humide sur son front.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans un instant…

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Harry partir vers la chambre, tout occupé qu'il était avec la cuvette des toilettes.

« - Tiens, applique cette pommade sous ton nez.

Drago appliqua deux petites touches de crème sous ses narines et respira longuement. Peu à peu, le malaise qu'il ressentait s'évapora.

« - C'est pas éternel mais ça calme pendant un petit moment quand même… souffla Harry aux petits soins.

Il ramena Drago dans la chambre et le fit s'asseoir. Enfin, il attrapa une brosse et s'occupa des longs cheveux.

« - Tu as une explication ?

« - …

« - Non, parce que là…

Drago releva les yeux vers la psyché qui se trouvait en face du fauteuil où il était assis. Dans le miroir, on pouvait voir deux apollons, aussi différents que possible. L'un blond, debout, brossant tendrement les longs cheveux noirs de l'homme assis.

« - Visiblement nos corps ont été échangé pendant la nuit. Expliqua Harry.

« - Sans blague !

« - C'est malin, et moi qui est une journée chargée aujourd'hui !!!

« - M'en parle pas… Mais on déjeune ensemble non ?

« - Oui, avec Monsieur le Ministre ! Précisa Harry avec sarcasme.

« - Ne prends pas ce ton là avec ma voix ! Elle monte horriblement dans l'aigu !

Harry regarda son petit ami et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais pas pour longtemps… La situation était critique.

« - Ecoute, habillons-nous, nous verrons après !

Ils s'activèrent à se préparer, non sans quelques arrêts aux toilettes pour Drago. Harry, soucieux de trouver une solution à leur 'léger' problème ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il mettait.

« - Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'habiller comme ça ?!

« - Bah euh…

Le brun (enfin blond maintenant) se tourna vers le miroir. Il ne se trouvait pas mal comme ça. Les cheveux courts à peine lissés d'un passage de la main, un jean usé et un pull à grosse maille.

« - Pffff, désespérant ! Laisse-moi faire…

Drago (enfin Harry… Pfff, c'est compliqué ! Là, c'est Drago dans le corps de Ryry) ne fouina pas longtemps dans l'armoire avant d'en ressortir un pantalon noir impeccable, un chemise bleu clair et la veste assorti… Non sans oublier, la cravate !

« - Tu rêves que je porte ça ! Gémit Harry en désignant la cravate.

« - Je travaille dans un bureau mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas être impeccable et puis en plus, j'ai plusieurs rendez-vous aujourd'hui…

« - Alors c'est décidé… ? On échange nos places… Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement ?!

« - C'est clair ! Allez habille-toi !

Harry ôta les vêtements qu'il avait mis et enfila ceux que Drago avait préparés. Son petit ami le regardait d'un œil critique. Pour la cravate, il l'aida tout en lui faisant la leçon.

« - Ce matin, il n'y a pas de rendez-vous… Tu vas au bureau, tu fais acte de présence, et surtout, tu donnes ça à Blaise… Dis que tu ne te sens pas bien… Que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, ou un truc du style, je sais pas moi !

« - C'est bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire ?!

« - Oui, si tu avoue… Avec dignité, bien sur ! Que tu ne te sens pas bien, Blaise se chargera de tout… Il est compétent quand il veut… Bien sur, il faudra que tu sois là, après tout je suis le représentant de notre bureau… Mais laisse-le parler… le dossier est trop compliqué pour…

« - Pour que je le comprenne ?!

« - Mais non ! Ca fait des mois qu'on y travaille, qu'on le lit, le relit, qu'on le peaufine et qu'on assimile le moindre détail qu'il contient !

« - Ok ok, pardonne-moi… J'ai quelques inquiétudes, vois-tu…

« - C'est bon, et toi ? Un truc à me dire ?

« - Euh… Tu vas t'habiller comme ça ?

« - Bah oui… Pourquoi ?

« - Euh… C'est pas… Ce sont tes vêtements…

« - Justement ! Bref, tu as quoi de prévu ce matin ?

« - Ce matin… Euh… Des interviews, je crois…

« - Tu l'as pas noté ?

« - Oh ça va, hein ! T'as Sorcière Hebdo à 9h30 et la Gazette des Sorciers à 11h… Tu es aussi capable que moi de parler des attaques ce mois-ci… Bref, réponds aux questions… Pour Sorcière Hebdo, essaye d'en dévoiler le moins possible et surtout… Ne leur dis pas où on habite !!!

« - Ok, je ne suis pas stupide non plus…

« - Tu emmène Kasu chez ton père avant donc… Euh, grouille parce que t'es à la bourre !!!

« - Hein ?

« - Il est 9h05 et tu dois encore préparer Kasu et…

« - Je sais mais t'es en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! Je devrais être au bureau depuis 5 min !!!

« - Ok, j'me dépêche !

Drago (Harry) attrapa rapidement ces affaires, embrassa sa fille et s'élança vers le hall. Alors qu'il allait sortir du manoir, il fut rattraper par Harry (Drago). Celui-ci lui tendit des papiers.

« - C'est quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

« - Une sorte d'antisèche et le dossier sur lequel j'ai bossé hier… Tu vas en avoir besoin…

Harry fourra les papiers dans la mallette de Drago.

« - Merci !

Il transplana, souriant à son petit ami.

« - Pourvu que personne ne s'aperçoivent de rien !

**(((((((((((((((((((((( Petite annonce : Pour des raisons pratiques, et à partir de maintenant, Harry dans le corps de Drago se sera Drago (Harry) et inversement, Harry (Drago) pour Drago dans le corps de Harry. ))))))))))))))))))))**

Harry (Drago), après l'avoir habillé, partit avec Kasuza vers le Manoir Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas voir son père mais apparemment Lucius avait quelque chose à lui dire. Comme s'il avait deviné. Mal à l'aise, il pénétra dans le salon où il enleva le manteau de Kasuza.

« - Elle n'a pas école aujourd'hui mais… Enfin…

« - Je sais comment l'occuper… Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Potter ?

« - Non P… Monsieur.

« - Et je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas école aujourd'hui… c'est à moi que sa maîtresse l'a dit, puisque c'est moi qui vais la chercher depuis quelques semaines… Vous êtes _tellement_ occupé !

« - Je ne vous permets pas de l… nous faire le moindre reproche ! Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour nous occuper notre petite fille et je crois que nous nous débrouillons mieux que vous ne l'avez jamais fait avec moi… Drago !

Lucius le regardait surpris. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Bien sur, Potter n'était pas tendre avec le père de son petit ami mais là… Il…

« - Je suis heureux de voir que Drago déteint sur vous, Potter ! Déclara-t-il, après quelques instants à jauger son vis-à-vis. Vous étiez tellement griffondor !

« - 'Rand-père !

Il se retourna en riant, il prit la fillette qui se jeta contre lui.

« - C'est comme ça que je l'aim… rétorqua Harry (Drago). Suis ! C'est comme ça que je suis ! Pè… Mr Malfoy ! Et désolé de vous décevoir mais j'espère que je le serais toujours et que je ne deviendrais pas froid et cynique… Quoique… il sait fort bien le faire parfois.

« - Pardon ?

« - Dray… Il est très griffondor parfois.

Harry (Drago) grimaça en disant ça… Bon c'était malheureusement vrai mais, inutile de l'avouer !

_« Oh, Harry, j'espère que tu t'en sors aussi bien que moi… »_

En parlant d'Harry, il avait délaissé la tenue impeccable dans laquelle l'avait enfermé Drago. Il avait défait la cravate qui dépassait de la poche où il l'avait enfoui, la chemise était déboutonnée et il avait troqué les chaussures vernies contre de bonnes vieilles baskets confortables à souhait. On se retournait sur son passage. Visiblement sa tenue surprenait ! Mais Drago (Harry) s'en fichait. Il arriva en vue de la porte du bureau. Bureau qui lui avait toujours fait peur… Trop froid, trop de papier, trop fermé ! Il entra et sursauta quand Blaise lui dit simplement bonjour. Le serpentard avait déjà commencé à bosser vu le nombre de chose qu'il y avait sur son bureau et il cherchait on-ne-sait-quoi dans une armoire. A l'entrée du blond, il revenait vers son bureau en boitillant. Drago (Harry) fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème avec ta cheville ?

« - Je t'ai dit lundi que j'avais un RDV chez l'kiné hier…

« - …

« - … Je boite toujours après l'kiné, expliqua Blaise voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas.

« - Ah oui… évidement !

« - Tu vas bien, Drago ? Tu m'as l'air un peu… Bizarre ?

« - Mais non, tout va bien.

Drago (Harry) lui fit un magnifique sourire qui étonna Blaise encore plus.

« - Euh…

Soudain, Blaise sembla comprendre. Il esquissa un sourire… Pervers.

« - … Te serais-tu _enfin_ réconcilié avec Harry… Sur l'oreiller ?!

« - Mais… Mais non ! Bafouilla le blond, rouge pivoine.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de tant… de transparence !

« - C'est bien la première fois que tu es aussi gêné !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Harry se demandait bien ce que Drago avait bien pu dire à son ami.

« - Ca te regarde pas, travaillons ! Grogna Drago (Harry) en s'asseyant.

« - Euh, je veux bien, mais c'est mon bureau là ! s'exclama Blaise.

« - Oups… Désolé !

Drago (Harry) se releva et s'assit à l'autre bureau.

« - Ca a vraiment du être chaud pour que tu sois aussi…

« - Arrête… Y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?

Blaise sourit.

« - T'es marrant, aujourd'hui… (Regard noir made in Malfoy) Bon ok ! Je capitule ! Tu as fini le papier d'hier ? Le rapport sur les attaques des villages côtiers pour les archives ?

Drago (Harry) fouilla dans son sac dans l'espoir d'en ressortir l'antisèche. Il fouilla mais c'était tout en bazar. Jamais Blaise n'avait vu Drago aussi bordélique !

« - Ah, ça y est… oui, il… je l'ai fini.

Il tend un paquet de feuilles reliées.

« - Voila ?

« - Ok, on s'attaque à la conférence maintenant… Nombre de victime, villages attaqués, importance des forces mangemortes, force de l'Ordre et des Aurors, n'oublie pas Ste Mangouste… Hé ! Prends des notes !

« - Mais euh, oui ! Désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui… D… Harry m'a conseillé de te demander de… Enfin, de…

« - Ok, je vais m'occuper de tout… Mais toi, tu restes… Pour la figuration !

« - Ca… Je sais faire…

Le ton était tellement amer que Blaise releva la tête. Voyant le visage qui allait avec le ton, il ne fit aucune remarque et continua d'énoncer les idées qui lui traversaient la tête. Mais Harry était déjà largué ! Comment Drago pouvait-il faire ça à longueur de journée ?!

Pendant ce temps, Harry (Drago) était aux prises (depuis près d'une heure) avec une journaliste mielleuse de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions des plus personnelles… Voir intimes ! Quel besoin avait-elle de savoir la couleur, voir les motifs s'il y en avait, des boxer du Survivant ?! De plus, elle semblait intéresser par les relations dans son couple, la manière dont il vivait, le rôle de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort reconnu, dans la vie de sa fille…

« - … Il serait fort intéressant pour nos lecteurs de savoir où vit notre héro… minauda-t-elle.

Harry (Drago) avait écouté tout ça, un air impassible… très malfoyen !

« - Intéressant pour vos lecteurs ? Ou pour vous ?

« - Mais… Pour mes lecteurs, ils ont le droit de savoir où…

« - Non, comme tout le monde, Ha… J'ai le droit à une vie privée… De plus, ma maison est protégée par un Gardien du Secret et… Lui seul est apte à juger qui peut entrer au Manoir ou pas.

« - Alors présentez-le moi, il me livrera l'adresse et je pourrais écrire l'art…

« - Je crains que cela ne soit difficile. Bref, vous n'entrerez pas chez moi, point barre. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à me demander, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps plus longtemps… Oui, il y a des hommes jeunes et beaux qui se battent pour que des grosses dindes indélicates puissent traîner leurs énormes postérieurs dans des magasins bas de gamme en paix ! Alors non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire un numéro spécial sur la couleur des boxers de Harry Potter ! De plus, cessez d'étaler vos seins sous mon nez ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis gay, que j'ai un petit ami et une fille ?

« - Et ça se passe bien à la maison ? Votre fille n'est-elle pas gênée de ne pas avoir de Maman ??? Demanda la journaliste pas démontée par les reproches. Si vous veniez à vous séparer, qui…

« - Ca n'arrivera pas.

« - En êtes-vous si sur ?

« - Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un autre rendez-vous.

« - Mais nous n'avons pas fini !

« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

La jeune femme laissa un sourire calculateur s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« - Mais je veux lire l'article avant publication, si vous ne me l'envoyez pas ou si vous ne publiez pas la même chose, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Il fixa ses yeux froids et menaçants dans les yeux délavés de la jeune femme. Celle-ci déglutit et hocha la tête. Superbe, Harry (Drago) sortit de la pièce.

L'interview avec la Gazette du Sorcier fut bien plus agréable. Les questions étaient claires, concises et toutes avaient rapport avec la guerre… Ce qui plut le plus encore à Drago c'est qu'aucunes questions personnelles ne furent posées. Seul les flashs quasi-continus du photographe (stagiaire qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…) indisposait Harry (Drago).

Drago (Harry) arriva en retard au déjeuner avec le Ministre. La salle de réunion du Ministère transformée spécialement en salle à manger était déjà pleine. Le ministre Fudge, suffisant, était assis en bout de table ; Percy Weasley et un autre membre du bureau ministériel se trouvait là aussi. A la droite du ministre, se trouvait Mac Gonagall en tant que représentante de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les lèvres pincées, droite comme un 'i', l'air sévère, elle attendait que les sujets les plus importants soient discutés. A la gauche du ministre, le grand chef des Aurors essayait vainement d'intéresser le ministre aux pertes subies par ses troupes. Mais Fudge ne semblait pas vouloir entendre de si tristes nouvelles.

« - Ah, Mr Malfoy… Enfin, veuillez prendre place.

« - Excusez mon retard, Mr le Ministre. Grogna Drago (Harry) en s'asseyant près de son petit ami.

« - Commençons donc à manger… invita le ministre. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai une faim de loup !

« - Mr le Ministre, sauf votre respect, nous avons de graves sujets à débattre et aucun d'entre nous ne peut se permettre d'éterniser ce repas ! Gronda le chef des Aurors.

Le ministre se rembrunit et accepta de mauvaises grâces que son repas soit gâché par une discussion sur la guerre.

Le repas se déroulait à merveille, Harry (Drago) et Drago (Harry) n'ayant fait aucun imper lorsque ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

« - Vous n'auriez pas de la confiture de cerise noire ? demanda Harry (Drago).

« - Pardon ?

« - De la confiture… J'aime beaucoup en mettre sur mes aliments…

« - De la confiture avec ton rôti de bœuf ? fit remarquer Percy avec dégoût.

« - Avec le rôti ? Beurk, non ! Mais avec les champignons et les haricots verts, c'est super bon !

Le teint de la majeure partie des convives vira au vert. Drago (Harry), bien que compréhensif, n'en fut pas moins dégoûté… Après tout, les envies dues à la grossesse étaient toujours des plus étranges ! Lui, quand il attendait Kasuza, avait une vénération pour les éclairs au chocolat trempés dans de la mayonnaise… Chose qu'il ne pouvait plus avaler depuis… Encore heureux !

Quand il eut son pot de confiture à la cerise, Harry (Drago) se mit à en arroser copieusement ses haricots et ses cèpes… Plus personne ne parlait de peur de vomir. Voyant cela, Drago (Harry) se leva.

« - Excusez-nous… Professeur Mac Gonagall, je vous laisse le soin de vous exprimer en notre nom… Viens D… Harry.

Prenant son petit ami par la main, il l'entraîna dehors. Le brun grogna mais il attrapa vivement son assiette avant de sortir.

Harry (Drago) se léchait les doigts avec délectation.

« - C'est… Bon ?! Demanda Drago (Harry), peu convaincu.

« - Très ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as traîné comme ça ?!

« - Bah, t'étais pas très discret et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient tous vomir !

« - Pourquoi ?!

« - Laisse tomber… Il est bientôt 14h et Blaise m'a bien répété d'être à l'heure mais pourquoi ?

« - Vous allez dans différents pays d'Europe… Ce sont des pays alliés qui ont rencontré des problèmes liés à Tu-Sais-Qui…

« - Quels pays ?

« - Voyons voir… La France, l'Allemagne, le Grèce, la Suède et la Pologne…

« - Tout ça ?!

« - Ah, et n'oubliez pas de passer aux ambassades hongroises, autrichiennes et suisses pour leur apporter les dossiers confidentiels que… Blaise sait lesquels il doit amener… précisa Harry (Drago) en voyant la tête de son petit ami.

« - Ce… Ce sera tout ? demanda celui-ci, pas sur de pouvoir tout faire.

« - Oui, à peu près… Blaise te dira mieux que moi, quels pays doivent avertis de la menace…

« - Doux Merlin… Souffla Drago (Harry).

« - Et moi ? Rien de spécial ?

« - Je dois inaugurer un nouveau café sur le chemin de Traverse… C'est un symbole d'espoir, alors évidement, il faut que je sois là… Bref, tu auras sûrement quelques imprévus aussi… En ce moment, il y a une vague d'assassinat… Chaque jour un nouveau s'ajoute à la liste… J'oubliais la presse, les photos, le rôle de gentil héros… Bref, tu vois le truc ?

« - A peu près… Bonne chance.

« - Toi aussi.

Drago (Harry) transplana pour rejoindre Blaise en se disant que c'était l'une des premières journées où ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés depuis Noël.

Comme promis, Harry (Drago) eut affaire à quelques imprévus.

Une attaque en plein sur l'inauguration… Bravo pour le symbole d'espoir ! Mais heureusement, ils avaient réussi à éviter que le nombre de victime n'augmente encore et seul trois personnes avaient été blessées… Mais tout le monde était bien conscient que c'était l'acte irréfléchi de fanatiques peu nombreux.

Ensuite, il avait du remonter le moral de tout le monde et pour se faire, il avait inauguré le café comme s'était prévu… la vie ne s'arrêtait pas parce que la guerre était là !

Quand il crut avoir fini, il fut alpagué par Seamus qui l'emmena sur les lieux d'un nouveau meurtre.

Quand il put enfin rentré, il était près de 19h. Un mot le prévint que Kasuza était à Poudlard chez Narya et Severus à jouer avec Alys et Fahad et qu'elle serait raccompagnée à 20h par Dobby.

Drago (Harry) revint épuisé, une demi-heure plus tard. Complètement amorphe, Harry (Drago) se bougea un peu pour laisser un place à Drago (Harry) sur le canapé. Le blond… Enfin, le brun d'une journée, avait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains. Verre que son petit ami lui arracha des mains.

« - Ne bois pas, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé… Je suis enceint, je te rappelle !

« - J'aurais du mal à l'oublier… grommela Drago.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire une goutte. Drago (Harry) s'assit à côté de Harry (Drago).

« - Désolé, je me plains mais ta vie n'est pas rose non plus… avoua Drago (Harry).

« - Pfff, la tienne est pire…

Ils se regardèrent… et éclatèrent de rire.

« - … J'ai compris pourquoi ce n'est pas le moment… Je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire depuis Noël… Je ne comprenais pas… Bien sur, je suis débordé mais toi… Avec ce bébé en plus… Pfff…

« - Ca va aller, déclara Drago (Harry) avec assurance.

« - Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry (Drago), un mignonne petite bouille sur le visage.

Drago (Harry) hocha la tête. Harry (Drago), sidéré par cette confiance, se leva.

« - J'y crois pas, tu étais si furax hier !

« - Désolé… J'ai pas contrôlé mes angoisses…

Drago (Harry) se leva à son tour et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

« - C'est cool d'être le plus grand pour une fois ! Railla Drago (Harry).

« - Ne rie pas…

« - Mais non ! Je ne rie pas !

« - Je connais ce rictus là ! C'est mon visage ! Et ça veut dire que tu te marres sans en avoir l'air ! J'ai travaillé cette expression des heures devant ma glace au Manoir !

Drago (Harry) éclata carrément de rire, Harry (Drago) rougit de ses révélations. Attendri, Drago (Harry) se pencha vers Harry (Drago) pour l'embrasser, le 'brun' n'attendant que ça. Mais les deux s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Désolé, je ne peux pas m'embrasser moi-même, c'est trop narcissique ! Lâcha Drago (Harry).

Harry (Drago) éclata de rire et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

« - Tosa ? Papa ?

« - Kasu, viens Tenshi !

Drago (Harry) se pencha et Kasu s'avança, incertaine. Le regardant fixement, elle répéta perplexe :

« - Tosa ?!

« - Hum… Euh hai.

Kasu gigota et se dégagea des bras de son père.

« - C'est ma faute ! Voulais pas… Désolée ! Pas exprès !

« - Qu'as-tu fait, Kasu ? demanda Harry (Drago).

« - Avais vos baguettes, vous étiez disputés… Pris vos baguettes, c'était comme avec vous alors… sniff, j'ai dit ce que m'a dit 'Arrain et puis… Ca a brillé, et ça bougeait, et puis… Pardon… Je sais que z'avais pas le droit de toucher les baguettes ! Désolée !

Elle sanglotait, Drago (Harry) la prit contre lui.

« - Ce n'est rien mais… Tu as retenu la leçon, hein ? Déclara Harry (Drago).

La fillette hocha la tête vigoureusement, les larmes coulant sur ses petites joues rebondies.

« - Mais c'est pas tout, tu dois nous aider… Tu peux faire ça ?

« - Sais pas…

« - Ecoute bien, tenshi… intervint Drago (Harry). Assis-toi là (il la posa dans un fauteuil), prends nos baguettes… Maintenant refais comme hier… Essaye de nous faire redevenir normaux… Tu as compris ?

Kasuza hocha la tête, déterminée mais un peu perdue.

« - Tu vas y arriver, ma puce… encouragea Harry (Drago).

Accroupis devant leur fille, Harry et Drago se tenaient la main. Serrant les baguettes dans ses petites mains, Kasuza ferma fort les yeux, concentrée.

« - Te plait, supplia-t-elle. Veux mes papas comme avant… Te plait… Veux Tosa soit Tosa et Papa, Papa… Te plait…

Comme la veille, les baguettes vibrèrent, les étincelles jaillirent et enfin, la gerbe de lumière…

La fillette ouvrit un œil, prudente, puis les deux. Sur le sol, les mains liées, Harry et Drago étaient évanouis. La fillette paniqua. Lâchant les baguettes précipitamment comme prise en faute, elle se jeta sur ses parents. Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent vite.

« - Papa ?

« - Grrr, moui ?!

Drago répondit, Drago dans le corps de Drago.

« - Tosa ?

« - Hai.

Harry fit de même. Soulagée, la fillette se calla contre son père blond. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un Harry, encore groggy par l'évanouissement.

Epuisés par leurs journées, ils montèrent se coucher, Kasuza entre eux deux.

Le lendemain, quand Harry rentra de sa journée, il alla directement chercher sa fille à Poudlard. Au moment où il allait entrer, il entendit la voix bien connue de Drago. Le blond avait eu la même idée que lui apparemment. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais il se figea avant de l'actionner. Les deux hommes parlaient de lui.

« - J'ai peur, Severus ! J'ai peur… Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a dit ? De ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?! Même avec ce bébé, j'ai peur qu'il ne risque trop sa vie si cela pouvait nous débarrasser de l'autre albinos… disait Drago, la voix blessée.

« - Drago…

« - Non, Sev', j'en suis sûr ! Si ça pouvait sauver tout le monde, rien ne le retiendrait sur Terre !

« - …Tu te montes trop la tête.

Harry s'éloigna, les yeux brillants, oubliant Kasuza, il rentra chez lui dans un état second. Si Drago semblait si loin, c'était pour ça !

Le soir dans leur lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.

« - Drago… Tu dors ?

« - Huuummm…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je ferais tout pour voir grandir les enfants.

Il se calla contre Drago.

« - Tu me crois ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Drago sourit dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« - Oui… Bien sur. Souffla Drago. Dors maintenant… Vous avez besoin de sommeil tous les deux.

Le blond caressa tendrement le ventre de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et s'endormit, serein.

La semaine suivante, Elsaïd alors qu'il rentrait dans son bureau après avoir raccompagné une de ses patientes, fut bien surpris de trouver Harry et Drago dans son bureau.

« - Bonjour Docteur.

Une main sur son cœur, le médecin se remettait de sa surprise.

« - Désolé, murmura Harry, penaud.

« - Pas grave, utilisez la cheminée la prochaine fois…

« - Ok.

Elsaïd s'assit derrière son bureau, invitant les deux jeunes hommes à faire de même dans les moelleux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

« - J'ai préparé ton dossier Harry… Il sera scellé par un sortilège que toi et moi seuls pourront désactiver.

Harry hocha la tête. A part ses amis proches qui le savaient déjà, il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de sa grossesse ne s'ébruite.

« - Quand ça commencera à se voir, je te trouverais des sorts de dissimulation sans danger pour le fœtus… Il faudra que tu lèves un peu le pied aussi…

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

« - Je crains de ne pas pouvoir…

« - Il le faudra bien… Je vais t'examiner.

Elsaïd désigna la table d'examen derrière eux. Harry se leva.

« - Déshabille-toi.

« - Quoi ?! S'étrangla Drago.

« - Dray, sourit Harry, il faut bien pour qu'il m'examine…

« - Oui, oui, bien sur…

Drago regardait le médecin suspicieusement, les yeux étrécis par l'idée qu'Elsaïd ne pose les main sur SON petit ami à LUI !

Harry fit glisser sa veste puis sa chemise sur ses épaules. Les deux hommes présents ne purent qu'admirer la fine musculature dorée du Survivant.

« - Huhum, allonge-toi sur le dos.

Harry obéit et Elsaïd posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de son patient. Drago tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il suivait d'un œil jaloux les mouvements (trop langoureux selon lui !) de ses mains… Qui descendaient trop bas !!! Harry regardait son petit ami d'un air amusé… Il aimait quand Drago était jaloux, c'était vraiment marrant !

« - Tout à l'air parfait… Votre poche est bien formée et la protection magique naturelle est en place… Je vous donnerais tout de même un sort de protection spécial pour le fœtus vu vos… activités !... Ainsi qu'une crème pour renforcer la solidité de la poche… Drago pourra vous l'appliquer, il est important que le futur papa soit inclus dans la grossesse.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

« - Je vais faire un échographie maintenant.

Elsaïd prit un pot de potion incolore et gélatineuse.

« - Ca va être froid. Prévint-il.

Il appliqua la potion sur le ventre de Harry qui frissonna. Le médecin marmonna quelque chose et appliqua sa baguette là où il avait mis le gel. Une image se forma près d'eux. Une image floue et mouvante.

« - Mais il m'a l'air en pleine forme ce bébé…

Il nota mentalement plusieurs choses et l'image prit fin. Drago avait pris la main de Harry et leurs yeux brillants d'émotion fixaient encore l'endroit où leur bébé était apparu. Elsaïd essuya le gel encore étalé sur Harry.

« - Tu peux te rhabiller.

Le médecin alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à compléter le dossier. Il ne reprit la parole que quand Harry se fut rassit près de Drago.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus, je te ferais parvenir une liste d'aliments conseillés ou interdits, les potions dangereuses… Ce genre de petits détails… Je t'envois ça dans la semaine… j'y joindrais le sort de protection et je vais voir pour le sort de dissimulation.

« - Merci Docteur.

« - de rien… Voila, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous devez avoir des choses à faire.

« - Oui, en effet, on va récupérer Kasuza et on va à la campagne rien que tous les trois.

Elsaïd sourit.

« - C'est une excellente idée ! Au revoir, Harry… Drago.

Ils saluèrent le médecin et transplanèrent. Récupérant Kasuza à l'école à midi, ils disparurent pour le monde sorcier pour la journée. Ils avaient toute une journée pour eux… Une journée calmer et normale pour une fois !

**A suivre……………………**

**Voila voila ! Pfff, j'ai mis du temps à le terminer celui-là ! Excusez-moi ! J'ai beaucoup de boulot pour la fac et, même si je suis en vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt…**

**J'espère pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre suivant entre Noël et le 1er de l'An mais je ne promets rien… Au cas où !**

**Vilou, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant mais je n'ose pas vous demander de reviews vu le temps que vous attendez entre chaque chapitre !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

**Joyeuses fêtes !!!**

15


	12. Promesse

**BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et BONNE LECTURE !**

_09.01.2007_

**Chapitre 11 : **_Promesse._

Harry se trouvait nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Se tournant et se retournant, il observait avec attention ses profils. Au niveau de sa taille, un léger renflement pointait le but, de son nez.

« - Harry, t'es où ?

« - Salle de bain, grogna Harry.

Drago entra en trombe.

« - Ca va pas ? Encore des nausées ?! S'inquiéta le blond à la vue de la moue de son copain.

« - Non, pas du tout.

Harry se coula entre les bras de Drago.

« - T'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il.

« - Mais t'as l'air contrarié !

Le brun se détacha et se présenta devant Drago.

« - Je grossis !!! Gémit-il.

« - Mais mon chéri, tu es enceinte !

« - Merci, je sais. Bouda Harry.

« - Et puis, tu es beau comme ça !

« - Mouais, soupira le brun peu convaincu.

Drago s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa. Il le hissa sur le bord du lavabo, approfondissant son baiser. Harry s'affaira à enlever la chemise trop encombrante de son petit ami.

« - Drago !!! Harry !!!

Drago, désespéré, laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

« - C'est pas vrai, gémit-il.

« - Ah vous voila ! Oups… Désolé !

Blaise se retourna vivement quand il remarqua que Drago était débraillé et Harry complètement nu.

« - Un problème, Blaise ? demanda Harry avant que Drago n'ait le temps de s'énerver.

« - Hermione a disparu.

« - QUOI ?!

« - Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Elle avait rendez-vous pour le bébé… Je devais la rejoindre là-bas mais elle n'y était pas !

Harry sauta des bras de Drago et enfila rapidement un kimono. Drago souffla de lassitude.

« - Sonne le rassemblement.

Drago sortit et obéit. Harry entraîna Blaise avec lui au salon et lui colla un verre de cognac dans les mains.

« - Bois ça.

L'ex-Serpentard obéit.

« - Où est Parsam ?

« - Je l'ai laissé chez ma belle-mère, leur maison est protégée.

« - Parfait.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Angel, Ron, Aza et Drago.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit le Lord mais je vais aller vérifier ! Déclara immédiatement l'allemand.

« - Peut-être est-elle allé faire des courses… proposa Severus.

« - Elle n'aurait pas manqué son rendez-vous.

« - Elle a peut-être oublié l'heure…

« - Inutile de perdre de temps sur d'hypothétiques faits ! Intervint Drago.

« - Exact. Ron et moi, on va sur le chemin de Traverse. Aza, Poudlard. Blaise, tu retournes chez toi, on sait jamais puis tu reviens ici… Drago, ministère, vois si tu peux glaner des infos et Angel… Tu restes ici si elle revient où si on nous contacte… Jette un œil sur Kasu et emmène-là à l'école pour 10h.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et l'exécution des ordres fut rapide.

**.oOo.**

« - Rien trouver et toi ?

Ron secoua la tête.

« - Continuons.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Soudain, alors qu'il courait vers une petite librairie à peine ouverte, Ron s'arrêta. Mais bien sur !

Vérifiant quand même dans la librairie par acquis de conscience, il en ressortit rapidement et transplana.

**.oOo.**

Une violente douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Un étau enserrait son front. Douloureusement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Quand les brumes de l'inconscience eurent totalement disparues de son champ de vision, la jeune femme essaya de faire le point. On l'avait enlevé de toute évidence… Elle se trouvait dans une chambre pauvrement meublée : un lit de fer auquel elle était attachée par les poignets et sur lequel elle était allongée. Une fenêtre étroite, sans rideaux. Un bureau taché d'encre, croulant sous un tas de vêtements sales. Une armoire en plaqué, la porte droite fermant mal. Une peinture criaillarde, craquelée recouvrait le mur… Et en face d'elle, une immense marque des Ténèbres était dessinée à la peinture noire. Elle tressaillit. Voldemort l'avait fait enlevé !

Encore un moyen de faire souffrir Harry, de l'affaiblir ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas laisser le brun tranquille ?!

Elle devait se concentrer et réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là… Elle devait protéger son bébé et Blaise devait se faire un sang d'encre !

Triturant ses mains, elle analysa ses liens… Une simple corde rugueuse… la peau de ses poignets n'y résisterait pas longtemps.

« - Inutile, souffla-t-elle.

S'obligeant à respirer doucement et à ne pas paniquer, elle obligea son corps, endolori par la position inconfortable, à se détendre. La porte s'ouvrit et elle réouvrit les yeux, sur ses gardes. Quand elle reconnut son geôlier, elle se raidit.

« - Hugh.

« - Oui, Hugh… Je t'ai enfin sauvée, ma belle.

Hermione ne répondit même pas.

« - Bon ce connard de Serpentard t'a encore engrossé mais on va y remédier…

« - Quoi ?!

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma colombe, je te ferais de beaux enfants…

« - Mais bien sur !

Hermione se dandina mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« - Sais-tu que la magie n'est même pas utile contre toi ? Un simple mouchoir avec chloroforme et voila que tu me tombes dans les bras… Maintenant tu es à moi ! Pas si con ces moldus !

« - Tu me dégoûtes !

Hugh s'assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux étrécis.

« - Sais-tu que tu m'excites beaucoup comme ça ?...

Hermione frissonna de peur, il n'oserait tout de même pas !

Fébrilement, Hugh fit remonter sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Apeurée, Hermione se débattait comme elle pouvait. Battant des pieds, elle atteint son agresseur à la mâchoire sans le faire réellement exprès. Celui-ci rugit de douleur.

« - Espèce de garce !

Après un violent coup de poing à sa prisonnière, il sortit furieux. Hermione s'était évanouie sous le coup.

**.oOo.**

Ron réapparut devant une maison insalubre. Les murs se lézardaient de tous les côtés et il manquait visiblement une bonne partie du toit. Son Terrier n'était pas reluisant mais ce n'était rien face à cette masure. Alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup d'une fenêtre, il remarqua une sorte d'appendice faite de planches de bois disjointes.

Hasardant un coup d'œil au travers de la vitre sale, Ron ne vit rien d'autre qu'une cuisine en désordre… Cela lui rappela que la maîtresse de maison avait déserté le domicile conjugal… Mais est-ce une raison pour que la maison soit dans un état pareil ???

« - Mo'sieur ! Hé 'Pa, a un mo'sieur !

« - Eden, chut !

« - Mais l'a cheveux rouze ! Couina l'enfant plus fort.

Ron entendit et se retourna d'un bloc. Entre deux planches, il voyait deux grands yeux bleus l'observés. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir, il s'approcha. Il s'accroupit là où il avait ces yeux d'enfant mais ils avaient disparu.

« - Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Lui demanda une voix d'adulte.

Se relevant trop vite, il se prit le toit de l'appentis sur le crâne. Réprimant un juron, il fixa les planches.

« - Ca dépend de qui vous êtes, vous…

« - Le propriétaire de cette maison…

« - Pas méssant, 'pa ! Pas messant copain d'Huk !

« - Vous… Vous êtes le père d'Hugh Galahan ? demanda Ron.

« - Oui… Du moins, l'étais-je jusqu'à ce que la folie ne l'emporte… A présent, je ne suis rien de plus que son prisonnier…

« - Et l'enfant ? J'ai bien entendu un enfant…

« - Mon plus jeune fils, Eden est avec moi et ma fille, Lior… Hugh… Nous contrarions ses plans, ils nous ont chassés de notre maison…

« - Vous avez votre baguette ?

« - Non.

« - Aucun moyen de sortir de là ?

« - Si je pouvais, je serais parti depuis longtemps !

« - Evidement… Il y a une porte à votre prison ?

« - Pas vraiment, une pierre bloque l'entrée… Avec ma baguette, je l'aurais facilement déplacée mais sans je ne peux rien !

« - Attendez !

Ron contourna l'édifice et déplaça la pierre qui bouchait l'entrée d'un simple _Wigardium Leviosa_…

Il vit alors apparaître un homme usé mais pas encore vieux… A ses côtés une fillette d'une dizaine d'année, l'air effrayée le regardait craintivement… Derrière les jambes du père, un tout petit garçon se cachait.

« - Vous connaissez l'Ordre du Phénix ?

« - Un peu…

« - Tenez bien vos enfants et prenez ce portoloin… Il vous conduira directement chez le Dr Elsaïd, dites-lui que vous venez de la part de Ron Weasley et qu'il prévienne Harry que je suis chez vous.

« - Harry…Potter !

« - Oui. Faites vite !

« - Pas venir avec moi ? demanda le frêle garçonnet.

« - Non. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

« - Vous allez aider la jeune femme enceinte ?

« - Elle est ici ?

« - Hugh l'a amené aujourd'hui, mais faites bien attention deux de ses amis sont là… Et ils ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables…

« - Je ferais attention mais dépêchez-vous de partir, Mr Galahan… et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Harry !

L'homme prit Eden dans ses bras et expliqua à Lior ce qu'elle devait faire… Ils disparurent bientôt de la vue de Ron qui se retourna vers la maison, l'air décidé.

Il s'invita prudemment dans la maison. Dépassant la cuisine crasseuse qu'il avait entrevue du dehors, il atteignit le salon.

« - Hugh, ne va pas tarder à rentrer…

« - Faut dire qu'il y a pas été de main morte avec le Sang-de-Bourbe… Vu le bleu qu'elle se paye !

Du léger sort de _sommeil-de-plomb_, il endormit les deux colosses avachis sur le canapé miteux. Alors qu'il les dépassait pour monter vers les étages, il reconnut les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient là… Les amis de Hugh à Poudlard… Ses Crabbe et Goyle à lui !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, d'après ce qu'ils avaient dit Galahan allait revenir et mieux valait éviter la confrontation…

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert toutes les portes du couloir avant de trouver celle qui renfermait Hermione. La jeune femme était toujours attachée et elle était visiblement inconsciente…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui délia les poignets en s'aidant d'un petit couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Enfin, il lui tapota les joues.

« - Mione ! Mione ! Hé, réveille-toi ! Mione, c'est moi ! C'est Ron !

« - Hmmm, Ron ?! Et Blaise ?

« - Ca va, il s'inquiète mais ça va… Il a mis tout l'Ordre sur le pied de guerre…

« - Idiot… T'as trouvé ma baguette ?

« - Non. Tu t'en rachèteras une, on a pas le temps de chercher, Galahan va rentrer !

« - Je ne sais pas si je peux marcher…

« - Je vais t'aider, allez viens !

Le roux aida la jeune femme à se relever et quand elle se tint debout, il la soutint d'un bras ferme autour de sa taille. Il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et ils partirent. La descente des escaliers à pas de loup fut périlleuse. Hermione était fatiguée mais elle serait les dents, ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa chochotte !

« - Reste là, je vais vérifier que les deux gorilles sont toujours endormis !

Le roux l'assit par terre et disparut un instant.

« - Il commence à grogner mais on a le temps d'aller à la cheminée… Voila la poudre.

Il tendit un sachet à la jeune femme et Hermione prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette. Ils allaient atteindre la cheminée quand un sort leur coupa la route.

« - _Finite Incantatem !_

Les deux hommes endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut.

« - Ils essayent de fuir ! Grogna Hugh, auteur du sort.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione avaient plongés derrière le canapé afin de se mettre à l'abri.

« - Je vais te couvrir, dés que tu peux, file vers la cheminée !

« - Je ne partirais pas sans toi !

« - Tu n'es pas en état de m'aider et en plus, voudrais-tu le faire, tu n'as plus ta baguette alors obéis ! Harry et les autres vont arriver…

Il allait sortir alors que les autres se rapprochaient mais elle le retint, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiendrais ma promesse cette fois… A Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, cette fois, ça ne sera pas pareil !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il avait bondi de derrière le canapé et engagé le combat. A trois contre un, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance et il le savait mais il tiendrait, au moins jusqu'à ce que la relève n'arrive. Hermione, en pleurs, s'était décalée de façon à pouvoir atteindre la cheminée si le bon moment se présentait. Mais de là, elle voyait son meilleur ami se battre pour elle. Le roux était blessé… Déjà, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se battaient. De l'autre côté, l'un des gorilles était allongé sur le sol, sonné le bras salement touché…

Soudain, alors qu'il allait lancé un sort à Hugh, Ron se prit de plein fouet un _expelliarmus_ du seul gorille restant. Surpris, il ne put rien faire pour esquiver. Sa baguette alla se perdre derrière le canapé et, la déflagration aidant, Ron fut envoyé vers la cheminée. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand le corps du roux entra en contact avec la pierre rugueuse de la cheminée. Comme une poupée désarticulée, Ron retomba lourdement sur le sol dans une longue plainte. Hermione cria, son ventre lui faisait mal mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.

« - Bien joué, Neil ! Clama Hugh à son acolyte.

Difficilement, le roux ouvrit les yeux. Il était tout près d'Hermione mais il la voyait floue… Sa vue se brouillait de rouge, son corps lui faisait mal…

« - Ron ! Ron ! Reste avec moi ! Ron, j'ai besoin de toi ! Ron, t'as pas intérêt à fermer les yeux ! ROOOONNNN !!!

Hermione hurlait, elle rampait vers son ami, elle avait peur pour lui… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure… Et elle avait des contractions, ce qui n'arrangeait rien !

Elle dérapa sur quelque chose et se rendit compte que c'était la baguette du roux… L'attrapant, elle la pointa sur le susnommé Neil. Un sort plus tard, l'homme se retrouvait assommé, en travers sur son ami musclé.

« - Hola, du calme mon petit oiseau… s'exclama Hugh.

« - Je t'en… Hmphfff… Du petit oiseau… Ough… Tu vas voir ! Grogna Hermione.

« - Mais j'espère bien !

Soudain, Galahan pâlit. Son regard se déplaça vers sa poitrine où se trouvait figé, un petit couteau. D'un geste automatique, il le retira, faisant fi du flot de sang qui s'échappa de son thorax.

« - Putain… de… belette ! Souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler. Mort.

Hébétée, Hermione se retourna vers Ron. Il tenait difficilement sa tête pour la regarder.

« - J'ai… Sort… Pour le couteau…

Sa tête retomba mollement sur son bras tendu dans la direction d'Hugh. Hermione rampa vers lui.

« - Ron, réveille-toi, Ron ! J'ai besoin de toi, Ron !

Elle l'atteint enfin et s'adossa au montant de la cheminée près de lui. Elle lui prit la main qu'elle sera convulsivement.

« - Tu vas rire… Ough… Ron… Hmphfff… Je crois bien que…Je vais accoucher…

Ses mains se crispèrent.

**. oOo.**

Elsaïd fut bien surpris de se retrouver avec un petit garçon blond sur les genoux en plein milieu d'une consultation. La famille Snape le regardait bizarrement. Alys, atteinte d'otite chronique avait eu droit à un tour en dehors de Poudlard… Surtout que cette fois son frère était avec elle, pour les jumeaux, ça s'annonçait encore plus amusant que prévu !

Severus, qui accompagnait sa femme pour pallier aux débordements des deux chérubins, ne fut pas épargné et il s'était pris une fillette en travers sur les genoux. Il la remit d'aplomb et elle courut se réfugier derrière les jambes d'un homme qui venait d'apparaître lui aussi. Le petit blond sur les genoux du docteur ne se démonta pas.

« - Bonzour !

« - Euh… Bonjour…

« - Eden, viens là. Ordonna son père.

Le petit garçon fit un sourire au docteur.

« - Tu peux me poser ? Mon papa m'appelle.

Le docteur obéit, amusé.

« - Vous êtes le Dr Elsaïd ? demanda l'homme.

« - Ca dépend qui le demande… répondit l'homme prudent.

« - Je suis Matia Galahan, j'ai un message de la part de Ron Weasley pour Harry Potter. Débita Mr Galahan.

« - Venez les enfants, on va jouer dans la salle d'attente… Proposa Narya.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de pousser ses enfants, ni le petit blond… Après un coup d'œil approbateur de son père, Lior se décida à y aller aussi.

Une fois, les enfants sortis, Mr Galahan raconta ce qu'il savait. Le docteur sauta sur sa cheminée.

« - _Manoir Black !_ cria-t-il. Mme Zanbini est chez les Galahan… Oui… Tu sais ? Ok ! Tiens moi au courant !

« - Ils y vont. Résuma-t-il. Angel va prévenir tout le monde.

« - J'y vais, si Weasley était tout seul face à trois mangemorts…

Snape laissa sa phrase en suspens, elle voulait tout dire.

« - Je vous accompagne, ils pourraient avoir besoin de soin.

« - Vous ne savez pas vous battre !

« - La cheminée est près du canapé, d'un bond sur la droite et vous êtes à l'abri ! Précisa Mr Galahan.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« - Utilisez la cheminée dans 10 minutes, je pars en couverture…

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus transplana.

**.oOo.**

Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ses contractions étaient de moins en moins espacées et Ron était dans un état alarmant. Soudain, elle vit Snape entrer en catimini.

« - Pro… PROFESSEUR !!!!!!!!!!

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, non sans avoir vérifié que les deux autres soient bien neutralisés. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose que le Dr Elsaïd apparut et se jeta comiquement derrière le canapé. Alors qu'il se relevait, Harry et Blaise apparurent. Plusieurs sorts plus tard, Ron était emmené en urgence au bloc opératoire et Hermione en salle de travail. Drago rejoignit son petit ami dans le couloir des urgences du Dr Elsaïd. Le brun était tendu comme un arc. Drago le prit dans ses bras.

« - Ca va aller.

« - Je ne crois pas, Elsaïd avait l'air soucieux…

« - Pour Hermione, ça va… Tout se passe bien même si bébé est pressé…

Harry sourit et posa une main sur son ventre.

« - Tu sais, je pensais que Ron serrait toujours là… Solide comme un roc, franc et courageux… Comme avant… Je…

« - Ca va aller.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent dans le silence. Le brun tremblait et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Blaise arriva bientôt.

« - Un autre garçon. Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le blond lui sourit à son tour.

« - Félicitations !

Harry essaya de lui sourire mais ce fut plutôt une grimace. A ce moment, les portes du bloc s'ouvrirent pour laisser le médecin passer. A la vue de son visage grave, les sourires de Blaise et Drago diminuèrent.

« - Vous êtes de la famille ?

« - Famille de cœur. Répondit Drago, évitant à son petit ami d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Nous avons tout tenté, commença le médecin. Mais les blessures de votre ami étaient très graves…

Harry se à trembler violement. Drago lui prit la main.

« - …un œdème s'est formé au niveau de la vertèbres T12… Nous craignons que la moelle épinière ne soit touchée.

« - Il est… Paralysé. Croassa Harry.

« - Sûrement, mais nous ne pourrons évaluer les dégâts que quand il se réveillera malheureusement…

« - Il… Ne se réveillera… pas ? demanda une voix cassée.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à Mr et Mme Weasley.

« - Ceci n'est pas dit mais si les chances sont faibles, il peut se réveiller…

« - Le coma… souffla Harry en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

« - Je peux le voir ? C'est mon fils.

« - Bien sur, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Le médecin s'éloigna suivi de Molly et Arthur.

« - Je… Je retourne voir Hermione… Souffla Blaise sous le choc.

Drago hocha la tête, trop occupé à soutenir Harry pour articuler une réponse. Un moment après, Harry releva la tête.

« - Allons-y… Aussi. Je veux voir le bébé.

Peu de temps après, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Vu la tête qu'elle avait, elle était au courant de l'état de Ron.

« - Alors ma belle… Murmura Harry.

« - C'est ma faute !

« - Mais non.

Le brun alla la prendre dans ses bras. Blaise et Drago se sentirent exclus mais ne dirent rien. Le nouveau papa présenta le nouveau-né.

« - Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? demanda Drago.

« - Il s'appelle Kalann Ron Zanbini. Déclara Hermione.

**A suivre……………………………………..**

**Vilou ! J'ai fini ! Désolée, j'avais dit entre Noël et le premier de l'an mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements… **

**Mon permis à préparer… Permis que j'ai loupé d'ailleurs, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn, bref… Comme dirait l'une de mes amies c'est pas la fin du monde !**

**Et puis, ma sœur et ma mère ont des béquilles donc je suis la maîtresse de maison et gérer le linge, la cuisine, le ménage et les courses… C'est duuurrrr euh !!!!**

**Voila… J'ose même pas vous demander de reviews… Même si j'espère en avoir quand même lol !**

**Je vous souhaite encore une BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**

9


	13. Entre Devoir et Famille

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été atteinte par la feuille blanche ! Impossible de coucher trois mots sur le papier ! L'horreur quoi !**

**Enfin, le voila enfin, ce chapitre…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_13 mars 2007_

**Chapitre 12 :**_ Entre devoir et famille…_

Depuis que Ron avait été blessé, Hermione, bien que jeune maman, s'investissait beaucoup dans l'Ordre avec Harry. Tous les deux rageaient de l'état du roux, ils voulaient le venger au plus vite malgré la désapprobation clairement visible de leurs moitiés respectives.

En accord avec les desseins des deux ex-Griffondor, McGonagall, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et directrice de Poudlard, avait décidé que la guerre devait cesser. Ainsi, les réunions de l'Ordre se multipliaient comme des petits pains. La vieille femme, exécutant ainsi le dernier plan de Dumbledore, voulait pousser Voldemort à la bataille finale.

Mais cette activité accrue était éreintante, les membres de l'Ordre étaient fatigués, les volontés faiblissaient… Heureusement, dans ces cas-là, Harry leur remontait le moral. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver mais, il voulait avoir confiance en l'avenir…

Mais ce n'était pas sain et toute cette agitation inquiétait Drago. Même s'il ne se plaignait jamais, le blond voyait bien que son petit ami était vraiment crevé. Le brun ne jouait même plus avec Kasuza, se contentant de la regarder… Dans le meilleur des cas, il tenait la tasse de dînette qu'elle lui avait préparé…

Pour l'heure, le noyau le plus actif de l'Ordre se trouvait réunis dans la salle du Manoir Black qui lui était affectée. Harry se sentait mal. Il avait chaud… Bien sur, c'était normal dans son état, quand il attendait Kasuza aussi, il avait du subir les bouffées de chaleur mais dans ces cas-là, Natsuki le laissait se reposer au frais… Mais là, il ne pouvait pas esquiver la réunion. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus. Il se leva, invoquant une envie pressante et sortit.

Quand il eut refermé la porte sur lui, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le carrelage frais. Il soupira de bien être, il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit près de lui. Il essaya de se lever mais, son corps ne lui obéit pas.

« - Allez vous allonger, Potter…

Le brun eut un sourire d'ironie triste.

« - Je ne peux pas manquer ses réunions et vous le savez aussi bien que moi… Vu qu'elle vise à me permettre de tuer l'autre psychopathe…

« - Et bien, il va bien falloir que ces Messieurs Dames se passent de vous aujourd'hui… Vous êtes épuisé et je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait de préparer une bataille si l'un des principaux acteurs se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de la fatigue !

« - Je… Vais très bien !

« - J'ai vécu la grossesse de Narcissa… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour ce qui est de l'intérieur mais allez vous coucher… Et reposez-vous ! Vous êtes insupportable quand vous êtes fatigué !

Le brun eut un petit sourire. Lucius Malfoy s'inquiétait pour lui.

« - Je me charge de le dire aux autres…

« - Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ! Souffla Harry.

« - Alors obéissez.

Sur ces mots, Lucius rentra dans la salle de réunion. En quelques mots, il apprit aux autres que Harry ne reviendrait pas et il retint Drago qui voulait aller voir comment il allait.

Harry, la chaleur qui irradiait son corps baissant peu à peu, se dirigea vers le salon où jouait sa fille. Il renvoya Dobby qui la surveillait.

« - Tosa ! Tu zoue avec moi ?

« - Non, ma puce, Tosa est fatigué, je vais me reposer…

« - D'accord. Fais bon dodo, mon tosa !

La petite embrassa son père et se retourna vers sa poupée. Alors assis sur le canapé, Harry s'endormit. Voyant ça, Kasuza s'évertua à faire moins de bruit… Continuant son jeu, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son tosa comme son papa le ferait. Prenant une petite couverture qui couvrait sa poupée, elle en couvrit son père… Enfin, elle lui couvrit le torse vu que la couverture n'était pas grande. Ensuite, elle continua de jouer, en silence.

Quand Drago et Aza entrèrent dans le salon, elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur ordonner le silence.

« - Tosa fait dodo, chut pas bruit !

Drago s'avança doucement et contempla son petit ami endormi.

« - Il est épuisé, souffla Aza.

Le blond hocha la tête, triste.

« - T'as vu Papa… A mis la couve'ture d'Amy pour pas Tosa a froid ! Chuchota la petite fille.

« - C'est bien, mon ange…

« - Je vais en ville, tu veux que j'emmènes Kasuza ? Proposa Aza.

« - Tu n'as pas assez de Léo ?

« - Il sera dans sa poussette et puis, ça lui fera une sortie et toi, tu pourras te reposer aussi…

« - Ok.

Le femme sortit, son fils callé sur ses hanches et tenant la petite par la main. Drago s'assit sur le canapé près d'Harry. Il fit glisser le brun contre lui, jusqu'à placer la tête brune sur ses genoux. Harry ne s'était pas réveiller, tout juste avait-il grogner. Il gigota pour se caller confortablement et Drago se détendit. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa main caresser les cheveux de son petit ami.

Ils furent réveillés par Kasuza qui rentrait avec Aza. La petite fille avait le sourire et ses pères ne purent que sourire en l'entendant raconter sa sortie.

« - Et puis, après, ben… Tante Zaza, elle été pour voir Tonton Mumus ! Et puis, on était dans un…

Elle fronça les sourcils pour trouver son mot.

« - …Un citière… Elle dit que Tonton Mumus était là… Moi, je trouvais triste s'il été là ! Mais Zaza dit que l'était avec les anges mais que on pouvait nir là pour le parler !

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« - Zaza dit aussi que Tonton Mumus, ben, était avec Mamie Ly et Papy Jays et pi, Tonton Siri ! Et pi, moi, j'ai di où elle était 'Rand mère Cissa mais Zaza dit que 'Rand Mère Cissa est avec les anges mais que là où on était… ben, on pouvait pas parler elle pasque l'était pas là ! Pas tout compis !

Kasuza fronçait les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi sa grand-mère Cissa était pas au même endroit que les autres pour parler alors qu'ils étaient tous chez les anges. Harry la prit contre lui et murmura :

« - Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grande, tenshi…

« - C'est vai ?

« - Hai.

« - Et ben alors je yespiquerais au bébé ! Pasque Zaza pas doué pour yespiqué ça !

Les deux hommes sourirent, si Aza entendait ça !

**.oOo.**

Un jour, qu'ils se promenaient en ville, Harry et Drago eurent la peur de leur vie… Ils perdirent Kasuza !

Ils avaient détourné le regard de leur fille qu'un instant alors qu'elle jouait dans le parc et quand ils s'étaient retournés… Elle n'était plus là.

Drago envoya Harry au Manoir pour trouver quelqu'un pour les aider à chercher alors que lui courrait partout… Une gamine de 4 ans ne pouvait pas être bien loin !

De son côté, Kasu s'était perdue. Elle voulait faire une surprise à son tonton Sev' qu'elle avait vu mais il était allé trop vite et elle l'avait perdue de vue. Quand elle s'était retourné, déçue de pas avoir rattraper son tonton Sev', elle n'avait pas reconnu… Les larmes perlant à ses grands yeux, elle marcha encore. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses papas ! Ils allaient être très inquiets et elle, elle avait peur ! Elle voulait pas être toute seule !

Elle reconnut soudain la rue où elle se trouvait… C'était là où elle avait été avec sa tante Zaza. Le… Citière !

Courant, éperdue, elle se dirigea vers les tombes où Tante Za s'était arrêtée. Tante Za avait dit que là, elle pouvait parler à Tonton Mumus, à Tonton Siri, à Mamie Ly et à Papy Jays ! Si, c'était vrai, elle allait dire à Tonton Mumus de l'aider à retrouver ses papas ! Tonton Mumus, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle alors, il allait l'aider !

« - Tonton Mumus ! Veux pas toute seule ! Tu m'entends, Tonton Mumus ? Tu peux m'aider pour voir Papa et Tosa ? J'ai perdu Tosa… A cru Tonton Sev et pi, Tonton Sev va trop vite et pi, sais plus où je suis ! Alors venu voir toi ! Tonton Mumus ?

La petite sanglotait… Comment savoir si Tonton Mumus avait entendu ?

« - Mamie Ly et pi, Papy Jays peut aider moi aussi ! Si vous plait !

Epuisée, d'avoir couru et pleurer, elle finit par s'endormir devant la tombe de ses grands parents. Autour de la petite fille, on distinguait trois silhouettes qui semblaient la protéger…

**.oOo.**

Au Manoir, tout était sans dessus dessous, Harry faisait les cents pas, inquiet. Il avait rassembler le plus de monde qu'il pouvait mais, tous lui avait dit de rester ici et de se calmer… Comment pouvait-il se calmer alors que sa petite fille de 4ans était dehors toute seule ?!

Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla les entrailles. Tombant à genoux, il lutta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Le bébé !

Il fallait qu'il se calme pour son bébé… Il ne voulait pas le perdre, lui non plus !

« - Dobby !

« - Oui, Harry Potter Monsieur ?

« - Je sors pour me calmer… Préviens Drago s'il rentre et envoie-moi Hedwige s'il y a du nouveau… Elle saura me trouver…

« - Bien, Harry Potter ! Dobby fera ce que Harry Potter désire… Mais, Harry Potter devrait faire attention à lui… Si Dobby peut se permettre Monsieur…

« - Je sais, Dobby, merci…

Le brun sortit. Il marcha un long moment, essayant de se calmer. Arrivé dans le parc, il s'assit sur un banc. Il avait mal au ventre. Posant une main douce dessus, il murmura :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, bébé… On va la retrouver ta grande sœur… Alors soit patient… Ca va aller…

Son bébé sembla l'écouter et il cessa de s'agiter. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son angoisse. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main. Ouvrant les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme chien noir. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles. Ce chien ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Patmol. Le chien lui donna un coup de langue sur la main et leva deux grands yeux tristes vers lui. Il lui gratta un peu derrière les oreilles et le chien disparut comme il était apparu. Harry resta encore un peu sur son banc, puis il se releva.

« - J'ai l'impression que Sirius a envie d'avoir de la visite…

Il s'éloigna et partit vers le cimetière.

Quand il arriva en vue des tombes des gens qu'il aimait, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Cette petite forme… Entourée par quatre silhouettes vaporeuses.

Il se mit à courir mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les silhouettes disparaissaient.

« - Kasuza !

La petite se réveilla.

« - Tosa ?

« - Tenshi !

Il la prit contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille.

« - J'ai eu tellement peur, tenshi ! Il ne faut pas partir comme ça !

« - Mais vu Tonton Sev' !

« - Quand bien même ! On s'est inquiété et visiblement, tu n'as pas trouvé Severus !

« - Va trop vite ! M'a perdu !

« - Rentrons… Papa est mort d'inquiétude ! Tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude !

Il ne voulait pas être trop dur mais il fallait que la petite fille comprenne que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas bien !

La fillette baissa la tête.

« - Pa'don. Chuchota-t-elle.

Harry la prit contre lui et transplana. Il fallait rassurer tout le monde au plus vite. Harry ramena sa fille à la maison. La petite avait eu une belle peur et elle ne voulait plus se détacher de son père. Le brun passa la tête par diverses cheminées pour rassurer tout le monde et essayer de trouver Drago. Il était en train de finir de donner le goûter à l'enfant quand le blond arriva.

« - Kasuza !

« - Papa !

Drago embrassa sa fille puis son petit ami.

« - Elle était où ?

« - Je l'ai trouvé au cimetière…

Le blond s'assit en face de Harry et Kasuza et planta son regard d'acier dans celui, semblable, de sa fille.

« - Une explication, jeune fille ?

Kasuza se raidit sur les genoux de Harry, elle se tourna pour chercher le soutien du brun mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Il ne l'aiderait pas.

« - Réponds à Papa, Kasuza.

La fillette se retourna, déglutit et s'expliqua.

« - Sais que devais pas pa'tir des zeux quand vous faisiez course mais… A vu Tonton Sev' !

« - Ce n'est pas une raison.

« - Mais voulais lui faire une uprise !

« - Tonton Sev' n'a pas quitté Poudlard de la journée. Asséna Drago.

« - Même pas vrai ! Moi ze l'ai vu !

« - Tu ne discutes pas Kasuza. Severus a fait cours à ses élèves… Ils sont des dizaines à l'avoir vu !

« - Mais…

La fillette, voyant que son père ne cédait pas, se mit à pleurer et à crier. Elle s'accrochait à Harry qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« - Tosa ! Papa méssant !

« - Kasuza cesse tes caprices ! Tu as fait une bêtise, point. Maintenant, va chercher une feuille, un jouet ou je ne sais quoi mais tu joues, en silence et près de nous.

« - Veux pas ! Tosa ! Pas bêtise moi ! A vu Tonton Sev' moi ! Tosa !

« - Kasuza ! Gronda Drago, perdant patience.

Harry décrocha les petites mains de son cou et l'assit sur la table devant lui.

« - Kasuza, appela-t-il doucement. Kasu…

Drago roula des yeux. Le brun sourit au blond.

« - Kasu… Tu m'écoutes ?

La petite fille renifla bruyamment. Croisant les bras, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« - Tu m'écoutes ? Répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête mais elle était prête à pleurer si ce qu'Harry lui disait ne lui plaisait pas.

« - Papa et moi, on s'est inquiété… Tu comprends ?

« - Pas bêtise !

« - Kasuza ! Ecoute Tosa. Gronda Drago qui écoutait attentivement ce qu'Harry disait.

« - Kasuza, tu nous as désobéi, reprit Harry. On t'avait permis d'aller jouer, pas de faire une surprise à Tonton Sev', ok ?

Kasuza réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

« - Et puis, Papa ne t'a pas fâché, je me trompe ? Il t'a juste dit de jouer en silence près de nous… C'est si horrible ?

Kasu secoua la tête négativement.

« - C'est une punition ? demanda encore Harry.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« - On est d'accord, alors pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

La petite fille baissa la tête, penaude. Drago sourit, Harry avait réussi ! Bon, il pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir atteint le même résultat mais le principal c'est que l'enfant ait compris.

« - Bien, nouvelle question ! Interrompit le blond.

Kasuza releva la tête, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges.

« - Tu nous le fais ce dessin ?

La petite sauta des genoux du brun mais la voix du brun la stoppa dans sa course vers les crayons.

« - Une minute… Tu n'as rien oublié ?

La fillette le regardait sans comprendre.

« - Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à dire à Papa, tenshi… suggéra Harry d'une voix douce.

Le regard de l'enfant vacilla.

« - Allez, vas-y… encouragea le brun.

Le blond, quand à lui, ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir le brun.

« - Allez, répéta ce dernier.

La petite s'avança vers le blond. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'accroupir. Tripotant ses doigts, elle balbutia :

« - Pa'don…Cuse-moi.

Lui collant un bisou sur la joue, elle partit en courant juste après. Harry regardait son petit ami en souriant.

« - Tu t'y prends vraiment bien avec elle… Remarqua Drago.

« - Je n'ai aucun mérite… Après toi, ta fille, c'est du gâteau !

« - Hé !

Drago se mit à bouder d'une façon très… mature ! Il fallut que Harry l'embrasse pour faire oublier sa remarque.

**.oOo.**

Il était 3 heures… 3 heures du matin ! Et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elsaïd lui avait dit que cela risquait d'arriver mais il avait espéré passer au travers des insomnies… Comme pour Kasuza !

Se retournant une nième fois, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas les rouvrir avant d'avoir dormi.

« - Tosaa… kof kof…

Harry se releva d'un bond. Avait-il rêvé ?

A ses côtés, Drago grogna.

« - Désolé. Souffla Harry.

Le brun se rallongea, l'oreille aux aguets.

« - To…kuf kuf…Sa…

Cette fois, Harry se leva. Il était certain maintenant que sa fille l'appelait. Drago grogna en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller. Sortant de la chambre, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Kasuza. La petite dormait… mais elle gémissait et transpirait beaucoup. Tombant à genoux près du petit lit, Harry mit sa main sur le front moite de l'enfant.

« - Tenshi… Tu as de la fièvre… _Celsiosa Temperum._

Un gros 38,1 degrés s'afficha devant Harry. Le brun se releva. Allant dans la salle de bain, il chercha la potion pour la fièvre. Il en versa une dose dans un biberon et la dilua dans de l'eau. Revenant dans la chambre d'enfant, il réveilla doucement sa fille.

« - Kasu, tenshi… Réveille-toi…

« - To…Sa…Fait s'aud…

« - J'ai vu… Bois ça…

« - …

« - C'est pour plus avoir chaud…

Harry s'assit dans le lit et prit sa fille contre lui. Lui présentant le biberon, elle rechigna à boire.

« - Allez mon bébé, c'est pour aller mieux !

« - Bobo go'ze ! Fait bobo, Tosa ! Pique !

Harry hocha la tête.

« - _Accio Potions._

Un petit moment après, la boite de petites fioles arriva. Harry en prit une et un petit bâton. Trempant le bâton dans la potion gélatineuse, il le tendit à Kasuza.

« - Tiens… Une sucette pour ta gorge…

La petite suça le bâtonnet docilement.

« - Bien maintenant, bois ton biberon.

Obéissante, l'enfant avala le liquide non sans grimacer.

« - C'est bien, tenshi…

« - Restes là ?

« - Mais oui, ma puce…

Harry se laissa glisser dans le petit de sa fille encore brûlante de fièvre. Alors qu'il la veillait, appliquant de temps à autre un linge mouillé sur son front, Drago passa la tête par la porte.

« - Un problème ?

« - Elle est malade… Il faudra appeler Elsaïd demain… chuchota Harry.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

« - Tu as une journée chargée demain.

« - Toi aussi ! gronda doucement le blond.

« - Shhh.

Drago plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« - Toi aussi… répéta-t-il doucement.

« - De toute façon… Un petit démon ne veut pas me laisser dormir… Sourit Harry.

« - Ces enfants sont intenables !

Harry sourit.

« - Viens.

Il se décala, collant son dos contre le mur et attira Kasuza près de lui. Drago se glissa dans les draps. Le lit était étroit mais ils étaient bien et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois.

**.oOo.**

Harry, Drago et Elsaïd ressortirent de la chambre de Kasuza.

« - C'est une petite grippe. Pas très grave… Elle sera vite remise… La grippe moldue chez un sorcier n'est pas aussi longue que pour un quelconque moldu ! Par contre… La grippe est très contagieuse. Il vaudrait mieux que…

Le médecin fixait Harry d'un air gêné.

« - Il faut mieux que quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

« - …Que Kasuza ne reste pas dans cette maison… Ce n'est pas le moment que vous tombiez malade !

« - Mais c'est ma fille !

« - Je sais mais…

« - Comment pouvez-vous oser demander à Harry de laisser notre fille loin de lui alors qu'elle est malade ?! S'énerva Drago.

« - Je ne fais ça que… C'est pour vous ! Et pour le bébé… Si vous tombez malade, le bébé en pâtira, Mr Potter !

Harry se raidit.

« - Bien… Je… je m'occuperais le moins possible de Kasuza… Avoua-t-il.

Drago le prit dans ses bras.

« - Drago, je t'en prie, prends soin d'elle !

« - Bien sur !

« - Je vais vous donner une potion pour vous éviter d'attraper la maladie… Mais… Enfin, je veux dire… Drago devra se lancer un sort avant de vous rejoindre… Il pourrait porter les microbes et…

« - Je vais prendre Kasuza chez moi, le temps qu'elle soit guéri.

« - Père ?!

« - Ah non ! On prendra toutes les précautions qu'il faut mais Kasu reste ici ! S'énerva Harry.

« - La proposition de Mr Malfoy est parfaite. Cela résous tous les problèmes.

« - Professeur ! Gémit Harry.

« - Ne discutez pas, Harry. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous préoccuper d'une petite grippe…Décréta le professeur McGonagall, en arrivant derrière Lucius.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Il serra les dents et son corps se raidit.

« - Faites donc ce que vous voulez… Après tout, m'a-t-on jamais demandé mon avis…

Sur ces paroles pleines d'amertume, le brun retourna dans la chambre de l'enfant. Drago accorda un regard noir à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

« - Vraiment beaucoup de tact, professeur !

« - Vos remarques ne m'ont jamais impressionné, Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Nous avons une réunion maintenant, je déteste être en retard.

La vieille femme se retourna et partit le dos raide.

Drago souffla d'exaspération et rentra dans la chambre de sa fille. Il fut accueilli par des cris et des pleurs.

« - Non ! Veux pas 'ler sez 'Rand-Père ! Tosa veut… kuf kuf, 'esté avec toi et Papa ! Tosaaa !!!

« - Tenshi… Je t'en prie… Calme-toi…Grand-Père va bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras…

« - Mais toi aussi ! C'est toi je veux ! Avec Papa !

La petite eut beau crié et se débattre, Lucius l'entraîna à sa suite sans se laisser le temps de céder. Harry et Drago avaient regardé le blond s'éloigner avec leur fille, essayant de passer sur les pleurs et les supplications de l'enfant. Ils durent se retenir de courir pour la récupérer.

« - Drago, on doit aller au Ministère !

« - J'arrive Blaise… J'arrive…

Le blond serra un peu plus Harry contre lui.

« - Ca va aller ? Chuchota-t-il.

« - Huhum…

« - Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

« - Non… Tu as du travail et… Moi aussi.

« - N'oublie pas le rendez-vous chez Elsaïd.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'oublie pas…

« - Et rentre tout de suite après ! Tu es épuisé !

« - Je t'aime…

« - Moi aussi.

« - Drago !

« - Oui, oui… J'arrive ! Grogna le blond en se détachant de son petit ami. Je serais rentré quand tu arriveras… Et j'aurais récupéré Kasu chez mon père !

Harry sourit.

**.oOo.**

« - Ah Harry ! Te voila enfin !

« - Mais pourquoi tu m'as rappelé, Mione ? Je dois aller chez Elsaïd !

« - Je sais mais… On m'a dit de te déguiser… Personne ne doit savoir que tu vas chez le médecin… Tu comprends, ça pourrait… Enfin…

« - …Inquiéter la population ? Grimaça Harry.

« - Oui. Viens, j'ai déjà préparé une tenue.

« - Mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas utiliser un sort de…

« - Pas question ! Pas de magie sur toi le temps de la grossesse ! Ca peut être très dangereux tu sais !

Harry grogna mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

« - Parsam et Kalann ne sont pas là ?

« - C'est l'heure de la sieste. Ils dorment…

« - Ah…

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« - Ah non ! Non, pas question !

« - Mais…

« - Je ne m'habillerais pas en femme !

« - Mais qui verra le Survivant dans la future maman que je vais faire de toi ?

« - Tu pourrais pas me… J'sais pas moi… Me déguiser en p'tit vieux ???

« - Je n'ai pas de quoi le faire, alors maintenant tu arrêtes de discuter sinon tu vas être en retard et le Dr Elsaïd n'a pas que ça à faire !

Quand Hermione prenait ce ton, il était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit…Harry céda donc et il se laissa habiller.

« - Relâche le sort de dissimulation maintenant.

Il obéit, laissant son ventre rond apparaître.

« - C'est parfait, assis-toi que je m'occupe de tes cheveux.

Le Survivant obéit. Quand Hermione se recula pour admirer son œuvre, elle resta bouche bée.

« - Ne rie pas. Grogna Harry.

« - Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire, Harry… Ca te va vraiment très bien !

« - C'est un compliment ?! Demanda Harry, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« - Bah… Euh…T'as une glace dans la salle de bain. Lui indiqua Hermione.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir le laissa sans voix quelques minutes. Ca faisait vraiment illusion, on aurait vraiment dit une jeune maman. Une jeune maman exténuée mais… Féminine. Des chaussures fines sans talons (il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même !), une robe bleue claire étirée au niveau du ventre et égayée d'un col blanc… De petites manches ballons, blanches, cachaient les épaules trop musclées… Un soutien-gorge magiquement rembourré lui donnait une fausse poitrine.

Harry gémit. Il tata ses 'seins', tira sur sa robe, la trouvant trop courte.

« - Tu mets une de mes robes de sorcières et le tour est joué !

« - Merci Hermione.

« - Ah, j'oubliais !

Elle entrait dans la salle de bain, une trousse de maquillage à la main.

« - Tu ne veux tout de même pas…

« - Juste un peu de fond de teint sur ta cicatrice… Bien sur, je serais ravie de te maquiller un peu plus mais je crois que ce sera trop pour toi !

Harry ronchonna pour la forme mais se laissa tartiner de fond de teint…

« - Voila tu es parfait !

« - Cool ! Ironisa le jeune homme.

« - Pense à parler avec une voix plus aigue ! Conseilla Hermione.

« - Huhum ! Bon, j'y vais, j'vais être en retard avec tout ça !

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, il fut aveuglé par un flash d'appareil photo.

« - Hé !

« - Il fallait bien que les autres te voient comme ça !

Harry sortit du petit appartement de son amie en râlant. Un instant après, le magicobus s'arrêta devant lui. Il monta et s'efforça de ne pas parler. A part pour dire où il souhaitait se rendre.

Stan, le contrôleur du bus, le regardait avec insistance. Harry se demandait pourquoi… L'avait-il reconnu malgré cet accoutrement ridicule ?

« - Dame, z'êtes bien jolie, M'dame ! Lâcha-t-il à un moment.

Harry rougit… de honte !

« - Euh… Merci. Souffla Harry d'une petite voix douce et aigue, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry s'abîma dans son reflet dans la vitre du bus. C'était vrai… Avec sa petite taille, ses cheveux longs et son visage aux traits fins, il faisait une jolie femme. Et cette pensée le fit grogner de frustration et de colère !

Le bus s'arrêta enfin. Stan l'aida à descendre. Quand il entra dans la salle d'attente, une foule de gens s'y trouvait déjà. Du petit sort, il avertit le médecin qu'il était arrivé. Attendant que celui-ci ne l'appelle, il s'assit près d'une vieille dame.

« - C'est pour quand ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Juillet… Souffla Harry de la même voix basse.

« - Je suis sûre que ce sera un très beau bébé… Avec une aussi jolie Maman.

« - Merci…

« - Le papa n'est pas avec vous ?

« - Oh… Non, il travaille…

« - Je comprends… Il faut bien gagner de l'argent pour préparer l'arrivée d'un petit bout de chou… Je me rappelle de la naissance de mes enfants… J'avais sans cesse faim… Blabla…Mon mari se tuait à la tache, nous n'étions pas bien riche… Blabla…

Harry décrocha de la conversation. Le bébé s'agitait comme dérangé par ce bavardage incessant. Elsaïd sortit enfin de son bureau, accompagnant un de ses patients.

« - Natsuki… C'est à vous.

Harry se leva, un sourire doux et mélancolique sur le visage.

Natsuki… Le pseudo qu'il avait choisi…

Le médecin eut un choc quand il vit le Survivant. Il retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Même s'il était subjugué par la… hum, féminité du jeune homme. Ça faisait vraiment illusion !

« - Entrez Madame.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte et insonorisé la pièce, le docteur laissa échapper un petit rire.

« - Que nous vaut cette… tenue ? Pouffa-t-il, le plus discrètement possible.

« - Oh ça va hein ! Grogna Harry.

« - Excusez-moi… Vous êtes très belle comme ça !

Le médecin prit un petit air innocent face au regard noir de son patient.

« - Il ne faut pas inquiéter le monde sorcier donc personne ne doit savoir que le Survivant consulte un médecin… grommela Harry.

« - Ca vous va très bien, Harry… Vous n'avez pas à être gêné !

« - Eh bien, ça me gêne ! Non, mais vous m'avez regardé ???

Un silence s'installa… Elsaïd essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

« - Hem hem, allongez-vous…

**.oOo.**

« - Rothenburg !

« - Oui, maître ? Je suis là, maître…

« - _Endoloris !_

« - Aargh !!!

Angel s'écroula aux pieds de Lord Voldemort.

« - Je sais tout, mon cher Rothenburg… Tout !

« - Mais… Quoi, maître ? Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

« - _Crucio !_

Angel sentit la peau de son torse se déchirer. Son sang, chaud, coulait de la blessure, mouillant sa chemise et sa cape.

« - _Endoloris !_

Le pauvre allemand hurlait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales sous la puissance du doloris.

« - Encore un peu et ce sera bon… Souffla le Lord avec satisfaction.

Les yeux aveuglés par la souffrance, Angel vit à peine un sort se diriger vers lui. Un impardonnable… Encore un…

Angel ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre longtemps à ce rythme.

« - Pardon Harry… souffla-t-il avant d'être atteint de plein fouet par le sort.

**.oOo.**

Il était assez tard quand Harry reprit le chemin de sa maison. Il était allé voir Ron pour lui raconter sa journée, n'oubliant aucun détail du 'déguisement'… Puis, certain que son ami aurait voulu qu'il aide sa mère, Harry était allé voir Mme Weasley. De là, il avait fait un détour chez Aza pour prendre des nouvelles de Léo qui avait un peu de fièvre. Ayant une drôle d'impression, il ne s'attarda pourtant pas trop chez elle. Il transplana dans le parc, près de Square Grimault. Sa baguette serrée au creux de sa main, il avançait vers chez lui sur ses gardes. Au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta, horrifié. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus du manoir, les barrières magiques avaient été pulvérisées, la porte pendait lamentablement hors de ses gonds. Il se précipita à l'intérieur mais ne trouva qu'Angel dans les escaliers, blessé.

« - Angel!

« - C'est ma faute 'Ry!

« - Parle pas, je vais te soigner…

« - _Il_ les a emmené! C'est ma faute!

« - _Il_ les a emmené ?! Où sont Drago et Kasuza ? Oh non…

« - _Il_ m'a démasqué ! Je… Avec l'occlumencie et l'imperium ! C'est moi, Harry, c'est moi qui l'ait conduit ici!

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues maculées de sang de l'Allemand. Harry le regardait avec douleur mais sans rancœur.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute, peu de personne résiste à l'imperium… Viens au salon, on va te soigner et on avisera…

Harry aida le jeune homme à aller jusqu'au salon. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Harry s'arrêta en tressaillant violemment. Dans la cheminée, face à lui, la tête de serpent de Voldemort apparaissait.

« - Bonjour petit Potter… siffla-t-elle.

« - Où les as-tu emmené ? Gronda Harry.

« - Calme, petit Harry…

« - Dis ce que tu as à dire ! Ordonna le dit 'petit' Harry.

« - Bien, mon cher… Si tu veux revoir les tiens vivants et en… hum, relativement bon état, va là où tout à commencer… Viens avec toute ton armée puisqu'elle se prépare à la 'grande attaque' depuis si longtemps !

Harry fixa la tête partir en fumée, bouillant de rage et de peur.

**A suivre…………………**

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le chapitre 13… Enfin, je vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

**PS : Je n'ose même pas vous demander de reviews mais ce serait bien si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez… **

14


	14. Chacun son combat

**Oui, je sais, j'exagère !!! Mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal ! Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots pour former une phrase qui me plaise… Je vous prie donc de m'excuser de ce retard intolérable et n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE !**

**PS : Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas relu… Il est 1h48 et j'ai sommeil :p**

_29.04.2007_

**Chapitre 13 : **_Chacun son combat._

« - Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il n'attend que ça !

Azalaïs, qui venait d'arriver avec Léo callé sur la hanche, avait entendu le message sur le pas de la porte.

« - Justement, si je ne fais pas ce qu'il attend de moi, Merlin seul sait ce qui arrivera à Dray et Kasu !

« - Mais, c'est un piège ! Protesta encore la jeune femme.

« - Je sais et nous allons nous jeter dedans… Réunis l'Ordre ainsi que les Aurors, on va effectuer le dernier plan de Dumbledore ! Commence par Poudlard, dépose Angel à Pompom pour les soins et laisse-lui Léo aussi… Déclanche l'état d'alerte ! Je veux l'armée prête le plus vite possible.

Azalaïs et Angel hochèrent la tête, ne pouvant faire fléchir Harry dans sa décision. Ils sortirent pour transplaner bien que les barrières aient été détruites. Seul, Harry monta dans sa chambre.

Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, à cause des blessures d'Angel…

Il se déshabilla et prit une douche rapide. Pensant à ce que lui avait dit le médicomage, il jeta un sort de protection sur son bébé ainsi qu'un sort de camouflage. Il regarda avec douleur le renflement de son ventre s'évaporer et lui rendre sa ligne.

Prenant au hasard dans son armoire, il attrapa un jean et un T-shirt noir sans manches. Il enfila ses bottines noires et ceignit sa taille d'une ceinture où il glissa sa baguette dans l'étui prévu pour elle et, pour finir, il fixa son sabre de l'autre côté.

Il releva ses cheveux en couette haute et s'apprêta à sortir. Avisant la baguette de Drago qu'il avait du perdre là quand on l'avait enlevé, il la prit avec lui, la glissant tout près de la sienne. Plus petite, elle disparaissait toute entière dans l'étui.

Au salon, il enfila son long manteau blanc. Par la porte restée ouverte par la force de choses, Kassam s'engouffra. Le bel oiseau décrivit un large cercle au dessus de la tête de Harry puis il se posa sur le dossier du canapé. Le jeune homme s'approcha du rapace et passa un doigt câlin sur sa tête.

« - Il est temps de revoir ton maître, mon beau Kassam…

Le brun accrocha une chaîne où pendait une petite boussole d'or à la patte de l'oiseau.

« - …S'il veut toujours m'apporter son aide, cet objet le conduira à moi… Va, j'ai besoin de lui…

Harry regarda un instant le faucon s'éloigner et transplana.

**oOo**

Réunis dans le parc de Poudlard, l'Ordre au grand complet, renforcé par la présence des Aurors du ministère, formait une grosse masse sombre et doucement bruissante.

Debout devant cette foule, Mac Gonagall paraissait bien menue. Se lançant un _sonorus_, elle parla pourtant d'une voix n'attendant aucune remarque.

« - Mesdames, Messieurs… L'heure est venue de la dernière bataille… Aujourd'hui cette guerre qui nous mine depuis si longtemps va prendre fin… Nul ne peut dire qui en sera le vainqueur mais il faut tout faire pour que ce soit nous… Nous ne pouvons tolérer que Lord V… que le Lord Noir sévisse plus longtemps… Mais sachez bien que nous ne devons bouger sans ordre… Et cet ordre c'est Harry POTTER qui nous le donnera… Vous-savez-qui a enlevé aujourd'hui son petit ami et sa fille à son domicile et c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes réunis…

« - Professeur… Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

« - Harry ! Je…

« - Allons-y Minerva… pressa Narya.

La vieille directrice de Poudlard hocha la tête.

« - Où allons-nous ? demanda Severus.

« - Godric Hollow et surtout ne bougez pas sans mon ordre.

Harry avait parlé fort, la voix amplifiée par un _sonorus_ mais ce qui incita la troupe à lui obéir fut davantage le regard douloureux et déterminé qui accompagnait les paroles.

Plus ou moins ensemble, ils transplanèrent tous, laissant le parc de Poudlard vide en quelques instants.

**.oOo.**

Voldemort était sur les ruines de la maison des Potter, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« - Te voila donc… Et avec toutes tes forces comme je te l'avais demandé…

Harry sortit de la masse pour faire face à son ennemi.

« - Je suis là en effet

« - N'approche plus…

« - Pourquoi ? Te ferais-je peur ?

Harry s'approchait toujours.

« - Pas le moins du monde mais si tu approches ILS en pâtiront !

Voldemort ricana en jetant un œil sur la cage qui se trouvait derrière lui. A l'intérieur, il y avait Drago et Kasuza.

« - Drago ! Kasuza !

Harry voulait les rejoindre mais, à chacun de ses pas, il voyait que Drago se retenait de hurler, le visage tordu par la douleur. Il s'arrêta et recula, le blond se détendit un peu.

« - Vous allez bien ? Dray, t'es blessé ?

« - Ca pourrait aller mieux… Non, pas de… blessures.

Drago s'évanouit.

« - Tosa ! Paniqua la fillette en voyant son père blond inconscient.

« - T'inquiètes Tenshi, ça va aller, je vais vous sortir de là !

Il remarqua que Kasuza ne semblait pas toucher par la magie de la cage.

« - Tosa… Chouinait la fillette.

« - Kasu, Tenshi, sois forte… Un tout petit peu, le temps que je vienne vous délivrer… Papa a mal, il a besoin de toi !

Kasuza ravala courageusement ses sanglots et releva les yeux vers son père.

« - Haï, Tosa.

La petite alla alors s'asseoir près de son père qui se réveillait péniblement.

« - Papa…

« - Oui, mon ange… Ca va…

Les deux regardèrent vers Harry qui les fixait toujours. Les lèvres du brun bougèrent, Drago et Kasuza n'avaient pas besoin de son pour comprendre qu'elles formaient un 'Je vous aime' avant que le Survivant se retourne vers son destin.

« - Que veux-tu de moi ? demanda Harry avec calme.

Un brouhaha s'éleva : sarcastique dans un camp, mécontent dans l'autre.

« - Ploie devant moi (Oui, je sais ça ressemble à Mulan mais bon… désolée !) qu je te tue et qu'on en termine !

Le silence revint dans les deux camps.

« - Jamais ! Riposta Harry, les yeux flamboyants de fierté.

Drago qui s'était relevé tomba à genoux de nouveau en se tenant la poitrine.

« - Arrête ça !

Cette fois, la voix d'Harry n'est plus calme, elle respirait à la fois la colère et la terreur.

« - Cela dépend de toi, dépose les armes et agenouille-toi à mes pieds sinon…

Harry regarda Drago qui se recroquevillait sous la douleur, leur petite fille sanglotante de terreur à ses cotés. Harry se décida, il sortit sa baguette de son étui et la déposa à terre, puis il décrocha son sabre et fit de même. Ses gestes lents étaient suivis de tous les regards.

« - Potter ! Crient d'une même voix, Lucius et Severus.

Harry se retourna vers eux, le regard froid. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Sans un mot, il se retourna vers son bourreau. Deux mangemort le ligotèrent d'un sort sans que Harry ne réagisse, ses yeux verts étaient plantés dans ceux de Voldemort.

« - Agenouille-toi. Ordonna ce dernier.

Malgré le fait que les mangemorts tirent sur la corde qui le retenait prisonnier, Harry resta debout. Voldemort fulminait.

« - Amusez-vous mes fidèles…

« - _Doloris._

Plusieurs mangemorts décochèrent le sort. Harry ploya de douleur sans un cri, sans même que les muscles de son visage ne tressaillent.

« - Ry…

Faible murmure empli de douleur, le courage de Harry revint. Il releva les yeux et les ancra de nouveau dans ceux du Lord, audacieusement.

« - Mais baisse les yeux bon sang ! _Doloris_ !

Le Survivant reçut _doloris_ sur _doloris_ sans broncher, les yeux ancrés dans leurs vis-à-vis rouges.

Les mangemorts s'amusaient, Voldemort jubilait de le voir ainsi à sa merci.

« - Tu es faible, Potter… Tout comme ton père ou ta mère, tu mourrais pour les sauver eux… Te rends-tu compte de la puissance que tu gâches ?

« - Au moins, je ne gâche pas ma vie ! Lâcha Harry, d'un souffle rauque.

« - Tes paroles me rappellent celle de cette japonaise… Elle prônait que la puissance était bien insignifiante face à l'amour et au bonheur… Pfff, sornettes !

« - Nat'…

Harry ferma les yeux au souvenir de son amie. Une bouffée de cet air frais qui semblait lui échapper, s'insuffla en lui à la pensée de son maître. Il la voyait, là, devant lui, dans son kimono écarlate, les poings sur les hanches lui dire :

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à genoux ?! Relève-toi, soit fort ! Tu as des gens à protéger ! » _

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort vantait son absence de faiblesse à lui et parlait de celles d'Harry tel que l'amour, la famille, etc…

Harry se coupa de ce monde. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra. Il fallait qu'il recouvre son calme, il fallait qu'il vide son esprit.

Rouvrant les yeux, il planta de nouveau son regard concentré et calme dans celui de Voldemort.

« - Que signifie ce regard ? Vociféra le serpent, énervé que le gamin lui tienne tête ainsi.

« - Je protégerai ma famille et tu vas voir que c'est là ma plus grande force.

Harry se releva calmement. Se concentrant un instant, il brisa ses liens d'une onde magique et propulsa ses geôliers un peu plus loin. Il prit ensuite le temps d'épousseter ses vêtements avant de récupérer baguette et sabre d'un _'accio'_.

Les armes ayant retrouvé leur place d'origine, il avança vers son ennemi en marmonnant une formule bizarre.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… Veux-tu que la douleur transperce le bouclier faible de ta fille ?

« - Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu veux dire…

Harry était très calme, il s'était forgé un bouclier de concentration. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Sa magie était à son apogée, prête à l'usage.

_« N'oublie pas tes alliés, Harry ! Tu n'es pas seul ! »_

« - Nat'…

Harry se souvint alors. Korrigwhen ! C'était le seul moyen pour protéger Kasuza. La petite ne devait pas rester ici, elle ne devait pas voir ça ! Avant de tenter quoique ce soit et d'envoyer l'ordre à son armée d'attaquer, il devait mettre la fillette à l'abri.

Mais pour invoquer la déesse, il avait besoin de temps… Temps qu'il n'avait pas !

Relâchant ses muscles, il ferma de nouveau les yeux sous les regards étonnés de deux camps. Mais Voldemort, profitant qu'il était presque sans défense, donna l'ordre de l'attaquer. Harry ne fut sauf que grâce à Narya qui s'était jetée sur lui, lui faisant éviter les sorts.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?!

« - Je dois… J'ai besoin de temps… Pour Kasuza ! Bafouilla Harry.

« - Attention ! Cria Snape, en voyant des sorts fusés.

« - Ne faites encore rien ! Ordonna Harry.

Il se releva et se concentra de nouveau, les yeux fermés.

Il entendit, lointain, les sorts être lancés mais rien ne l'atteignait. Il était dans un état second proche de la transe. Autour de lui, Narya, Snape et Lucius maintenaient un bouclier. Et Voldemort était lui-même aux prises avec un superbe faucon…

« - Korrigwhen… Korrigwhen la Lumineuse, au nom de cette promesse que tu m'as faite, viens payer ta dette… Je t'en conjure, apparais devant moi et accepte ma requête…

Sous le regard ébahis des autres, une jeune fille apparut, stoppant les mouvements de chacun par le poids écrasant de sa magie divine. Comme Harry l'avait 'vu' la première fois, elle se tenait devant lui, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

_**« Je ne peux pas t'aider dans cette guerre, mortel ! »**_

Déclara la jeune fille.

Sa voix profonde en fit tressaillir plus d'un. Cette voix grave qui résonnait haut et fort sur les troupes immobilisées par la puissance divine.

« - Je le sais, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit ! Se défendit Harry avec calme.

_**« Alors pourquoi m'invoquer à cet instant ? »**_

« - Je ne veux en rien t'impliquer dans cette guerre qui n'est pas la tienne mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'avais promis ton aide et c'est elle que je te demande… Ta protection pour ma fille et mon amant. Accepte de les conduire à Poudlard, c'est là la seule chose que je te demande. Répondit Harry en s'inclinant.

_**« Seulement cela ? Tu es bien étrange Mortel… Pour payer ma dette, je prends ta fille sous ma protection car il me semble que ton amant n'en veuille pas »**_

« - Mais…

D'un geste empli de puissance et de grâce, la déesse balaya la cage qui emprisonnait Drago et Kasuza. Puis, claquant des doigts, les deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent auprès de Harry. Celui-ci les serra dans ses bras avec soulagement. Puis, regardant Drago, il lui dit :

« - Vas avec elle, tu n'es pas en état de te battre !

« - Je ne te laisserais pas seul ! C'est hors de question !

« - Mais !

« - Inutile Potter, mon fils est bien plus têtu que vous ne le pensez, il serait capable de vous rejoindre sans que vous le sachiez ! Intervint Lucius, s'attirant un sourire de Drago.

_**« Mortel, je conduirais ta fille à Poudlard comme tu le désires… Et comme tu n'as pas abusé de ton pouvoir sur moi, je vais faire quelque chose pour ton amant… »**_

Elle tendit la main vers Drago qui se trouva entourer d'une douce lumière dorée. Ses blessures se refermèrent et quand la lumière s'estompa, il était frais comme un gardon.

« - Drago ! Tu vas bien ?

« - On ne peut mieux, merci Lumineuse Déesse… Remercia Drago en s'inclinant devant Korrighwen.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis, après que Harry et Drago l'aient embrassé, Kasuza lui fut confiée. La petite savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ses parents, ils avaient des affaires de grandes personnes à régler… Mais elle savait aussi que son Tosa avait été fatigué avec le bébé. Attirant l'attention de la déesse, elle lui chuchota quelque chose. La jeune femme sourit.

_**« Il semblerait que ta fille ait une exigence, Mortel… »**_

Elle étendit de nouveau la main mais vers Harry cette fois.

_**« Voila qui est fait, enfant… »**_

« - Merci Madame déesse ! Bafouilla Kasu, un peu intimidée par le regard sans age de la femme qui la tenait.

La déesse sourit, Harry et Drago ne comprenant pas. Harry ne se sentait pas différent, qu'avait demandé Kasuza ?

_**« J'y vais, Mortel… Je suis heureuse de te connaître… Mon fidèle compagnon t'avertira quand ta fille sera hors de danger dans le château de Poudlard… »**_

Harry la remercia encore.

_**« Une dernière chose, Mortel… Sois sans crainte, ton enfant est sous ma protection… comme sa sœur. »**_

La déesse disparut, Kasuza endormie entre ses bras. Harry posa une main sur son ventre. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre pour le bébé, une magie bien plus puissante que tous les sorts de protection connus le protégeait.

Une fois, la surprise passée, les deux camps libérés se mirent en position de combat. Sans ses otages pour le couvrir, Voldemort enrageait. Il savait que la puissance de Harry avait considérablement augmenté mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'une partie de lui avait peur de la défaite. De plus, avoir été immobilisé comme le plus bête de ses mangemorts le faisait fulminer.

« - Tu es bien bête de n'avoir pas demandé plus de pouvoir à ta déesse de pacotille ! Car sans cela, jamais tu ne me battras !

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répliqua Harry sans crier.

Il avait rendu sa baguette à Drago et celui-ci était prêt à combattre.

Et le combat s'engagea. Puissant, dévastateur… chacun y mettait du sien, combattant jusqu'à la mort pour ses idées.

Un cri de pure terreur figea un instant les combattants. Avançant lascivement vers le cœur de la bataille, Renaud et Lydia en tête, des vampires se mêlaient au combat.

« - Désolé pour le retard, Harry !!!! Lança joyeusement Renaud. La nuit ne voulait pas tomber et puis… Papa n'en finissait pas de nous faire ses recommandations !

Harry sourit. Ils étaient venus, comme promis. Ne s'attardant pas sur l'arrivée de ses amis, il se retourna vers Voldemort qui semblait stupéfait de voir les créatures de la nuit du côté de Potter.

« - L'amitié, mon petit Tommy… Se moqua Harry. Encore une chose que tu ne peux comprendre !

Le Lord Noir sortit de sa surprise, il fulminait. Il attaqua avec force, reprenant à un rythme effréné le combat un instant stoppé.

Tout le monde se battait avec brio. Tout était utilisé… Sorts, armes blanches et même des armes à feu moldu, trafiquées pour l'occasion…

Les vampires, avec leur style aérien et fluide, étaient les plus rapides à donner la mort mais, mis à part Renaud et Lydia, les autres prenaient le temps de savourer le sang frais qu'ils faisaient couler…

Harry, lui, résistait bien à Voldemort même si pour l'instant il restait plutôt sur la défensive au lieu d'attaquer. Les conseils de Natsuki tournaient dans sa tête. Observer la technique de l'autre avant d'agir, parer les coups, appréhender ses forces et répliquer avec l'attaque qu'il faut. Pourtant un sort ébrécha le bouclier du Survivant, lui coupant la respiration alors qu'il aurait du le tuer.

« - Harry ! Hurla Drago en se défaisant de son adversaire pour se précipiter à son petit ami.

« - Ca va, Dray… Je… Couvre-moi quelques instants…

« - Mais…

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le blond se plaça devant lui pour parer toute attaque qui pourrait venir. Harry tira son sabre qui ne lui avait pas servi jusqu'à maintenant. Lame vers l'avant, perpendiculaire au sol, l'arme semblait rayonner. Le brun plaça sa baguette dans l'alignement de sa lame et se concentra. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses tempes et il n'entendait plus rien. Sa magie se concentrait entre ses paumes, circulant du bout de sa baguette à la pointe du katana. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le phénomène qui lui avait valu plusieurs minutes de concentration avait implosé en quelques secondes. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago.

« - Ca va aller maintenant… Je vais me débrouiller.

« - Mais… Mais… Ta baguette !

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers son ennemi de toujours. Dos au blond, il lui montra son sabre avant de remettre celui-ci au fourreau.

Le blond avait compris, mais s'il ne savait pas comment c'était possible… Le sabre et la baguette avaient fusionné…???

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'un sort lui frôla les oreilles. Se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec un mangemort.

« - Oncle Rodolphus… Quel déplaisir de vous voir !

« - Déplaisir partagé, mon cher ! _Crucio !_

_« - Protego !_

_« - Doloris !_

Drago esquiva, son regard se posa un instant sur son amant. Harry avait l'air tellement déterminé. Un frisson d'effroi glissa insidieusement dans le dos du blond. Son cher oncle en profita, Drago se prit le doloris de plein fouet. Quand il se releva enfin, la colère et l'angoisse se mêlant, il se jeta à corps perdu dans son combat. Harry avait son adversaire, lui le sien… Harry le battrait et reviendrait… Drago le savait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, s'était être là à son retour.

Un bruit de cavalcade, des cris… Des flèches acérées se fichaient dans les corps, atteignant les points vitaux sans faute. Firenze était venu, Harry le savait, il avait confiance. Quelques centaures étaient avec lui. Pas beaucoup mais tous sont de solides combattants… Arc et flèches sont leurs armes de prédilection… Et ce sont de formidables tireurs. Ils visent juste et tuent à chaque fois. Mais de longs et larges sabres, n'attendant qu'à être utilisés, pendent sur leurs flancs chevalins protégés d'une fine cuirasse métallique.

Sale, poussiéreux, couvert de sang, les corps se mêlaient. Les sorts sifflaient. La rage de tuer augmentait d'instant en instant, poussée par l'odeur de la mort aussi bien que par les cris de bêtes féroces qui se mêlaient au combat. C'était un soir de pleine lune, les loups garous s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

C'était une belle nuit pourtant, le ciel dégagé laissait voir une multitude d'étoile et une lune dans son plein éclairait d'une lumière blafarde le champ de bataille.

Hermione leva un instant les yeux vers cette lune blanche et pure. Les hommes et les femmes qui s'élancent au combat ne sont pas mieux que ces bêtes féroces, ne pensant qu'à tuer… Elle non plus n'était plus la même. Un flash, elle revit Ron sur son lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Comme les autres, elle se battait… Elle ne voulait pas penser aux risques, aux conséquences. Elle a foi en la victoire ! Elle pense à ses enfants… Les revoir, les voir grandir, c'est tout ce qu'elle désire. La rage de vivre la prit, elle déployait toutes ses connaissances dans ce combat. Blaise était à ses côtés, mais bientôt, dans cette course folle, elle ne le vit plus. Les camarades tombaient. Les mangemorts aussi. Presque tous blessés. Ce ne fut alors que cris de douleur. D'un côté, on entendait « _ma femme_ », « _mes enfants_ »… De l'autre, « _ma mère_ », « _achevez-moi_ », « _ne me faites plus souffrir_ ». Tout ceci lui déchirait le cœur… Le sang coulait à flots, mais elle avance, elle avance toujours, baguette à la main, essayant d'ignorer les morts.

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Blaise avait perdu Hermione des yeux. Il n'y pouvait rien… Dans une guerre, c'était souvent le chacun pour soi qui l'emportait. Il avait confiance en elle, elle est forte !

Il se battait lui aussi. Il tua sans compter. Il ne fallait pas compter, ça rendait fou. Un sort fusa vers lui mais ne l'atteint pas… Une forme noire s'était interposée. Un mangemort l'avait sauvé. A présent le corps désarticulé heurtait lourdement le sol. La capuche laissa s'échapper de beaux cheveux châtains. Le masque tomba.

« - Mor…Gane ? Momo ! Momo, non !

Blaise tomba à genoux près de sa cousine. Il essuya tendrement le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - C'est bien… Tu n'as rien. Articula-t-elle difficilement. Je regrette seulement de… Pas connaître, tes enfants…

« - Mais tu vas les voir ! Je te le promets !

« - Non… Vais mourir…

Il voulut protester mais une main poisseuse de sang l'en empêcha.

« - …C'est mieux ainsi… Souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que….L'enfant de ce… Monstre naisse…

Elle regarda tendrement Blaise dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Les yeux de la blessée se révulsèrent, un spasme la tordit… Sa vie s'en alla avec son sang qui s'écoulait dans l'herbe, se mêlant à celui qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Blaise la déposa doucement sur le sol. D'une main tremblante, il ferma les yeux restés ouverts et se redressa.

« - Quelle idio…

Nott ne finit pas sa phrase, il tomba, mort. Le rayon vert sorti de la baguette de Blaise l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine.

« - Fréquenter les Gryffondors ne te réussit vraiment pas, fils !

Blaise se retourna d'un bloc. Face à lui, le masque à la main, se tenait son père. Rigide et aristocratique, comme toujours, aucun sentiment ne se lisait sur son visage. Sa robe noire de sorcier était lourde du sang des victimes de Zanbini père.

« - Père…

« - Il est tant de te punir pour ta trahison.

« - Avant tout, je dois vous remercier, Père.

L'homme sembla surpris.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - Pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris, Père. Pour ces innombrables séances d'entraînements au combat depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Pour toute cette éducation qui me permet aujourd'hui d'être utile à Harry…

Blaise vit avec plaisir les mâchoires de son père se crisper de colère.

« - …Au fait, Père, savez-vous que vous avez deux petits fils ?

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir, il ne me sont rien avec leur Sang-de-bourbe de mère !

« - Vous vous trompez Père, ils partagent votre sang… Votre précieux sang pur !

« - Cesse !

Zanbini senior envoya un sort à Blaise qui se tut. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il était prêt au combat. Mieux, il en connaissait le dénouement. Il ne permettrait jamais à son père de gagner contre lui ! Parsam et Kalann comptaient sur lui et il serait un bon père… Meilleur que celui qui lui faisait face à cette heure. Et il n'aurait pas de mal !

Le combat s'engagea. Violent. Les sorts s'échangeaient à une vitesse folle. Les deux combattants se connaissaient, s'évaluaient pour mesurer les progrès de chacun. D'un sort combiné, invention d'Hermione, Blaise prit le dessus sur son père. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Blaise s'approcha pour le voir de près. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait perdu contre lui, son 'traître de fils'.

Que faisait-il ? Zanbini senior regardait son fils cadet puis il saisit sa baguette et d'un sursaut de vanité stupide, voulut le mettre en joug. Le malheureux... Blaise sourit sous l'ironie de la situation. Plus leste que lui, il flanqua sa baguette dans la poitrine de son géniteur et envoya _le_ sort. Le sort secret de la famille Zanbini. Le sang gicla de la plaie béante et vint maculer le visage impassible du jeune homme. L'homme, mourant, ne prononça pas un mot, son regard seul parlait pour lui. Il était furieux mais ça ne lui servit à rien, il mourut. Blaise sourit d'autodérision. Ses mains tremblaient, il venait de tuer son propre père. Il venait d'achever son géniteur avec un sort que lui-même lui avait appris, un sort de magie noire qui faisait la fierté de la famille !

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard, un rire effrayant. Les personnes autour de lui se figèrent de frayeur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir. Il avait été élevé pour cette guerre alors il allait continuer. Continuer de tuer, continuer d'œuvrer pour la paix, continuer…

Les mangemorts même blessés envoyaient sorts sur sorts, ils ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'ils étaient morts. Azalaïs eut alors l'impression que le 'bon camp' gagnait du terrain. Tout à coup, à trente mètres devant elle, elle vit un mangemort qui s'évadait à grandes enjambées. Il devait en être arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Se mettant à plat ventre pour éviter les sorts perdus qui fusaient ça et là, elle visa et envoya un stupéfix. Le voila qui tombait à plat ventre, raide. Elle s'approcha de lui. Mort ! Ironie du destin, elle avait voulu le capturer et il était mort. Mauvaise chute, il avait la tête fracassée contre une pierre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, horrifiée…

Champ de bataille, non, champ de carnage ! Car les cadavres n'étaient pas tout. Un instant, elle oublia leurs centaines de figures grimaçantes et leurs attitudes contorsionnées face au reste. Comme tous ceux qui survivront, elle n'oubliera jamais la ruine des choses… L'apocalypse ne pouvait pas être pire que ça ! Partout, on entendait des râles. Le spectacle était hideux… Les blessés s'en allaient, quand ils le pouvaient, suffoquant sous le coup de l'émotion nerveuse. Agonisant, certains appelaient une mère trop lointaine.

Au centre de ce carnage, deux hommes se faisaient face. Harry et Voldemort se battaient. Ils semblaient de forces égales. Chacun cherchait la faiblesse de l'autre. Blessés, ils insistaient, certains de leur victoire.

Leur duel dégageait une énergie phénoménale. Elle balayait tout sur son passage. Alors qu'autour d'eux les sorciers se battaient à touche-touche, un large cercle leur laissait la place d'évoluer… De déchaîner la terrible puissance qu'ils possédaient.

C'était impossible à décrire. Les deux hommes mettaient toute leur rage dans le combat, toute leur science, toute leur magie. L'éclat de leurs sorts éblouissait de par leur puissance.

Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent, essoufflés.

« - C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, Tom… Fit remarquer Harry, sarcastique.

Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé le point faible de Voldemort. La victoire lui était assurée maintenant. En cet instant, il ne sentait plus ses blessures, il allait délivrer son monde de la menace.

Le brun se redressa, sourit et s'élança de nouveau.

Nous étions le 23 avril et Voldemort allait mourir… Et pour de bon, cette fois !

**.oOo.**

Dean arriva à l'infirmerie. Son dernier combat contre un loup-garou, il l'avait remporté mais à quel prix ? Son visage était horriblement défiguré, son bras gauche n'était plus que de la charpie, sans compter les innombrables coups de griffes qui avait lacéré son corps en de multiples endroits… Quand Seamus vit le brancard baigné de sang où reposait son mari, il faillit s'évanouir. Dean avait refusé que Seamus participe à la bataille. Le médecin leur avait bien dit que les premiers mois étaient les plus difficiles et Dean ne voulait pas que son mari ne perde leur enfant. C'est ainsi que ne voulant pas être évincé, Seamus s'était tout de suite rendu à l'infirmerie provisoire où s'activaient Pompom, Elsaïd et d'autres pour leur prêter main forte.

L'irlandais ne dit rien pendant que Pompom essayait d'enrailler la perte de sang. Il fixait l'homme étendu, les larmes se frayant facilement le chemin sur ses joues. Il ne lâchait pas sa main intacte, ne quittait pas son visage mutilé du regard.

Le temps des prières était dépassé, il était trop tard… Il n'y avait rien à faire à part atténuer la douleur et ne pas le laisser seul.

Angel, ses blessures bandées, passa près de l'irlandais le regard douloureux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus !

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent. Quelqu'un rentre, tambour battant.

« - ON A GAGNE !!!! HARRY POTTER A VAINCU CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM !!!!!! VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI N'EST PLUS !!!!!

Un brouhaha de joie s'éleva au milieu des gémissements des blessés. Des hourrahs, des rires et des pleurs fusaient de tous côtés…

Seamus qui, comme tout le monde, s'était tourné à l'entrée de l'homme, redonna toute son attention à Dean. Un sourire mouillé aux lèvres et serrant un peu plus la main molle de son époux, il lui parla. Parler, montrer qu'il était là, il ne pouvait faire que ça…

« - Dean, ça y est… Ca y est, not'Ryry a gagné !… Dean… On va vivre en paix maintenant ! Notre enfant dans un monde sans guerre !...

Le silence lui répondit. Attendait-il une quelconque réponse de l'homme inconscient à qui il parlait de toute façon ?

« -…Dean ?

Son sourire s'effaça, ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

« - Dean !

Le fragile équilibre de Seamus se fissura. La panique l'envahit. S'agitant, il appela Pompom.

« - Je crois que c'est pire ! Couina-t-il, refoulant les larmes comme il pouvait.

L'infirmière accourut près de lui, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, ce n'était qu'une question de minute... Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

« - Mais Pompom ! Je vous en prie ! Faites quelque chose ! Faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je vous en supplie ! Pompom…

Seamus tomba à genoux, la main de Dean toujours entre les siennes, il pleurait. L'infirmière restait là, rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'ancien griffondor. Puis elle repartit, essuyant d'un geste las ses yeux humides… Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Dean mais d'autres avaient besoin de ses soins.

Seamus la supplia mais elle s'éloignait d'un pas raide, résolue. Angel le prit alors par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il s'agite de trop. Doucement, le torse de Dean s'abaissa pour ne plus jamais se soulever… Seamus resta un moment les yeux grands ouverts à fixer l'homme qui venait de mourir puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'allemand derrière lui, les yeux fermés, croyant à un cauchemar… Espérant que ça en soit un ! Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un torrent de larme dévalait ses joues.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité…

Nous étions le 23 avril, le soleil se levait.

**A suivre……………………………**

**Voila ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Qu'en pensez-vous ??? Oserais-je vous demander quelques petites reviews ? Sivouplééééé !!!!**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**

12


	15. A quel prix!

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes chez moi… Et puis, il y a eu les vacances (suis allée à Paris et aussi à la mer), et puis mon parrain est venu avec ses enfants (il en a 3 !) et puis… Bah, ce chapitre m'inspirait vraiment pas alors j'arrivais pas à l'écrire… Il ne me plait pas, alors soyez indulgents.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_31.07.2007_

**Chapitre 14 : **_A quel prix ?!_

Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de l'endroit où s'était tenu feu Voldemort. Il l'avait fait… C'était enfin arrivé, il l'avait fait ! Il avait réussi ce pourquoi on l'avait admiré, encensé… Epuisé !

Il ne restait rien du Lord Noir… Rien du tout, à part ses robes de sorcier et le sabre de Harry planté en son centre.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce jour et il ne le voulait surtout pas !

Il voulait garder en mémoire ce jour sombre de sa vie… Ce jour où tant de valeureux sorciers avaient perdus la vie.

Il n'oublierait pas la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand son sabre illuminé de magie s'était enfoncé dans le corps de Voldemort jusqu'à la garde.

Il n'oublierait pas le cri d'agonie qu'avait poussé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps quand la magie s'était échappée de l'arme et avait brûlé son âme noire.

Il n'oublierait pas l'aurore illuminant le trépas de Lord Voldemort de sa lumière douce.

« - Harry !!!

Le Survivant tourna des yeux hagards vers Drago qui accourait vers lui.

« - Harry !... Ca va ???

Le blond examina son petit ami sous toutes les coutures soupirant de soulagement en ne découvrant rien de grave.

« - Merlin, merci.

« - Je vais bien, Dray… Ca va.

Harry repoussa le blond.

« - Mais Harry !

Le brun s'éloignait, vacillant, baladant un œil tourmenté autour de lui. Tout autour de lui, les survivants tombaient à genoux. Leurs jambes, le combat fini, les lâchaient. Près d'une mère, d'un frère ou d'un ami, ceux qui restaient s'effondraient en larmes. Les Aurors faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arrêter les mangemorts qui essayaient de s'échapper. Harry tourna sur lui-même… Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Comment l'ambition et la rancune d'un seul homme pouvaient-elles conduire à pareil carnage ?

Son regard d'émeraude se voila. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il s'évanouit, entendant juste son prénom sortir des lèvres de son amant.

**.oOo.**

Quand Harry ouvrit, il soupira d'un air las en reconnaissant les murs clairs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« - Hé oui, Mr Potter, il est des choses qui ne changent pas… Sourit Pompom qui arrivait vers lui.

« - Mon bébé…

« - …Va bien… Très bien même.

« - Et moi ?

« - Quelques coupures et brûlures sans gravité pour la plupart… Seul votre bras gauche est assez salement touché mais rien que je ne puisse pas guérir !

« - Merci Pompom.

« - Allez je dois aller voir mes autres patients.

« - Pompom…

L'infirmière se retourna.

« - …Où est Drago ?

Pompom sourit et d'un coup sec, elle tira sur le rideau qui se trouvait près du lit du brun. Sur le lit voisin, Drago et Kasuza dormaient. Le blond avait les mains ainsi qu'une cheville bandée. Sur sa joue et son front, de larges pansements étaient collés. Le regard de Harry vacilla en voyant les preuves des blessures de son amant.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, ses blessures ne sont pas graves. Ses mains ont été brûlées, il a du se tordre la cheville pendant le combat et les coupures de son visage ne sont que des égratignures !

« - Il… Il gardera des cicatrices ? Il ne supportera pas de garder des… cicatrices.

« - Je sais bien mais à part ses mains qui garderont peut être quelques marques, il n'aura rien.

L'infirmière sortit, l'un des sorts d'alerte qu'elle avait placé sur ses patients venant de se déclencher. Titubant, Harry se leva et alla s'installer dans le lit avec son petit ami et sa fille. Il avait besoin de les sentir près de lui. Il avait besoin de les savoir vivants.

**.oOo.**

La journée était ensoleillée mais le petit groupe qui se trouvait là n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Pour une fois, les Griffondor étaient calmes et abattus : ils venaient d'enterrer l'un des leurs. Devant la tombe fraîchement retournée, Seamus restait figé. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ca va aller, 'Ry… Ca va aller… Souffla l'irlandais d'un air douloureux.

« - Allez viens.

« - Je ne l'oublierais pas, tu sais Harry.

« - Je sais.

Seamus posa une main douce sur son ventre.

« - Et lui, il saura qui était son père…

« - Je sais que tu feras tout pour ça, Seam'… Allez viens…

Le Survivant entraîna son ami vers la rue où les attendait leurs proches.

« - Tu veux venir à la maison ? demanda encore Harry, inquiet de voir l'irlandais seul dans son appartement.

Ce dernier refusa d'un signe de tête.

« - Ca va aller, 'Ry… Angel est là pour m'aider…

Harry sourit. Il avait oublier que l'allemand s'était proposé pour rester avec Seamus le temps que ce dernier ne se remette un peu de tout ça.

« - Potter, la presse vous attend depuis près d'une demi-heure ! S'exclama le remplaçant de Percy.

Le jeune Weasley avait été tué le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort. Quelques mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans le ministère et avait fait un véritable carnage. Drago se plaça devant son amant.

« - Vous pourriez être plus respectueux tout de même ! Harry n'est pas un pion que l'on déplace à sa convenance ! Il…

« - Ca va, Dray… J'y vais.

Le brun salua ses amis et s'éloigna sous le regard furieux de Drago. Le blond ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que le Ministère se serve de Harry pour redorer son blason. Surtout qu'après chaque conférence de presse (c'était la troisième depuis la fin de Voldemort et cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il n'était plus), Harry lui revenait épuisé. Le blond s'inquiétait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que le brun rentre.

**.oOo.**

Une semaine jour pour jour après la victoire de Harry sur le Lord Noir, une immense cérémonie commémorative fut organisée. A Godric Hollow, un énorme monument translucide s'élevait. Sur celui-ci, aucun signe ne se détachait. Il était neutre. Sur ce monument, les noms des personnes qui n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre s'alignaient. Tout en haut, hommage d'un fils à ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Ensuite les noms se mêlaient. Le monument empreint de magie luisait doucement, il suintait de magie. Les noms des combattants des deux camps se côtoyaient. Harry avait décidé qu'aucun ne devait être oublié… Qu'il ait combattu dans le bon ou le mauvais camp. Qu'ils soient mort lors de la dernière bataille ou non.

_Sirius Black, _

_Narcissa Malfoy,_

_Remus Lupin, _

_Rubeus Hagrid, _

_Padma et Parvati Patil,_

_Dean Thomas,_

_Percy Weasley, _

_Luna Lovegood, _

_Ginny Weasley, _

_Alice et Franck Longdubat, _

_Alastor Maugrey, _

_Morgane Nott, _

_Théodore Nott, _

_Arthur Weasley,_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor, _

_Rodolphus Lestrange,_

_Pascal Zanbini,_

_Hugh Galahan,_

_Tatiana Karev,_

_Célia Dasmy,_

…

Et bien d'autre, inconnu ou non…

A cette cérémonie, Harry ne fit aucun discours, il se contenta de poser une main sur le monument et de fermer les yeux pour se recueillir.

Après cette cérémonie, Harry enchaîna les visites, les inaugurations, les interviews, etc… Le Ministère se servait de la notoriété du jeune homme. Le Survivant apparaissait partout. Et, même s'il en avait marre, Harry était toujours présent. La population sorcière avait cru en lui, il voulait être là pour elle et ce, même si cela l'épuisait. Epuisé, Harry l'était. Son enfant lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie et plus il grandissait en lui, plus il tirait sur son dos.

Et encore, heureusement que le manoir était protégé par un Gardien du Secret ! Ainsi, aucuns journalistes ne rodaient dans son jardin pour le surprendre au saut du lit…

Malgré tout, Harry jouait son rôle de symbole, comme toujours. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde la magie, c'était son devoir.

Ce rôle que Drago ne comprenait pas. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun risquait sa santé pour cette société qui ne l'aimait que parce qu'il l'avait sauvé… Pourtant il était toujours là. Il le soutenait quand le brun rentrait. Il lui préparait son bain, le massait, il l'aimait tout simplement.

Kasuza ne voyait pas beaucoup ses deux papas. Elle passait ses journées chez Lucius avec Alys et Fahad. Leur mère étant à l'hôpital, les jumeaux étaient sous la garde de l'homme blond. Celui-ci ne sortait plus, de même qu'Aza et Angel. Le ministère avait ordonné d'arrêter tous les mangemorts, même les espions. Les seuls qui y avaient échappé étaient Severus, Drago et Blaise… Ils étaient protégés par Harry et MacGonagall. Mais pour les trois autres, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Les Aurors avaient fort à faire à capturer les mangemorts encore en liberté. Ils appelaient en renfort tous les bénévoles qu'ils pouvaient trouver et l'Ordre s'était mis d'office avec eux dans cette quête. C'est pourquoi, Drago partait de plus en plus souvent avec eux… Au grand damne de Harry.

Un jour qu'il revenait du ministère, Drago fut attiré par des flashes et des micros. Au milieu d'une place, sur une estrade, on inaugurait un nième monument en hommage aux nombreuses victimes. Le regard gris s'accrocha à un petit brun aux cheveux en bataille. Son petit brun.

Drago serra les poings de rage. Harry ne tenait debout qu'en s'appuyant lourdement à une balustrade, ses yeux étaient cernés et il baillait sans cesse.

Le blond se fraya un passage dans la foule et monta sur l'estrade sous les cris outragés des personnes présentes.

« - Excusez-moi Messieurs… Vraiment excusez-moi… Continuez, ne vous gênez pas pour moi voyons…

Il arriva rapidement près d'Harry qui se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant.

« - On rentre, lui dit le blond, en le serrant contre lui.

Le brun hocha la tête. Voyant que tout le monde les regardait, Drago déclara :

« - Veuillez me pardonner, Messieurs mais Harry a besoin de repos… Ce que Voldemort n'a pas réussi à faire, vous allez le faire avec _deux ou trois_ obligations _mondaines _!

Sur ce, Drago transplana, emportant Harry avec lui. Ils apparurent dans un petit kiosque de verdure, juste devant leur porte. Harry avait du mal à tenir debout. Drago grogna en voyant cela. Ils rentrèrent et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Harry relâcha, avec soulagement, le sort de dissimulation qu'il portait sur son ventre de 6 mois. Le ministère lui avait en effet demandé de toujours le dissimuler pour les apparitions publiques… Un Survivant enceint n'était pas très photogénique d'après eux.

« - On va se coucher…

« - Mais Kasu…

« - Mon père la ramènera…

« - On ne la voit plus…

« - Ca va changer vu que tu ne sortiras plus d'ici…

« - Mais !

« - Harry, tu es épuisé et même si c'est ton 'devoir', je ne veux pas que cela nuise à notre bébé donc… A partir de maintenant, fini les RDV de représentation ! Tu t'occupes de toi, de Kasu et de moi, point.

Harry sourit et se traîna dans la chambre. Il s'avachit sur leur lit.

« - Hé, t'endors pas comme ça ! Déshabille-toi au moins !...

« - Huhum…

« - Harry !

« - …Huuum !

Le blond sourit et s'approcha du lit où somnolait déjà son amant.

« - Haaarry… Si tu ne te déshabilles pas tout de suite, je vais le faire…

Le brun sourit mais garda les yeux fermés et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il s'approcha lascivement.

« - Bien. Puisque c'est comme ça…

Le blond détacha les chaussures du brun, puis il remonta en effleurant ses cuisses, son ventre rond et il l'embrassa. Arrachant de petits soupirs à son amant, il l'effeuilla tendrement. Un fois qu Harry fut nu, Drago remonta doucement pour se mettre à hauteur du visage de son amant. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres, le brun s'était endormi. Drago remonta les couvertures sur eux deux et il s'endormit avec lui.

Dans la soirée, la porte d'en bas claqua. Une mini tornade brune entra en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents.

« - Tata Za est lààààààà !!!!!!!!!!

La petite stoppa net en voyant ses papas endormis. Elle referma doucement la porte et redescendit en criant.

« - Papa et Tosa font dodo, Tata Za !!!

« - Ne fais pas de bruit, Kasuza…

« - Oui… Shhhh…

Le lendemain, Drago fit un saut éclair au ministère pour mettre les points sur les 'i' et faire savoir que Harry était désormais indisponible pour eux. Ensuite, il revint chez lui, ordonna à Dobby de ne laisser entrer personne à part Snape, les Zanbini, Lucius, Aza et Angel.

« - Je rentre ce soir, Dobby, prends soin de Kasu et de Harry.

« - Bien Maître Malfoy, bien.

Drago partit pour la chasse aux derniers mangemorts encore en liberté. Et pendant toute la journée, Harry s'inquiéta. Il avait bien envie d'enfermer Drago avec lui.

Quand il reviendrait, le brun lui en parlerait. Dés qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il alla accueillir son amant. Quand il arriva dans le hall, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« - Draayy !!! Qu'est-ce que…. Aaahhh !

« - Harry… Quoi ? C'est pas mon sang, panique pas ! Harry ! Harryyyy !

« - Un souci, Maître Malfoy… Maître Harry ?

« - Ecoute Dobby occupe-toi de Kasuza et ne lui dis rien ok ?

« - Bien Maître.

Drago transplana directement à Ste Mangouste avec Harry qui se tenait douloureusement le ventre. Elsaïd prit rapidement les choses en main et Drago se retrouva tout seul au milieu du couloir, ses vêtements couverts de sang.

« - C'est pas vrai…

Il s'écroula contre le mur.

« - Drago ?

« - Mme Weasley ?

« - Vous êtes blessé ? Ca va ? Il faut soigner ça !

« - C'est rien, c'est pas mon sang… Je… C'est Harry, il… Il avait mal au ventre… Il… C'est pas vrai !

Molly prit le jeune blond contre elle.

« - Ca va aller, Harry est fort, ça va aller.

« - Merci Mme Weasley, merci.

La femme rousse lui fit un grand sourire et se releva.

« - Donne-moi des nouvelles, je dois partir.

Drago hocha la tête. Si les Weasley n'étaient pas si pauvres, ils seraient presque fréquentables…

Après ce qui parut à Drago une éternité, Elsaïd vint le rejoindre.

« - Alors ?

« - Harry a été victime d'un décollement du placenta…

« - C'est grave… Le bébé !

« - Nous sommes intervenus à temps, le bébé et le papa vont bien… Mais maintenant, il lui faut un repos complet jusqu'à l'accouchement. Pas plus de deux heures debout par jour.

« - Bien.

« - Evitez-lui les contrariétés et… les inquiétudes.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« - Il a été installé dans une chambre, au service obstétrique.

« - J'y vais.

« - Papa !

« - Kasu ?

« - On ne pouvait plus la tenir… Souffla Severus en arrivant à son tour.

« - Viens mon ange, on va voir Tosa.

Le blond prit la fillette contre lui et s'éloigna, laissant le soin à Elsaïd de donner des nouvelles de Harry à Severus.

« - Harry ! Souffla Drago en rentrant dans la chambre du brun.

« - Ca va Dray… Je vais bien.

« - Mais bien sur…

« - Tosa…

« - Kasu, tenshi… Viens là.

La petite grimpa sur le lit près de son père alors que Drago s'asseyait derrière elle.

« - Elsaïd t'a dit ? demanda finalement le brun.

« - Oui.

« - Tu te rend compte ?! Je vais devoir rester coucher tout le temps !

Drago sourit.

« - Je sais que ça t'énerve mais c'est nécessaire… Tu es épuisé et le bébé en a besoin. Et ne t'avise pas de braver l'interdit ! Je vais rester avec toi pour te surveiller !!! Et Kasuza va m'aider… n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

« - Oui ! Va surveiller Tosa ! Sera tout sage parce que sinon l'aura une punition !

« - Hé !

Ils se mirent à rire, soulagés.

« - Toc Toc Toc, on peut entrer ?

Harry se retourna vers les nouveaux venus.

« - Bien sur Narya, entre…

La jeune femme entra, s'appuyant sur un support à perfusion. Elle avait été gravement blessée pendant la bataille et se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Alors que le Lord Noir était anéanti, un mangemort l'avait poignardé. L'arme, s'enfonçant dans son abdomen, avait endommagé son utérus. Narya et Severus avaient alors perdu leur dernière chance d'avoir d'autres enfants. L'hémorragie avait été trop forte et impossible à arrêter et Narya avait du subir une hystérectomie pour éviter une issue fatale pour la jeune femme.

« - Tu fais encore des tiennes ?

« - Il faut croire que je ne peux pas me passer des murs blancs des centres de soins pendant trop longtemps… Sourit le Survivant.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. Grogna Drago.

« - Désolé Dray…

Puis se retournant vers ses visiteurs, il demanda :

« - Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

« - J'en ai marre d'être coincé ici, Sev, les enfants et Poudlard me manquent mais je fais aller… Plus qu'une demi semaine et c'est la liberté !

Severus grimaça et laissa un regard d'avertissement à sa femme.

« - A propos de sortie… je sors quand moi ? Demanda Harry.

« - Tu restes en observation 24h et ensuite retour à la maison.

« - Je vais devoir rester là cette nuit ???

« - Il semblerait.

« - Et après je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever de la journée sauf pour aller aux toilettes ???

« - Oui.

« - Merlin, pourquoi moi ! Gémit Harry, arrachant un éclat de rire aux personnes présentes.

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir. Les autres avaient autre chose à faire qu'à rester avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Kasuza avait repris la maternelle et Dobby n'était vraiment le compagnon idéal pour faire la conversation. Il avait épuisé la totalité de la bibliothèque de Square Grimault, allant même jusqu'à lire un manuel de potion !

Bref, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était allongé sur le canapé du salon à regarder les mouches voler et à maugréer contre les complications de la grossesse. Avisant un tas de magazines sur la table devant lui, il en fit léviter quelques uns vers lui. Tant pis pour Hermione, elle n'avait qu'à pas les oublier là. Il en ouvrit un et fut bien surpris de découvrir des conseils de décoration d'intérieur… Puis il se souvint que la jeune femme souhaitait redécorer la maison familiale des Zanbini dont Blaise avait hérité à l'arrestation de sa famille.

« - C'est cool, on peut refaire la tapisserie en un tour de baguette !

Il dévora la pile de magazine, emmagasinant les idées, enregistrant les sorts… Puis, ayant tout lu, il resta pensif sur le sofa à réarranger mentalement tout le manoir. Après tout, la guerre étant finie, le rez-de-chaussée de la maison pouvait être réinvesti.

« - Dobby pourrait m'aider à faire ça… Et ça, je veux absolument le faire moi-même ! Ca va être super !

« - Qu'est-ce qui va être super, mon chéri ??? Demanda Dray, soupçonneux.

« - Je vais redécorer la maison… Regarde, avec ces sorts on peut tout faire par magie !

« - N'oublie pas que tu dois te reposer, Harry.

« - Je sais mais ce ne sont pas quelques tours de magie qui vont m'épuiser ! Et puis Dobby pourra aussi m'aider ! Et je peux demander à Winky aussi.

« - Ok, fais comme tu veux mais demande à Elsaïd avant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à toi ou au bébé.

Harry sourit.

« - Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

« - Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on parle de toi. Rétorqua Drago.

« - Mais euh !

Ils sourirent et Drago repartit pour aller chercher Kasuza.

Le lendemain, dés que Kasuza fut partie pour l'école avec Drago, Harry s'installa en bas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être debout trop longtemps alors il invoqua une douillette chaise longue au centre du couloir. Et enfin le travail de décoration commença. La salle de réunion de l'Ordre redevint la salle de réception qu'elle était du temps des Black, la cuisine reprit sa fonction première et la salle à manger à tenante fut nettoyée et retapissée. A la fin de cette première journée, Harry était fatigué mais ravi. Il avait commandé de nouveau meubles car certain n'avaient pas supporté le passage de l'Ordre. Dobby et Winky s'étaient faits un plaisir de l'aider et ils avaient enfin retrouvé l'horrible Kreattur qui se cachait au fin fond d'un recoin de la pièce où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Quand Drago revint, il fut étonné de trouver le hall d'entrée si lumineux. Les changements effectués étaient vraiment spectaculaires, la maison semblait revivre. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et les deux elfes transformèrent les étages.

Au premier, seuls le salon et le bureau de Drago restèrent intacts, tandis qu'une salle de jeux était installée pour les enfants et que Harry investissait la bibliothèque pour s'en faire un bureau chaleureux, une pièce rien qu'à lui.

Au deuxième étage, la chambre de Kasuza fut un peu agrandie, l'ancienne chambre de Harry et Drago fut vidée et réservée pour le futur bébé, les 4 autres pièces restant les salles de bains et les chambres d'amis.

Le changement le plus notoire fut l'investissement du grenier. Là, Harry installa leur chambre, à lui et à Drago, le tout muni d'une salle de bain.

En dernier lieu, Harry envoya les elfes nettoyés le jardin et il décida d'y installer une piscine. Ainsi, les parterres furent remis à neuf et le Manoir retrouva l'apparence de la riche maison noble qu'elle était.

Mais avec tout ça, Harry était épuisé. Bien sur, il avait beaucoup délégué aux elfes de maison et il était resté couché la plupart du temps mais il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie. Drago lui avait fait remarqué mais il n'avait pas fait attention prit comme il l'était dans sa folie redécoratrice !

C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait chez le médicomage à une heure où il devrait avoir rejoint son lit. Il y avait été traîné par Drago. « Puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas moi, je t'emmène voir Elsaïd ! », lui avait dit le blond avant de le traîner dehors.

Manque de chance pour Harry, Elsaïd était bien de l'avis de Drago. La décoration de leur maison aurait pu attendre après la naissance.

« - A présent, rentrez chez vous Harry et ne faites plus rien qui puisse vous fatiguer ! Que ce soit physique ou magique ! Prévint Elsaïd, en lui faisant les gros yeux comme s'il parlait à un enfant désobéissant.

**.oOo.**

« - Mais Drago ! Il faut que je fasse la chambre du bébé ! Je la gardais pour la fin !

« - Non Harry, tu dois te reposer, il n'est pas question que tu t'épuises plus ! Tu as entendu Elsaïd !

« - Mais j'ai tout acheté !

« - …Acheté ???

« - Oui, je veux qu'elle soit parfaite ! J'ai trouvé une superbe tapisserie ! Et j'ai tout acheté : colle, rouleau, etc…

« - Attends, attends… Tu as acheté de la tapisserie… MOLDUE ???

« - Oui, je me suis toujours imaginé décorer la chambre de mon bébé de façon moldu et comme j'étais pas vraiment chez moi pour Kasuza, je n'ai pas pu le faire alors…

« - Ok, ok, j'ai compris pas la peine d'en dire plus.

« - Mais… S'il te plait ! Je veux vraiment que cette chambre soit décorée de cette tapisserie ! Insista Harry.

« - Stop ! Je sais ! Mais tu ne le feras pas, tu dois te ménager, mon chéri…

« - Mais…

« - Je vais le faire.

« - Pardon ?

« - Je vais le faire, je vais tapisser cette chambre.

Le blond avait l'air très sérieux.

« - Non ? Toi ?

« - Ben oui, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça !

Harry le regardait d'un air sceptique, si bien que Drago perdit son assurance.

« - …Si ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« - Bah, je t'expliquerais…

Le lendemain, Kasuza fut confiée à Hermione. Harry pensait (avec raison ?) qu'il valait mieux éloigné la fillette pour l'après-midi. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'entende pas les cris de colère de son père blond pendant qu'il pesterait contre les techniques moldues.

Une fois, la fillette déposée chez son 'tonton', Drago installa son brun dans la future chambre de l'enfant. De son fauteuil roulant, Harry expliqua à son petit ami ce qu'il fallait faire. Le blond, très concentré, hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Va faire une petite sieste, je m'occupe de tout !

« - Euh… Bon ok.

Harry sortit de la pièce, souriant à l'idée de Drago dans son vieux jogging prenant en main cette décoration.

Il alla, comme le blond le lui avait conseillé, faire un petit somme. Quand il se réveilla, il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait dormi deux bonnes heures ! Posant une main câline sur son ventre rebondi, il souffla :

« - Eh bien, crevette, tu m'as fait attrapé la maladie du sommeil ou quoi ? Bon… Allons voir ce qu'il en est de ta chambre… Ou plutôt, ce que Papa en a fait !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Sur le seuil, il fut abasourdi… Drago avait fait du bon boulot ! Les trois quarts de la pièce étaient tapissés ! Même les raccords étaient faits correctement !

Soudain, un détail attira son regard.

« - T'as vu ça ! C'est pas si difficile ! Ahah, les moldus ne pourront pas abattre Drago Malfoy !

« - Euh Dray…

« - Oui, quoi ?

« - …Mais voyons, tu l'as mis à l'envers ! Ces petits ballons volent vers le bas !

« - Mais ils sont très bien comme ça ! Se défendit le blond.

« - Mais… Des ballons gonflables, ça ne va pas vers le bas… Même dans le monde de la magie !

« - Mais pourquoi t'as pris une tapisserie moldu ?!

« - Mais l'est trop kawaii ! Des ptits ballons… Des ptits nounours… rooh.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est belle…

Hermione, Kalann dans les bras, entrait, suivie de Blaise qui tenait Parsam et Kasuza par la main.

« - N'est-ce pas !

« - Mais ! Vous ne deviez pas revenir avant qu'elle soit finie !

« - Kasuza n'en pouvait plus ! Expliqua Blaise.

« - Toi non plus, mon chéri ! s'exclama Hermione.

« - Mais, Mione… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut admirer le Prince des Glaces de Serpentard poser de la tapisserie à la mode moldue !

« - Je vois, tu es venu te moquer ! Eh bien tu peux t'en retourner et tout de suite ! S'énerva Drago.

« - Mais enfin, Dray… Gronda Harry.

« - Ben alors Drake, un problème avec ces ballons ?

« - Grrrrr !!!

« - Quelle réponse… Constructive ! Mais t'inquiète mon vieux, je vais t'aider !

Le blond lui lança un regard sceptique mais Blaise était sérieux. Les deux anciens Serpentards se mirent à l'ouvrage s'attaquant au mur qui restait. Ils s'occuperaient des autres plus tard. Harry et Hermione riaient sous cape. Les deux sangs purs étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre… Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ils se disputaient sans cesse !

« - Je vais faire du thé pour nos valeureux tapissiers… Proposa Hermione. Et je vais en profiter pour faire le goûter des enfants…

« - Merci Mione, Dobby m'a fait des cookies ce matin…

« - Ok…

Elle se pencha sur son ami.

« - … Mais tu me racontes tout que je reviens !

« - Aucun problème !

« - C'est ça, fichez vous de nous !... Griffondor va ! Grogna Blaise.

Hermione sortit en riant. Kasuza et Parsam jouaient calmement, pour une fois, devant Harry. Kalann, lui, dormait paisiblement dans un couffin invoqué par son père.

Drago et Blaise, grognons, se retournèrent vers leur pan de mur.

« - Oh merde ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble à la vue du résultat.

« - Hahahahahaha, vous les avez encore mis à l'envers !

Harry était plié de rire.

« - Par Salazar ! Mais tiens-le ! Hurla soudain Drago, toujours grimpé sur un escabeau bancal.

« - Je le tiens, Drake !

« - Mais non ! Ca tooooooombe ! Je peux pas coller là !

Harry n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait le ventre. Hermione revint alors avec un plateau. Invoquant une table, elle l'y déposa et s'exclama :

« - Ben alors, on s'amuse bien par là !

Les ex-Serpentards se retournèrent pour lui tirer fièrement la langue.

« - At…

L'escabeau tangua. Drago glissa et tomba, accompagné de son fidèle pan de papier peint, généreusement enduit de colle… Le tout sur Blaise !

« - …Tention. Termina Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

Un fou rire les prit. Les enfants relevèrent les yeux mais ils étaient trop jeunes encore pour comprendre. Mais Harry avait de plus en plus mal au ventre.

« - Ough.

« - Tosa ! Va pas ?

« - Si si… Ca va, Tenshi… Ca va… Ough…

« - Mais bobo ! Papa ! Tosa bobo !

« - Hein ?

Drago se figea au cri de sa fille. Tous les adultes se figèrent d'ailleurs.

« - Harry !

Drago tomba à genoux près de Harry.

« - Ca va, Dray… Ca va…

« - Respire doucement… Voila… Comme ça…

Le brun obéit à son petit ami et respira doucement, essayant de se calmer.

« - Ca va passer… assura-t-il.

« - On va chercher Pompom ! S'exclama Blaise.

« - Mais non… Ca va, je vous dis…

« - Mais Harry…

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne perdrais pas mon bébé maintenant que sa chambre est prête…

« - Prête ??? S'étonna Blaise, résumant la pensée de tous.

Drago se retourna, soupçonneux.

« - Harry !!! Gronda-t-il.

Le brun arborait un superbe sourire _totalement innocent_. La chambre était finie et elle suintait la magie. Les petits ballons s'étaient retournés, les derniers pans de papier avaient recouverts le mur, le tout, par magie… Et seul Harry était capable de ça sans baguette.

Avant de subir les réprimandes de tout son petit monde, il se leva. Drago se précipita pour le soutenir.

« - Ca va, Dray… Mione, tu m'excuses mais l'odeur de colle à tapisserie me donne la nausée, je préférerais goûter en bas…

« - Pas de problème…

Elle reprit son plateau et tout le monde descendit, précédé par deux minis tornades brunes qui lorgnaient depuis un moment déjà sur le plateau plein.

**A suivre………………………**

**Je tiens à vous dire que les chapitres 15, 16 et 17 sont écrits… Et prêts à être postés ! Je pense en mettre un la semaine prochaine… Pourquoi pas… Du moins si j'ai suffisamment de review et qu'elles sont toutes trèèèès gentilles !!! Comment ça, c'est pas bien de faire du chantage ??? lol, rassurez-vous pour les reviews, je plaisante… Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'en envoyer ! ;-p**

**Après je pars en vacance et je n'aurais donc pas internet donc euh… voyons voir… disons que je mettrais le chapitre 16 au alentour du 21 aout je pense…**

**Si je n'ai pas le temps de mettre le chapitre 15 la semaine prochaine, vous l'aurez le 21 aout…**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**

13


	16. Règlements de compte

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_07.08 .2007_

**Chapitre 15 : **_Règlements de compte._

Nous étions à la mi-mai… Le monde sorcier pansait encore ses plaies. Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et il était maintenant l'heure des procès. Le tribunal du Ministère ne désemplissait pas. Chaque jour apportait une nouvelle condamnation.

A Ste Mangouste, enfin libéré du joug mangemort, les médecins survivants reprenaient leur droit. La clinique clandestine qu'Elsaïd avait installée dans son immeuble avait été vidée de ses malades au profit de l'hôpital sorcier.

Ron avait été transféré là-bas. Un léger mieux s'était profilé dans son état mais il n'était pas sorti du coma. Sa mère ne le quittait pas… Molly n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait perdu son mari, Arthur et son fils Charlie dans cette dernière bataille. Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait, se raccrochant aux enfants qu'il lui restait.

Par une belle journée de mai, Ron ouvrit les yeux, tirant un cri de joie de sa mère. Elsaïd accourut pour l'examiner. Le roux allait bien. Ses blessures étaient cicatrisées. Seul, l'œdème qui lui compressait la moelle épinière ne se résorbait pas. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Il était paralysé. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il lui arrivait, il cria, se renferma sur lui-même, maudissant chaque personne qui avait le malheur de passer sa porte de chambre. Une ombre tristement coléreuse assombrissait son regard et rien n'y pouvait. Kasuza et Kalann, seuls, arrivaient à lui rendre son sourire.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas se résigner ! Il voulait remarcher, il remarcherait !

Quand il en parla à Elsaïd, celui-ci lui promit de l'aider de son mieux. Il fit toute une batterie d'analyse, de test… Toute la science sorcière, comme moldue, fut utilisée.

« - J'ai reçu vos résultats, Mr Weasley. Déclara Elsaïd un jour en entrant dans la chambre aseptisée du patient.

Le roux ne dit rien mais une lueur intéressée s'était allumée dans son regard.

« - Il semblerait qu'avec beaucoup de travail de rééducation et aussi une bonne dose de volonté et de courage, vous pourriez remarcher un jour ! Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas dur et long mais il n'y a aucune raison que cet œdème ne se résorbe pas !

Ron laissa une larme s'échapper.

« - C'est un griffondor, monsieur ! Le courage, il l'aura ! Pas vrai, Ron ?

Hermione entrait, Kalann calé sur sa hanche, Parsam près d'elle. Elle était suivie d'Harry et Kasuza.

« - Oui.

« - Et si tu en manques, nous en aurons pour toi ! On sera toujours là pour t'aider !

Le trio Griffondor était de nouveau formé. Chacun allait faire de son mieux pour arriver au but.

Le docteur sourit et s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

« - Donnez-moi des nouvelles ?

Les visages s'assombrirent.

« - Les procès vont bon train… Mais… Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas été capturé lors de la bataille a réussi à faire évader Pettigrow.

« - Mais il était à Azkaban !

« - Oui et sous bonne garde.

Harry eut un rictus effrayant. Ron et Hermione tressaillirent.

« - Enfermé, sous sa forme humaine, dans la cellule des Détraqueurs… C'est un peu trop… Cruel, non ? demanda Hermione.

« - Pas pour lui ! Tu oublies ce qu'il a fait ! Je le retrouverais, il paiera !

« - Harry, pense au bébé !

« - C'est vrai, ça ! Comment il va ce bidon ? demanda Ron, espérant dévier la conversation.

« - Mon _bébé_, Ron ! Mon _bébé_ va bien !

Le roux sourit.

« - J'ai eu la visite de Neville ce matin. Il avait l'air anormalement content.

« - Y a de quoi !

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Hermione lui fit les gros yeux mais il n'eut pas à attendre son explication trop longtemps.

« - Sais-tu qu'il a eu, Lestrange ? demanda Harry. Et qu'il a vengé ses parents et Ginny au centuple ?!

Le jeune homme semblait content du sort de Bellatrix.

« - Harry, les enfants !

« - Désolé… Mais Tonks m'a dit qu'ils avaient du intervenir pour que Neville cesse de torturer la vipère… Enfin ce qu'il en restait !

« - Pauvre Neville…

Le trio baissa la tête. Neville était l'un des Aurors les plus efficace. Depuis la mort de Ginny, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et son travail était devenu sa raison de vivre.

« - Et Pettigrow ?

« - Introuvable. Il va se faire tout petit pendant un bon bout de temps, je suppose !

« - Il a intérêt. Grogna Harry.

Le brun se leva, une rage sourde grondant dans ses yeux.

« - Bon, il faut que je rentre… Si Elsaïd me voit ici, je vais me faire disputer… J'ai le droit qu'à quelques heures debout par jour…

Le jeune homme salua son ami de toujours et s'en fut avec Kasuza.

**.o0o.**

Le soir même, Kasuza et Harry, lovés dans le lit 'conjugal', dormaient. Mais Harry commença à s'agiter. Se réveillant doucement, il s'éloigna de sa fille qui se lova un peu plus contre sa peluche. Faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller la petite fille, il s'assit au bord du lit et d'un imperceptible mouvement, il insonorisa le lit à baldaquin. Il regarda avec douceur la petite fourrer son pouce dans sa bouche, autour d'elle, une fine bulle transparente témoignait du sort de silence.

« - Sors de là, Pettigrow. Gronda Harry en se retournant vers l'ombre.

Le rat tressaillit à la voix froide et obéit promptement en se retransformant.

« - Harryyy ! Couina-t-il. Sauve moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pense à James… James n'aurait pas voulu que je meure !...

« - Tu me l'as déjà servi celle-là… le coupa Harry d'une voix lasse.

« - Mais ton père était bon, il m'aurait protégé de l'injustice ! Continua le rongeur tout en ayant frissonné au ton du jeune homme.

« - L'injustice ?! Crois-tu que mon père, qui harcelait Snape à 4 contre 1, était juste ? Penses-tu qu'il est injuste de te juger puis condamner pour complicité de meurtre et _'de guerre'_ ?! S'énerva froidement Harry.

Il essayait de se calmer car avec sa grossesse, ses pouvoirs étaient instables et il fallait qu'il fasse attention à Kasuza et au bébé. Pourtant toute sa colère et sa puissance transparaissaient dans ses mots. Mais Peter ne se démonta pas, bien que tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'avança vers Harry, les bras tendus.

« - Sauve moi ! Implora le gnome (Désolée pour les gnomes !). Tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir… Le dernier lien avec tes parents.

« - Ne m'approches pas ! Et ne parles plus de mes parents, si TU ne les avais pas livré, ils seraient vivants et je n'aurais besoin de personne pour les connaître ! De plus, j'ai beaucoup de lien encore avec eux…

Pettigrow se recroquevilla, terrifié par l'aura que dégageait Harry.

« - Mais pense à tes enfants.

« - Ne parles pas d'eux ! Cria Harry avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler. Va-t-en avant que je ne te tue. Termina-t-il à voix basse.

« - Mais tu ne voudrais pas être un assassin à leurs yeux ! répliqua Peter, ignorant la colère du jeune homme.

« - Je suis déjà un assassin ! J'ai tué, comme tout le monde dans cette guerre ! Mais moi, contrairement à toi ou aux mangemorts, je n'ai pas fait cela par plaisir… Tout ceux qui ont aidé à la chute de Voldemort sont des héros de guerre, Pettigrow… Quand mes enfants iront à l'école, ils ne seront pas les seuls à avoir des parents qui se sont battus dans cette guerre !

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Le brun eut un sourire d'ironie triste avant de reprendre :

« - Et puis, moi, je serais toujours le 'héros national', le 'survivant', le 'vainqueur' pour les générations futures… Je suis un assassin comme beaucoup à cette époque de troubles et mes enfants le sauront, je leur expliquerais s'ils me posent la question.

Peter se rabougrit devant la calme assurance du jeune homme.

« - Mais le… le dernier des maraudeurs ! Tenta-t-il avec espoir.

« - JE suis le dernier des maraudeurs ! Sirius… Remus, après lui, t'ont rejeté, tu n'es plus un maraudeurs depuis le moment ou tu as trahi mes parents. Tu n'es rien ! RIEN !

Le jeune homme qui s'était levé en entendant la dernière phrase du rat se rassit, épuisé.

« - Potter ? Pourquoi criez-vous ? Je peux entrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Pettigrow ?

Severus resta sur le pas de la porte, étonné.

« - Severus, emmenez-le, je ne le supporte plus…

Le ton était douloureux, sans réplique, le professeur de potion lança un regard noir au rat.

« - _Mobilis corpus_.

Le corps flasque de Peter s'éleva sans douceur au sort du professeur.

« - Mais Harry !

« - _Silencio._ Grogna Snape, en regardant le brun avec inquiétude. Vous en avez assez fait je crois, Pettigrow, il est temps de retourner voir vos camarades de cellule…

Le sombre professeur emmena le petit homme qui essayait vainement de résister. Harry ne le regardait même pas, la tête baissée vers ses pieds, il restait assis au bord de son lit, l'air rigide. Il se retourna et contempla sa fille. Du bout du doigt, il caressa tendrement sa joue rose sans pour autant la réveiller.

« - Heureusement que tu es là tenshi… chuchota-t-il.

Se recouchant près d'elle, il ôta le sort d'insonorisation et s'obligea à se rendormir. Pourtant, il se réveilla bientôt en sursaut. La sueur perlait à ses tempes et l'horreur se peignait sur son visage. Pourquoi le souvenir des morts qu'il avait vu le hantait-il ce soir ?

Cédric…

Sirius…

Remus…

Autant de morts que de cauchemars… Harry n'en pouvait plus. Le Lord noir disparut, il n'avait pas refait de cauchemars de ce genre depuis un bon moment… Pourquoi Queudver avait-il cru bon de venir ? Pourquoi sa venue avait-elle déclenché ces tristes réminiscences ?!

« - Va pas Tosa ?

« - Oh, je t'ai réveillé… Désolé… Ca va ?

« - Oui, mais toi va pas bien !

« - Mais si… Va te coucher dans ta chambre, Tenshi. Il est tard.

« - Si tu veux, Tosa…

La petite obéit sans rechigner, son père n'avait pas l'air bien, elle devait être sage jusqu'à ce que Drago revienne pour ne pas lui faire faire du souci.

« - Vas-y. Je vais venir.

« - C'est pas la peine, Tosa ! Dors, t'es fatigué ! Mais ze vais faire un 'ros dodo pour toi !

« - Merci Tenshi.

Le brun embrassa son ange de petite fille avec tendresse et il la regarda s'éloigner. Il se redressa difficilement. Une fois debout, il souffla longuement. Tout à coup effrayé d'être seul, il alla à la cheminée et appela Lucius. L'homme ressemblait à Drago par bien des côtés, il avait la même assurance calme qui rassurait le brun.

« - Que me voulez-vous Potter ?

« - Je… Rien, je…

Finalement, le blond ne comprendrait peut-être pas… Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, il était ridicule…

« - …

« - Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je… Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais vous dire…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'appeler le blond ?! C'était le père de Drago d'accord mais bon… Il était ridicule d'avoir peur d'être seul ! Et puis, Drago rentrerait bientôt…

S'éloignant de la cheminée, il se changea et se coucha. Sur le côté (il ne pouvait évidement pas se mettre sur le ventre ! Et il ne tenait pas sur le dos, le bébé appuyant sur sa vessie…), il fixa le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Des pas précipités lui firent relever la tête. Au seuil de la porte, Drago apparut, les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court. Il se précipita au lit.

« - Ca va ? demanda-t-il anxieusement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« - Moui. Souffla Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

« - Père m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé mais que t'avais l'air bizarre…

« - Ah… Euh… Je… Je me sentais seul…

Drago prit son brun dans ses bras.

« - J'ai vu Severus au Ministère… Avec Pettigrow.

Harry se contracta contre son amant. Celui-ci lui caressa le dos pour le détendre.

« - Il est venu ici… Il voulait ma protection…

« - Quel vermine ! Gronda Drago. Si j'avais été là…

Harry sourit face aux paroles lourdes de menace de son amant. Sentant la bouche du brun s'étirée contre son cou, Drago le détacha de lui.

« - Ca va mieux ? Sourit-il.

Le brun hocha la tête.

« - Alors couchons-nous… Je suis épuisé et toi aussi.

Le blond se leva et alla un instant dans la salle de bain.

Sur le lit, Harry réfléchissait. La venue de Pettigrow l'avait plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il ne devait pas inquiéter Drago, celui-ci avait déjà assez à faire avec son travail. Le brun sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui. Le blond s'installa dans le lit avec un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être.

Après un instant, voyant que Harry ne le rejoignait pas, Drago demanda déjà un peu ensommeillé :

« - Tu te couches pas ?

« - …

« - Harry ?

« - …

« - Harry !

Sortant du lit, inquiet, il se plaça devant son amant. Il resta un instant abasourdi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry pleurait. Sur ses joues mates, de longs filets d'argent s'allongeaient jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire contractée.

Calmement, Drago s'assit près de Harry et le prit contre lui. Le brun tendu à l'extrême se laissa aller, se retourna vers son amant, il jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Dray ! Sanglota-t-il.

Le blond, le callant un peu mieux contre lui, caressant doucement les cheveux de Harry.

« - Pleurs Harry… Pleurs, ça va te faire du bien, pleurs…

Le brun ne pouvait plus s'arrêter… Les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant ces années de guerre s'écoulaient librement de ses yeux lui arrachant hoquets et reniflements. Il pleura tout son soul, finissant par s'endormir, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Délicatement, Drago se recula sur le lit et coucha Harry, le gardant toujours contre lui. Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui persistaient à couler des yeux de son amour avant de s'installer et de s'endormir lui aussi.

Harry flottait dans une douce quiétude pourtant une vague de douleur le submergea, l'arrachant à son bien être. Se tendant de tous ses muscles, il essaya de s'extirper des bras de Drago. Le blond avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, il avait besoin de dormir. Et puis, ces contractions étaient normales, il en avait déjà eu… Elles étaient bénignes, avait dit le Docteur Elsaïd.

« - Ok, ça fait mal mais ça va aller… Pas de quoi fouetter un sombral !

Se tournant, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et attendit que cela passe. Son souffle était court, il avait mal partout à force de se crisper sur les draps…

« - Pourquoi ça passe pas ?! Souffla-t-il.

Soudain, il se figea.

« - Non.

Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas… Le lit sous lui était bel et bien mouillé. Fermant les yeux très fort, il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau de s'en échapper.

« - C'est trop tôt… Gémit-il. Dray !

Se retournant difficilement, il attrapa le bras de son petit ami et s'évertua à le réveiller. Manque de chance pour Drago, une contraction arriva. Les ongles du brun s'enfoncèrent dans le bras blanc.

« - OUAILLEUUUHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla le blond en sortant de son sommeil. Mais kesya ?

Les yeux bouffis de sommeil, complètement à l'ouest, Drago regardait Harry sans le voir.

« - Dray… Je crois que… TON fils est pressé ! Grogna le brun en se tenant le ventre.

« - Qu… Qu… QUOI ?!

« - Ah non hein ! Tu ne paniques pas !

« - Je t'emmènes à Ste Mangouste !

« - …Humph… Humph…

**A suivre…………………………………………**

6


	17. Nouveau venu

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_21.08.2007_

**Chapitre 16 : **_Nouveau venu._

Tranquillement allongé dans une clairière, son cheval broutant près de lui, Lucius profitait du vent sur son visage, de la chaleur du soleil de mai sur sa peau, du chant des oiseaux… Malgré tout, un désagréable couinement l'empêchait de se relaxer totalement. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir ce qui le gênait ainsi, il tomba nez à nez avec deux gros yeux globuleux, une peau verdâtre, un nez et des oreilles pointus. Il étrangla un cri de frayeur et se recula de l'elfe de maison décidément trop près.

« - Tubuly, désolée, Maître Monsieur… Tubuly désolée mais Monsieur Maître Drago Malfoy, Monsieur veut vous parler Maître Monsieur ! Couina rapidement l'elfe avant que le blond ne s'énerve.

Celui-ci, se contrefichant de la créature, se dirigea vers sa cheminée et contacta son fils. Celui-ci allait savoir ce qu'il en coûte d'offrir un réveil pareil à Lucius Malfoy !

Passant la tête par la cheminée, il tomba sur Harry. Tenant douloureusement son ventre, il avait les jambes mouillées et le visage crispé. Le jeune homme avait les joues ruisselantes de larmes et n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

« - Non ! Pas maintenant… C'est trop tôt ! Non…

le brun ne l'avait pas vu, Drago, lui, le remarqua dés qu'il entra.

« - Venez immédiatement, Père !... J'ai tes affaires, Harry ! Ajouta-t-il pour le brun.

« - Ka…Su ! Gémit le dit brun.

« - Père arrive…

Drago supplia son père du regard.

« - Je…

« - Je vous en prie, Père ! Faites vite… Harry doit aller à l'hôpital et nous ne voulons pas réveiller Kasu !

Maugréant pour la forme, le blond ordonna à son elfe d'envoyer ses vêtements au Manoir Black et il bondit dans la cheminée.

« - La petite dort, si elle se réveille, expliquez-lui !

Drago releva Harry et le dirigea vers la cheminée sans rien dire de plus.

**.oOo.**

A Ste Mangouste, Drago assit Harry sur un des sièges de l'entrée et alla rapidement chercher quelqu'un. Organisée, l'équipe se déploya rapidement autour du patient et de son compagnon. Harry fut préparé pour la césarienne et, contrairement à la première fois, il ne rechigna pas sur la potion. Drago était livide. C'était vraiment diffèrent de ce que Harry lui avait montré de la naissance de Kasuza. Son brun était si pale et il avait l'air tellement faible !

Enfin le Dr Elsaid entra. Après avoir écouté les infirmières lui faire un topo de la situation en s'habillant, il avait un air grave que Drago n'aimait pas du tout !

« - Allez Harry… On va y aller ! Courage… rassura le médecin.

« - Non… C'est… Trop… Tôt ! Gémit faiblement le brun.

« - Mais non, ça va aller…

Drago, agrippé à la main de son amour, paniquait intérieurement. Harry qui lui avait broyé la main tout à l'heure ne la lui tenait plus que faiblement. En plus, Elsaid avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

« - Il perd trop de sang ! Nous devons faire au plus vite !

« - Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, sa tension chute ! Indiqua une infirmière.

« - Faites le sortir. Ordonna le médicomage.

Une infirmière attrapa Drago et à force d'argument, elle réussit à le décrocher d'Harry. Le blond regardait avec horreur le brun sombré dans l'inconscience sous les appels d'Elsaid avant que les portes ne se referment. L'infirmière l'assit sur les fauteuils prévus et lui colla un café dans les mains.

« - Ca va aller… Le Dr Elsaid sait ce qu'il fait.

« - Je… Ca va aller… Pour moi ! Allez aider ! Enjoint-il.

L'infirmière le laissa donc, obéissante. Le café terminé, Drago s'attaqua au gobelet. A force d'être mordillé, le pauvre ne ressembla bientôt plus à rien. Quand le verre tomba en morceaux entre ses doigts tremblants, le blond le jeta et s'attaqua à ses ongles. Lui qui n'avait jamais rongé ses ongles menaçait maintenant de s'attaquer à la deuxième phalange.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit faire un bond vertigineux.

« - Ce n'est que nous ! Se moqua Lucius.

« - Papa !

« - Kasu… Père !

Drago perdit soudain tout courage. Le visage dans les mains, il murmura pour expliquer à son père.

« - Il y a eu des complications… Il perd trop de sang, je crois… Oh Père, je ne veux pas le perdre !

« - Je sais.

« - Tosa…Pas bien ? demanda Kasuza, inquiète.

« - Je… Si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange ! Mentit Drago en prenant sa fille contre lui.

Que ferait-il seuls tous les deux si Harry venait à… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça !

« - Détends-toi… Encouragea Lucius.

Le grand blond ne savait pas comment rassurer son propre fils. Il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Il n'avait pas élevé pour ça, lui !

« - …Potter ET le bébé ont survécu au Lord Noir… Rappela Lucius.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de rester près de son fils.

L'attente se prolongea encore. Kasuza s'était rendormie. Drago fixait la porte sans faiblir alors que Lucius se reposait à ses cotés.

Parfois, une infirmière sortait en trombe, la blouse tachée de sang. Sans un mot, elle rentrait les bras chargés.

Enfin, des pleurs s'élevèrent. Drago se leva vivement, réveillant sa fille par la même occasion. Son père derrière lui, il regarda Elsaid sortir de la salle, un petit paquet dans les bras. Plaçant Kasuza dans les bras de Lucius, Drago s'avança vers le médicomage qui semblait fatigué.

« - Vous avez un superbe petit garçon, Mr Malfoy… Avoua enfin Elsaid en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de son père.

« - Il… Il va bien ? demanda Drago, ému de tenir le petit être contre lui.

« - Parfaitement, rassurez-vous ! Bien que prématuré d'un peu moins de deux moins, il semble tout à fait en forme. En plus, ce petit glouton a déjà eu de la potion fortifiante… Il est petit mais ça va aller maintenant… Si ça avait été un autre que Mr Potter, le bébé n'aurait sûrement pas survécu…

« - Comment cela ? S'étonna Lucius.

« - Eh bien, la puissance magique de la 'mère' fortifie le bébé surtout en cas de naissance prématurée… Ainsi la formidable puissance de Mr Potter a sauvé ce petit …

Lucius hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait vu son angoisse refaire surface. Son fils allait bien grâce à la magie d'Harry mais… et Harry ?

C'est la gorge nouée qu'il demanda :

« - Et… Harry ?

Le visage d'Elsaid s'assombrit et Drago crut que son cœur s'arrêtait.

« - L'hémorragie a été considérable et la vague de magie qu'il a employé pour sauvegarder votre enfant l'ont affaibli… Mais il s'en remettra. Il dort pour l'instant.

« - Je peux le voir quand même ?

« - Bien sur, il doit être dans une chambre maintenant. Suivez-moi. Le berceau de ce jeune monsieur doit y être aussi…

Drago suivit le médecin, le bébé dans les bras.

En rentrant, il fut saisi par l'odeur de potion anesthésiante. Harry reposait doucement sur le lit. A part un léger renflement au niveau de son ventre, il ne subsistait presque rien de la grossesse. Il était très pale mais il semblait serein. Drago s'approcha de son amant, le bébé dans les bras.

« - Regarde Harry, c'est notre fils… Il est si beau… Kasuza est là aussi… Avec Père.

Aucune réaction mais Drago ne s'en offusqua pas. Il déposa le nouveau né dans son berceau avec milles précautions, près du lit du brun.

« - Il n'aura pas de séquelles… Ni de cicatrices… Murmura le médicomage. J'ai trouvé qu'il en avait déjà suffisamment.

Drago hocha la tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« - Je vais vous laisser. Indiqua le médicomage.

Mais il fut retenu par la blouse. S'agenouillant près de Kasuza, il lui demanda :

« - Que veux-tu, jeune fille ?

« - Va bien, mon tosa ?

« - 'Tosa' ? Interrogea le médicomage.

« - Oui…

La petite désigna Harry dans le lit.

« - Oui, petite puce… Il est juste très fatigué. Là, il fait dodo mais demain tu pourras lui parler.

« - Promis ?

« - Oui.

« - Et mon 'tit f'ère ?

« - Il va très bien lui aussi… Mais il va falloir que tu y fasses très attention !

« - Ze sais ! Mon tosa, i'm'a espiquer !

« - Kasuza ! Cesse d'embêter le docteur… Gronda doucement Lucius.

« - Il n'y a pas de mal ! Bon, j'y vais. Une infirmière viendra apporté le biberon pour le bébé.

« - Merci, docteur

« - De rien.

La petite fille insista tellement auprès de Lucius que celui-ci la hissa pour qu'elle voit son frère.

« - Père.

« - Oui, Drago ?

« - Ramène Kasuza à la maison qu'elle finisse sa nuit, je reste là.

« - Bien sur. On y va, Kasuza.

« - Veux pas.

« - Pardon ?

C'était bien la première fois que Lucius avait un tel affront de la part de la fillette. Elle lui avait toujours obéie sans qu'il ait à batailler.

« - Kasuza, tu obéis et c'est tout. Ordonna Drago. Quand Tosa se réveille, Grand Père te ramènera.

« - Allez viens.

Lucius attrapa la petite fille, boudeuse, et l'emmena hors de la chambre.

Approchant le fauteuil qui se trouvait là, Drago s'installa près de Harry. Quand l'infirmière apporta le premier biberon, le blond le donna avec joie à l'enfant.

Son petit garçon…

Une fois le bébé rendormi, il le détailla avec tendresse. Il semblait sourire dans son sommeil. Sa petite bouille donnait envie de le croquer. Il avait la peau mate, comme Harry et, sur sa petite tête, un fin duvet noir persistait.

« - Il te ressemble, Harry… Murmura Drago. Tellement…

Drago finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Au petit matin, il fut réveillé par une infirmière.

« - Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« - Non, mais vu le nombre de potion qu'il a eu, c'est normal… Vous devriez aller vous reposer chez vous quelques heures, je vais prendre soin du bébé.

« - Je…

« - Allez-y, ce n'est pas le moment d'être fatigué et puis votre fille doit vous attendre.

« - J'y vais… S'il se réveille avant que…

« - Vous serez le premier averti… Allez… Allez prendre du repos.

Drago se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa. Le brun gémit dans son sommeil, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« - Dors bien, mon chéri… N'embête pas Tosa, toi ! Chuchota-t-il au bébé.

De retour au manoir, il trouva son père endormi dans le canapé. Il conjura une couverture pour lui avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Il ne dormit que deux heures. Sachant Harry à l'hôpital, il se réveillait souvent. Finalement, à 11h, il se leva en ayant assez. Le manoir était vide. Son père devait avoir emmené Kasu chez lui. Il s'habilla et, avant de repartir pour Ste Mangouste, il passa par quelques cheminées.

« - Bonjour Severus.

« - Drago ?

« - Le bébé est né… Cette nuit…

« - Félicitations ! Et Potter ?

« - Il y a eu des complications mais ça va aller… Il dort.

« - Je pense que Narya ira cette après midi.

« - Alors à cette après midi !

« - Mais je n'ai pas dit que je…

Drago n'entendit pas la fin mais il savait que Severus serait traîné par son épouse donc…

Repassant la tête par la cheminée, il contacta Blaise cette fois.

« - Salut Hermione.

« - Salut Drake. Un problème ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

« - Non, plus maintenant… Harry a accouché.

« - Super mais… Ce n'était pas… Un peu tôt ?

« - T'inquiètes pas… Je dois aller à Ste Mangouste maintenant !

« - Je comprends. A tout à l'heure… On passera.

Le blond hocha la tête et ne ressortit de la cheminée que pour attraper une grosse poignée de poudre et de se rendre à l'hôpital.

« - Mr Malfoy ?! Mais je…

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Paniqua instantanément Drago. Un problème ?

« - Pas le moins du monde, Mr Potter vient de se réveiller, j'allais de ce pas vous ap…

« - Merci !

Le blond était déjà loin. Mais, arrivé à la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Harry, réveillé, avait son fils sur le torse et il le regardait avec amour. Kasuza, silencieuse, regardait son frère qui dormait. Dans le fauteuil, Lucius avait un sourire étrange… Pouvait-on le qualifier d'attendri ?

« - Bonjour vous ! Lança Drago en entrant tout à fait.

« - Dray !

Harry voulut se soulever mais il n'osait pas bouger avec le bébé contre lui. Son blond salua son père et embrassa sa fille avant de l'embrasser lui, avec tendresse.

« - Il est beau, hein ? s'exclama Harry.

« - Magnifique, il te ressemble.

Lucius s'éclipsa en silence.

« - Tosa… Papa !

« - Oui, mon ange.

Le deux jeunes hommes la regardaient.

« - C'est quoi son nom à mon 'tit f'ère ?

Harry regarda Drago qui l'encouragea à parler en premier. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi au prénom du bébé… Du moins n'en avait-il pas parlé tous les deux tout en y songeant régulièrement chacun de leur côté.

« - Loukha. Répondit le brun.

« - Loukha ? S'étonna Drago.

« - Oui… C'est la même racine que Lucius. Expliqua Harry pour justifier son choix. Ca te plait ?

Il leva ses beaux yeux vers son amant.

« - Oui… Je vais de ce pas remplir les papiers au nom de Loukha James Potter-Malfoy.

« - James ?

« - Comme ton père… Kasuza porte le nom de ma mère, je pensais que notre fils po…

« - C'est parfait.

« - Alors j'y vais.

« - Non… Reste encore avec moi…

« - Je t'aime… souffla le blond en ravissant les lèvres de son brun.

« - Ouiiinnn !!! Couina Loukha.

« - Ben alors, Loukha… Besoin d'attention ? s'exclama Harry, tendre.

« - Donne-le.

Drago le prit et le calma. Puis il le changea sous l'œil attentif de Kasuza.

« -Moi veux faire ça ! s'exclama avidement Kasuza.

« - Euh… Plus tard ! Bafouilla Drago.

« - T'es trop petite, Tenshi… assura Harry.

« - Mais…

« - Encore en train de discuter à ce que je vois !

« - Oncle Sevy !!!!

Evitant la tornade brune, Narya se faufila avec les jumeaux devant son mari écrasé.

« - 'Zour 'Ry. Souffla timidement Alys, cachée dans les jupes de sa mère.

Harry était son héros au grand damne de Severus !

« - Pou' toi !

« - Merci Fahad.

Harry prit le paquet que lui tendait le bout de choux de 3 ans et il les embrassa tous deux.

« - Alors comme ça, on fait des frayeurs à son petit blond ? s'exclama Narya, joyeuse.

« - Oui, murmura Harry en haussant les épaules. Ca lui fait les pieds !

Narya retint un éclat de rire, par contre la main qui s'abattit sur le crâne du brun ne fut pas retenue.

« - Hé !

« - Bon laissons-les se disputer et allons saluer le nouveau membre de notre grande famille !

La jeune femme se précipita au berceau.

« - Oh comme il est mignon ! C'est dingue comme il te ressemble Harry ! Mais oui ! On est réveillé nous, hein ? Allez viens voir Tatie Narya !

La brune le prit et, avec précaution, montra le poupon à ses enfants… Aidée par Kasuza, très fière !

« - C'est mon 'tit f'ère ! C'est Loukha, son nom.

La petite, comme ses parents, était très fière du nouveau membre de leur famille. Elle le présenta officiellement à chaque personne qui défila dans la chambre pendant les deux jours qui suivirent la naissance.

Harry devait sortir le lendemain et Drago profitait des dernières minutes de visite. Pourtant un silence pensif régnait dans la chambre. Kasuza venait de partir avec Lucius et Loukha dormait depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Harry, dans son lit, pensait. Angel venait de passer et, après une nième 'dispute' avec Drago, il avait battu en retraite mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé turlupinait le brun.

_« A quand le mariage ? »_

Soudain, alors que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago parla. Dos à Harry, il contemplait on-ne-sait-quoi par la fenêtre magique.

« - Hein ?

Harry n'avait rien compris, à peine avait-il entendu qu'on lui parlait.

« - Gomen, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai p…

« - Si on se mariait ?

De ce qu'il pouvait voir de son amant, Harry remarqua immédiatement la couleur pivoine de ses oreilles.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ?! Seriez-vous en train de me demander ma main par hasard ? demanda-t-il, amusé mais troublé.

Le blond se retourna alors, les pommettes roses.

« - Peut-être bien Monsieur Potter… dit-il, rentrant dans le jeu. Et si c'était le cas, que répondriez-vous ?

Tous les deux s'exclamaient sur le ton léger de l'amusement mais il était évident que chacun d'eux attendait avec impatience la réponse de l'autre.

« - Je ne sais pas… Il me faudrait de bonnes raisons pour accepter….bon évidement, il y a les enfants…

« - Et mon corps de rêve ! Rappela Drago.

« - Et ton caractère sournois, possessif, perfectionniste… Enchaîna Harry.

« - Que devrais-je dire du votre, mon cher Monsieur ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus griffondor !

« - Ce sont des raisons superficielles tout cela… Ce mariage est le mieux pour nos enfants !

« - Tout à fait d'accord ! Mais seulement pour les enfants ?

« - Hum…Moui… Et un peu pour nous aussi parce que je crois que je vous aime un tout petit peu tout de même, cher Malfoy.

« - Un peu seulement ? s'exclama Drago, roulant des yeux exagérément.

« - Non… un TOUT PETIT peu ! Corrigea Harry.

« - Parfait… Puisque nous sommes d'accord, marions-nous !

Drago lui tendit la main que Harry serra avant que tous deux n'explosent de rire. Harry attira Drago près de lui dans le lit. Quand leur fou rire fut calmé, le blond regarda son brun dans les yeux.

« - Un peu seulement ? Répéta-t-il.

« - Hum… Moui ! Réfléchit malicieusement Harry.

« - Tu vas voir !

Drago se jeta sur son fiancé, mort de rire.

**.oOo.**

Le Dr Elsaid fut bien gêner de les trouver tous les deux le lendemain matin. Rouge pivoine, il examina une dernière fois Harry et Loukha. Puis, il fit les dernières recommandations avant de signer le bon de sortie.

« - Voila, montrez ça à l'accueil et signez les papiers qu'ils vous donneront…

« - Merci pour tout, Docteur.

« - De rien… Ce fut un réel plaisir.

Le médicomage sortit, bientôt suivi par le couple et leur précieux petit paquet. Alors que Harry signait ses papiers de sortie, un brouhaha attira leur attention.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à l'hôtesse.

« - Les aurors ont arrêté un mangemort. Indiqua-t-elle d'un air dégoûté. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

« - Tosa !

« - Kasu ?

« - Tosa ! Méssant Monsieur veut emmener 'Rand-père ! Vite !

« - Hein ?

Harry, tiré par sa fille, s'arrêta près de son amant qui était figé devant le spectacle affligeant.

Entouré par une douzaine d'auror, Lucius Malfoy sortait avec l'élégance hautaine qui le caractérisait. Loukha hurlait dans les bras du blond et dans les jambes du brun, Kasuza sanglotait. Harry éleva sa fille dans ses bras et rapprocha son amant de lui.

« - Ca va aller… On va le sortir de là !

**A Suivre……………………**

**Qui a dit que j'étais méchante ? Personne ? Alors tant mieux !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

8


	18. Procès et nouvelle vie

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée !**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement, j'ai complétement oublié de poster ce chapitre alors qu'il est prêt depuis un long moment maintenant ! **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très très BONNE LECTURE !**

_8.09.2007_

**Chapitre 17 : **_Procès et nouvelle vie._

Harry et Drago rentrèrent rapidement chez eux. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir Lucius de prison. Même si l'homme avait été très utile à l'Ordre, le ministère n'oublierait pas son passé pas si lointain de mangemort.

Tous leurs amis étaient là. La Grande Salle du Manoir Black, celle qui servait de salle de réunion à l'Ordre était toute décorée de ballon et de ruban. Sur le mur en face de la porte, une banderole scintillante disait :

_« Bienvenu à la maison, Loukha ! »_

Les rires et les hourrahs se turent immédiatement à la vue des visages soucieux des deux hommes.

« - Un problème ? S'enquit Aza.

« - Le bébé ? S'inquiéta Narya en s'approchant.

« - Non. Répondit Drago, le visage dur.

Kasuza sanglotait dans les bras de Harry. Le brun regarda son amant. Il posa Kasuza par terre et prit Loukha pour le mettre dans le berceau qui se trouvait là.

« - Lucius a été arrêté. Lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

« - Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il est de notre côté ! S'exclama Narya.

« - Moins de bruit, Loukha dort.

« - Désolée.

« - Dobby ! Dobby !

« - Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?

« - Oui… Voici Loukha…

« - Il est beau, Monsieur ! Dobby servira le jeune maître Loukha de son mieux, Monsieur !

« - Parfait. Monte le dans sa chambre…

Harry posa un sort d'alerte sur le berceau avant que Dobby ne l'emmène le faisant léviter avec beaucoup de soin pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Une fois l'elfe parti, les discussions reprirent.

« - Il faut tout faire pour l'aider !

« - Je vais voir Mac Gonagall à Poudlard. Déclara Narya. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider.

« - Je vais contacter Tonks pour en savoir plus…

« - Je vais à la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres pour consulter les manuels de droit sorcier !

Peu à peu, la pièce se vida. Tous s'égrenaient pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire.

« - Je vais voir aux archives de ces deux dernières années… Mon père nous a aidé, je vais recenser tout ça…

« - Non, moi je vais y aller ! L'interrompit Blaise.

« - Mais…

« - Il faut que tu préviennes ton parrain ! Si je ne me trompe pas, il est avocat, ça devrait aider !

« - Tu as raison… Alors va aux archives, je compte sur toi ! Moi, je vais voir Connor.

« - Ok, je reste avec les enfants.

Harry l'embrassa et le regarda partir.

« - Sois confiant, Dray…

« - Je vais essayer… Et toi, repose-toi.

« - Mais oui.

Des pleurs se firent alors entendre.

« - Ton fils requiert ma présence, il semblerait. Sourit Harry.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Quand il revint, tard ce soir là, le Manoir était plongé dans la pénombre. Kasuza était couchée dans sa chambre et, ne trouvant pas Harry dans la leur, Drago se dirigea vers celle de leur fils. Une veilleuse éclairait faiblement la chambre de bébé. En son centre, sur le rocking-chair, Harry était endormi, Loukha sur lui. Drago sourit avec tendresse. Il prit avec précaution son fils et le coucha dans son petit berceau sans le réveiller. Le bébé grimaça d'être dérangé mais il ne s'éveilla pas. Drago le contempla un instant puis se retourna vers son fiancé. Glissant un bras du brun derrière son cou, il le hissa dans ses bras. Harry grogna dans son sommeil et se lova contre Drago, heureux de la source de chaleur qu'on lui offrait. Le blond emmena son amant dans leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit avant de le recouvrir de la couette. Il sourit en voyant Harry bouder quand il le lâcha. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour se glisser à son tour entre les draps. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver sa peluche grandeur nature et à le serrer contre lui.

**.o0o.**

Comme avant, pendant la guerre, tout le monde se mobilisa. Ce qui restait de l'Ordre faisait de son mieux pour trouver un moyen d'aider Lucius. Tous étaient conscients de ce qu'il avait accompli en tant que membre. Le parrain de Drago appelé en urgence devait arriver ce jour-là. Avocat de la famille Malfoy, il était l'ami d'enfance de Lucius. Connor Mac Neil habitait et travaillait à New York mais sa famille, sang pur, vivait encore en Ecosse.

« - Bonjour Parrain ! Je suis bien content de te voir !

Drago serrait la main de l'homme. Connor avait beaucoup de prestance et une allure très aristocratique mais il avait un visage avenant.

« - Alors voila ta petite famille… Je ne voulais pas y croire quand ton père m'a dit que tu étais père… Toi, le gamin, que je connaissais.

« - Je ne suis pas un gamin, Parrain !

« - Mais bien sur…

Connor se tourna vers Harry.

« - Vous devez être Harry Potter…Connor Mac Neil, enchanté.

« - Moi de même, Monsieur Mac Neil.

« - Pas de ça ! J'ai vu Drago quand il portait encore des couches ! Appelez-moi Connor, Harry.

L'avocat plut immédiatement à Harry qui aurait voulu qu'il détaille plus l'enfance de Drago mais des pleurs le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

« - Je vais nourrir Loukha. Entrez Connor, ne restez pas à la porte !

« - Le petit est réveillé, tu vas pouvoir faire sa connaissance… La petite demoiselle qui se cache dans mes jambes, c'est Kasuza.

« - Bonjour jeune fille.

L'homme s'accroupit et lui tendit la main.

« - Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa… Il était aussi timide quand il était petit ! Et seul un paquet de bonbon pouvait le faire sortir des robes de sa nourrice.

« - Des bonbons ? demanda Kasuza.

« - Oui… Et il me semble que j'en ai dans ma valise…

« - Pour Papa ?

« - Bah, je suis sûr que ton papa est trop grand maintenant…

« - Papa, il me pique mes bonbons des fois ! Grogna-t-elle, en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

« - Ca, c'est pas bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je suis sûr que ton papa ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te donne tous les bonbons que j'ai…

« - C'est vrai ? Rien qu'à moi ?

« - Oui.

« - Youpi ! Peux les avoir tout de suite ??? Dis Monsieur ?

« - Kasu !

« - Bien sur, tiens.

Connor sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à l'enfant sous le regard envieux de Drago.

« - Tosa ! Tosa ! Regarde ce que Monsieur m'a donné ! Et c'est rien que pour moi, il a dit ! Papa a pas le droit !

La fillette s'éloigna en criant. Connor se releva et regarda Drago en souriant moqueusement.

« - C'est bien les bonbons que je préfère, ceux que tu m'amènes tout le temps ? demanda le blond.

« - Oui.

« - Et il y en a une autre boite pour moi ? Petit parrain chéri ?

« - Non, tu devrais avoir honte de voler les bonbons de la bouche de ta fille !

« - Tu me piquais bien les miens toi !

« - Et alors ?

« - Parrrraaaaiiinnn !!!

Connor s'éloigna suivi d'un Drago gémissant sur les bonbons perdus.

Connor Mac Neil était l'un des meilleurs avocats de New York, sa renommée était mondiale et si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose c'était bien lui. Avec l'aide de l'Ordre, il construisit un dossier de défense solide en vu du procès. Malgré tout, tout le monde était anxieux. Le passé de mangemort de Lucius était encore récent et cela faisait la force de l'accusation.

**.o0o.**

Un matin, Blaise arriva en courant au Manoir Black. Harry, Drago, Connor et Kasuza étaient au petit déjeuner.

« - Bonjour Blai…

« - Pas le temps ! Ton père va être jugé, Drago !

« - Quoi ?! Mais le procès est la semaine prochaine !

« - Non, c'est ce matin… Avant celui de Matt !

« - C'est impossible voyons… Je suis son avocat, je devrais être au courant !

« - Je crois que c'est justement parce que vous êtes son avocat que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Grimaça Blaise.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension des autres, il ajouta :

« - …Il semblerait que Fudge ait peur que vous n'arriviez à faire sortir Mr Malfoy de prison.

« - C'est intolérable ! Comment cet homme répugnant a-t-il donc pu se retrouver à la place qu'il occupe !

D'un sort, l'homme revêtit un costume impeccable et la robe d'avocat.

« - Je vais de ce pas au tribunal. Il est maintenant trop tard pour remettre le procès à la date initiale mais… Puisque procès il va y avoir, nous allons nous défendre !

Sur ces mots, il salua ses ôtes et s'en alla.

« - Vas-y Drago, je m'occupe des enfants… Je te rejoins dés que je peux.

« - Je vais avec lui, Harry… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Promit Blaise.

Le brun hocha la tête et d'un sort, il habilla son amant de la tête aux pieds. Le blond l'embrassa rapidement et sortit en courant suivi de Blaise.

« - Tosa… Intervint Kasuza.

« - Oui, Tenshi ?

« - Pourquoi tout le monde y se dépèsse ?

« - Grand-Père a des problèmes Kasu… Tout le monde veut l'aider alors tout le monde se dépêche…

« - Moi aussi veut aider 'Rand Père !

« - Viens allons nous habiller et nous occuper de Loukha.

« - Peux t'aider ?

« - Oui.

« - Youpi !

La fillette sauta de sa chaise, tout sourire.

« - Vite Tosa ! Allez viens vite !

« - Je viens, je viens… Dobby, tu peux ranger ?

« - Bien sur Monsieur.

« - Je prépare les enfants et nous sortons.

« - Bien Monsieur.

**.o0o.**

« - Fudge est vraiment un connard ! Souffla rageusement Drago.

« - On y peut rien… Connor est vraiment très fort !

« - Oui… Mais ça sera suffisant ?

Le blond doutait. Personne ne pouvait nier que Lucius avait été mangemort et ce, de par sa propre volonté. La défense avait de solides arguments et un dossier parfait mais les accusations étaient vraies. Malgré tout son talent, Connor peinait à défendre son ami. Le verdict tomba.

Prison à vie.

Les Détraqueurs ayant été enfermés pour cause d'association à Voldemort, Azkaban était maintenant gardé par les centaures du groupe de Firenze, ceux-ci ayant été chassés de la Forêt Interdite par Magorian.

A l'annonce du verdict, Drago bondit sur ses pieds.

« - Pourquoi enfermer un homme qui n'est certes pas innocent mais qui s'est racheté et sans qui nous n'aurions pas gagné cette guerre ?! Clama-t-il.

« - Cet homme est votre père, vous ne pouvez être objectif ! Répliqua Fudge.

« - Je le suis bien plus que beaucoup d'entre vous ! Rétorqua Drago, furieux. Elle est belle la justice du ministère !

« - Le verdict est tombé, si vous aviez quelque chose à dire, il fallait vous manifester plus tôt… Même si je doute que la parole d'un mangemort ait pu changer quoique ce soit.

« - Je ne suis pas, et n'est jamais été, mangemort !

« - Vous avez la marque, il me semble ?

« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

« - Evidement, votre père vous y a obligé.

Drago se mordit violement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répliquer… De toute façon, c'était vrai. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de sortir Lucius de ce guêpier ???

Un brouhaha prit la place du lourd silence que l'échange avait fait naître. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Sur le seuil, Harry se tenait droit, la petite main de Kasuza serrant un pan de sa robe de sorcier, Loukha dans les bras. Il promena son regard d'émeraude sur l'assemblée : les juges, les jurés, les membres du Magemagot, le ministre, l'accusé et enfin Drago. Il s'approcha de son fiancé et lui confia leurs enfants. Puis il se retourna vers Fudge et avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

« - Vous m'avez promis une récompense, il me semble, Mr le Ministre.

« - Oui mais vous l'avez refusé.

Fudge, sur la défensive, fixait le Survivant de ses petits yeux porcins. Le président du Magemagot se leva alors.

« - Vous ne pouvez refuser la reconnaissance du monde sorcier, Mr Potter.

« - Je le sais bien mais l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, la prime de 200 galions qui l'accompagne et la rente de 300 galions par mois, je le refuse ! Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

« - Comment ?!

« - Monsieur, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquez de respect mais à présent, je ne veux qu'une chose… Une chose simple.

« - Dites et nous ferons notre possible…

Harry sourit.

« - Vivre en paix. Sans journalistes que me suive pour épier ma vie privée. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent pour vivre la vie que je souhaite… Mais mes enfants, eux, ils ont besoin de leur grand-père.

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Le ministre, rouge de colère, s'insurgea mais Harry reprit, indifférent au bruit.

« - Mr le Ministre, Mr le Président, Messieurs les Jurés… Le Ministère n'est pas riche… Cet argent que vous m'offrez, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vivre… Je ne veux pas d'un argent qui, au lieu de s'empiler dans mon coffre, pourrait aider à reconstruire notre société. Comment pourrais-je accepter une fortune pareille alors que nombreux sont les nôtres qui ont perdu leur maison ?

Les jurés hochèrent la tête.

« - … Ce que je demande est égoïste… Moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir ma maison, mon fiancé et mes enfants… Mes proches sont là et nos maisons aussi… Et j'en demande encore ! Je m'en excuse.

Harry se courba à la manière des asiatiques devant les jurés et se redressa.

« - Oui ! J'ose demander un grand père pour mes enfants ! Mes parents ne sont plus là, la mère de Drago non plus, il ne reste plus que Mr Malfoy. Bien sur, sa vie n'a pas été des plus exemplaire mais je vous en prie…

« - Potter ! Cessez ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Vous usez votre langue pour rien, cet homme répugnant est condamné, coupa Fudge, s'attirant un regard noir de la plupart de l'assemblée.

« - Mr le Ministre, intervint alors le chef des Jurés. Si vous le voulez bien, les jurés par ma bouche souhaiteraient s'exprimer.

Le président des jurés s'était levé, digne. Fudge fulminait de l'interruption.

« - Mais je vous en prie… concéda-t-il, rongeant son frein.

« - Mr Potter, ce que vous demandez, n'est pas être égoïste… Nous, jurés avons jugé Mr Malfoy coupable des fautes dont on l'accuse et que vous ne pouvez nier…

Harry hocha la tête. Toute la salle retenait son souffle.

« - …Malgré tout, reprit le président. Nous sommes aussi conscient du rôle qu'il a joué dans la guerre, à vos côtés… De plus, par égard pour vous et en regard de ce que nous vous devons, nous demandons, à l'unanimité, une révision du jugement ministériel.

Le juré se retourna vers le Magemagot. Le président de celui-ci, après avoir jeté un œil sur ses collègues, se leva.

« - Nous nous joignons à la demande des Jurés.

Le juge regarda Fudge en jubilant. Il frappa un coup de son marteau pour ramener un calme nécessaire mais troubler par un brouhaha approbateur.

« - Mr Potter, j'accepte, et ce avec joie, de réviser mon verdict si, bien sur, Mr Fudge veut bien réviser son jugement.

Fudge ne dit rien, la fureur l'étouffant.

« - Mr Potter nous a tous sauvé en tuant Vous-Savez-Qui, Mr le Ministre… On ne peut lui refuser cela. Déclara l'un des jurés.

« - Comme lui ne peut refuser l'Ordre de Merlin et tout ce que ça implique ! Intervint un membre du Magemagot.

« - Mais…

« - Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Mr Potter ! Vous avez l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, les 200 galions de prime et les 300 mensuel de rente… Après libre à vous de les entasser ou de faire construire ce que vous voulez.

L'homme offrit un sourire complice à Harry qui le lui rendit.

« - Attendez, s'exclama Fudge.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le ministre, le silence s'installa. Lucius Malfoy, toujours digne, n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le procès mais là, une lueur froidement furieuse brillait dans son regard.

« - On ne va tout de même pas laisser ce mangemort en complète liberté !

« - Il n'est plus mangemort ! Contra Drago de sa place.

« - Peu importe, il l'a été et il doit payer pour ses crimes !

« - Bien Fudge.

La voix de Lucius, tranchante comme la plus acérée des épées, avait ramené le silence en un instant.

« - Combien voulez-vous ? demanda le blond, sur de lui, faisant sursauter le ministre à la question.

« - Mais…

« - Combien voulez-vous ? Si je me rappelle bien de nos petites divergences passées, c'est ainsi que nous les réglions, non ? Vous aimiez mon argent, il me semble… Du moins, vous ne faisiez pas grand cas pour l'empocher alors je le répète, combien voulez-vous ?

« - Vous mentez ! Vous vous sentez pris au piège alors vous essayez de me discréditer !

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul… Ah, autre chose, je ne suis pas pris au piège puisque Monsieur le Juge a révisé son verdict…

« - … Révision qui a besoin de mon consentement !

Les deux hommes se livraient un combat oral et toutes les personnes présentes voyaient bien que Lucius Malfoy avait l'avantage. Même dans ses frusques pauvres de prisonnier, le blond avait plus de prestance et de sang froid que Fudge avec son gros visage violacé de colère, ses vêtements voyants et son attitude grossière et visiblement injuste.

« - Consentement que vous allez donner sans aucun doute ! Vous perdriez la face sinon… Surtout après le discours de Potter.

Fudge grogna d'impuissance puis un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il appela le silence et déclara d'une voix mielleuse qu'il pensait digne :

« - En ce jour et à cette heure, je consens au désir du tribunal ici présent et révise le verdict annoncé au préalable. La condamnation à l'incarcération à vie à Azkaban est annulée. Malgré tout et en regard à vos actions au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je vous prive de la totalité de vos biens immobiliers, financiers et de toutes vos terres. Ceux-ci reviennent donc à votre descendance qui n'a, en aucun cas, le droit de subvenir à vos besoins. Vous avez aussi obligation de porter toujours sur vous une plaque magique pour que le Bureau des Aurors puisse surveiller vos déplacements.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Severus lui cloua le bec d'un geste.

Lucius fut libéré de ses chaînes. Kasuza qui avait échappé à la surveillance somme toute distraite de son père, s'approcha alors de son grand-père. Tirant sur sa robe pour attirer son attention, elle demanda de sa petite voix :

« - Tu reviens avec nous, 'Rand Père ? A la maison ?

Lucius sourit et hocha la tête. La petite sauta de joie et son grand père la prit contre lui.

« - Je sens que ça va faire la Une des journaux ! Souffla Harry.

« - Evidement ! Le Survivant qui part en croisade pour son magemort de futur beau-père !

« - On aura tout vu !

Ils rirent et sortirent du tribunal, heureux. Le déjeuner rassembla tout le monde au Manoir Snape où Narya attendait des nouvelles. Seul Blaise avait l'air soucieux. Harry le remarqua et le prit à part.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Ma mère a été jugé ce matin.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« - La prison à vie. J'hérite de tout, c'est officiel maintenant. Souffla Blaise. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de peine.

« - C'est tout de même ta mère, Blaise. Souffla Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« - Mais imagine ce que ça va être si mon frère écope de la même peine !

« - Il n'a pas encore été jugé ?

« - Non, le Tribunal a d'abord jugé les mangemorts de la première guerre. Mr Malfoy était le dernier. Matthias va être jugé cette après-midi. Il m'a aidé, Harry ! C'est mon frère !

« - Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Dis aux autres de dîner sans moi et à Drago de surveiller les enfants.

« - Merci ! Gaby va être contente !

« - Gaby ??? Tu trompes ta femme maintenant ? Sourit Harry, un brin soupçonneux quand même.

« - Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est ma presque belle-sœur ! La mère de ma nièce… La petite amie de Matt… Se défendit Blaise en riant.

« - Oh, tu es tonton !

« - Et oui, Marianne a 5 ans.

« - Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

« - Elles vivent en France toutes les deux. Matt préférait qu'elles soient loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre.

« - En France, tu dis…

« - Oui, à Cannes. (_NdA : Clin d'œil à ma Tinky !_ ;-) _Comme promis, non ?_)

« - Ca te dit l'exil pour ton frère ?

« - Hein ? Mais ça va pas !

« - Ecoute Blaise, il va être condamné alors autant l'exil… Comme ça, il va rejoindre sa petite amie et sa fille en France et il se construit une nouvelle vie là-bas… Et puis, ça fait une super destination de voyage, non ?

« - C'est vrai.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire.

« - Mais comment tu vas faire passer ça ?

« - Ne t'inquiètes de rien ! Je m'occupe de tout ça !

Le brun transplana le sourire aux lèvres.

**.o0o.**

Personne ne sut comment il s'y était pris mais Harry obtint l'exil pour Matt. Bien que triste que son frère parte loin de l'Angleterre, Blaise était heureux de le savoir libre et avec Gaby et Marianne.

Matthias avait 3 jours pour quitter le territoire anglais et, comme Gaby était moldue, il s'était résigné à prendre l'avion avec elle et leur fille.

Une lettre avait prévenu Blaise du jour de son départ. L'ex-Serpentard était donc là, dans l'aéroport avec Hermione et les garçons pour leur dire au revoir.

« - J'espère que nous aurons le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, Hermione… Déclara Matthias.

« - Venez-nous voir en France ! Notre appartement n'est pas grand mais nous vous y ferons une petite place… Sourit Gaby qui tenait Marianne par la main.

« - Avec Parsam et Kalann ?

« - Mais oui, petite puce, on amèneras tes petits cousins… lui sourit Hermione.

« - Super ! On ira sur la plage et on fera un super château avec papa ! L'est trop fort Papa pour les châteaux ! S'exclama la fillette.

« - J'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner, mon petit frère était incapable d'en construire un tout seul !

« - C'est même pas vrai ! S'indigna Blaise.

« - Mais bien sur…

Ils rirent, mais c'était un rire qui résonnait de tristesse. Le départ était proche. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, la promesse de se revoir bientôt sur la côte méditerranéenne tournait dans toutes les têtes.

Les voyageurs s'éloignèrent mais Matthias revint et prit son frère à part.

« - Au fait, Blaise… Dis à… Potter qu'il est le bienvenu aussi.

« - Tu sais que c'est lui qui…

« - Dis-le lui.

« - Ok !

L'aîné rejoignit sa petite famille et ils embarquèrent. Blaise et Hermione restèrent un moment à regarder l'avion manœuvrer pour décoller.

« - Blaise ?

L'interpellé se retourna.

« - Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - Je pars. Je vais en Amérique.

« - Mais… Tu ne restes pas pour le mariage de Drago ?

« - C'est trop dur… Je suis heureuse pour lui mais c'est trop dur ! Et puis j'en ai marre de ces gens obtus qui ne veulent pas croire que je n'ai jamais été mangemort ! Je n'ai même pas la marque, Blaise ! Mais seulement parce que mes parents en étaient, il faut que moi aussi j'en sois une !

« - Je sais… C'est notre lot à tous…

« - Et bien moi je ne le supporte plus… je vais finir mes études de droits aux Etats-Unis, Connor m'a donné sa carte… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

« - J'espère que tu seras bien là-bas… Donne des nouvelles !

« - Bien sur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient mouillés et Blaise la serra contre lui.

« - Pleure pas… Et puis, si ça ne va pas, pense à nous… On sera toujours là pour toi…

Pansy se détacha du jeune homme.

« - Merci. Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas louper mon vol.

Elle s'éloigna. Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari.

« - Combien vont devoir encore partir, Mione ? Pansy n'a jamais été du côté du Lord pourquoi elle doit partir ?

« - Laisse le temps effacer un peu des horreurs des années de guerre… Pansy reviendra, tu verras…

« - 'Man… A faim !

« - On y va, Parsam, on y va… Blaise ?

« - C'est bon.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et ils sortirent de l'aéroport.

**.o0o.**

Les mois passèrent. Le mariage Potter-Malfoy avait été programmé pour Novembre et les préparatifs avaient commencé.

La vie des sorciers d'Angleterre s'était peu à peu stabilisée. Chacun essayait de son mieux de gérer l'après-guerre.

Lucius, pour obéir aux exigences énoncées par Fudge, avait été _'engagé'_ par Drago pour gérer les biens des Malfoy. Du moins officiellement… Car, en vérité, rien n'avait changé. Harry, Drago et les enfants vivaient au Manoir Black tandis que Lucius n'avait pas délogé du Manoir Malfoy. Mais ces arrangements suffisaient au Ministère.

Chacun avait reprit une vie, somme toute normale. Ron, soutenue par sa mère, continuait sa rééducation et arrivait maintenant à bouger ses orteils. Hermione avait eu un poste à la G.B.S.L (Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres) et elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de tous ces livres. Blaise et Drago avaient obtenu un poste au Ministère. Neville continuait son métier d'Auror et l'exerçait avec brio. Les enfants grandissaient bien.

Seamus s'était peu à peu remis de la mort de son mari et vivait sa grossesse du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant d'oublier que son bébé ne connaîtrait jamais son père.

Il ne restait plus que Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment où se fixer. Tous ses amis semblaient avoir trouvés leur place dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Mais et lui ?

L'idée d'être auror ne le séduisait plus. Il trouvait qu'il s'était assez battu pour toute sa vie. Il avait aussi tout de suite rejeté le Quidditch. Devenir joueur professionnel l'entraînerait souvent loin de sa maison et il voulait être là pour ses enfants.

L'idée lui vint innocemment d'Angel. Un matin qu'un numéro Hors Série d'un journal quelconque lui avait encore inventé une vie vraiment abracadabrante, il explosa. Comble de malheur pour lui, Angel se trouvait là. Il faut dire que c'était encore pire que d'ordinaire. Et dire que l'article le plus censé sur lui avait été écrit par Rita Skeeter !

« - Si tu ne veux pas qu'on raconte des trucs sur toi, t'as qu'à leur offrir la vérité !

« - Mais c'est ma vie privée !

« - Je sais bien mais t'es sûrement le sorcier le plus connu d'Angleterre ! Tu devrais t'y faire !

« - Je sais bien… Mais la vérité… C'est facile à dire pour toi !

L'allemand haussa les épaules.

« - Ecris un bouquin… Ou un truc du genre. Raconte ta vie et ça rassasiera les vautours…

« - Tu voudrais que j'écrive mon autobiographie ?

« - Ouais.

« - Mais j'ai jamais rien écrit de ma vie moi ! Je ne saurais pas faire !

« - Essaie et puis tu verras bien… Une fois que t'as toute ta vie sur un papier trouve quelqu'un pour tout rédiger… Aussi simple que ça…

« - Mouais…

Harry tomba dans une réflexion morne. Angel le regardait d'un air amusé. Ce qu'il était marrant….

« - J'vais le faire ! Avec une pensine, deux ou trois petits sorts de mon cru et pas mal de papier, ça devrait aller !

… Et tellement prévisible !

**.o0o.**

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à écrire le premier tome de sa vie… Il s'était avéré que ces années à Poudlard étaient tellement riches en aventures que plusieurs tomes seraient nécessaires…

Grâce à une invention de son cru, il réussit à rédiger le premier tome en trois malheureux mois. Il avait relié un ordinateur moldu à une pensine. Ainsi grâce à une combinaison de sorts, l'ordinateur piochait de lui-même dans la pensine et rédigeait sa vie. Avec le concours de ses amis, il réussit à monter un livre vraiment bien. C'est ainsi que le premier tome sortit, peu de temps avant son mariage… Et, à la grande surprise de Harry, on se l'arracha !

Son éditeur lui proposa même de le vendre chez les moldus… Mais pour cela, et en regard à la suite et surtout à sa relation avec Drago, il fallait changer deux ou trois petites choses. Tout d'abord, Harry Potter se transforma en Patty Horrer… Les moldus étaient obtus et ils ne comprendraient pas comment un homme aurait pu avoir des enfants…Même s'il était sorcier ! Et puis, soucieux de garder son anonymat (il voulait au moins être tranquille dans le monde moldu !), il prit un pseudonyme :_ Gaki_.

Natsuki l'appelait toujours comme ça… _Gaki_… Gamin… Il n'était plus un gamin !

Le premier tome fut donc revu pour coller avec les mœurs moldus… Mais ce n'était pas la sortie prochaine de son livre qui stressait le plus Harry… Mais bel et bien son mariage !

**A suivre…………………………**

**Alors review ou pas review ?**

**A vous de voir,**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**

12


	19. Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux

_22.10.2007_

**Chapitre 18 : **_Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux._

« - Il pleeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuttttt !!! Gémit Harry, complètement paniqué.

« - Calme-toi 'Ry ! Ca va s'arrêter ! Assura Ron, qui regardait son ami faire les cents pas.

« - Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Ron ! Je te rappelle que je me marie ce soir et que ce BIIIP de temps de BIIIP est en train de tout détremper !!!

« - Harry.

Au ton serein de Ron, le brun se retourna.

« - Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

« - Assis-toi, arrête de stresser parce que tout va bien se passer et surtout… TAIS-TOI !!!

« - Mais, Ron…

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête donc de geindre et pense que ce soir tu seras marié avec ta fouine personnelle et que vous allez avoir le Manoir pour vous tout seuls ! Et donc pas d'enfants pour interrompre vos galipettes de jeunes mariés !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de piquer un fard mémorable. Ron aurait bien éclaté de rire devant sa tête mais, après tout, il avait dit tout ça pour le faire taire alors il ne voulait pas gâcher ses efforts !

Harry recommença bientôt à bougonner mais Ron n'y faisait plus attention. Ce soir, son ami se mariait avec l'homme de sa vie, il avait bien le droit de stresser un peu après tout.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il venait de coucher les enfants pour qu'ils soient en forme pour le mariage, Harry s'assit près du roux, étrangement silencieux. A ce moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce.

« - Je viens de voir Blaise, il parait que Drago est stressé… Qu'en est-il de notre jeune marié à nous ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

« - Là, il est calme mais tu ne l'as pas vu de l'après-midi… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu endurer !

« - Ron, JE suis passée par là, j'imagine tout à fait par quoi Harry est en train de passer !

« - Alors moi, pauvre infirme qui ait écouté mon meilleur ami geindre contre la pluie TOUTE l'après-midi, je ne suis pas à plaindre sous prétexte que MONSIEUR le futur marié a le droit d'être stressé !

« - Exactement ! C'est le rôle du témoin d'être là pour écouter le marié se plaindre !

« - Tu es son témoin aussi ! Et tu n'étais pas là !

« - J'ai des enfants à m'occuper moi ! Et un IMMENSE manoir à faire tourner !

« - Pauvre épouse de riche sorcier !!!

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis se chamailler. Rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard. Absolument rien…

« - Les amis… Souffla-t-il.

Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours, ne faisant pas attention à lui.

« - …J'espère que ça va plaire à Dray. Ajouta-t-il, pour lui-même.

« - Attends si ça plait pas à la fouine, c'est vraiment qu'il est con !

« - C'est vrai, Harry. C'est parfait. Tu lui as préparé un mariage de rêve…

Ron et Hermione lui souriaient et Harry leur rendit leur sourire.

« - Allez il est temps d'aller se préparer… Surtout toi, Harry.

« - Je sais. Mais je devrais peut-être m'habiller au dernier moment… Avec les enfants à préparer !

« - Narya et Aza s'occuperont de tes enfants, Harry. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée alors profites-en !

« - Mais…

« - Non, non, Mr le Marié ! S'exclama alors Ron. Tu n'as pas arrêté de geindre parce que le temps s'était arrêté cette aprèm alors maintenant que c'est le moment ne va pas te plaindre encore ! Du courage par Merlin ! Fait honneur à Gryffondor !

« - Ok ok, bougonna Harry. J'y vais.

Il s'engouffra dans une des chambres d'amis où il se déshabilla. Puis, il se glissa dans un bain chaud et plein de mousse, préparé par Dobby. Là, il se détendit un peu. Après tout, c'était son mariage et, comme chaque évènement de sa vie, il serait exceptionnel. Il ferma les yeux de contentement… Et s'endormit !

« - Harryyyy !!!! Mais que fais-tu à la fin ??? Si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je viens te chercher !!! Ou mieux je t'envoie Hermione pour qu'elle te ramène par la peau des fesses !!!

« - Ca va, Ron, j'arrive.

Le brun s'extirpa du bain et s'enroula dans une grande serviette moelleuse et chaude.

« - Harryy !!

« - Je viens !

Le brun enfila un caleçon et sortit de la salle de bain… Où il rentra immédiatement, rouge pivoine.

« - Euh… Euh, je vais vous laisser… Me suis inquiétée à cause de Ron qui criait… Je… je vous laisse !

La porte claqua et entre deux éclats de rire, Ron dit à Harry de sortir. Celui-ci obéit, en bougonnant.

« - Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ??? S'écria Ron. J'ai eu le temps de m'habiller ET de sortir tes affaires !

« - Me suis endormi, ronchonna Harry.

« - Ben c'est pas le moment… Allez habille-toi.

Ron tourna son fauteuil et entra dans la salle de bain à son tour, laissant un peu d'intimité à Harry pour s'habiller.

« - Ron !

« - Oui, Harry ?

« - Ton costume est super !

« - Oh, euh merci.

Le roux avait une élégante tenue sorcière, toute neuve pour l'occasion. Le pantalon cintré était noir, tout comme la robe de sorcier qui se fermait sur une chemise blanche. La robe était brodé d'arabesque dorés qui serpentait les longs des manches et du col sombre, ce qui ajoutait une touche chaleureuse et vive à la tenue qui aurait pu paraître austère sans cela.

« - Hermione aussi est superbe ! Tu vas voir…

Alors qu'Harry finissait de boutonner sa chemise, on frappa timidement à la porte.

« - C'est Hermione ! Le coiffeur est là.

« - Tu peux entrer, Mione, je suis décemment vêtu cette fois !

« - Ha.Ha.Ha ! Ironisa la jeune femme en entrant, suivi d'un homme très visiblement gay.

« - Bonjour Mr Potter.

« - Marc.

« - On a pas de temps à perdre vu que Môssieur Potter s'est endormi dans son bain ! Grogna Ron. Faut se dépêcher !

« - Asseyez-vous Mr Potter. Que voulez-vous comme coiffure ?

« - Je veux que vous coupiez mes cheveux… Courts.

« - Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

« - C'est dommage, vous avez de beaux cheveux.

« - J'en ai assez de les avoir longs. Coupez-les. Après faites ce que vous voulez mais évitez quand même de mettre ma cicatrice en avant.

Hermione regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« - Faut croire que Drago le préfère avec sa tête _'on dirait que je sors de mon lit où je viens de prendre mon pied pendant des heures'_ ! Déclara simplement le roux, faisant rougir ses deux amis.

Le coiffeur eut un sourire et se mit à l'ouvrage.

**.O.**

Au Manoir Malfoy, les choses n'allaient pas mieux… Et le marié était aussi anxieux que possible ! Drago était prêt depuis 2 heures déjà alors que le mariage n'avait lieu que dans 3 heures.

« - Tu es superbe, Drake ! S'exclama Blaise, tout sourire.

« - Je suis TOUJOURS parfait, Blaise ! Et où étais-tu ? Tu as les alliances ? Tu as vérifié que tout est prêt pour la fête ? Les elfes ont fait du bon boulot mais as-tu supervisé quand même ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune confiance en eux !!!

Drago continua de faire les cents pas et pestant alors que Blaise, ne l'écoutant plus depuis la question sur les alliances, se servait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'installa près de Severus.

« - Il est comme ça depuis… ?

« - Depuis ce matin ! Souffla Severus, las. Ca ne lui réussit pas de passer la nuit sans Potter.

« - Harry ne doit pas être mieux ! Je l'imagine d'ici…

« - … En plus, il pleut !!! S'écria alors Drago.

« - …En plus, il pleut, reprit Blaise en souriant. Mais bon, heureux témoins que nous sommes, nous vivons dans le monde de la Magie ! Un petit tour de baguette et la pluie n'est plus qu'une invitée surprise qui ne créera pas plus de problèmes !

« - Essaye donc de lui faire comprendre, qu'il se taise ! Soupira Severus.

« - Comment ? Vous voulez que j'essaye de faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de Drake quand il est dans cet état là ???

Blaise désigna d'un doigt son ami blond qui creusait un fossé dans le tapis à force de passer et repasser dessus. Severus baissa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Courage ! Il ne restait que 3 _petites_ heures avant le mariage…

**.O.**

« - Mais voyons c'est la coutume Harry !

« - Je sais mais je ne suis pas une mariée comme les autres !

« - Un marié est un marié ! Déclara Hermione, d'un ton sans réplique. Et n'oublie pas tes origines moldues ! Il faut respecter leurs coutumes aussi… Même si nous sommes sorciers.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? Je comprends rien !

« - La coutume chez les moldus c'est que le marié ait quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de bleu et enfin quelque chose d'emprunter… ! Expliqua Hermione.

« - Et ça fait quoi ? Demanda encore le roux qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - C'est la coutume. Alors le quelque chose de neuf, c'est ta robe. Maintenant, quelque chose d'emprunter… Ron qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi ?

« - Euh… Mes vêtements, mais je refuse de te prêter mon pantalon, Ry !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de la jeune femme.

« - Mais c'est très sérieux ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur Ron et fouilla ses poches.

« - Ca va, ça va ! Je vais te montrer, écarte-toi de moi, perverse !

Ron sortit ce qu'il avait dans ses poches… et qui se résumait à un mouchoir. Bleu.

« - Mais c'est parfait ça ! Teins Harry mets ça dans ta poche !

Le brun obéit.

« - Raah, on ne trouva jamais quelque chose de vieux en si peu de temps !

« - Il est temps d'y aller, Harry. Intervint Aza en entrant dans la chambre.

« - On arrive !

Harry enfila sa cape et, poussant Ron, il sortit en compagnie d'Aza et d'Hermione.

« - Kazusa était ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre sa jolie robe. Indiqua Aza, pour faire la conversation.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas, quand nous sommes allés l'acheter, on a eu toutes les peines du monde à la lui faire enlever pour que Mme Guipure l'emballe !

Ils rirent et sortirent de la maison pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent en forêt. L'ombre des grands arbres les abritaient de la pluie et de petites chandelles les éclairaient car la nuit était tombée.

« - Il est neuf heures et quart… les invités doivent être en train de s'installer.

« - J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas froid. Souffla Harry, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir organiser son mariage à la belle étoile en plein mois de novembre.

« - Harry, nous sommes sorciers je te rappelle ! Un simple sort et bye-bye le froid !

« - C'est vrai. Sourit le marié.

« - Je vais prendre ma place et jouer mon rôle de témoin… Déclara Ron en s'éloignant doucement.

« - Dray est là ? Finit par demander Harry, angoissé.

« - Harry, il est le plus ponctuel de vous deux et toi, tu es là !

« - Hermione ! Gémit Harry. Te moques pas !

La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigna.

« - Je vais me renseigner !

En chemin, elle salua différents invités qui arrivaient et leur indiqua leur place puis elle fonça sur son mari qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

« - Tu es magnifique ! Lui souffla Blaise en l'embrassant.

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Mr mon mari ! Comment va Drago ?

« - Euh…Aussi bien que possible ! Il n'a pas arrêté de grogner contre la pluie depuis qu'il s'est levé !

« - Harry aussi. Avoua Hermione en souriant. Bon j'y retourne. Tu as vu les enfants ?

« - Angel vient d'arriver avec eux. Tonks est déjà là, ça avait l'air d'aller.

« - Ok !

Elle lui posa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres et retourna près d'Harry pour le rassurer. Alors que Blaise rejoignait Drago d'un pas de condamné.

**.O.**

« - Harry est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise, dis-moi que, pour une fois, il n'est pas en retard ! Supplia Drago.

« - Bien que le fait de te voir me supplier soit particulièrement jouissif, je vais te répondre. Oui, ton futur mari est là et il est aussi angoissé que toi !

« - Je ne suis pas angoissé !

« - Mais bien sur.

« - Ah Severus ! As-tu vu les enfants ?

« - Ils vont bien. Kasuza est enchantée et Loukha dormait à poings fermés quand je les ai quitté.

« - Je vais les voir ! Je ne tiens plus ! Ils sont les seuls qui pourront me calmer !

« - Non !

Blaise et Severus essayèrent de le rattraper mais ils n'eurent pas à faire de gros efforts. A peine, Drago fut-il sortir de derrière les buissons où il devait attendre qu'il resta scotché par le décor.

« - Salazar… Souffla-t-il.

Blaise le retira 'à couvert' avec facilité.

« - Potter a fait fort, je dois bien l'avouer… Souffla le professeur.

« - C'est magnifique. Assura Blaise.

« - Ouuiii. Souffla Drago, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Blaise et Severus le regardèrent, moqueurs. Drago ne leur poseraient plus de problème. Merci Harry ! Le blond se tiendrait tranquille jusqu'au moment de rejoindre son futur 'cher et tendre'.

**.O.**

« - Ils sont presque tous là. Assura Hermione à Harry.

« - Et ils adorent la déco ! S'exclama Aza.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Sourit Hermione.

Elle écarta les buissons pour regarder le lac.

Pour leur mariage, Harry avait décidé d'épater Drago et de lui préparer un mariage féerique. C'est ainsi, qu'en ce 18 novembre, le petit lac des Malfoy était transformé en salle de mariage. Le brun avait pris possession du lac (avec l'assentiment de Lucius) et le résultat qu'il avait obtenu valait bien le temps et les efforts fournis.

Le ciel s'illuminait de milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient à la surface de l'eau. Et la lune qui jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages chargés de pluie, éclairait, par intermittence, les lieux de sa tendre lumière. A cause du temps, chaque barque avait reçu un charme protecteur que empêchait la pluie de mouiller ses occupants. Les barques, décorées de fleurs et de feuillages, étaient soumises au même sort que celles qui conduisaient les premières années sur le Lac Noir de Poudlard. A la proue de chaque embarcation, une petite bougie scintillait doucement… Et des centaines d'autres flottaient autour des invités… Inondant le lac d'une chaleureuse lueur dorée.

Un petit kiosque blanc aux allures asiatiques se dressait au centre du lac. Décoré de feuillages et illuminé de petites lumières ressemblant à autant d'étoiles, il présidait l'assemblée, n'attendant plus que les mariés qu'il devait consacrer.

« - Qui manque-t-il ? demanda Harry, au comble de l'angoisse.

Il était 21h30, le mariage était prévu pour 22 heures.

« - Tes invités 'spéciaux'… Souffla Aza.

Harry sourit. Les deux femmes, penchées à travers les buissons, lui faisaient un compte-rendu de l'avancée des choses.

« - Ah non, les voila ! S'écria Hermione.

Une barque rejoignait les autres, apportant Maximus Dahan Grey, Prince des Vampires du Nord, et sa famille.

« - Regarde Harry !

« - Je peux pas.

Les deux femmes sourirent.

« - Je vais rejoindre ma place… Souffla Hermione. Je vous le laisse, Azalaïs.

Aza hocha la tête et regarda la plus jeune s'éloigner.

« - Harry… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le jeune homme fixa son regard d'émeraude sur sa marraine, interrogateur. Aza sortit alors une petite boite de sa poche.

« - Ca appartenait à ta mère… Ton père lui en avait fait cadeau pour leur première St Valentin.

Elle ouvrit la boite et Harry y découvrit une attache de cape, finement ciselé, représentant une tête de cerf avec des branches de lys s'entremêlant entre ses bois.

« - C'est beau.

« - J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hermione tout à l'heure… Ce sera parfait pour le 'quelque chose d'ancien', non ? Et en plus, je suis sûre que James et Lily seraient très heureux que tu le portes le jour de ton mariage.

Harry lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'Azalaïs lui attachait la broche sur la cape.

« - Ooh, non, je t'en prie ne pleures pas ! Sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi.

« - Marraine.

Harry serra Aza contre lui, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« - Mon chéri…

Aza lui rendit son étreinte et se détacha de lui.

« - Allez, je vais rejoindre ma place moi aussi, ça va être l'heure…

« - Aza… Viens avec moi, dans ma barque… Conduis-moi à Dray…

La femme lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Tu… Tu veux vraiment que moi, je… ?

« - Bien sur !

« - Harry, t'es prêt ?

Le brun se redressa et fit face à Georges, le regard résolu.

« - Oui.

« - Alors il est l'heure. Aza, quand j'aurais repris ma place, vous pourrez y aller.

« - Ok.

Le roux disparut.

« - Ca va Harry ? Demanda Aza.

« - Oui.

Ils attendirent un petit peu.

« - Ca y est, Georges est assis.

Le brun sortit de son abri de buisson au bras de sa marraine. En face d'eux, Drago émergeait du feuillage avec Lucius. Les deux couples se rejoignirent sur la berge, face à une barque de bois clair. Ils étaient entourés par les silhouettes chevalines des centaures de Firenze. Ce dernier s'approcha de Harry.

« - Les astres sont avec vous, Mr Potter… Souffla-t-il de sa voix profonde.

« - Mais il pleut. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« - _Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux._

Harry sourit à son vieil ami et embarqua sur la barque qui l'attendait, sa marraine à son bras. Les très aristocratiques Malfoy montèrent derrière eux. Les invités étaient émerveillés : les mariés étaient à l'image même du lieu féerique où ils avaient choisi de s'unir… Ils étaient beaux, tout simplement et incroyablement beaux.

Comme toujours, le blond était à couper le souffle. Son corps svelte était moulé dans un costume noir, la veste, brodée d'argent, retombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Une écharpe de soie blanche était nouée à son cou à la mode des temps dorés de l'aristocratie française.

Quand à Harry, il était en blanc. Son visage fin au teint mat et ses cheveux noirs maintenant courts ressortaient magnifiquement du col de fourrure blanche qui ornait sa robe de sorcier. Celle-ci, ouverte depuis la taille, laissait apparaître le pantalon noir du jeune homme.

La petite barque s'avança doucement vers le kiosque où étaient rassemblés les témoins des mariés.

« - Tosa ! Papa ! Cria Kasuza, brisant l'ambiance de conte de fées.

« - Kasu… Shhh…

La petite fille avait les yeux brillants d'admiration pour ses papas. Ils étaient si beaux. Elle était tellement fière d'eux.

Le prêtre qui devait officier s'avança pour attendre les mariés à leur descente de la barque.

« - Vous, Parents, acceptez-vous ce mariage ? Demanda-t-il quand la barque eut touché les marches du kiosque.

« - Nous l'acceptons. Dirent Lucius et Aza ensemble.

« - Harry, je te donne la main de Drago.

Lucius se recula d'un pas, après avoir donné la main de son fils à Harry.

« - Drago, je te donne la main de Harry. Imita Aza, en serrant les mains jointes.

Le prêtre se recula, suivi des mariés. Une fois que chacun eut trouvés sa place, le prêtre continua la cérémonie.

« - Nous voici réunis en ce lieu, béni de la grâce de Merlin, pour l'union de ces deux âmes : Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. En cette nuit, ces deux jeunes hommes vont prêter serment de leur amour et unir leur vie, leur cœur et leur magie devant vous, famille et amis.

Le prêtre se tue un instant et prit un grand hanap d'or et d'argent.

« - Messieurs les témoins, veuillez placer les alliances dans le hanap.

Ron et Blaise placèrent les anneaux dans la coupe.

« - Maintenant que les témoins se tiennent la main et répètent après moi.

Ron, Hermione, Severus et Blaise obéirent. Le cercle qu'ils formaient par leurs mains jointes, entourait les mariés.

« - Nous, Témoins, nous jurons sur la magie elle-même de l'amour qui lie Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

Un flot de magie entoura les 6 personnes avant de se regrouper dans le hanap. Les témoins se reculèrent pour laisser place au prêtre qui s'avança devant les mariés.

« - La mariage impose aux conjoints l'obligation réciproque d'habiter ensemble partout où ils croiront devoir fixer résidence, d'être fidèle l'un à l'autre et de se prêter mutuelle assistance. Acceptez-vous ces conditions, Messieurs ?

« - Oui.

« - Harry James Allan Potter, acceptez-vous Drago comme époux ?

« - Oui.

« - Et vous, Drago Lucius Isahac Malfoy, acceptez-vous Harry comme époux ?

« - Oui.

« - Bien, à présent, énoncez vos vœux, messieurs, pour unir vos magies comme le sont déjà vos cœurs.

D'une seule et même voix claire, Harry et Drago déclarèrent, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre comme hypnotisé :

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,_

_Dans la richesse ou la pauvreté,_

_Dans la maladie et la santé,_

_Je te promets amour et respect._

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare,_

_Je mets ma vie entre tes mains_

_Et te fais gardien de mon cœur._

Un puissant flux de magie pure les entoura puis disparut, elle aussi, dans le hanap.

« - Par ce présent, Merlin bénit votre union comme éternelle… Rien ne pourra la briser tant que vos cœurs se reconnaissent mutuellement comme gardien l'un de l'autre.

Harry et Drago écoutaient le prêtre, les yeux brillants. Le vieil homme joignit les mains des mariés et leur tendit le hanap.

« - Buvez… Encouragea-t-il.

Harry prit le hanap d'un geste tremblant et but une gorgée du liquide étrange qui s'y trouvait avant de le tendre à Drago.

« - …Les époux doivent porter le nom de leur mari et c'est donc avec joie que je vous présente les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy… Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Drago passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son mari et rapprocha leurs visages.

« - Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, Harry.

Le brun combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres après avoir murmurer tout contre la bouche de son époux :

« - Je t'aimais hier, je t'aime aujourd'hui et je t'aimerais demain… Toujours ensemble.

Une lumière les entoura tout les deux, puis elle se concentra sur leurs mains jointes. A leur annulaire, leur alliance apparut. Le prêtre leva leurs mains pour montrer les anneaux à l'assistance qui applaudit. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se retournèrent vers leurs invités en souriant.

« - Tosa ! Papa ! La neige ! Cria alors Kasuza, en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Léger et aérien, de petits flocons remplaçaient peu à peu la pluie qui les avait abreuvé toute la journée.

**.oOo.**

Blaise se leva de sa place et attira l'attention de tous.

« - Pardonnez-moi d'avoir à briser l'ambiance mais il est l'heure des discours des témoins !

Severus baissa la tête en maugréant.

« - Et oui, Severus, je n'ai bien heureusement pas oublié ! Alors, étant galant, je laisse la parole à ma merveilleuse épouse, Hermione !

Hermione se leva donc.

« - Harry, Drago… Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire en ce jour… Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. A mes yeux, vous incarnez le couple idéal qui a su vaincre la haine et les préjugés pour vivre son amour. Harry, après tout ce que tu as traversé, j'espère de tout cœur… Non, je suis sûre et certaine que tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié, ton âme sœur. Tu vas être très heureux, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite… Quand à toi, Drago, maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître, je sais que tu mérites Harry mais… Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir car alors tu subiras mon courroux !

« - Et le notre ! S'écrièrent tous les Gryffondor de la salle.

Drago tressaillit mais lui sourit quand même.

« - A vous deux ! Finit Hermione en levant son verre.

« - Merci Mione. Sourit Harry en serrant la main de Drago.

« - Et bien, et bien, Dray ! Prends garde ! S'exclama Blaise. Severus, c'est à vous !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Blaise serait mort à cet instant. Severus se leva de mauvaise grâce.

« - Ecoutez bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Harry, Drago, vous avez été les deux élèves qui m'ont le plus marqué dans ma carrière… C'est pourquoi dés que votre progéniture entre à Poudlard, je démissionne ! Santé aux mariés.

Sur ce, le professeur se rassit sous le silence surpris que son toast avait amené. Silence seulement brisé par Ron qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise tellement il riait.

« - Comment ça, Severus, vous ne survivriez pas à une autre génération de Potter ? Se moqua Blaise.

« - Assurément ! Surtout qu'avec les rejetons Potter-Malfoy, Poudlard va être envie de Weasley junior, de Zanbini et j'en passe ! Alors non, hors de question que j'endure ça !

Toute la salle se mit à rire.

« - Hé bien, Professeur McGonagall, il va vous falloir trouver un nouveau prof de potion d'ici quelques années !

La vieille femme hocha la tête en souriant.

« - Ron, arrête de rire, c'est ton tour !

« - Oui hihihi… un instant…

Le roux respira un grand coup pour se calmer et réussit à se reprendre.

« - Par l'épée de Gryffondor, que dire ? S'exclama-t-il. Harry, tu as enfin la famille qui t'a fait défaut dans ton enfance… La famille dont tu as toujours rêvé… Bon, tu es marié avec la fouine et tu nous as pondu deux minis fouines mais tant que tu es heureux et que tu continues de m'inviter chez toi pour que je goûte tes pâtisseries… Ca me va ! Santé 'Ry !

Il leva son verre en souriant à son ami, complice. Puis il se tourna vers Drago qui avait tiqué au surnom de fouine.

« - Et toi, Malfoy… Continue sur ta lancée et rend le heureux ! Parce que si jamais, tu le fais pleurer, tu regretteras à jamais de nous avoir rencontrés, Hermione et moi…

« - Nom d'un basilic, Drake, te voila bien prévenu… Prends en soin de ton Gryffy ! S'exclama Blaise en riant.

Pourtant tout le monde savait que Ron avait dit la vérité. Si jamais il lui venait aux oreilles qu'Harry avait souffert à cause de Drago, le blond passerait un TRES mauvais quart d'heure.

« - Alors voici mon tour… Mais que dire qui n'est pas été déjà énoncé par mes collègues témoins, à part que je suis heureux qu'Harry ait réussi à faire fondre le cœur de pierre de notre Prince des Glaces de Serpentard. A votre santé, les mecs !

Une dernière fois, les verres se levèrent pour saluer les mariés. Ceux-ci, les yeux brillants de joie, répondaient à ceux qui les honoraient.

Le repas se passa dans la joie, les enfants étaient en pleine forme malgré qu'il fût bientôt minuit. Malgré le regroupement hétéroclite de personnes tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre. A un moment, Maximus se leva et se dirigea vers Ron. Il lui parla à voix basse au jeune homme qui hocha la tête. Le roux quitta sa place et se plaça face aux mariés, au milieu du 'U' gigantesque que formaient les tables.

« - Je vous demande un peu d'attention. Dit-il, un sonorus amplifiant sa voix. Voila parfait.

Tout le monde le regardait. Tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde sauf Harry et Drago bien évidement.

« - On m'a désigné pour annoncer le cadeau. Déclara Ron. Veuillez vous prendre la main, tout le monde.

« - Ron, que faites-vous ? demanda Harry.

« - Une surprise doit en rester une jusqu'au bout, Harry. Sourit le roux.

« - Ta main, Ron.

Le jeune homme prit les mains que lui tendaient Lydia et Renaud et ferma le 'U'. Derrière Harry et Drago, Astellus faisait de même. Au centre de cercle, Maximus se tenait droit.

« - Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda la vampire.

Un brouhaha unanime lui répondit. Il ferma alors les yeux, concentrés.

_« - _

_Moi, Maximus Dahan Grey,_

_Chef du Clan des Vampires du Nord,_

_J'en appelle à ta générosité…_

_Ô Hadès, puissant souverain des Enfers,_

_En mon nom et en celui des miens,_

_Je t'implore de nous accorder une faveur…_

_Nous, Princes de la nuit,_

_Lien entre les deux mondes,_

_Par l'antique pacte qui nous lie à toi,_

_Entends notre requête_

_Libère pour un instant ces âmes défuntes,_

_Pour la joie de ce qui sont restés._

_Nous t'en prions ô grand dieu de la mort,_

_Par l'offrande de leurs magies associées,_

_Entends-nous._

_Hadès !_

Tous les convives commencèrent à rayonner de concert sous les yeux ébahis de Drago et Harry. Maximus répétait sa prière, inlassablement. Soudain, un énorme chien translucide sauta de nulle part pour atterrir sur la table devant Harry. Celui-ci, surpris, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se leva brusquement, roulant par terre avec le chien.

« - Sirius ! Patmol !

En le regardant, on ne savait plus la limite entre les larmes et le rire. Drago le rejoignit et le chien s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir aux pieds de…

« - Mère… Souffla Drago, ébahi.

Le fantôme de la femme blonde hocha la tête avec tendresse. Harry semblait pétrifié. Devant lui se tenaient ses parents, Remus et Sirius, sous sa forme canine. Il s'approcha comme hypnotisé par leurs présences.

« - Vous êtes vraiment là ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« - Oui, Harry… Répondit Lily.

Sa mère, la voix de sa mère… Harry pleurait mais il s'en fichait, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu de sa vie.

« - Nous sommes fiers de toi, fils. Sourit James. Fiers de ce que tu as accompli, fiers de ta vie…

« - Papa. C'est si bon de vous voir, de vous parler !

« - Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est bon aussi de te parler…

A leur côté, Drago parlait avec sa mère. Il avait appelé son père qui lui amena Loukha.

« - Bonjour Narcissa.

« - Lucius, tu as l'air en forme.

Le blond sourit à son épouse.

« - Quel joli bébé ! Il est parfait, Drago ! Je te félicite ! Je suis fière de toi…

« - Dray, passe-moi Loukha…

Le blond donna leur fils à Harry qui le présenta à ses parents et à Patmol.

« - Faits-en un véritable petit maraudeur, Harry ! Un vrai Potter !

« - James !

« - Sirius est d'accord, regarde ma Lily !

Le chien remuait ma queue, heureux.

« - Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas redevenir humain… Souffla James.

« - C'est peut être mieux, ça vous empêche de dire des âneries à longueur de journée !

« - Mais Lily Chérie ! Protesta James.

« - Kasuza ! Kasuza, viens !

La petite fille vint rapidement se cacher dans les jambes de Harry, intimidée.

« - Kasu, tenshi… Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Mamy Lily et Papy James, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Mamy Ly ? Papy Jays ?

« - Oui.

« - C'est eux ?

La petite pointait les deux fantômes du doigt.

« - Oui.

« - Mais t'avais dit qu'ils étaient avec les anges et qu'ils pouvaient pas venir ! Tu m'as menti ?

« - Non. C'est juste que… C'est juste cette fois…

« - Kasuza ?

La petite se retourna vers Lily.

« - Nous habitons avec les Anges mais aujourd'hui, ils ont été très gentils et ils nous ont permis de venir vous voir.

« - Et tu pourras revenir ?

« - Non… Non, malheureusement.

« - Tu restes longtemps ? Parce que Tonton Mus, il m'a dit que Papy Jays il était marrant !

« - Non, on ne reste pas longtemps…

« - Maman ! Papa ! Pourquoi ?

« - Tes amis ont offert un peu de leur magie pour vous faire ce cadeau de quelques minutes de notre présence mais…

« - Harry, si nous restons trop longtemps, ce sont tes amis qui en souffriront. Assura James.

« - J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire… Je voudrais vous connaître.

« - Harry…

Lily s'approcha et enlaça son fils. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas d'enveloppe charnelle mais Harry ressentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer.

« - Nous serons toujours dans ton cœur.

James s'accroupit auprès de sa femme et de son fils qui pleurait. A côté, Drago recevait sa dose de câlinerie maternelle lui aussi.

Pourtant, l'une des silhouettes fantomatiques s'était éloigné. Remus regardait avec amour Léo qui s'était endormi dans son parc. Il effleura de ses doigts translucides les joues rebondies du bébé. Son fils.

« - Remus ! Nous devons partir… Souffla James, triste.

« - Remus… S'exclama Harry. Je ne suis pas le dernier des maraudeurs. La nouvelle génération est là, elle prendra dignement la relève !

Le loup-garou lui sourit.

« - Tu as raison, Harry. Porte-toi bien.

« - Toi aussi… Vous aussi.

Narcissa rejoignit le petit groupe de fantôme alors que Drago se plaçait derrière Harry, une main dans le dos du brun. Kasuza, émerveillée, était dans leurs jambes. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment, jamais !

« - Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur possible… Les enfants. Souffla encore la femme blonde avant de disparaître avec les autres.

Maximus se détendit alors. Toute la salle retrouva une atmosphère normale. Pris dans la transe comme ils l'étaient, aucun des invités n'avaient pu voir l'échange exceptionnel.

« - Ca a réussi ? demanda Blaise à sa femme.

« - Regarde la tête de nos deux tourtereaux, c'est inscrit sur leurs visages. Répliqua-t-elle.

Les mariés revinrent à leurs places mais ne s'assirent pas immédiatement.

« - Nous tenons à tous vous remercier, déclara Drago. Vous avez réussi une chose que je croyais impossible ! C'était un cadeau merveilleux !

Harry prit la main de Drago qui le regarda un instant. Le brun était tellement ému qu'il n'aurait pu dire un mot.

« - Merci pour tout… Reprit le blond. Merci de votre présence aujourd'hui, mais aussi d'être là quand on a besoin de vous ; Merci pour votre cadeau extraordinaire, on ne pourra jamais vous rendre la pareille ; Merci tout simplement…

« - VIVE LES MARIES !!!!!!!!!! Cria Fred (ou Georges, qui sait ?), vite suivis de tous.

Il faisait presque jour mais personne ne semblait fatigué. De toute façon, tous avaient une chambre de réserver au Manoir Malfoy. Harry, callé contre le torse accueillant de son mari regardait ses invités en souriant de contentement.

Ces gens… Sa famille !

Famille déchaînée d'ailleurs. Même Snape dansait à ce moment ! Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Narya pour le convaincre mais… Qui aurait pensé que le sévère professeur de potion dansait aussi bien ???

Les enfants dormaient depuis longtemps déjà dans les étages supérieurs et les parents s'éclataient.

« - Si on rentrait ? Souffla Drago dans le cou de Harry.

« - Déjà fatigué ?

« - Non. Mais c'est notre nuit de noce et le jour va bientôt se lever ! J'aimerais quand même en profiter !

Drago embrassa Harry qui releva bientôt la tête les joues rougies et les yeux assombris de désir.

« - Alors allons-y… Partis comme ils sont, ils en ont pour la matinée !

« - Et nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à faire !

« - N'est-ce pas !

Sous les remarques moqueuses et imbibées d'alcool de leurs amis, Drago et Harry abandonnèrent leurs invités sans vergogne. Pour la première fois, ils entrèrent dans leur maison en tant qu'époux mais cela ne les marqua pas vraiment… A ce moment où ils passèrent le seuil, ils s'embrassaient tellement qu'ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas.

L'ascension jusqu'à leur chambre fut entrecoupée de nombreuses pauses mais ils n'en avaient que faire…

_Leur _nuit ne faisait que commencer.

**A suivre………………………**

**Voilà… Review ou non, à vous de choisir… Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez du mariage quand même ******

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

14


	20. Adieux provisoires et Bestseller

**Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu du mal avec la première partie de ce chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_08.01.2008_

**Chapitre 19 : **_Adieux provisoires et Best-seller._

« - Coli ! Coli ! N'oublie pas les sorts d'allègements pour le transport !

« - Aza ?

La femme se retourna vers son filleul. Le regard mouillé de celui-ci lui serra le cœur.

« - Bonjour Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une joie factice. Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer…

« - Je… Tu déménages ?

Azalaïs soupira, lasse et s'installa sur le canapé.

« - Coli, prépare-nous du thé s'il te plait.

« - Bien Maîtresse.

Le petit elfe s'inclina et disparut dans la cuisine. La femme releva alors son regard sur son filleul qui était resté figé à la porte.

« - Viens t'asseoir, Harry.

Ce fut comme un automate que le jeune homme rejoignit sa marraine. Celle-ci l'attira tout près d'elle et, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, elle plongea son regard dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

« - Je pars pour la France, Harry.

Il allait répliquer mais elle fit mourir les mots d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Le monde magique a besoin de panser ses plaies, Harry.

« - Je sais mais…

« - Il n'y a pas de 'mais', mon chéri… Nous n'avons pas le choix.

« - Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu étais mangemort pour nous aider !

« - Peut-être mais je suis mangemort quand même.

« - Aza !

« - Non, Harry… Je vais partir avec Léo en France le temps que tout ça se tasse.

« - Mais je vais faire en sorte que…

« - Tu as déjà assez fait, mon chéri… Ta protection nous a déjà évité Azkaban mais tu ne pourras pas nous protéger du regard de ceux qui ont souffert, tu ne pourras pas, tu entends ! Et en plus, je ne veux pas de ça ! Tu as déjà passé ta vie à te battre pour protéger ce monde alors maintenant vis pour toi, vis pour tes enfants, vis pour Drago !

« - Mais tu es ma famille ! Avec tous les autres, je veux pas que vous partiez ! Parce que c'est pareil pour Angel, n'est-ce pas ?!

Aza hocha la tête. Elle détestait la détresse qui pointait sa lueur poignante dans les yeux d'Harry.

« - Je ne veux pas. Souffla-t-il encore. Je vais aller voir Fudge, qu'il fasse une déclaration publique, que…

« - Harry ! Ca suffit.

« - Mais…

« - Harry, arrête de faire l'enfant… Tu sais bien que c'est impossible… Et puis, ce n'est pas si horrible, si? Nous ne nous verrons plus aussi souvent mais imagine, quand nous nous retrouverons, ce sera exceptionnel!

Le brun ferma les yeux douloureusement. Aza l'attira entre ses bras.

« - Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible…

Pourtant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« - …Et puis Léo reviendra pour rentrer à Poudlard donc ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir…

« - Je sais… Mais c'est dur.

La femme sourit. Son filleul se résignait, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi devait-il faire tous ces sacrifices alors que le monde magique lui devait tout ?

**.oOo.**

Quand Harry rentra, il s'attarda un instant à la porte de la chambre de Loukha. Drago avait couché le bébé sur une couverture et Kasuza s'amusait avec son petit frère sous l'œil attentif de leur père. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son mari, il couvait ses enfants d'un regard qu'il aurait jugé absolument indigne d'un Serpentard. Harry entra alors. Il embrassa Kasuza, chatouilla un peu le petit Loukha qui tendait les bras vers lui et enfin, il se coula dans les bras de son mari.

« - Aza et Angel partent. Souffla-t-il pour que seul Drago entende.

Le blond se contracta mais finit par avouer qu'il le savait déjà.

« - On ne voulait pas voir cette expression douloureuse sur ton visage alors on a décidé de ne rien te dire…

Harry ne dit rien, son regard fixé sur ses enfants. Drago ne voyant pas les yeux de son mari, ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Le brun était-il en colère de cette cachotterie ? Drago savait pourtant bien que le brun avait du mal à supporter qu'on lui cache quelque chose…

« - Je crois que… Commença le Survivant. Oui, vous avez bien fait. Allez ! Du courage, Harry !

Sur ce, il sauta sur ses pieds.

« - J'ai envie de cuisiner ! Kasu, ça te dit du gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir ?

« - Ouiiiiii !!!

« - Alors c'est ok ! Tu m'aides ?

La petite hocha la tête, un grand sourire au visage.

« - Tu fais prendre le bain à notre petit monsieur ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son amant.

Celui-ci scruta un instant l'homme qui lui faisait face et hocha la tête.

« - Alors c'est parti ! Viens Tenshi ! On va faire le meilleur gâteau au chocolat que Papa n'ait jamais mangé…

Les deux bruns disparurent dans le couloir, laissant Drago avec un Loukha gazouillant.

« - Allez viens toi !

Il souleva le bébé.

« - Tosa a besoin de s'occuper pour oublier un peu… Et visiblement, la pâtisserie va faire une parfaite échappatoire, je crois…

Le blond reçut un 'Areugh' sonore pour toute réponse et il sortit lui aussi de la chambre pour gagner la salle de bain.

**.oOo.**

« - Nous y voila. Souffla Aza en regardant la foule qui les avaient accompagné au Ministère lors de leur départ. C'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

« - Ecris-moi souvent. S'exclama Harry, en serrant sa marraine entre ses bras.

« - Bien sur ! Et puis on se revoit pour les anniversaires et les fêtes !

« - Et les vacances ! Je connais pas la France, ça fera une occasion !

« - Oui.

Laissant sa marraine faire ses adieux aux autres, Harry se retourna vers Angel.

« - Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous…

« - Même si ton mari me fusille du regard comme maintenant ?

Harry sourit.

« - Surtout s'il te fusille du regard comme ça !

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« _Les voyageurs en partance pour Paris sont appelés Cheminée Internationale n°47. Veuillez confier vos bagages aux porteurs par Portoloin. »_

« - C'est le notre, Angel.

L'homme hocha la tête.

« - Tu passes par Paris ? Demanda Blaise.

« - Oui, il n'y a pas de liaison Londres-Berlin aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'une certaine personne ne supporterait pas une deuxième séance d'adieu alors je fais un petit arrêt par Paris…

Blaise sourit. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils protégeaient Harry. Le brun avait su s'attacher les cœurs de ses amis.

_« Aux voyageurs en partance pour Paris, dernier appel. Veuillez rejoindre la Cheminée Internationale n°47. Aux voyageurs en partance pour P… »_

« - Allez-y vite… Vous allez rater le départ. Pressa Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

La petite troupe suivit les deux voyageurs et après un dernier au revoir, ceux-ci se mirent dans la file d'attente.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra plus fort la main de Drago.

« - On va les revoir… Consola celui-ci.

« - Je sais mais ça serait tellement mieux qu'ils n'aient pas à partir.

Le blond, ne trouvant rien à redire, se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main de son mari.

« - Hé Harry ! S'écria alors Angel de la file d'attente.

Le brun fixa son regard à l'Allemand, interrogateur.

« - Viens par là, s'te plait ! J'ai oublié un truc !

Haussant les épaules, Harry s'approcha.

« - Encore plus près ! Pressa Angel.

« - Mais que veux-tu ? S'exclama Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

Angel, passant une main derrière la nuque du brun, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant tout le monde interloqué.

« - Rothenburg !!!! Gronda Drago en arrivant près de son mari au pas de charge.

Mari qu'il attira contre lui, jalousement.

« - Bah quoi ? C'était juste pour lui dire au revoir… Railla Angel, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« - Rothenburg ? Souffla Drago. Puisses-tu ne jamais reparaître devant moi sinon je t'émascule !

L'allemand éclata de rire. Eclat de rire qui accompagna leur départ, rendant le moment un peu moins pénible pour tout le monde.

« - Sacré Angel ! Soupira Harry en souriant.

Bien que le maudissant, Drago remerciait Angel pour le sourire qu'avait Harry à ce moment.

**.oOo.**

« - Dray ! Viens voir !

Le blond, Loukha dans les bras, accourut au cri de son époux.

« - Par Salazar ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Tu as fait peur à Loukha !

« - Mon pauvre bébé…

Harry prit le nourrisson qui chouinait des bras de Drago et, en échange, lui tendit une lettre.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Une lettre de ma _très chère_ tante. Lis.

Le blond parcourut le papier et un sourire narquois s'épanouit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« - Je crois qu'il y a là matière à exploiter… Souffla-t-il d'un air serpentard.

« - N'est-ce pas !

« - Ahah ! Une idée, peut-être ?

« - Mieux ! Un plan !

Ils se sourirent, complices, totalement en osmose.

« - Salut vous deux !

« - Narya ! Content de te voir !

« - La porte était ouverte alors je suis rentrée…

« - Pas de souci ! Justement, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

« - De moi ?! Pourquoi donc ?

« - Un plan maraudeur à la sauce Serpentard !

« - Quel programme !

La jeune femme sourit et s'assit.

« - Je suis toute ouie !

**.oOo.**

Dans la tranquille Privet Drive où il ne se passait jamais rien de spécial, où tout le monde était normal et où, surtout, chacun cachait des secrets plus ou moins _originaux_ à des voisins trop curieux, vivait la famille Dursley. Cette famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _normale_, bien évidement…

Soudain, alors que Pétunia Dursley astiquait sa cuisine, une Porsche grise se gara devant sa porte. Alertée par le bruit de la voiture, elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à la fenêtre de son salon pour voir qui de ses voisins recevait une visite, n'en attendait aucune elle-même. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que la splendide voiture était garée dans SON allée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda une femme superbe sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers SA porte. Expédiant le tablier de ménagère qui ceinturait sa taille étroite, elle passa une main sur ses cheveux pour les lisser. La visiteuse n'eut pas à sonner deux fois que la porte s'ouvrait.

« - Pétunia Dursley ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme.

« - Oui.

« - Je me nomme Narya Snape. Je suis la secrétaire de Gaki et c'est celui-ci qui m'envoie.

« - Ga… Gaki ? L'auteur de _'Patty Horrer à l'école des Sorciers'_ ?

« - Lui-même, puis-je entrer, j'ai une offre à vous faire…

« - Bien sur, bien sur !

Pétunia s'effaça pour permettre à Narya d'entrer et de découvrir le salon. Retenant une grimace, elle sourit même à la femme quand celle-ci lui offrit de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

« - Voulez-vous du thé ? Ou un café peut-être ?

« - Non merci, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et j'ai milles choses à faire encore.

« - Comme vous voudrez, je vous écoute.

Narya lui offrit un sourire commercial et débita d'un trait :

« - Gaki, il préfère ne pas révéler son véritable nom, reçoit chaque jour de nombreuses lettres de fans… Et vous en avez envoyé une, il y a deux semaines il me semble…

Pétunia hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de rien dire.

« - Bien, il n'y a donc pas d'erreur… Mme Dursley, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez sélectionné pour rencontrer Gaki.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Je ne serais pas là si ça ne l'était pas.

« - Je ne rêve pas ? C'est trop beau ! Je suis si heureuse !

« - Vous acceptez donc de le rencontrer ? S'exclama Narya en tentant de cacher un sourire sardonique.

« - Mais bien sur ! Quand ? Où ? Je n'ai aucune obligation en ce moment, il vous suffit de me dire une date et je la retiens, je…

« - Parfait. Gaki a décidé, en accord avec son propre emploi du temps, que la rencontre se ferait ici même dans une semaine si cela ne vous ennuie pas bien sur.

« - Bien sur que non ! Ce sera un honneur ! Oh, un si grand honneur !

« - Parfait donc samedi en huit, à 15h… Oh et pour l'article, et comme je vois de si nombreuses photos de votre famille, il serait plus agréable que votre mari et votre fils soient présents.

« - Ils seront là ! Ils ne manqueront cela pour rien au monde évidement !

« - Me…Seigneur Jésus ! S'exclama Narya avec amusement. Il est si tard ! Pardonnez cette hâte mais j'ai un rendez-vous extrêmement important ! Je dois vous quitter.

« - Je vous en pris… Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard !

« - Merci ! Oh, j'oubliais ! Une équipe de journaliste devrait venir dans la semaine, je vous téléphonerais pour vous prévenir des modalités dés que j'en serais informé !

« - Bien.

Narya se leva et chassa un grain de poussière inexistant de son tailleur de secrétaire.

« - Je vous raccompagne.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte que Narya passa en souriant de ce sourire triomphant qu'elle avait retenu tout au long de l'entretien et qui aurait fait peur à Pétunia si elle l'avait vu.

**.oOo.**

« - Alors ?

Blaise eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Harry, Hermione, Narya et Drago lui posaient toutes sortes de questions… Auxquelles il lui était bien impossible de répondre vu qu'ils ne lui en laissaient pas le temps !

« - STOP !!!!!!!

Le silence se fit, surpris. Blaise sourit, fier de lui.

« - Si vous parlez tous en même temps comment voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée mais ils redevinrent sérieux quand Blaise rouvrit la bouche.

« - Ils y croient dur comme fer, Harry ! Ils vont avoir une sacrée déception ! Surtout que je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sont vantés aux quatre coins de leur misérable quartier !

« - Les connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas !

« - Quelle déconvenue quand ils s'apercevront que l'article ne paraîtra jamais ! Et Crivey à jouer son rôle à la perfection ! Même si je suis sûr qu'il va développer les photos et les mettre dans le fan book de Harry Potter !

« - Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui demander… Souffla Harry en grimaçant.

« - Tu aurais vu comment il les as mitraillé ! S'ils ne sont pas aveuglés pour les 24 heures, je veux bien devenir moldu, tiens !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« - Je ne crois pas que Vernon soit ton fan par contre…

« - Mais il s'en fiche du moment que quelqu'un de connu va venir chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Harry.

« - Evidement ! Assura Blaise avec un sourire qui découvrait la presque totalité de ses dents.

Et cela continua longtemps, Blaise ne lésinant pas sur les détails pour rendre son récit réaliste, faisant ainsi honneur à son sang italien.

**.oOo.**

Le samedi arriva bien trop lentement au goût de Pétunia Dursley. Elle avait nettoyé sa maison de fond en comble, astiqué son argenterie 3 fois et même sorti le service à thé en porcelaine de sa grand-mère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte à 14h56, très exactement. En effet, au lieu de découvrir le très célèbre (et très sexy, d'après les journaux) Gaki sur son seuil, se trouvait-elle en face de son neveu, Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un peu plus de 6 ans maintenant.

« - Mais que… Que fais-tu…Là ?

« - Je viens vous présenter mon époux et nos enfants puisque vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste… Et que vous m'avez_ élevé_.

Le mot eut du mal à passer surtout après le regard de dégoût dont sa tante les gratifia Drago et lui.

Sur des charbons ardents, Pétunia les poussa à l'intérieur pour éviter que ses voisins ne voit ça et, refermant sa porte, elle scruta la rue de peur de voir apparaître la superbe voiture qui lui amènerait son célèbre invité…

Des cris la ramenèrent à son salon où Vernon s'égosillait.

« - Sale monstre ! Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici ?!

« - Monsieur ! Le coupa Drago d'une vois glaciale. Il y a des enfants ici, je vous prierais donc de modérer vos propos si vous ne voulez pas tâter de mes sorts !

Harry remercia son amant du sourire et, ayant fini d'enlever le petit manteau qui couvrait sa fille, il se mit face à sa 'famille'.

« - Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous demander quoique ce soit, Oncle Vernon. Je suis juste là pour te présenter ma famille et vous faire part de mon bonheur car il y a de cela un mois maintenant que je suis marié.

« - Tu n'es pas marié ! Je ne vois pas de femme ici !

« - Ou alors, c'est lui la femme ! Grogna Dudley tout en restant au loin. T'as vu comment il s'est occupé de la gamine.

Un regard noir fit déglutir le gros garçon et il se tut. Drago regarda son mari avec fierté, il savait que Harry devait affronter ses gens seul, même si lui était là en cas de besoin.

« - Harry, nous attendons des invités, nous…

« - Je finis Tante Pétunia car lorsque j'aurais quitté cette maison ce sera pour toujours et il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de vous apprendre ce que je deviens.

« - Alors fait vite, Potter.

Vernon était à la fois rouge de rage et vert de peur, ce qui donnait un résultat des plus amusant...

« - Comme vous l'ignorez sans doute, Drago est l'un des plus riches héritiers de notre monde et je dois dire que ma fortune est aussi grande que la sienne, nous n'avons donc aucun problème de ce côté… Surtout maintenant que la guerre qui déchirait le monde de la magie a pris fin.

L'allusion à la fortune avait rendu les yeux de Vernon brillants de convoitise.

« - Maintenant et pour ne pas abuser de votre temps, je tiens à vous présenter mes enfants… Kasu, viens là, Tenshi…

La petite sortit de derrière les jambes de Harry, la tête baissée. Le gros homme à la tête de cochon lui faisait peur et en plus, il disait des méchancetés à son Tosa.

« - Voici ma fille, Kasuza, elle a 4 ans… Et mon mari tient notre fils, Loukha, qui est né en mai… Mais je vous rassure ! Qu'il nous arrive quoique ce soit, à Drago et moi, jamais nos enfants ne seront placés chez vous comme je le fus ! JAMAIS !!!

« - Mais toi, tu as vécu ici alors maintenant que tu viens nous étaler ton bonheur impur et ta fortune gagnée on ne sait comment tu pourrais peut-être nous dédommager !

« - Vous… Dédommager ? S'exclama Harry, surpris. Mais de quoi ?

« - Mais de tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi depuis que tu as échoué devant notre porte !

« - Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Grogna Harry, retenant difficilement sa colère de monter.

« - Oui. La nourriture, les lunettes, les vêtements, le toit, l…

Drago, connaissant partiellement les 'bienfaits' dont les Dursley avaient abreuvé Harry durant son enfance, sortit sa baguette.

« - Non, Dray. Le stoppa Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Un regard échangé et Drago rabaissaient sa baguette sans pour autant la ranger. Il sourit de contentement en voyant l'effet du regard dur que Harry dardait sur sa 'famille'.

« - Vous osez me demander dédommagement de ses années où je dormais dans le placard tandis que votre marcassin de fils avait deux chambres et des jouets à ne plus savoir qu'en faire alors que je n'avais rien !

Les Dursley se ratatinèrent sous le ton glacial.

« - …Tu oses, Oncle Vernon, essayer de m'extorquer de l'argent pour cette nourriture à peine suffisante que Tante Pétunia daignait me donner ? Pour les vêtements jamais à ma taille et souvent troués ? Tu me dégoûtes… Et toi, Tante Pétunia, j'ai peine à croire que tu sois réellement la sœur de ma mère !

Pétunia sursauta. Le ton et le regard de Harry la terrorisaient mais ce qui la terrifiait littéralement c'était l'arrivée plus qu'imminente de Gaki ! Quel scandale si le célèbre écrivain arrivait alors que son neveu sorcier et gay était encore chez elle !

« - Viens Harry… Souffla Drago en posant une main douce sur l'épaule contractée de son époux. N'exposons pas les enfants une minute de plus à des moldus aussi odieux !

Harry se détendit un peu et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« - Oui, partons…

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Drago remarqua un livre bien connu sur la tablette, près de Pétunia.

« - Salazar… Pas encore, Harry, tu oublies…

Du menton, le blond désigna le livre.

« - Vous aimez Gaki, Madame ? Demanda-t-il alors.

« - Tu aimes son livre, Tante Pétunia ? L'histoire ? Les personnages ? Le monde qu'il décrit ?

Pétunia, étonnée par ses questions ne répondit pas instantanément… Ce que fit son mari.

« - Ce livre est un best seller, Monsieur, il fait fureur en ce moment ! C'est uniquement pour être à la page que mon épouse…

« - Mais non, Vernon ! Tu le sais bien, je trouve cette histoire passionnante ! Je suis sûre que la suite sera encore meilleure… J'ai vraiment hâte de la lire, je…

Devant l'enthousiasme de la femme, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard souriant d'ironie.

« - Alors, nous partons chère tante. Déclara Harry. Et Gaki te remercie bien de ton… assiduité !

« - Il doit venir ici cette après-midi. Avoua-t-elle, l'air importante.

« - Oui, je sais à 15h, c'était bien noté !

« - Tu le connais ?

« - Si je le connais ?

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie, limite hystérique qui fit que Dudley se cacha derrière son père.

« - Merlin, Tante Pétunia ne me dit pas que tu es aussi bête que ton porc de mari ?! Tu as pourtant le même sang que ma mère !

« - Je ne te permets pas de… Menaça Vernon sans pouvoir finir.

« - _Silencio._

« - Dray ! On avait dit pas de magie ! Tu sais bien que Kasu fait des bêtises après !

Le brun s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

« - Ne fais pas comme Papa, Tenshi ! Tu as compris ?

La petite hocha la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Harryyy !

« - Ne t'inquiète donc pas, personne n'est jamais mort d'un _silencio _! De toute façon, Drago lèvera le sort avant que nous partions.

« - Ce qui ne saurait tarder… Assura le blond en hochant la tête. Dommage, cette pièce est presque vivable sans ses grognements porcins…

Vernon vira du rouge brique au violet et il menaça de se jeter sur Drago mais la peur de la baguette le maintint assis.

« - Cesse de jouer, Drago et partons…

« - Parce que ça ne t'amuse pas ?

« - Si mais ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple à donner aux enfants.

« - Loukha est trop petit et il suffira d'interdire à Kasu de le faire !

« - Interdit qu'elle s'empressera de transgresser ! Elle descend des maraudeurs, je te rappelle ! Allez, on y va cette fois…

Drago ayant Loukha dans les bras, Harry prit Kasu contre lui pour transplaner.

« - Harry, attends !

Le brun fixa son regard vert sur sa tante qui tressaillit.

« - Gaki… Dis moi ce que tu sais !

« - Je ne te dirais deux choses, Tante Pétunia.

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Sache tout d'abord que Gaki raconte sa propre histoire dans ses livres… Et ensuite, pour vérifier si tu as bien lu, je te dirais seulement que mon mari s'appelle Drago Malfoy et que nous étions ennemis à Poudlard…

Les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - Mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui alors pour que ce _cher_ Oncle Vernon et Dudley comprennent aussi… Regarde !

Harry sortit sa baguette en souriant, ignorant le frisson qui parcourut l'échine des moldus. Sans un mot et à la manière de Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des Secrets, il écrivit PATTY HORRER dans les airs. Puis, secouant un peu la baguette, il fit bouger les lettres dorées pour former un Harry Potter triomphant. Sans prendre la peine de savourer les effets de sa révélation, il se retourna vers son mari.

« - Viens Dray.

Le brun entoura Drago d'un bras et ils transplanèrent de concert. Au grand étonnement du blond, ils atterrirent dans un parc. Voyant le visage surpris de son mari, Harry posa sa fille, ce qui lui évitait d'exposer son regard trop révélateur de son âme aux yeux perçants de Drago, et avoua d'un souffle :

« - J'ai besoin de me balader un peu… Vas jouer Kasu !

Sans poser de question, Drago hocha la tête conjura la poussette pour Loukha.

« - Maintenant que je les ai vu… commença Harry toujours détourné pour ne pas dévoiler son regard. Maintenant on peut commencer à vivre vraiment… Tous les quatre… Et avec toute la famille !

Harry regarda alors le blond dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent.

« - Avec notre famille de cœur et d'amitié que la vie nous a offerte…

Drago, passant un bras autour de la taille de son mari, le reprocha de lui et hocha la tête sans un mot.

« - Tosa ! Papa ! Ya une balançoire ! Tu peux me pousser, Papa ?!

Kasu, ces petites couettes se balançant au gré de sa course vint chercher Drago en souriant. Harry sourit et, serein, il regarda son mari et sa fille jouer…

**Fin.**

**Et voilà ! Cette fic est finie. J'ai réglé les quelques petites choses à régler…**

**A bientôt, j'espère pour un petit épilogue (Juste parce que j'ai envie de mettre où sont répartis les enfants à Poudlard et aussi parce qu'on m'a demandé de le mettre…)**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**

10


	21. Epilogue

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_23.01.2008_

**Epilogue.**

« - Harry ! On va être en retard !

« - Merlin, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama le brun, agacé. Rappelle-moi qui a changé trois fois de tenue ???

Le couple passa enfin les grandes portes de Poudlard. Quelques élèves les regardèrent passer comme on regarde une célébrité mais le couple n'y fit pas attention. Une petite tête brune fonçait vers eux.

« - Papa ! Otosan !

« - Loukha.

Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent de concert, recevant leur fils dans leurs bras ouverts pour lui.

« - Alors Crevette ! On t'a manqué ?

« - Hé m'appelle pas Crevette !

« - C'est vrai ça, Dray chéri ne l'appelles pas Crevette ! Défendit Harry. Tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise devant ses camarades !... Allez viens mon chéri, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi depuis ta dernière lettre !

« - Oootosan !!! Gémit le garçon, rouge pivoine.

Harry haussa les épaules et 'attaqua' son fils aux chatouilles.

« - Je me demandais ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit dans le hall mais finalement, ça ne peut être que Potter ! S'exclama Severus qui arrivait avec Lucius.

« - Bonsoir Sev' ! S'exclama Drago. Père.

« - Hé Drake ! Encore en retard… Tu as essayé combien de tenue aujourd'hui avant de te décider ???

« - Blaise ! Gronda Drago.

« - Content de te voir moi aussi, vieux !

Blaise empoigna son ami blond comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« - Euh… Blaise, tu as dîner chez nous y a deux jours !

« - Je sais !

L'homme se détacha de son ami avec un grand sourire.

« - Et où sont les femmes ? Demanda finalement le blond, ne voyant ni Narya, ni Hermione.

« - Avec Kasuza, elle l'aide à s'habiller. Déclara Lucius.

« - Elle a reçu une royale tenue de la part de son cher grand père donc elle est partie se changer ! Expliqua Blaise.

« - Si on allait à la Salle sur Demande pour les attendre ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« - Harry ! Loukha ! Vous venez ?

« - On arrive ! S'exclamèrent le père et le fils, tout les deux aussi échevelés que possible.

« - Décidément la ressemblance est de plus en plus frappante ! S'exclama une voix, venue de la porte.

Tout le monde se retourna, heureux.

« - Tante Aza ! S'exclama Loukha.

« - Marraine !

« - Maman !

Léo, qui était arrivé avec Loukha, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui l'embrassa.

« - J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois ! J'avais peur d'être en retard !

« - Mais non, allez viens, on y va.

Le garçon lui prit la main et la petite troupe se remit en route pour la Salle sur Demande en parlant de tout et de rien.

« - Loukha ? Demanda Harry. Où est ta sœur ?

Tout à ses chatouilles, il n'avait pas entendu les explications de Blaise.

« - Grand Père lui a offert une robe alors elle est allé la mettre… Elle qui a mis plus de deux heures à se choisir une tenue pour ce soir !

« - Tel père, telle fille ! S'exclama philosophiquement Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

« - Hé Loukha ! S'écria Léo déjà à l'autre bout de la salle. On fait une partie de bataille explosive ?

« - A tout à l'heure Otosan !

Le garçon rejoignit son acolyte pour entamer une folle partie de carte.

« - Ils s'entendent vraiment bien… Souffla Harry à sa marraine.

« - Oui. J'aime à les voir ensemble, ils me font penser à James et Remus.

Harry sourit à la remarque. Il faut dire que Loukha était sa copie conforme. Il avait les mêmes cheveux sombres et indisciplinés, les mêmes yeux verts étincelants et le même teint doucement mat.

« - C'est impressionnant ce que ton fils te ressemble. Déclara Aza.

« - Je sais ! Avoua fièrement Harry. Et ça fait enrager Drago !

« - J'imagine.

Ils se sourirent mais celui d'Aza se crispa.

« - J'aurais aimé que Léo ressemble d'avantage à Remus.

« - Ca n'aurait pas été mieux… Souffla Harry. Nous l'aurions pris pour Remus et il en aurait souffert. J'ai trop souffert les peu de fois où Sirius me prenait pour mon père pour souhaiter cela à un enfant. Léo est Léo point barre !

« - Oui, il est Léo…

« - Et il est magnifique !

« - N'est-ce pas ? Digne de sa mère !

Un silence heureux les enveloppa.

« - Sais-tu qu'il s'est transformé en loup la semaine dernière ?

« - Il a recommencé ?! S'exclama Aza. Je le lui avais interdit !

« - Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès ! Sourit Harry. Il s'est réveillé un matin en loup et il a causé un joli remue-ménage dans son dortoir ! McGonagall m'a fait appelé pour que je m'en occupe… Il a eu vraiment peur de rester loup, je crois.

« - Sais-tu si Minerva serait capable de l'aider ?

« - Je pense que oui…

« - Il faudra que je lui demande.

« - Animagus instinctif ! Encore mieux que les Maraudeurs ! Remus serait fier !

« - Mais j'espère bien ! S'exclama Aza.

De ses yeux sombres et brillants, elle couvait son fils d'un air fier. Fierté amplement méritée par le garçon ! En deuxième année à Serdaigle, l'enfant était un excellent élève. De plus, il était beau. Il avait hérité de sa mère la régularité de ses traits, les épaisses boucles brunes de ses cheveux et son teint mat. Par ailleurs, les yeux de loups de Remus, brillants d'or pur, illuminaient son visage encore enfantin.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux ?! S'exclama Ron qui arrivait.

« - Mais rien du tout ! Se défendit immédiatement Harry. Oh, tu as amené les chérubins !

« - Ma nounou s'est décommandé au dernier moment… Soupira le roux.

« - …ET ils sont bien mieux ici avec toute la famille ! N'est-ce pas les jumeaux ?

« - Oui, Tonton Ry !

« - Ahés, Alix, vos manteaux et après vous pouvez aller jouer.

« - Ouais !!!

Ron récupéra les petites capes et se releva. Ahès et Alix, étant déjà à l'autre bout de la salle, a embêté Loukha et Léo, il se retourna vers Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore sur le pas de la porte alors que les autres sont déjà installés ? Demanda-t-il.

« - On parlait… Un peu au calme. Mais on t'accompagne.

Les trois rejoignirent les hommes sur les canapés que la Salle sur Demande avait installés pour eux. Après que Ron eut salué tout le monde, les discussions reprirent.

« - Ahès et Alix sont pleins de vie. Sourit Harry. Ne sont-ils jamais fatigués ?

« - Euh… Non. Grimaça Ron. Ca fait 4 ans qu'ils sont avec moi et, à part quand ils sont malades, ils sont toujours branchés sur 380 !

Alix et Ahès avaient 7 ans mais Ron n'avait découvert leur existence que 4 ans auparavant quand leur mère, apparemment lassée de s'en occuper, les avait laissé sur le pas de sa porte. Ron ne se souvenait pas d'elle mais il avait accueilli à bras ouvert les petits de 3 ans. Il avait effectué un test de paternité mais, même sans cela, il était décidé à garder les deux bouts de chou. Ils faisaient son bonheur chaque jour même s'ils ne lui laissaient pas un moment de répit !

« - Ahès a vraiment des cheveux magnifiques ! Souffla Aza.

« - N'est-ce pas ! S'exclama Ron, fier. Elle a des cheveux de flammes dignes d'une Weasley !

« - Heureusement pour elle, ils sont plus blonds que roux ! Se moqua Lucius.

« - Y a pas à dire, la nouvelle génération va faire des ravages ! S'exclama Blaise.

« - Ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que moi ! Décréta Drago. Sauf mes bébés !

« - Papa ! Grogna Loukha du fond de la salle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais les portes qui s'ouvraient les calmèrent. Narya, sa fille Alys, Hermione tenant son fils cadet Elouan contre elle, entrèrent, précédées de Lily et Suzanna, les jumelles Zanbini et de Savannah Weasley.

« - Le retour des femmes ! S'exclama Blaise.

« - Sympa pour nous, 'Pa !

Parsam et Kalann suivaient les filles avec Gabriel Finnigan.

« - Désolé les gars !

Le petit groupe se joignit bruyamment aux autres.

« - Hé bien, on s'amuse ici !

Tout le monde se retourna et se figea. Sur le pas de la porte, rayonnant, se tenait Angel. Un peu en retrait, un jeune homme le suivait. L'air de famille entre ces deux là était indéniable : ils avaient le même teint mat et les cheveux blonds tous deux, quoique ceux du plus jeune soient un peu plus foncés.

« - Angel. Souffla Harry avant de s'avancer vers son ami.

« - Suis content de te voir moi aussi 'Ry !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, un coup de poing magistral l'envoyait par terre sous l'œil ébahi des autres.

Puis, comme si de rien était, le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Ca y est, Potter est définitivement fou ! Souffla Severus à Lucius qui hocha la tête.

« - Papa ! S'écria le jeune homme en s'approchant.

« - C'est rien Logan, c'est rien, je le méritais.

L'allemand finit de se relever et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« - Harry, voici mon fils, Logan. Il est en parti la raison pour laquelle je suis resté loin de vous.

« - Quatre ans Angel ! Ca fait quatre ans qu'on s'est pas vu !

« - Je sais.

« - Bon, je te pardonne mais ne t'avises plus de refaire ça !

Puis le brun se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« - Bienvenu à Poudlard Logan, je suis content de te voir _enfin_.

« - Euh moi aussi Mr Potter… Déclara le jeune homme, incertain.

« - Appelle-moi Harry ! Viens avec moi Logan, je vais te présenter tout le monde…

Harry prit le jeune homme par le bras et le traîna de personne en personne.

« - Voila le clan des Serpentard… Mon beau-père, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Blaise Zanbini, mon mari Drago et Azalaïs.

Le jeune homme serra la main de tout ce petit monde avant que Harry ne continue les présentations.

« - …J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : les Gryffondor !

Ignorant les répliques des Serpentard, le brun finit :

« - Hermione, le femme de Blaise, le poupon c'est le dernier Zanbini, Elouan. Ensuite, Narya, la femme de Severus et enfin, mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

Laissant Logan finir de saluer, Harry regroupa les enfants.

« - Mais il y a des nouvelles têtes ! S'écria Angel.

« - Evidement si tu étais revenu pendant ces 4 ans, tu les connaîtrais tous ! Asséna Harry pour enfoncer le clou.

Angel se ratatina et Logan sourit. Il aimait bien Harry, bien qu'il soit un peu bizarre.

« - Alors puisque tu n'étais pas là, je vais continuer sur ma lancée… Parsam, Kalann, Lily, Suzanna et Elouan…

Le brun désignait les enfants à tour de rôle.

« - …Sont les enfants de Blaise et d'Hermione.

Harry montra ses amis.

« - Alys et Fahad sont les jumeaux de Sev' et Narya… Ahès et Alix, ceux de Ron. Léo est le fils d'Aza… Qui ai-je oublié ???

Savannah et Gabriel s'approchèrent.

« - Et voila Savannah, une nièce de Ron et Gabriel est le fils d'un ami. Voila je crois que c'est tout…

« - Tu oublis la plus importante, Harry !

« - Dorian !

« - C'est mon cousin, souffla Savannah à Logan.

« - Je vous amène la princesse de ce soir !

Dorian s'inclina et Kasuza fit son apparition. Tous restèrent bouche bée. La jeune fille fit quelques pas, ses cheveux soyeux glissant doucement le long de ses épaules nues. Elle souriait, gardant tout le monde sous le charme.

« - J'avais raison, cette robe est faite pour toi ma petite fille. S'exclama Lucius.

« - Merci Grand Père, elle est superbe !

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même. Le bustier bleu clair, brodé d'arabesques d'argent emprisonnait sa taille fine. La longue jupe de mousseline bleue brodée accompagnait le mouvement de plis souples qui jetaient des éclairs argentés et frôlaient le sol dans un bruissement discret.

Un cri les tira de la vision de conte de fée.

« - C'est pas une robe pour mon bébé ça ! S'écria Drago.

« - Drake… Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie la remarque… Soupira Blaise.

« - Non Papa, je n'apprécie pas. Je ne suis plus un bébé, il va falloir que tu le comprennes maintenant !

Drago se renfrogna. Harry s'avança alors vers sa fille.

« - Merlin que tu es belle, Tenshi… Cette robe te va très bien.

« - Merci Otosan.

« - WOUAAAHHHH, t'es trop belle Kasu ! S'écria Savannah. N'est-ce pas Logan ?

« - Euh… Euh si !

Le jeune homme était tout rouge.

« - Merci… Logan.

Kasuza lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« - Logan est le fils d'Angel qui a enfin daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Expliqua Harry à sa fille.

« - Fils qui rentre à Poudlard lundi ! S'exclama l'allemand pour faire pardonner son absence de quelques années.

« - Vrai ? Demanda Kasuza.

« - Oui. Nous avons été voir McGo avant de venir se faire remonter les bretelles ici… Il sera à Serdaigle pour finir son année.

« - Ca veut dire que tu vas revenir habiter en Angleterre, Rothenburg ? Demanda Drago, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux de cette nouvelle.

« - Ouaip !

Les discussions reprirent, animées, chaleureuses. Deux clans s'étaient formés : les jeunes et… les moins jeunes.

« - C'est désespérant ! S'exclama Blaise.

« - Allons de quoi tu te plains encore Zanbini ? S'exclama Ron. T'as une femme super et toute une ribanbelle d'enfant !

« - Mais aucun n'est à Serpentard !!! Gémit Blaise.

« - Papa !

« - Papa !

« - Ah mes filles, vous vous serez à Serpentard n'est-ce pas… Oui vous, vous y serez !

« - Désolée Papa…

« - Oui, désolée Papa…

« - …Mais nous…

« - …Oui, nous…

« - On ira à Serdaigle ! S'exclamèrent Lily et Suzanna ensemble avant de rejoindre leurs frères et leurs amis.

Blaise resta un instant scotché puis se retourna vers Hermione qui tenait Elouan.

« - Toi, mon bébé, tu y seras ! Comme Papa, un vrai petit serpent !

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Blaise essayait de convaincre son fils de 4 mois d'aller à Serpentard.

« - Drago était pareil avec Loukha et ça a marché pour lui alors pourquoi ça marcherait pas avec Elouan ? S'exclama Blaise.

« - Parce que Loukha me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! C'était couru d'avance qu'il irait à Serpentard. Déclara Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« - Harry, dois-je te rappeler que tu étais à Griffondor ?

« - Seulement parce que Drago m'avait déplu !

« - Hé !

« - Désolé mon chéri, mais c'est la vérité ! Peut-être que Ron a joué un rôle dans tout ça aussi… Mais bon, Loukha est à Serpentard donc tu n'as rien à dire !

« - Si seulement il pouvait me ressembler un peu plus ! Salazar, mais pourquoi Kasu et Loukha sont-ils bruns TOUS LES DEUX ?! Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'a-t-il hérité de mes merveilleux cheveux blonds platine ?

« - Que veux-tu, ce sont les mystères de la génétique ! S'exclama philosophiquement Harry.

« - T'as qu'à essayer de faire un p'tit blond ! Proposa Angel.

Un frisson courut le dos de l'homme qui avait osé avancer cette hypothèse.

« - C'est vrai ça Harry ! Commença Drago, enthousiaste. On pourrait p… Euh… Non, finalement, c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça, hein ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Déclara Harry, doucereux. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai failli mourir en mettant Loukha au monde, mon chéri ? A moins que tu ne veuilles te débarrasser de moi, si tu veux un autre enfant, tu le portes !

Drago regardait son époux avec un sourire crispé tandis que Lucius était choqué d'imaginer que son fils puisse porter un enfant.

« - Euh… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, mon amour… Tu me pardonnes ? Sourit Drago en regardant son brun.

Brun qui haussa les épaules.

« - On verra.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire à la mine surprise de Drago.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les plus jeunes faisaient connaissance avec Logan. Le jeune homme était plutôt réservé mais il semblait se fondre dans le groupe très soudé.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla Kasuza. Nous serons là pour t'aider à t'habituer à Poudlard. Léo et Kalann sont à Serdaigle avec toi...

Le blond hocha la tête.

« - Et toi ? Tu es où ?

« - Moi ? Je suis à Gryffondor ! Comme mon père, Harry. Papa s'en est arraché les cheveux ! Heureusement que mon frère a été réparti à Serpentard !

« - Euh… Papa, c'est Drago ?

« - Oui.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

« - Ca doit pas être facile d'arriver et de s'intégrer à notre famille ! On a tous grandi ensemble ! Enfin, si tu as besoin, demande !

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, comme s'il économisait ses mots.

« - Où sont répartis les autres ?

« - Alys et Fahad sont à Serpentard, comme leur père avant eux… Ils sont donc avec Loukha mais en 4ème année. A Gryffondor, avec moi, il y a Dorian qui est de la même année que toi. Parsam est en 3me année, Savannah en 2ème et Gabriel en Pemière.

« - Vous êtes beaucoup à être dans cette maison.

« - Oui, grâce aux Weasley ! Dorian et Savannah sont cousins et tous ceux de leur famille vont à Gryffondor…

« - Je vois. Pouffa l'allemand.

« - Et encore, il n'y a pas les enfants de Charlie !

« - Charlie ?

« - L'un des oncles de Savannah, un frère de mon parrain Ron. Il a 4 enfants ! Dorian a une petite sœur aussi, Krystal, elle rentrera à BeauxBatons l'année prochaine.

« - Tu oublies que je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur bientôt ! S'exclama Savannah.

« - Et c'est pas trop tôt ! Sourit Parsam.

« - Et Oncle Georges aura peut-être des enfants bientôt puisque avec son nouveau copain ça a l'air d'être le grand amour ! Assura Dorian.

« - Georges est le frère jumeaux du père de Savannah. Indiqua Loukha qui s'était rapproché, à Logan.

« - Et Papa ! S'écria Alix.

« - Oui ?

« - Mamie vient quand ?

« - Elle viendra pour la naissance du bébé de Tata. Répondit Ron de l'autre bout de la salle.

« - J'adore quand Mamie vient parce qu…

…….

« - Molly va revenir ? Demanda Hermione à Ron.

« - Oui, pour la naissance.

« - Elle a l'air de se plaire en France ! Déclara la jeune femme. Elle m'a écrit souvent et ces lettres donnent vraiment envie d'y aller !

« - Vivre près de Bill et Fleur lui font oublier l'absence de Papa, de Ginny et de Percy. C'est mieux pour elle… Si elle était restée au Terrier, elle serait devenue folle !

« - En effet !

Un peu plus loin, Blaise avait pris Drago en aparté.

« - Tu as reçu l'invitation toi aussi ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

« - Tu iras ?

« - Bien sur !

« - Enfin le mariage de notre Pansy ! Et en plus, elle se marie avec le fils de mon parrain, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

« - A propos de mariage… Intervint Severus, retenant l'attention de tous les adultes. Vous m'y inviterez ?

Voyant les airs plus qu'incompréhensifs de son auditoire, le professeur montra Logan et Kasuza du menton.

Les plus jeunes ayant demandé de la musique à la Salle sur Demande, Logan et Kasuza étaient maintenant en train de danser un langoureux slow, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

En voyant ça, Drago fronça les sourcils.

« - MA petite fille ne sera jamais l'épouse de ce fils d'allemand pervers !

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

« - TA fille ?

« - MA fille.

« - Elle est la mienne aussi.

« - Je sais. Et bien NOTRE fille, si tu préfères, ne sera jam…

« - Notre fille suivra son cœur. S'il l'amène dans les bras de Logan nous n'y pouvons rien.

« - C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi qui a déjà fait fuir les TROIS petits amis qu'elle a eu depuis le début de l'année ?

« - Et bien… je…

Harry se mit à bouder alors que le groupe éclatait de rire.

« - Et elle n'a que 16 ans ! Souffla Severus, moqueur.

« - Ne te moques pas ! C'est pire avec Alys qui n'a pas 15 ans ! Laissa échapper Narya en souriant.

« - QUOI ?!

« - Oups boulette !

« - ALYS LAYA SNAPE !!!!!!!!!

Sur la piste de dans improvisée, Alys sursauta. Le sourire crispé, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

« - Je suis là, Papa.

Puis se retournant à demi vers son jumeau, elle demanda en sourdine.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?

Fahad haussa les épaules.

« - Aucune idée, je n'ai rien dit… mais tu ferais mieux de courir…

« - Haha, merci Fahad mais tu sais bien que ce serait encore pire !

Severus se dirigeait au pas de charge vers ses enfants. Alys se cacha alors derrière son frère.

« - Je t'en prie Grand Frère de mon cœur, protège-moi !

Kasu et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Fahad essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de ne pas rire.

« - A ton avis, il va faire quoi Oncle Sev' ? demanda Kalann à son frère.

Parsam haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec l'homme en noir.

« - C'est pas drôle, Fahad ! Gémit Alys, essayant de se faire toute petite derrière lui.

« - Oh que si ! répondit immédiatement son jumeau.

« - Parle pour toi ! Grogna la jeune fille.

« - Bah oui. Je ne vais pas compatir quand même ! Tu ne fais que récolter ce que tu as semé ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il n'apprendrait jamais rien de tes frasques amoureuses, si ?

Alys réfléchit un instant.

« - Pour tout te dire, j'avais espéré que si !

Puis, sortant de derrière son frère, elle fit face à son père.

« - ALYS ! tu…

« - Oui mon petit papa ?

Elle avait opté pour la technique 'mais voyons mon petit papa, je suis ta petite fille chérie, comment peux-tu imaginer que je puisse faire ce qu'on t'a raconté !'. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas un père tout ce qu'il y a de compréhensif…

Pendant que Severus s'époumonait contre sa fille, Harry se rapprocha de Narya qui regardait la scène de loin, attendant le meilleur moment pour intervenir.

« - Il n'a pas fini, elle fait tourner les têtes sa princesse ! Déclara-t-il.

« - Elle n'est pas la seule ! Kasuza a même son fan club, tu sais ? Elle est très populaire…

« - J'aurais voulu autre chose pour elle.

« - Elle s'en sort parfaitement, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle a la tête sur les épaules en plus d'être superbe ! Faut dire qu'avec l'ascendance qu'elle a !

Le regard brun de la femme passa de Harry à Drago… Puis à Lucius alors que, dans son esprit, les images resplendissantes de Narcissa, James et Lily se frayaient un passage.

« - Oui, elle ne peut être que belle… Souffla Harry, fier de sa fille.

« - Bon je vais aider ma fille !

La professeur se leva prestement et se rendit rapidement près de son mari. Harry se calla contre Drago qui s'était placé derrière lui.

« - Tu es bien ? Souffla le blond dans son cou.

« - Je suis bien. Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

« - Alors, c'est parfait.

Harry ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte.

Chacun avait trouvé sa place, le monde de la Magie pansait encore ses plaies mais les horreurs de la guerre avaient laissé place à une paix étrange et bienvenue…

« - Cette soirée est parfaite, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Oui, parfaite…

**.FIN.**

**Voila un petit épilogue pour me faire plaisir Et avec les répartitions pour ceux qui me l'avait demandé !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

**Gros bisous**

**Selann.**

10


End file.
